Strawberry Fix
by Captain Hair
Summary: AU- They were best friends, until he ran away after a tragic incident. 10 years on, his 'job' reunites them, unleashing a chain of events that could separate them permanently this time round. IchiRuki! COMPLETE with EPILOGUE!
1. Prologue: Call To Arms

**Prologue: Call to Arms**

_Introduction_

_Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping you guys would like it. I recently decided to try my hand in writing as a hobby and just for the fun of it. It's not fantastic, but I try to make my English as solid as possible._

_This is basically an AU story based on a book series I've read. I'm not going to copy it word for word; I'm incorporating the Bleach characters into it and deviating from the storyline set by the series, although i will incorporate some ideas into my story. I have a rough idea on the direction my story will head; it's getting there that will be the problem. Anyway, a small explanation of my story._

_This story is set when Ichigo and Rukia are 25 years old. Any other age disparities will be mentioned, if not the characters follow their canon age, albeit they are all ten years older. It's marked as an Adventure/Romance story and it will be, but other secondary genres can be found. Real life events like the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake and places such as districts or prefectures in Japan will be mentioned, but anything else i add geographically are all made up._

_Although I mention the Earthquake, I am in NO way making light of the plight of the Japanese victims who suffered the most. Have a heart!_

_Hope you guys can read and take time to give me your two cents worth. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be too harsh on me unless you think I really need it. And NO FLAMES either. _

_Ok, I think I've said all there is to say. So without further ado, here's Strawberry Fix. Read on, enjoy (I hope you do!), and review._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the real life places mentioned in my story. Neither do I own the series I'm basing my story on, but I'm not gonna mention it yet because I hope someone can guess it:). Oh, and I don't own the charity K.I.D.S as well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>_

**Prologue: Call to Arms**_  
><em>

Present

Wednesday 1945 hrs

Shinjuku, Tokyo, was winding down after a hard day's work. No, actually, it wasn't. The daytime crowd of students hanging out, businessmen on tight schedules, and people with a specific destination in mind, had given way to the vibrant, boisterous crowd that made up the nightlife. Adults both young and old were out in full force and congesting the streets. Golden week was just round the corner, and it showed, with the roads considerably more crowded than normal.

The sky was clear and it was getting unusually colder as the night wore on, with temperatures going below 10 degree Celsius. The already dark sky painted a stark contrast to the iridescent neon lights the surrounding buildings seemed to clothe themselves in, spelling out the wares and services their owners provided. It would have created an impressive kaleidoscope of colours, except the sporadic intervals each advert flashed at would attack a person's eyes instead of soothing them.

Given the size of the crowds, no one took notice of a lone man who was walking at a steady pace, weaving through the crowd purposefully with an athletic grace, never bumping into anyone and always finding gaps between people he could slide into. If someone glanced at him, they would see nothing remarkable, just another unimpressionable stranger that crossed their path every single day. Like any other sensible human being on such a cold night, the approximately 6 foot tall man was dressed appropriately. Light khaki pants, black vans and a white shirt almost hidden by a grey hoodie completed the look of an average Japanese male out for the night.

With the glaring lights attacking your senses, one would have to look closely to see that there was actually something different about this young man. Amber eyes and a scowl that seemed naturally etched on his face were the most distinct features he had, or more accurately, showed. A few tuffs of spiky orange hair peeked out from under his hood, but could easily be mistaken as normal against the backdrop of neon lights.

Moving further away from Shinjuku station, the man approached the red light district of Kabukicho. Ignoring the few scantily clad women that dared to venture out of the neighbourhood, he bypassed the entrance, crossed the road and turned onto a side street. He headed for the lone _Izakaya_ on the street; identified by the akachōchin (red lantern) hanging outside its doors. It was a modest, average-sized establishment that had few outdoor decorations.

The man entered, pausing for a moment to chuckle at the small sign pasted by the window that said _'free sake tomorrow'_. Despite its unimpressive exterior, its internal setting was, if anything, peaceful. It was well furbished but dimly lit. A short walk in, a set of shoji sliding doors separated the more traditional dining method of sitting on tatami mats with the more modern tables. The bar situated on the left sported bottles of spirits that came in a myriad of colours. Classical music punctuated with the soft murmurings of conversation completed to the tranquil ambience.

Few glanced up when the man entered. Most of those that did nodded or raised a hand at him, recognizing him as one of the regulars.

It was pretty crowded, but the man didn't care. Silently, he walked towards the back of the establishment. Here was where the light was dimmest; one lone table for two was flushed to the corner, one half shrouded in darkness. With his back against the wall, he could survey the entire place and anyone that entered. The reverse was however, impossible, as the lack of light prevented anyone from seeing his face unless they got closer. He removed his hood, revealing a mass of spiky orange hair.

A woman in her early 30's walked up to him. "Hey Tatsuki. What's with the crowd?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Hey Ichigo, what do you expect? Golden Week's in two days time. It happens a lot during holidays but Sado has never gotten used to crowds. He refuses to comment but I can tell he's feeling agitated." They both glanced towards the bar, where a huge man was leaning on the counter. He wore an olive coloured shirt that clung to his body, revealing a huge, muscular torso that gave the impression of a hired gun, and long brunette hair that covered one eye served to give off an intimidating and mysterious aura. He glanced in their direction. Ichigo nodded, which Sado returned, before lapsing back into his quiet, indifferent demeanor.

Tatsuki turned back to Ichigo. "He's been like this for an hour. I think he's hoping to scare off all the non-regulars. When is he gonna figure out he's actually encouraging them to return?" She smiled. "Anyway, what are you here for? Business or pleasure?" She smirked at him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tatsuki, I may be single, but I'm not desperate. The guy said he was busy, and was only free after he got off work. He sounded stressed and said it was urgent."

She nodded. "Understood. I'll tell Sado later. Can I get you anything?"

"Just get me a bottle of cold sake. Thanks."

Tatsuki nodded and left, allowing Ichigo to lean back and observe the movements of the customers. 25 year old Kurosaki Ichigo was what you could call a repairman, but not an ordinary one. Ichigo fixed situations for people who, for some reason, couldn't rely on officialdom. That was where Ichigo came in.

His methods ranged from the traditional tailings and stakeouts to more unorthodox, in-your-face methods. More importantly, he operated under the radar, which gave him more freedom to act.

Ironically enough, Ichigo did have a day job as an actual appliance repairman, but it was mostly a cover created with another of his friends who owned a _denkiya_ (electrical shop). He seldom appeared on the off chance that one of his targets bumped into him. His orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb, so his preferred MO was to move in the shadows. However, there were occasions where he had to show his face to his target, which put him and anyone he knew at risk of being hunted by an irate target bent on revenge.

Barring special expectation, this _Izakaya_ was Ichigo's standard meeting place for would be clients. It was owned by a husband and wife team; Yasutora Sado and Tatsuki, who became close friends of Ichigo's after he'd helped Sado's grandfather out of a tight spot.

Sado, or Chad as Ichigo liked to call him, was quiet and reserved, but he had a knack for reading people, and could smell trouble just by observing someone and exchanging a few words. His intimidating figure also helped deter would be troublemakers.

Tatsuki was an instructor at a nearby dojo, but since her classes were periodic, she came over to help her husband any chance she got. She was usually pretty composed, but Ichigo quickly learnt she would not tolerate anyone's imprudence when he once witnessed her forcefully ejecting two men from the diner after they had gotten drunk and were creating a scene.

* * *

><p>15 minutes had elapsed before a man caught Ichigo's attention. He wore a brown coat over a simple business suit and had a full head of white hair, although he didn't look old. He looked flustered as his eyes scanned the place.<p>

Ichigo didn't stir as he watched Chad approach the man. He was only slightly shorter than Chad, but the man seemed to shrink as they exchanged a few words. He glanced in Ichigo's direction before uncertainly approaching. Behind him, Chad nodded to Ichigo, signaling that the man was clean, before heading back to the bar.

"Are you Ichigo-san?" the man asked as he bowed slightly. Ichigo gave a small nod, not offering his last name. "I am Ukitake Jushiro. You called me this morning and told me to meet you here."

"It's nice to meet you, Ukitake-san. Please sit down." Ichigo gestured to the seat across him.

Tatsuki wandered over as he sat down. "Can I take your order?"

Ukitake glanced at the menu for a moment before saying, "Just a plate of _ohagi_ and a glass of shochu with oolong tea, thanks."

Once Tatsuki walked off, Ichigo said, "Ok, first off, how did you hear of me?"

"Oh, Kyoraku Shunsui did. He's a good friend of mine. Said you helped him catch a gang of robbers but didn't go into detail."

Ichigo nodded, "If you're wondering, sorry to disappoint you but I won't as well. My clients trust me with confidentiality and I won't reveal the nature of their problems without their consent." He noticed Ukitake was still looking at him dubiously. "Yes?" He asked.

Ukitake blinked. "Oh sorry, it's just that, I was expecting someone…"

"Bigger? Scarier?" Ichigo asked with a laugh. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. Most people imagine me to look like one of those burly, yakuza guys." He shook his head. "Too conspicuous and flashy. I stand out easily with my orange hair so I try to blend in as much as I can."

Ichigo poured himself a small cup of sake and offered another to Ukitake, which he declined. "Ok, now to business. Firstly, I will not accept assassinations. I won't kill unless necessary. Secondly, nothing brutal or sadistic unless I see fit. Also, if the police are involved, they must not know of my presence. Clear? Now, I suppose you want to know more about my fees?"

Ukitake nodded. Ichigo told him. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't comment. Seeing as price wasn't going to be a hindrance, Ichigo asked him to describe his problem.

He sighed and began, "Ok. Have you heard of K.I.D.S? It stands for kids in distressed situations." Ichigo shook his head. "It's a global charity that helps children and their families in times of need. They have a branch here in Japan and I'm their arbitrator here for donations for last month's earthquake. Anyway, we received the first batch of toy donations for the child victims a week ago, and they were stored in a seaside warehouse in _Minato_.

"Were? I take it they disappeared?"

Ukitake nodded. "They had already been gift wrapped and were supposed to be sent over on sunday in time for children's day next week. One of my workers found it empty yesterday morning. The police were called in, but they weren't optimistic. The thief left behind no clue. I told Shunsui about it and he mentioned you, so I emailed you this morning and you know the rest."

Ichigo loathed having to tell this man the truth, but it was necessary. "I'll be brutally honest. I'll look into it, but I won't keep your hopes up. If I can't find it by Saturday, you have to consider them gone for good."

Ukitake took a deep breath and sighed. His expression hardened. "The police told me as much. I'm prepared to lose them. It's just that… I can't believe there are people who have the gall to steal from kids. Kids! As if being in an earthquake isn't enough. This ingrate had to deny a silver lining in their lives. I hope I never run into him or I'll be arrested for murder." He sounded more agitated by the second.

Ichigo was silent as he allowed Ukitake to let off steam. He kept his face impassive, but he was also riled up from Ukitake's rant. These children had to suffer yet another blow in their lives, much like… no, he's not going to go there, especially since he hadn't seen _them_ for ten years. This thief whoever he was, had to pay. A plan began to form in Ichigo's mind.

A distraction came in the form of Tatsuki returning with Ukitake's plate of _ohagi_ and _shochu._ He took a bite and immediately relaxed as he savored the taste. "Mmm… This is good. I'd love a good plate of _ohagi_ anytime."

"He may not look like it, but Chad can cook well." At that, the two men began making small talk, as if they were two ordinary friends without a care in the world.

As Ukitake polished off his food, Ichigo suddenly said, "You know, I personally hate it when my assignment are kid related and some bastard is taking advantage of them. Tell you what, since there's no guarantee of success, I'll make an exception. One fifth of my fee up front, and the rest if I succeed. Deal?"

Ukitake agreed and handed over the required amount. Ichigo took it, "Now, we shake to that," he said, extending his hand.

Ukitake shook it. "I hope for good news. Is there any contract I need to sign?"

This time, Ichigo did manage a small smile. "You just did."

Confused, Ukitake asked, "That's it? Shaking hands?"

"It's called trust. I trust you to keep mum about me and you have to trust I will do my job. It's a dead trait nowadays."

Ukitake nodded slowly, as if trying to digest his words, "Very well. Call me when you're done, but if I don't hear from you by Sunday, I'll contact you again."

Ichigo agreed. They both stood up and bowed slightly. As Ukitake was putting on his coat, he asked, "Is the owner really serving free sake tomorrow?" referring to the sign outside.

Ichigo gave a small laugh. "It's actually his wife's. She never takes it down, so they get the occasional disgruntled freeloader who doesn't get her joke."

After exchanging pleasantries, Ichigo bade him goodbye with the promise to deliver the toys straight to the warehouse. As they went their separate ways, Ichigo pulled out his cell phone. He had a few calls to make.

* * *

><p>2057 hrs<p>

Fifteen minutes and 2km later, Ichigo found himself in a more residential area. Away from the city heart, this area was a far cry from the cacophony around Shinjuku Station.

Small shops lined the ground, some stand alone, others occupying the ground floors of some of the residential blocks. Near the end of the street, Ichigo found his destination. A sign above a certain store read _'Urahara's retail store'_. It looked like any other ordinary store, but that wasn't why he was here.

He entered, switching the _'open'_ sign to '_close'_ in the process. He turned, and nearly jumped. Standing directly behind him with an idiot grin on his face was Urahara Kisuke, the owner of the shop. He was wearing a dark green shirt and pants along with _geta_ and a green and white striped bucket hat. He always tried to scare Ichigo every time he came over. Thankfully, years of scaring him had made Ichigo immune to Urahara's pathetic attempts.

Ichigo had met Urahara when scouting for materials for one of his first few assignments. They had become good friends despite Urahara always poking fun at Ichigo. In his early 40's, Urahara owned a retail shop, but he was also able to supply Ichigo with more unconventional items, along with items of a more destructive nature. Ichigo neither knew nor cared how Urahara managed to get his items and he wasn't about to ask.

"Konban wa, Kurosa- oof!" Urahara began cheerily, only for Ichigo's fist to crash into his face. Clutching his face, he looked at Ichigo ruefully, though his eyes betrayed the amusement he was having. "Oh dear, Kurosaki-san held back on his punch. Are you feeling unwell?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap old man. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Not in the mood, I see. In that case…" Abandoning his laid-back disposition, Urahara moved towards the rear of the shop, motioning for Ichigo to follow. As he walked through the empty shop, Ichigo realized something.

"Hey old man, where's Yoruichi-san?" Yoruichi was Urahara's wife, and she usually worked with Urahara in his shop.

Urahara opened the sliding door leading to the rear of the shop. "Hmm? Oh, she's at home, waiting for me to feed her with some liquids, if you know what I mean," He said nonchalantly.

Ichigo was confused for a moment, until Urahara's exact words sank in. His face turned a brilliant shade of magenta. "What the hell! I didn't need to know that you perverted old man! Now you've flooded me with mental images I do NOT need!"

Urahara turned round, a light smile on his lips. "What are you talking about? She's at home because she's sick. The only thing she can hold down is liquid food. What were you thinking? Now who's the perverted one?" He asked. Grinning a huge Cheshire grin, he about-faced, leaving an irate Ichigo fuming in his wake.

"You remembered to lock the door?" Urahara called over his shoulder. Ichigo grunted a reply. Retrieving a box, Urahara proceeded to the front counter. Opening it, Ichigo saw a jumble of items. "Ok," Urahara began, "You certainly have many unusual requests, but thankfully you know such an honest and handsome businessman."

"You forgot perverted," Ichigo grumbled. He received a face full of some heavy padded material in return. He glared at the shopkeeper, but Urahara simply carried on. "Now, I managed to get you weighted gloves, although they only came in black," he said. He took out a pair of normal white gloves. "You can wear these over the other pair. Beard and moustache? No problem. Kevlar? You're insulting me." He said, pulling out the items and laying them on the counter. "Antlers? Weird, but I got them." Once again, Ichigo didn't comment. "As for the steel tipped boots and the suit, I can get them, but you have to come over tomorrow."

Urahara threw everything back into the box. "What exactly are you planning on doing? It sounds as if you expect to be shot. As good as you may be, you're not superman."

Ichigo shrugged, "It's just for insurance. You'd never know when some crook is armed."

Urahara leaned against the wall. "Oh well, I won't bother convincing you, since you won't listen anyway. Just remember, given the strict policy on guns, anyone you come across armed would likely have connections to the _yakuza_."

He rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. The laws may be strict, but the enforcement isn't. Anyway, thanks for the stuff. I'll come over tomorrow to get it."

"Oh Kurosaki-san, before I forget, one of my suppliers told me of some guy who was looking to sell off a truckload of toys. That sounds like your guy?"

Ichigo smiled. "Perfect. Call back and tell them there's an interested party. He can set the meeting place."

* * *

><p><em>Some extra stuff:<em>

_Izakaya is a type of Japanese drinking establishment. Kinda like a bar. The amount of food they serve varies._

_Golden week consists of 4 holidays within a span of 7 days in Japan. It starts in end April and ends off in early May. Children's Day, also known as Boy's Festival, is celebrated on May 5. The Girl's Festival is on March 3._

_The charity K.I.D.S did provide aid for the Earthquake victims, but they do more than just donate toys. They are a US based charity and as far as I know, there isn't a K.I.D.S office in Japan but hey, it's fiction! For disclaimers, please return to top._

_The law concerning guns in Japan is quite strict. I'm aware of that. Enforcement is pretty lax, but most Japanese don't own guns. For the sake of this story though, pretend the gun laws are in place but enforcement is almost non-existent._

_You may have noticed some other minor pairings. They will appear occasionaly, but have little implications in the story._

_So how was it? I hope it's up to standard! Tell me if it is or not by reviewing!_


	2. Chapter 1: Dear Agony

_Hello again! This is the first chapter of my first fan-fic - Strawberry Fix, if you don't count the prologue. I originally wanted to update on Monday, but ultimately decided to do it today. I'm ahead by a couple of chapters, and I intend to keep it that way._

_As mentioned, this story is based on a book series I've read, but I'm going to try and make it my own. If you think you know what series I'm talking about, feel free to try and guess. _

_In this story, Ichigo and Rukia are 25 years old. I won't say anything more than that, so without further ado, here's the first chapter of Strawberry Fix. Read on, enjoy, and tell me what you think. And NO FLAMES please!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Bleach, its characters and any place or organization mentioned. Neither do I own the series this story is based on._

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 1: Dear Agony**

Past

Friday 0710

Ichigo laid on his bed, eyes closed but very much awake. Disabling his sight, he allowed his other senses to wander, most of all, his hearing. The strong fragrance of plum blossoms wafted into his window, and judging by the loud engine, a truck had just passed his house. Every morning, he routinely woke up ten minutes before his alarm rang. Then, he would simply lay there, eyes closed and allowing his other senses to kick start, taking great care not to doze off again. He found it a great way to bring his body up to speed, which was extremely important for someone like him.

His rationale became apparent when he heard a slight rhythmic thumping sound that rapidly amplified. Tensing himself, he waited for the inevitable – 'BANG!' of his door flying open and the accompanying "GOOD MORNING! ICHIGO!" His eyes flew open on the 'whoosh' his door created and he watched as his father, Kurosaki Isshin launched into the air, pirouetting wildly before aiming a foot for Ichigo's face.

Of course, Ichigo was ready. Using his father's momentum against him, he swerved aside before grabbing Isshin's outstretched leg and flinging him out the window. Isshin managed to grab hold of the window ledge, followed by a sickening 'smack!' as his body slammed against the wall.

"I'm impressed, my son. You countered my crazy ballerina kick with such ease." Isshin said before he dramatically burst into tears. "I'm so proud of – eh?" For Ichigo had wordlessly plucked both Isshin's hands from the window ledge, such that he was now responsible for supporting his father.

Isshin gasped in mock gratefulness, "My son is so filial, saving his father from certain doom."

Ichigo growled in exasperation. He pulled Isshin up to his eye level, half his body still dangling out the window, "Guess again, goat face." He hissed. And to prove his point, he released his hands. Isshin fell with an echoing scream before he met the ground with a loud thud.

Grumbling inaudibly, Ichigo slid off his bed and headed for the bathroom. Way past caring, he didn't bother to check on his father, who was surely planning yet another dramatic entrance back into the house. He sighed. Sometimes he wondered how they were related.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo walked into the kitchen. He found his mother busy cooking while Yuzu was helping her. Karin was already eating, a deadpan expression on her face.

"Good morning Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready." Yuzu greeted him cheerily as she sat a plate in front of an empty seat. Ichigo grunted a 'thanks' as he sat down. Karin spared enough energy to fix a glance at him before returning to her food.

Masaki smiled at him, "Ichigo, where's your father?"

He snorted. "He's kissing the pavement outside. I threw him out after he tried to kick me. Again."

Yuzu gasped, "Onii-chan, you shouldn't do that. What if father gets hurt?"

"Well then it serves him right. Someone needs to knock some sense into that idiot brain of his." Karin said dully.

Ichigo scowled at the front door, as if expecting his father to appear any moment. "Like I could really care. His brain is probably damaged beyond repair anyway. It wouldn't be long before he waltzes back in with his stupid shit-eating grin.

True enough, the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Isshin clawing his way through the front entrance. His face was smeared with dust and bits of twigs and leaves clung to his clothes. Yuzu shrieked at the sight while Masaki rushed over to pick him up. Karin just watched while Ichigo didn't bother looking up. "Oh my dear Masaki, where have we gone wrong?" he wheezed dramatically, "We have raised such a strong son, but he has no love for his father. He threw me into a tree and left me there! Look at how dirty I am now." He said as he looked at his wife with eyes swimming in tears.

Yuzu glared at Ichigo with chastising eyes, to which Ichigo scoffed. "Can it, Goat chin. We don't even have a tree anywhere near our house. You mean you actually spent fifteen minutes dirtying your clothes just to make me look bad? Stop sucking up to Mom." A long wooden projectile in the form of a pair of chopsticks flew from Ichigo's hands towards his father, knowing that he would either dodge or catch it.

What Ichigo didn't expect was Isshin gravitating towards the wooden missile, even pulling Masaki along with him, such that it hit him square in the face. "Aah!" Isshin cried out in 'agony' and began writhing on the floor in pain as he covered his face in his hands. "It hurts! It hurts! Oh make it stop. Make it stop!"

Ichigo groaned in exasperation and buried his face in his hands. Trust his father to milk it for all it was worth – and was that sobbing? His father was now on his feet, shaking violently and burying his head in Masaki's shoulder. "He has no qualms about injuring me. Oh Masaki, whatever have I done wrong?" Masaki patted his back as she guided him to the table, but she didn't comment, a knowing smile on her face. _'At least Mom's not falling for it'_ Ichigo thought bitterly.

Still, something didn't sit right. Isshin pulling the _'hurt, unloved father'_ act usually had an ominous ring to it. So Ichigo watched his father warily. Then, without warning, Isshin detached himself from Masaki and lunged at Ichigo from across the table. Applying a few child friendly expletives, Ichigo kicked the ground, sending both him and the chair skidding just beyond the reach of his father. Isshin once again found his face planted on the floor, but his trailing foot caught Ichigo's tray, sending food flying everywhere. His unfinished bowl of rice found its way to Ichigo, and rice exploded out like a burst of white confetti.

"Good reactions, my son," Isshin's muffled voice called as he gave Ichigo a thumbs-up.

Ichigo could only glare at his father in disbelief. "What the hell, you stupid old man. Look at the mess you created." He stood up and proceeded to stomp on his father's head. Isshin retaliated by grabbing Ichigo's other leg and pulled, causing Ichigo to fall. Aware of the chair behind him, Ichigo twisted in mid-fall, shifting his body away from the chair and avoiding a head injury by a mere hair's breadth. The move however, gave Isshin precious time to recover and he lunged at Ichigo. Before long, yet another tussle had broken out.

The three remaining Kurosaki's let out a collective sigh as they tried to ignore the occasional grunts and the dull smacks of flesh hitting flesh. One started cleaning up the mess her husband had made, knowing all too well of his warped interpretation of father-son bonding, although worried they may one day take it too far. Another watched the scene with trepidation, anxious that her brother and father may cause each other bodily harm. The last one just ignored them and wished they would be more mature.

All three markedly more sensible females turned at the sound of a soft knock on the door. Yuzu smiled when she opened the door and saw who it was. "Good morning Rukia-chan, come on in," She said sweetly.

The petite raven-haired girl smiled back. "Hi, Yuzu. Is Ichigo down yet?" She stood by the doorway but did not proceed any further. At this point, the fight had progressed away from direct view of the door, so although she heard sounds from the fight, she did not immediately register their origin.

Yuzu was interrupted by her mother, who greeted Rukia with the same amount of cheeriness as her, "Hello Rukia… what are you doing standing there? Come in! Take a seat, you've known us for more than 5 years. It's high time you dispensed with the formalities. Have you eaten already? Would you like some breakfast?"

Rukia moved to the table. She bowed as she addressed the Kurosaki matriarch, "No thank you, Kurosaki-obasan, I've already had something before coming here. I'll just wait here for Ichigo before we go off to school."

Masaki smiled and glanced towards the living room, half of which was blocked by a wall from where Rukia stood. "Ichigo and his father are having a… ah… a creative discussion right now."

"Maybe you can put a stop to their discussion, Rukia-chan. You know Ichigo listens to you." Karin said, jerking a thumb towards the living room as well.

Following her direction, Rukia moved towards the living room, hoping for Ichigo's sake that he didn't involve her in the cross-fire again, like he did last week. His shin actually came close to bleeding for the first time since she knew him.

This time however, she found herself nearly colliding with Ichigo as she rounded the corner, but they both stopped in time. "What the heck, Rukia. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Recovering from her shock, Rukia glared at him. His scowl seemed longer than usual, and his clothes were in a disheveled state. Behind him, she could see Isshin lying twitching in a corner.

"Onii-san! That's no way to talk to Rukia-chan. It almost time for you to leave for school and Rukia-chan was concerned about you," Yuzu scolded Ichigo.

He scoffed. "Like hell she was. She nearly caused me more injuries by nearly bowling me over – oof!" Ichigo bent over in pain as Rukia turned around to face Yuzu and elbow him in the gut at the same time. Hard. This was unmissed by the rest but they disregarded it, far too used to seeing the exchange between Ichigo and his best friend.

"It's ok, Yuzu. Ichigo was probably still angry at Kurosaki-ojisan and wasn't thinking straight. I know he's much nicer than that." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Obviously I'm angry. Stupid goat face dumped my rice all over me." He said before dropping his voice to a hiss. "Drop the act you stupid midget. My family knows you well enough to know it's an act." Rukia's eyes narrowed as the words reached her ears but she resolved to simply stamping on his foot. He would pay for suggesting she was fat as well, but later. She grabbed his hand and roughly dragged him towards the door, turning a deaf ear to his protests. "Oh, is it time to leave already? We'd better get going. See you later, everyone!" She swung the door close as she passed, nearly hitting Ichigo in the process.

"Oi! Watch it midget!" She didn't respond immediately, but no sooner were they out the door and away from his house compound that she drew level beside Ichigo and sent a foot into his Achilles Tendon. He cried out and collapsed onto his good leg. "What the hell, you bitch! Are you trying to permanently cripple me?"

Rukia glowered at him. "That's for calling me fat, and for making fun of my height again, strawberry. Be thankful I didn't kick your ass in your own home. I'm sure your father would be beside himself if he knew you got beaten into submission by a girl a foot shorter than you." She turned round. "Now stop whining and let's get going. It's pathetic."

Unable to resist, Ichigo said, "So you do admit you're short." Next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the floor with a throbbing headache, a horrible bout of nausea and an excruciating pain in between his legs. Rukia had turned round to kick him in the gut, but unbeknownst to her, Ichigo was already in the process of getting up, so his groin was now where she thought his stomach was. Needless to say, he keeled over immediately, muttering, "Bitch! Stupid midget…" Over and over again.

Rukia immediately felt guilty and mentally hoped that Ichigo could still use it in future, but she didn't want to show it. So she smirked and said, "Now who's shorter than whom?" Ichigo simply glared at her.

"You can… forget about… getting anything from… me for… White Day," He said through gritted teeth and gulps of air. Rukia wasn't too worried about that threat though. He would forget any argument soon. They both did. Nevertheless, she was still slightly guilty so she waited for Ichigo to recover. If they were both late, so be it. It was her fault anyway. But she wasn't going to admit it.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Thursday 0800hrs

Ichigo opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, letting the silence of his apartment wash over him. He missed all of them, he really did. It had been just over ten years, but that fateful week remained etched in his mind, playing over and over like a video on loop. He missed her. He really did. But it happened, and one thing led to another. Before long, he'd run away from home, unable to bear the thought that he was responsible. All he left was a note and one final call each to those that mattered. After that, he refused all attempts to contact him and evaded all attempts to find him.

He'd dropped out of school and resorted to odd jobs he could find, slowly growing a reputation as a fixer of problems. It'd been hard at first, but his background training in martial arts definitely helped. Still, he held on to his morals, refusing to kill unless in self defense, and never once did he resort to crime. It was the least he could do to remember all he'd lost.

His blinds were shut tight, drowning out some of the noise traffic would create, but that was probably why his house was located in a sub-urban area; away from the harshness of the city. What sunlight that filtered through illuminated his room in a shadowed light. In the silence, he thought of them. If he thought long and hard about them, it almost felt as if they were right next to him, and he had actually never left. If that one little thing hadn't happened, things would be so much different. But he had chosen his path, and he would walk it. Alone if he had to.

It wasn't easy. Time and time again he wished he could go back. But he had burned way too many bridges to return, even if they were still around; even if they hadn't moved. He, the man of the family (he never counted his father), abandoning them in their time of need. Messages he'd received but not replied sounded angry, desperate. But didn't they realize he had it worse?

Still, if there was one person he thought more about, it was _her_. He felt guilty about it though. She wasn't exactly blood related and he thought about her more than family. True, he had known her for a long time, and they were best friends. Still, he couldn't help but wonder, what if they'd been more than friends? He couldn't help but smile every time he was with her, and those smiles felt natural, relaxed, not like the forced ones he always had to put on which brought an ache to his face. Even if she was very violent. But, Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.

But it was now all just a pipe dream. She would never feel the same way, and even if she did, he had left her. Surely she was now attached, or worse, married. Ichigo had been in a couple of relationships, but they never lasted. Somewhere deep in his mind, he hoped that they both would one day find each other once again. What he wouldn't do to get hit by her one more time.

His phone chimed. Annoyed for getting ejected from his thoughts, he picked up his phone, resisting the urge to throw it against a wall. A minute passed as he read the message. This was it. Everything was going according to plan. Jumping out of bed, he began to prepare. He had a problem to fix.

* * *

><p>1430 hrs<p>

Dorudoni Sokacchio swore under his breath as he sat in his idling truck. He felt exposed sitting here in his truck, especially considering what it held. Sure, it was a one way street in a pretty rural area of Shibuya. But what if some stupid policeman decided to up and conduct some surprise inspection? He looked at the gun lying on the seat beside him. He didn't want to use it, but he would if he had to.

Where the hell was that buyer? Right now, Dorudoni was having second thoughts about pilfering the toys from that charity with the weird name. Sure, it had seemed like a good idea at that time. I mean, who would care about a load of toys? They were donations after all, it didn't come from that charity's paycheck, which Dorudoni was sure was high. Take them and sell them en masse for a nice profit. So he'd watched as they wrapped each toy and stored it in the warehouse. Stealing the toys was easy; those idiots only locked it with a code which a volunteer had unwittingly revealed to Dorudoni as he watched. Then, he cleaned them out late at night.

Now, he wasn't too sure. What if the person who wanted to buy the toys from him was a cop? Sure, he trusted his source, but he didn't trust those his source came into contact with. Only once the toys were gone and he had spirited away with the money would he relax fully.

A loud rattling sound caused him to jump and dive for his gun; his first thought being _'Gunfire!'_ But since when did cops open fire first and ask questions later? They were so predictable. A bright light from the corner of his eye caught his attention. What he saw ignited his fury. The door to his truck's container was open and a large round silhouette was just standing there, not even attempting to hide himself. '_Shit, no asshole steals my stuff!'_ Dorudoni thought.

He picked up his Beretta and jumped out of the cabin. When he turned towards the truck rear, he was shocked to see, of all people, Santa Claus. What was someone doing out here wearing the stupid costume of some stupid character of some stupid western tradition? Still, there was no mistaking the rotund figure that was decked in red and white.

"Ho Ho Ho! I've found my stolen toys! Looks like someone wants to be on the extra naughty list this year. Ho Ho Ho!" What the hell? His toys? Dorudoni came to a decision. No one was stealing the toys he painstakingly stole. He raised his pistol, aimed for the unfortunate man in the suit and fired. His aim was true, as Santa Claus was hit. He spun round and disappeared behind the truck.

Although sure the man was dead, Dorudoni didn't want to take any chances. He ran towards the back and found himself staring at the blank spot on the gravel road where he was sure Santa Claus would be.

He was momentarily confused. Didn't he hit the man? Where the hell was he? Even if he could still move, where was the blood? It was as if the man had simply been spirited away.

A hollow 'thunk' came from behind him. He whirled round, gun raised, only to find Santa standing directly behind him. Before he could react, Santa had swatted the gun from his hand before throwing a fist straight in his face. His face exploded in an avalanche of stars and he heard a definite crack of his nose breaking. The mere force of the punch sent him stumbling backwards before he tripped on the curb and fell.

Dorudoni sat there, stunned, his brain completely haywire and his vision moving in and out of focus, unable to react to the approaching round figure. What the hell was this guy? How the hell could he pack so much power in one punch? It felt as if someone had thrown a dumbbell straight into his face. He tried to get up but his legs felt like jelly. Someone grabbed a fistful of his shirt before he got yanked off the floor effortlessly.

He found himself face to face with Santa Claus. But the jovial man was no more. "You can steal from me, you can sell my toys, but no one, no one, shoots at Santa." His voice was calm and collected but Dorudoni could hear the rage and poison flowing from it. And it was directed at him. He looked straight into Santa's eyes and immediately wished he hadn't, as he felt himself go cold with dread. For staring back at him were two bottomless amber eyes, void of all emotion but anger, a chaotic wildfire burning brightly as they bore into his eyes. It was like staring at the devil's eyes and if looks could kill, Dorudoni was sure he would be dead ten times over.

"Now what to do with this naughty child?" Santa Claus said almost conversationally. Before Dorudoni could reply, a battering ram slammed into his temple before going for his gut once, twice. A horrible sense of vertigo set in as he stiffened in pain and didn't notice that Santa had released his hold on him. Collapsing onto his knees, Dorudoni had no time to recover before an impact slammed into his lower back, and he arched his back in pain. He screamed, which was a mistake. The use of his mouth was too much for his nausea to take and the Bento Box he had for lunch made a grand upheaval, leaving a horrible burning acidic taste in his throat made all the more disgusting as he gulped for air as he fell into his own half-digested lunch.

Air returning into his lungs did little to alleviate the pounding pain in his stomach. Pain came with every breath he took and he didn't even notice that blood was pouring from his broken nose and he was lying in his own vomit. He just wanted the torture to end. Vaguely, he felt himself getting propped up against something cold and metallic. Something snaked around his stomach and he gasped at the pain it elicited as it crushed against his bruised lung. It was awhile before he realized his arms were pinned too. Two things were stuck onto his head but Dorudoni had no idea what, before he saw Santa applying something red and wet onto his broken nose, none too gently of course.

Dorudoni hung there for a few seconds before he heard his truck rumble to life. His whole body began shaking and realization hit him; he was tied to the bonnet of the truck!

Without warning, the truck lurched forward. Dorudoni was pressed against the bonnet as the truck accelerated rapidly. Before long, they were speeding down the road. He was scared beyond words as Santa drove like a maniac, swerving in and out of traffic, always making sure to nearly rear-end a vehicle before turning to another lane. Numb from fright, Dorudoni could do little to prevent his bladder from emptying, darkening his light blue jeans noticeably.

The worst part was when they stopped at traffic lights, where his horrible predicament would be bared for all to see. People stared at shock at him and some even laughed. He wanted to scream at them to help him but no one moved. But then again, what could they do? The truck was his and Santa was wearing a disguise. No one could cut him down in time.

As he tried not to pass out from fear, Dorudoni strained his ears to hear the sound he never thought he would welcome – a police siren. But none came. Where the hell were the cops when you needed one? The light they had stopped at turned green and the truck lurched forward again, speeding down the street before rounding a bend without slowing down. Unable to take it any longer, he opened his mouth and screamed a high pitched scream, all the while crying and begging for this nightmare to end.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it. Can you say unorthodox? Anyway, some extra stuff:<em>

_Spring in Japan is usually associated with cherry blossoms, but they are preceded by plum blossoms, which bloom just before spring starts_

_I'm a guy, and I have gotten kicked in the nuts before. Definitely not a pleasant experience. So is vomiting. I was suffering from stomach flu when I wrote this. X(_

_So how was this chapter? Hope you can tell me what you think by reviewing! I appreciate those that did but two isn't enough:( Thanks for the encouragement though._


	3. Chapter 2: Miracles

_Hi again! Well, here's chapter 2 of my story, Strawberry Fix. I appreciate the reviews I received for the last chapter, and I think I must clear the air about some things._

_To **TB**(I'm assuming that's your real name or something): I apologize if you feel that way, but it's only the first chapter! I can assure you, a typical IchiRuki story is NOT where I'm heading. I've already written out a few chapters ahead, so I know so. I understand what you mean, although I never thought of it that way. _

_However, please don't generalize people and shoot down my story from one simple chapter. I did not stick that part in on a whim just to satisfy people. What I wanted to do was establish a back-story and how a typical life (Typical for Ichigo) could be torn apart so suddenly (Which will be the chapter after this). Not only that, I wanted to show some (but not a complete OOC kind) maturity in their characters from their old days, WHICH includes Isshin as well. I admit though, I may have gone overboard on the abuse, but what's done is done, and I won't change it for now._

_Since you brought it up, I'll admit I'm completely green when it comes to writing romance. But this is a more Adventure/Action centered story. I never wanted to go overboard with the romance and I have no intention of doing so. So if you are convinced, stick around. It's definitely not a typical romance story IMO and i hope i can change your mind._

_To **Alyssa:** It was an accident! She's not a complete sadist. _

_To **pigsinthesky:** I don't want to reveal yet, sorry! Kinda takes away the fun. I will, in a couple of chapters, and if no one guesses it. _

_Other than that... Nothing else to say I think. Oh yeah, this chapter's plot is kinda slow so I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday. So without further ado, here's the second chapter of Strawberry Fix! Read, hope you enjoy, and review please. Still waiting for a guess too!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, its characters, as well as any real life places or organizations mentioned in my story. Neither do I own the series my story is based on. _

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 2: Miracles**

Past

Friday 0858 hrs

The two teenagers barely made it to class on time. Without a word, Ichigo moved to his usual corner seat by the window and planted himself firmly in, his scowl never leaving his face. Rukia sat beside him, but he purposely ignored her, choosing instead to affix his glare on the head of the person directly in front of him.

Truth was, he wasn't angry with Rukia anymore. Not that he'd admit he was wrong, but he was never able to stay angry with his midget best friend. They had known each other since grade 5 in elementary school. He'd come to her rescue when she was being bullied by three six-graders. He'd managed to give two of them a sound beating, not before he got bruised slightly as well, but he was surprised to see that she had the last bully caught in a chokehold. They could've been suspended along with the school bullies, but were, quite surprisingly, let off with two weeks' detention due to multiple eye-witness accounts that had seen the episode unfold.

They'd been fast friends after that. Their relationship and interactions were somewhat unique. As time wore on, Ichigo found that his best friend had a tomboyish side to her, but could be soft and caring if she wanted to. They cared for each other and were always on the lookout for one another. That included even the many fights Ichigo was forced into due to his orange colored hair. She was at a disadvantage due to her size, but that didn't stop her from helping Ichigo. She was definitely more dangerous than she looked. At other times, they hung out like any normal friends would.

The height related teasing only began in junior high as Ichigo's growth kicked into high gear while Rukia had stayed short. One day, Ichigo had called her short and she retaliated by kicking him. By then they'd known each other well enough to differentiate teases from insults, and it only served to draw them closer, knowing that they could be so familiar with each other.

Unfortunately, it was the first time Rukia had kicked him where the sun didn't shine, and even though the pain had subsided, his mind still kept replaying the scene, and he cringed internally as he imagined bolts of pain shooting through his whole body. Once again, he mentally cursed his best friend. He hoped she was now swimming in guilt.

A paper projectile connected with his temple. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia staring at him. She gestured towards the small crumpled wad of paper on the floor. Wanting to get revenge, Ichigo smirked at her before kicking what he assumed was a note back to her desk. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "You're supposed to read it, dumbass." He merely propped his head on his hand and resumed staring at the whiteboard. He could feel her incensed gaze piercing him but he ignored it.

He sometimes enjoyed evoking an angry reaction from her just to see how she would respond, even though he often suffered from it. Besides, the way she glared at him was kinda cute… Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?

Suddenly, something harder and definitely more painful collided with his cheek. He yelped in surprise. Thankfully, his voice didn't carry far and their teacher didn't hear him. He sent a challenging glare to those that did. Once he was sure no one was watching, he bent down and picked up the ball of paper.

Opening it, he found that it had been armed with a small Chappy the Bunny eraser. He glared at Rukia, who was ignoring him with an innocent look on her face. Ichigo contemplated flinging it out the window, but Rukia would probably do him an injury before dragging him down town and force him to buy another one. He considered tearing it in half too, but decided it would be going too far. Rukia was obsessed with the cartoon bunny and Ichigo had found himself buying Chappy related merchandise for her on more than one occasion, even though he was sure she had the funds to do so herself.

That reminded him. He'd initially wanted to uphold his promise to not return the chocolate she had given him on Valentine's Day just to spite her. He was surprised when he found out that the chocolate she had given him was _honmei-choko_, even though they weren't dating, and homemade at that. When asked why, Rukia said it didn't feel right to simply give him _giri-choko _since they had been best friends for a while. The fact that she had blushed while saying that didn't register until much later, but Ichigo dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

After all, he was too busy trying to tactfully reject the _honmei-choko_ some girls had tried giving him; he just wasn't interested. But as his anger ebbed away, he found himself subconsciously planning his return gift. It wasn't until over-exuberant ideas invaded his mind that he was finally able to mentally kick himself. A solid life-sized Chappy the Bunny chocolate? Where in the world was he getting such ideas? And why was he putting so much thought into her present? He was her best friend. He should be pulling a prank on her instead.

He stared at the note. The words '_You feeling better?_' were written in Rukia's handwriting. Unable to help himself, he smiled. So she actually did care. As his gaze dropped to the bottom of the paper, so did his smile. There at the corner was a drawing of Chappy, and beside it were the words '_Chappy says get well soon!_' He scowled. The bunny had effectively destroyed the note. He had nothing against the bunny, but her drawings were, in the nicest word possible, horrible. Unfortunately, she considered her 'artistic talent' to be of a high caliber, and was prone to reacting negatively if someone told her otherwise. Moreover, she was bordering on becoming a fanatic.

He was surprised to find her looking at him with a mixture of apprehension and guilt. Perhaps she thought she had done some lasting damage and that he was still mad at her. Not wanting to give in so easily, he scribbled '_Let me decide_' on the paper and tossed it back to her, making sure to scribble all over Chappy at the same time. He smirked as she read the note and glared at him, though he suspected it was more due to his disfigurement of Chappy than his message. Either way, she didn't pursue the matter for the rest of the period.

It was only at lunch when the topic was brought up again. "So?" Rukia asked. They were sitting on the roof along with their three other friends, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro and Ogawa Michiru.

By that time, Ichigo had forgotten about the note, so he stupidly asked, "So what?"

Rukia gave him an incredulous look, "So are you feeling ok? You said you were still deciding."

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Ichigo admitted. Moments later his face met with Rukia's empty juice box.

"Are you serious? I spent the whole morning worrying about your reaction and if I did any permanent damage and you tell me you forgot about it?"

"Why are you getting so worked up? I'm perfectly fine. If something like that can defeat me so easily, I don't deserve to be called a man. And I didn't know you cared," Ichigo said with a smirk.

He was surprised to notice a slight blush on Rukia's face. "Idiot. I never said that. I was just worried you might not become a father because of me," she said.

They had momentarily forgotten about their friends, who had witnessed their verbal altercation. Then, Keigo interrupted them. "What! Rukia-chan, are you ok? What did Ichigo do to you to warrant such a violent response?"

"Shut up Keigo. I didn't do anything. She kicked me in the groin on purpose and was about to apologize before you butted in." Ichigo said.

"No I wasn't. You started it first. And I was aiming for your stomach. Who asked you to get up?" She challenged.

"For the record, midget, you did. So you should be apologizing for nearly castrating me."

Rukia remembered all too clearly, but she wasn't going to give in. "No way, you just said you were fine, and now you're claiming the damage was almost permanent." They both glared at each other in silence.

Sadly, Keigo had the misfortune of not being able to keep his trap shut, so he said, "Does this mean you both were having some fun before Ichigo became too violent?" He grinned at them suggestively.

They both looked at him bemusedly, before understanding dawned on both their faces at Keigo's insinuation. Rukia blushed while Ichigo's expression changed to one of rage and he backhanded Keigo on the face, sending him flying away. "What the hell Keigo! Die, and take your perverted thoughts with you!" Mizuiro shook his head at Keigo's stupidity while Michiru sighed as they both watched the scene unfold. It was just another typical day in high school for this group of friends.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Thursday 1500hrs

Ukitake was sitting in his office. He was staring at the email he'd received from the from another kids charity organization on the money they pledged to send over. There was still so much to do; allocation of resources, overseeing operations, calling of volunteers etc. but his mind just wasn't into it. He'd entered his office today to find out that the next shipment of toy donations would only arrive a day before children's day. There was no way they would be able to send them to the _Tohoku_ region in time.

He sighed, wondering how Ichigo-san was doing. He never did catch his family name. He hoped Ichigo-san had made more progress than the police did, although he did admit chances were slim. Yet, there was something about Ichigo-san that seemed different from almost everyone he met. He exuded a calm and composed demeanor, but there was a certain gracefulness in him movements that exhibited a strong, confident person. Although, he certainly didn't look the part.

There were also his words. "Trust me," he had said. Ukitake liked to think of himself as being a good judge of character, even though he reserved judgments on total strangers. Yet Ichigo's tone when he had said those words simply screamed at Ukitake to put his trust on a man he had only met for half an hour. Somehow, his gut told him that Ichigo would do his best, even if he didn't succeed. Feeling slightly more at ease, Ukitake returned his focus to his computer.

Moments later, his concentration got interrupted again as his phone rang. Not bothering to check his caller-id, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ukitake-san? How far is your office from the warehouse?" Came a familiar voice, but Ukitake couldn't place it.

"What are you talking about? Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, this is Ichigo. How far is your office from the warehouse?"

Ukitake was surprised to hear from Ichigo so quickly. _'Why does he want to know my office location? What has that got to do with the toys?'_ Ukitake thought. Could it be? He didn't want to get his hopes up yet. "Hello? Ukitake-san, are you there?" Came the disembodied voice from his phone.

"Oh, uh… around…" He did a quick mental calculation. "Three kilometers. Why?" He heard the sound of a loud horn through the phone, but he disregarded it.

"Come over to the warehouse now, I found something interesting. Oh and call the police too."

Ukitake's interest was piqued. Did Ichigo find something the police had missed? "Sure, but what did you find? Can you tell me first?"

"Sorry, I'm driving right now, and I don't want someone to die just yet. Just come down. I personally guarantee that you wouldn't be disappointed. Need to go. Bye!" A prolonged horn that had sounded was cut off as Ichigo ended the call. Ukitake stared at the phone in shock. Who was going to die? He was slightly unnerved, but Ukitake retrieved his coat and left the office in a hurry.

He arrived the same time a police car was turning into the warehouse area. As promised, Ukitake referred to Ichigo's instructions as an anonymous tip-off. It seemed that the Tokyo police department decided that his tip-off did not warrant a full squad of police cars. The first thing he noticed was that the place was deserted, which was somewhat unusual as there could always be a few people found fishing since the warehouses were located near the sea.

The next thing he noticed was the white colored truck parked directly in front of the warehouse where the toys used to be stored. The container it was carrying was completely unmarked and it was park such that the front of the truck was almost kissing the warehouse door. He identified himself as the person who made the call with the two police that had arrived. The third thing he noticed as they got closer was that someone was screaming, and it was coming in the direction of the truck. It was an understatement to say that Ukitake got the shock of his life once he found the source of the scream.

He found a man tied to the bonnet of the truck. The fronts of his pants were wet and the top of his shirt was stained with blood. The man was mumbling incoherently and he had an abject look of pure horror on his face. He stunk of defecation and vomit, and the strangest part was, he had two antlers glued to his hair and his nose was painted red. Upon catching sight of the man, the two policemen who were on the scene radioed for back-up and an ambulance before they started to clear the immediate area, leaving the man tied to the bonnet in case they aggravated any injury he might have suffered by cutting him loose.

Ukitake turned away, horrified at the sight. He had a fleeting suspicion over the person responsible for this act; a suspicion only confirmed awhile later when they finally opened the container.

* * *

><p>1508 hrs<p>

Ichigo could feel pain lacing just below his right lung every step or breath he took. He was pissed, pissed at himself for not being careful enough. Finding out Dorudoni's identity had been simple enough. He had called Urahara and asked him to relay a message to his contacts, asking them to keep their ears open for anyone who was looking to sell a large shipment of toys. If anyone knew anything, Urahara was supposed to put Ichigo down as an interested party. Urahara had shady contacts, but they, like Urahara, were honest, even if they weren't always selling legal stuff. The reply was immediate, which allowed Ichigo to find Dorudoni so quickly.

Against his better judgment, he had opted for a direct assault on Dorudoni once he confirmed it was him who had stolen the toys. Sure enough, it was the wrong choice, as he had gotten shot after staying in the open for too long. Just as well though; Ichigo was just about to rush at Dorudoni when he got a gun pointed at him. He could have easily gotten hit in the head if he had gotten any closer and it would've been bye-bye Ichigo.

Thankfully, he had gotten hit in his chest, which would have been fatal had he not been wearing the Kevlar vest he'd gotten from Urahara. Who knows when a lucky shot could hit him on any other part of his body? Sure, unless he had gotten hit in the head, he would've survived, but bullet wounds were hard to explain. He couldn't just prance into a hospital or clinic and get treatment without receiving a barrage of questions. The shot had still hurt like hell though. Ichigo made a mental note to go get the hit checked on to confirm his lung wasn't bruised, right after he'd returned the items to Urahara.

Ichigo was glad that he had kept his sanity in check after getting shot and the presence of mind when he had felled Dorudoni. His vision had gone red and he had to exercise all his self control to stop himself from simply killing Dorudoni. The leaded gloves were really useful though. True, they made him slightly slower, but it was no trouble against an inexperienced person.

He drew a deep breath, ignoring the pain that once again pressed against his chest. He would've hailed a cab, but the warehouse was a half hour walk away from his house and he needed to clear his head. Doing a quick calculation, he estimated that Ukitake-san would probably have discovered Dorudoni. The truck was registered to him and finding the toys in his possession would be damning enough despite what Ichigo had done to him. Whatever the case, Ukitake would eventually be calling him.

That being said, Ichigo turned off his phone and took out his battery. It was a disposable phone, not one of the new smart phones, since Ichigo realized he had no need for the special features. He wanted to remain under the radar and untraceable, and he had read on some website that it was possible to track people even if their phones were off. He wasn't taking that chance. He only turned on his phone whenever he needed it. He could contact Ukitake later.

After returning the suit, Ichigo headed back home. He kept the Kevlar though; he didn't want Urahara to see the bullet hole and start berating him about not being careful. Besides, he could use it in future.

He peeled off his shirt as he stood in front of the mirror and grimaced. The blow had already caused a deep purple welt to form which he found strange. The shot should only have caused minor bruising upon hitting the Kevlar vest, not an injury, fatal or not. Ichigo could only assume that Dorudoni had used armor piercing bullets. "Since when did pistols have AP bullets?" He wondered out loud.

He sighed. '_Looks like I can't put off a visit to Unohana-sensei_' he thought. Doctor Unohana Retsu was the person Ichigo usually went to for treatment. She had her own private practice and was able to handle treatments short of surgery. Best of all, she never asked too many questions, so Ichigo didn't have to worry about her having to report any bullet wounds he suffered. He made a call to her office. Thankfully, she was in. After stopping for a change of clothes, he picked up his car keys. She was located in _Yokohoma_ in the neighboring _Kanagawa_ Prefecture. He would have to drive this time.

* * *

><p>1900 hrs<p>

After his check-up, Ichigo found himself wandering _Yokohoma_. He was feeling quite relieved when Unohana had told him his injury was just some bad bruising and he had suffered no internal injuries. After that, he had returned a call to Ukitake who had been ecstatic at how quickly Ichigo had managed to retrieve the toys.

"… He kept screaming incoherently even as the police led him away. The only sentences I managed to make out were 'I'm not Rudolph!' and 'I'll sorry Santa. I'll be good this year, I promise.' What in the world did you do to him?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. "Trade secret," was all he said.

Ukitake laughed. "You know, after seeing what you did to him, I was almost inclined to feel sorry for him. Until I saw the toys in the truck container. Then all sympathy went out the window. Though I'm quite… shocked at your methods, I must say, Ichigo-san, Shunsui wasn't kidding when he said you were reliable."

"It's what I do, Ukitake-san, and I'm proud of it. Anyway, you didn't mention me to the police did you?"

At this, Ukitake laughed. "No, no I didn't. They were scratching their heads at your antics though. Which reminds me, how and when do you want me to foot the rest of your payment?"

"I'm out of Tokyo at the moment so let's make it tomorrow, same time and place where we met. Oh and cash please, I don't want to leave a money trail where people can track. I accept gold as well, but I'm fine with cash."

Ukitake agreed and Ichigo hung up after saying goodbye. He adjusted the cap that he was wearing to cover as much of his hair as he could. It was a black cap that had the Manchester United crest on it. Ichigo would have bought the red one, but it clashed horribly with his hair. He was aiming to divert attention, not attract it. He wasn't a diehard football fan, but he enjoyed watching the occasional game, enough to pass off as one if the need ever arose.

He considered visiting the _Isezakicho _district, which was a short walk away. There was a well known bookstore there and Ichigo was hoping to find _Othello_, one of Shakespeare's books which despite its popularity, Ichigo just could not get his hands on.

A hand moved absentmindedly to the swelling on his chest. Once again, he cursed himself for his own carelessness. In that short moment of distraction, as he rounded a bend, he nearly collided into another man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," they both looked at each other and said at the same time. Ichigo turned back round, not noticing that the man was still staring after him.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo froze at the sound of his name. He turned round and saw the man staring at him. No, wait. It couldn't be. Yet there was no mistaking the spiky hair, which was graying slightly, the facial hair and the grim expression he'd seen ten years ago on that fateful day.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><em>Yup. Wasn't very happy with the first part but I thought it was necessary, since the 'past' part has a flow in it as well. Was slightly lost on the dialogue part too. If you didn't like how I ended the 'past' part, the feeling's mutual. Didn't really know how to end that. Definitely not my best chapter. So I shall update again tomorrow. Some extra stuff:<em>

_The places I mention all exist. Also, the bookstore I mentioned near the end is called the Yurindo Bookstore. What they actually offer though, I have no idea._

_I don't think I need to mention what the Valentine's Day terms mean. If you've been around FF longer than I have, you should know what they mean:) But what does happen if a girl gives honmei-choko to some guy who doesn't like her? Anyone can enlighten me on that?_

_Like I said, I don't plan on this being the usual kind of IchiRuki story. For one thing, it will not go overboard with the romance. I write ahead, so if its not up to your liking, wait for the next update BEFORE attacking my story for being too boring/cliche/lousy. _

_Tell me what you think by **Reviewing** please, and if you want to criticize my story, please don't turn it into a flame. Thanks a lot!_


	4. Chapter 3: Tears and Rain

_Hi! As promised, here's the next update to my story, Strawberry Fix. As I've mentioned earlier, the previous Chapter definitely wasn't my best. Hope this Chapter would make up for it! _

_Like you saw in the earlier Chapter, Ichigo met Isshin, of all people. What happens next? Read on to find out!_

_Oh, and to **TB**: Thanks for clearing that up. I'll keep that in mind._

_So without further ado, here's Chapter 3 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and please **Review**! I know the previous Chapter wasn't that good but only two reviews? :( Oh and NO FLAMES please!_

_And I just realized, I'm posting this story on 29th Feb! That's quite cool, right?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do I own any place, organisation or group mentioned in my story._

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 3: Tears and Rain**

Past

Saturday 1500 hrs

Ichigo sighed as he was dragged along by Yuzu and his mother through the mall. '_How the hell did I get dragged into this mess?_' Ichigo thought. He was stuck in every man's worst nightmare; shopping with a woman. Somehow his mind was set on giving Rukia handmade chocolate as well, but he had no idea how to. Buying chocolates for the girls who had not attempted to give him _honmei-choko_ was easy enough, and he could easily do the same for Rukia, but since she had made him chocolate, he found it only right to try making it himself as well. After all, they were best friends. Right?

So earlier today, Ichigo had approached his mother on how to make chocolate. He had answered truthfully when she asked him who it was for, seeing how the truth was less likely to bite his ass. As luck would've had it, his father had entered the house at that point since the clinic was currently empty, and had heard the whole exchange between his wife and son and had promptly gone 5-year old on them.

_Three hours earlier_

"_Mom, can you teach me how to make chocolate?"_

"_Sure, Ichigo. Of course I'll help my boy win the girl who had stolen his heart," Masaki said, ruffling Ichigo's hair, which was no mean feat considering he now towered over her._

_Ichigo blushed when he heard his mother say that. This wasn't going as he had planned. "It's not like that. Rukia made me some on Valentine's Day. Seeing as it was her first time making, and very well at that, I should return the gesture by making homemade chocolate as well." He said this very fast, and he could feel heat rising through his whole body. Why was he going through such a hassle?_

_Thankfully, Masaki did not pursue the matter. Unfortunately for Ichigo, someone did. _

"_Oh Masaki!" Someone yelled as the front door banged open. It was Isshin. He ran over to hug his wife, not before bowling over Ichigo as well. "Our son is taking his courting of dear Rukia-chan seriously. We have raised such a caring and sensitive son. I'm so proud of you, my dear Masaki! Soon we can call ourselves grandparents!" And he proceeded to bawl out loud. _

_Ichigo spluttered in shock. "What the heck, goat chin! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your stupid clinic minding your own perverted business? And what are you talking about? I'm just doing it as friends!" He didn't attack his father though, for he had unknowingly, or strategically, used Masaki as a human shield. _

_Isshin continued on as though Ichigo wasn't there. "Masaki, do not waste this chance. Guide him! Don't let our son's love go down the drain. And bring the girls along when they get back; it's good education for them too!"_

So here he was now, at the mall with Yuzu and his mother. Karin had flat out refused but Yuzu was delighted to help. Somehow, along the way, shopping for ingredients to make chocolate had ballooned into a shopping trip for his sister and mother, along with suggestions from the both of them on other gifts for Rukia. For the life of Ichigo, he couldn't phantom why they thought he was planning on declaring his love for Rukia.

What made even less sense was travelling to another prefecture that had just opened a new mall, where he could get what he wanted in Karakura Town. Now he was stuck with his sister dragging him to almost every store.

"Hey Onii-chan, what do you think of this dress?" Yuzu's voice floated over to the entrance of the clothes store they were currently in, where Ichigo was standing along with the things they had already bought.

"Yeah, it's nice. Go ahead and get it," Ichigo said without looking up.

"Onii-chan, you're saying that just to make me happy. You weren't even looking," she whined back. Ichigo sighed and close his eyes. The next few hours couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

><p>By the time they were on their way back, Ichigo was close to breaking point. His mother had opted for ordering takeaway instead of cooking since it was getting late. He had been stuck with the horrible task of calling home to inform his father and Karin. Once again, his luck seemed to be non-existent as Isshin picked up the call. Needless to say, by the time he ended the call, Ichigo wished he could reach through the phone and strangle his father.<p>

'_How can one person kick up so much fuss over something as simple as dinner?'_ Ichigo thought angrily as he sat fuming in the car. _'That midget had better appreciate the trouble I went through for this stupid White Day. No, scratch that. I'll make sure she appreciates it, even if it kills me.'_ At least it hadn't been a total loss. The toy store in the mall had an entire aisle devoted to Chappy merchandise. He'd bought her a large Chappy plushie that was almost half her height after making his mother and sister swear that they wouldn't reveal where he'd bought it. He didn't want Rukia dragging him back here.

The highway they were on was not as congested as one would expect on a Saturday. That wasn't such a bad thing, really. His mother could go faster and they could be home sooner.

A light shower had started. Ichigo enjoyed the rain, especially on cold nights. To most people, it garnered a depressing feeling, as if the sky was in tears. However, Ichigo enjoyed the wave of cold that came with it. It made him feel more at ease. He always wondered how it felt like; walking in the rain as the raindrops assaulted his skin. He wasn't about to try though; he didn't want his parents mad at him for catching a cold.

He reclined the front passenger seat and relaxed. Aided with the comforting feeling of the rain, he felt his anger abate rapidly. They still had another half hour to go and Ichigo was definitely feeling drained. Somewhere, a distant lightning bolt flashed across the sky, too far for the sound of thunder to reach them. The distorted view he got through the car windscreen showed the leaves of the roadside trees rustling slightly in the light accompanying breeze.

Through his sleep-hazed brain, a random thought filtered through. _'Note to self, remember to find a bunny shaped mold.'_

Ichigo didn't know how much time had passed since he had gone to sleep, but all he knew was that he was rudely awakened when a loud "BOOM!" echoed through the car before it swerved wildly. He jerked awake, cursing silent insults at the poor sap who had dared wake him up.

Vaguely, he realized the car had stopped. All of a sudden, he heard a bloodcurdling scream from Yuzu. He looked towards the driver's seat where Masaki was. It was a few heartbeats before his mind registered what he was seeing.

"MOM!" Ichigo screamed. His mother was slumped forward in her seat with her head resting on the steering wheel and her arms were hanging limply by her sides. A slight trickle of blood was dripping from her chin. There was a huge gaping hole in the roof of the car, the windscreen was cracked, probably due to the impact, and there was a large cinderblock lying on her lap.

Ichigo sat there in shock. "Wha… Who..."

"MOM! ONII-CHAN, DO SOMETHING!" Yuzu screamed again.

"I CAN'T MOVE HER! SHE"S BLEEDING!" Ichigo yelled back.

"THEN CALL AN AMBULANCE! QUICKLY SHE'S DYING!" Yuzu's voice got even higher as she stared in horror. She kept repeating, "MOM, WAKE UP. WAKE UP!" even as Ichigo shouted back again.

"THEY'LL TAKE TOO LONG, WE MUST GET HELP!" All of Ichigo's calm and composure had left him and he just sat there wringing his hands, alternatively switching his gaze from Yuzu to Masaki.

"THEN GET SOMEONE! ANYONE! DRIVE THERE!"

"I CAN'T, I DON'T HAVE A LISENCE!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LISENCE? IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING, MOM'S GOING TO DIE!" Fear was enveloping the both of them, and their speech was becoming more garbled and they were speaking more rapidly, starting before the other could finish, each shouting louder and louder as they tried to make themselves heard.

Ichigo got out and bolted towards the driver's side. Indistinctively, his mind registered the fact that they had stopped just below a bridge. He opened the door, looked at his mother, and stopped.

"ONII-CHAN, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR! GET IT OFF HER!" Yuzu's hysterical scream broke through his head.

"I CAN'T! IT MIGHT MAKE IT WORSE!" Ichigo was afraid that moving the cinderblock might aggravate his mother's injuries instead of alleviating them.

"CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S DYING? SHE'S OUR MOTHER! DON'T YOU CARE THAT SHE'S DYING?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME AND STOP THINKING THAT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! SHIFTING HER MAY CAUSE MORE DAMAGE!" Still, his mind realized that Yuzu was right. Masaki was sitting there bleeding, most likely internally, and if they didn't move, she would surely die.

Gently, but as quickly as he could, Ichigo lifted the cinderblock up, ignoring the horrible squelching sound that came with removing it, before flinging it to the side. At that point of time, a car had stopped directly behind them. A man got out. "Excuse me, are you ok?" He said to Ichigo as he approached them.

"WHERE'S THE NEAREST HOSPITAL?" Ichigo shouted at the man. Taken aback, he stared blankly at Ichigo. "HURRY! MY MOM'S INJURED!" Ichigo yelled again, pointing towards the open driver's door, where Masaki lay slumped in her seat. Yuzu was trying to stem the blood that was flowing from a gash on her right thigh.

The man took one look at her and mumbled, "Shit. I'm calling an ambulance," and took out his phone.

"THERE'S NO TIME OJI-SAN! THEY'LL TAKE TOO LONG!" The man seemed to agree, as he pocketed his phone.

"Can you drive?" He asked Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't really sure, but he had seen his parents drive before, so he nodded.

"Yes, but we must move her first, quickly!"

Nodding, the man moved towards the passenger door and said to Ichigo, "Shift the chair back and we'll move her to the back." Ichigo complied, watched over by a distressed Yuzu, who was now in the passenger seat. After that was done, the man ran back to his car, calling over his shoulder, "Follow me, I'll take you there." Ichigo got in as the man started moving away. Thankfully, the car used an automatic gear, so it didn't take long for Ichigo to figure it out.

Seven minutes later, they reached the A&E section of the hospital. Without bothering to kill the engine, Ichigo pulled on the handbrake and ran towards the entrance. He burst through the entrance, yelling at the top of his lungs, as well as at the nurse who warned him about keeping his volume down. But once Ichigo had conveyed the situation, the mood changed, and with it, a surge of activity.

Ichigo ignored the cold rain biting at his skin as he led the paramedics towards their car. One of the paramedics herded Ichigo and Yuzu from the car as they began their work on Masaki. One of them shouted something along the lines of 'crushed legs' and 'blood loss', and they gingerly transferred Masaki onto a stretcher before wheeling her towards the hospital. The two teenagers would have followed, but right now, they were feeling their age; the fact that they were still very young and helpless to help their mother.

The young girl clung onto her brother and started wailing into his shirt. He would have comforted her, but he too was feeling his uselessness wash over her. So he simply hugged her back, and let loose the tears that he had been holding back. The both of them stood there, their faces wet with a mixture of tears and rain.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Thursday 1910 hrs

"Dad?" A multitude of emotions were running through Ichigo's head right now. He didn't know what to think. After spending a long time evading contact from his family before losing it completely, this was not how he imagined he'd meet any of them again. He was afraid to say anything else, afraid of how his father might react to him running away from the family.

"Ichigo… I don't believe it. It's really you." Ichigo looked at his father and hung his head in shame. Ten years had wrought a change in his father's appearance. He still had his muscular physique, but there were wrinkles on his face, and his hair was graying, though for now it still had more black than gray. He still kept the facial hair that made Ichigo call him goat chin all those years back.

His thoughts were interrupted when a large fist connected with his stomach, exactly where the swelling was. Well, seeing as the swelling had hurt while walking, it was safe to say that this punch hurt more than usual. "Ow! Damn it you stupid goat chin! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo snarled.

Isshin just stood there grinning at him. "It seems like ten years has made you grow soft Ichigo. You couldn't even dodge a simple punch. I suppose I have to start training you all over again."

Ichigo gingerly touched his sore spot. "Stupid old man. I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of." And with that he rushed at Isshin. Somewhere in his brain a more sensible part of him questioned how this scene would look like to a bystander – a middle aged man and a young man attacking each other in public.

Ichigo aimed a punch for his father's jaw. Isshin sidestepped as he yelled, "Too slow my son!" Ichigo saw the uppercut coming and was able to grab his arm before it connected. Stopping his advancement, he pivoted and drove an elbow straight into Isshin's gut. He heard his father grunt in pain as he slowly sank to the floor.

"How's that for slow, dumbass?" Ichigo smirked at his father.

"Looks like you still have it in you," he wheezed out.

It was seeing his father on the floor that created a great sense of nostalgia in Ichigo. It felt as if nothing had changed, that there wasn't a ten year absence of contact between them. Despite how irritated Ichigo always got when he exchanged blows with his father, it was something he had missed these past few years, despite how moronic it might seem. In the starting weeks from when he ran from home, Ichigo had always woken up expecting to see his father attacking him again. In some ways, it was his father's weird method of showing that he cared.

A kick to the back of his knee sent Ichigo buckling, but he didn't collapse. He glared at his father. "Quit it, or I'll fling you in front of a moving car. Can't you see I'm having a moment of reliving the past?"

"Well, you looked pathetic. No Kurosaki has that look on his face, especially not a Kurosaki man." Isshin smiled and put his arm around Ichigo. The action surprised him. "Come, let's go for a drink. Catch up on old times." The serious side to his father; this was something Ichigo had rarely experienced. He'd almost forgotten it ever existed.

"It's great to see you again, old man." Ichigo said.

* * *

><p>1925 hrs<p>

They weaved through the streets under Isshin's guidance, before stopping at a bar upon his recommendation, Ichigo all the while feeling uneasy. There, after ordering their drinks, they sat at a two man booth and began to catch up with each other.

"The three of us moved to Kyoto after your mom died." Isshin began. Ichigo flinched slightly when his father did not even mention that he had run away but Isshin didn't seem to notice. "I started a private clinic there as well, but we were new there so it took awhile for the clinic to get going. It was a hard decision to move but the three of us ultimately decided on a move. It didn't take long for them to settle down though. Yuzu can make friends easily and Karin needs to do is step on a football field. In fact, Karin joined the Urawa Red Diamonds Ladies team two years ago. I came all the way from Kyoto to visit her actually…" Ichigo was surprised to learn that his home was pretty close to where Karin was.

Isshin continued. "Yuzu is still staying with me. She's now studying medicine in Kyoto University. Surprisingly, she has a flair for it! I suppose she can one day take over the clinic…" Once again, Ichigo flinched. He didn't know if his father was deliberately trying to make him feel uncomfortable. His parents once had high hopes for him. Ichigo knew he was supposed to be the one to take up medicine and eventually take over the family clinic. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about Yuzu, and how she thought she had to fill in his shoes.

"What are you doing now, Ichigo? It's been ten years since we all saw you. Has life been treating you well?" Ichigo nearly missed his father's question. It wasn't a demand or an order, nor was it a customary question. It was a plea for information. Yet, Ichigo hesitated. He didn't want his father to know what he was doing.

Isshin sighed. "Look, Ichigo, I know life is probably hard for you, since you didn't complete your education…"

"I can't tell you, Dad." The word felt foreign on his lips. His father was always in some state of insanity whenever they used to talk that Ichigo almost never called him anything other than 'old man' or 'goat chin'. "I know you want to know, but I can't tell you. Maybe I would in future, but not for now. Rest assured, though. I'm doing perfectly fine. I bought my own apartment and I'm living perfectly fine. And before you ask, no. It's not anything illegal." _'Well, mostly not,'_ he added as an afterthought.

His father sighed, "Ok then. But if you ever run into any trouble, just know that we're still a family, Ichigo. I'll be there to support you, even if I never seemed like it before." They both lapsed into silence as Ichigo watched his father drink, an important question hanging on his lips.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. Isshin looked at him questioningly, signaling him to clarify. "Why aren't you mad at me? I ran away soon after mom died, and I never answered any of your calls except one to tell you that I was ok and to not come looking for me. I created yet another problem for the family to deal with, and now that we meet again, here we are, talking as if we were old friends, as if nothing has happened. Why? You guys have every reason to hate me, so why don't you?" All reminders to keep a stoic expression died along with his composure, as ten years of regret came spilling back. What he had done was akin to suicide – creating more problems for his family.

When his father spoke, it was in a quiet voice. "Ichigo, you know your name means 'to protect', right?" Ichigo nodded. "I observed you, in the week after your mother's death. You were distraught, even if you didn't show it. I don't know if you remember, but you told me everything that happened during the accident. You kept repeating that you were sorry, sorry that you hesitated to drive your mother to the hospital, sorry that it probably caused her any chance of living."

"Of the three of you, you were the closest to Masaki. So I knew her death hit you very hard. You did everything you could, Ichigo. You risked your life in an attempt to save your mother; driving even though you didn't know how, and I know she would be grateful for that. Besides, Masaki wouldn't want me to blame you. Even if she did, I wouldn't. I couldn't hate my only son. You didn't cause her death, that bastard who threw the cinderblock did. Sure, you ran away, but in some sense, so did we. We left Karakura Town so we wouldn't be reminded of her death. If there's someone I'd want to hate, it would be that person who threw the cinderblock. Whoever he was did it for the fun of it, and he didn't even bother to consider the consequences."

Isshin looked at Ichigo dead in the eye. "All that matters now is that I know you're safe. Sure you may not feel comfortable with opening up to me, but whenever you're ready, I'll be ready to listen."

Ichigo regarded his father for awhile. Then he said, "I know who did it. I know who threw the block that killed mom."

Shock registered on Isshin's face. "You did? Then why didn't you tell me? At least I would have a name to go with instead of referring to him or her as a shadow. I could have found justice for Masaki as well. How did you find out?"

"I went back to find him. The police treated it as a random accident but I figured he'd return to the same area to cause more damage. I waited a few evenings for him. Eventually I found him." Ichigo said.

"And?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo's expression was dead. "I fixed it."

There was silence for a moment before Isshin sighed. "Well, that's… refreshing to know. I don't agree with what you did, but what's done is done. At least I wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that he escaped scot free. Was this one reason why you ran away?"

Ichigo nodded. "After I did it, I just felt… isolated from the rest of my peers. They talked about everyday teenager stuff without ever experiencing what I went through. I even felt cut off from Rukia…" He drifted off.

Seeing his son stop at this point, Isshin supplied the rest. "We kept in contact for awhile after our family moved, but we lost contact eventually. Do you know she was really miserable without you, Ichigo? Like you, she wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but I could tell."

"I figured that, and I wish I could tell her I'm sorry. But I don't know if she will ever accept. She probably hates me anyway for leaving her."

"You do know she liked you a lot, didn't you?" The atmosphere was beginning to lighten as Isshin broke into a grin.

"I… No, actually I didn't. Still, it's been ten years. She probably got over me years ago. She's probably married or attached now…" Ichigo said bitterly.

Isshin's grin had gotten bigger. "Wow, I didn't know you were jealous as well. And who said anything about being in love with you? Seems like I was right to assume her feelings were mutual."

Ichigo turned red. "I – I never said that!"

"You showed it. For the whole world to see." Isshin continued cheekily. Then almost as quickly, his goofy expression faded. "Don't worry, maybe you'll find each other again. I mean, we bumped into each other right? Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as it seem."

Ichigo looked at his father curiously. "You know, you have said more sensible words to me this past hour than you have for the first fifteen years of my life."

Isshin laughed. "Well, I admit my methods were definitely unorthodox. But time changes people, ne? You've grown, my son. Duels won't count as parenting any longer. Actually, perhaps they never did. Besides, my age wouldn't agree with me."

Ichigo smiled as they carried on talking for another hour, all misunderstandings cleared. Eventually, Isshin stood up. "It was great to see you again Ichigo. I would ask you to come back and live with me and Yuzu, but you have your own life to live." He passed Ichigo a name card that had a name, phone number and Kyoto address. "But if you ever feel like visiting, then by all means, come. My door will always be open. After all, we're still family."

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? I really liked this Chapter; some sort of proper father-son bonding. I always thought that Isshin's fights with Ichigo was just a very warped way of showing he cared. Anyway, some extra stuff.<em>

_The Urawa Red Diamond Ladies is an actual soccer team in Japan's Women's league. I think they are one of the best in that league, and they're located in the Saitama Prefecture, right next to Tokyo. Convenient, eh? Couldn't put Karin languishing in some lousy team. _

_Kyoto University is one of the most prestigious universities in Japan and Asia, and they rank within the top 25 Universities worldwide over a few studies. Since Yuzu's age is set at 21 in this story, she would have been in her senior year, assuming the med degree took only 4 years. And why stay on campus when their house is also in Kyoto? Besides, she can't leave Isshin to fend for himself!:)_

_So I hope you guys can tell me how you feel this Chapter has panned out. Please **Review**! It makes my day, y'know, to see that people like my story and say so._


	5. Chapter 4: Sooner or Later

_Hi everyone! So, it's the fourth chapter of my story, Strawberry Fix. If you wanted to know what Ichigo did, here you are!_

_I just realized something weird when I uploaded this chapter. It was around 4.6k words when I uploaded it. I added a few line breaks and a couple of words, saved it, and the word count shot to 4.9k. What the heck? _

_Well... There's nothing else I can say without revealing something, so without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of Strawberry fix. Read, enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_I'm feeling quite down now, so NO FLAMES or harsh critics either, thanks. I'll either ignore you or start a verbal war. No guarantees I would win though, but have a heart!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Bleach. I also do not own of its characters or any place, organisation or group mentioned in my story. I don't own the series this story is based on.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 4: If I Never See Your Face Again**

Past

Sunday 2019 hrs

Ichigo looked out onto the road from where he was standing. Cars rushed by, headlights providing extra illumination to the road that the streetlamps didn't provide. March was nearly over, and as if it knew as well, a light drizzle was provided by Nature. He stood on the same bridge where he, his sister and his mother had driven under that fateful day two weeks ago. It was a bridge that wasn't used very often; only a handful of cars had passed in the past half an hour. It also wasn't well lit, and Ichigo was in most parts shrouded in darkness.

The funeral had ended on Monday, and after that, Ichigo was overcome with a burning desire to find the person responsible. The police had had discouraging news. They'd told his family that delinquents throwing projectiles from bridges or overpasses were a common occurrence not just in the city, but in many places throughout the country. Finding the culprit would be almost impossible. They had vowed to keep an officer looking for clues, but Ichigo knew they were treating this as a dead case, doomed to be filed in a station as a cold case.

So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Ever since the funeral, Ichigo had returned to this very spot, in the hopes that the culprit would resurface. Of course, he knew that the killer wasn't just going to waltz up to him and confess, so he had come prepared. Stacked on the handrail in front of him was a pile of pebbles, not too big and not too small, just big enough to catch the attention of the occupants of any car they connected with. Rhythmically, Ichigo picked up one and lobbed in off the bridge, making sure not to use too much force. He figured that if the killer identified Ichigo as a fellow mischief-maker, he might approach.

So far, Ichigo hadn't had any luck. In fact, he was in a bad mood. For the five days he was here, he did not spot a single police officer investigating the scene. It seemed as though they had already abandoned the case once his mother was buried.

Still, Ichigo wasn't about to let up. He wore a hood over his head to cover up his orange hair in case the killer had seen it that night. He heard his phone ringing and based on the tune, knew that it was Rukia. He felt a stab of guilt at not answering. White Day had come and gone without Ichigo giving her anything. She said she had understood the stress he was going through and didn't blame him, but Ichigo knew that he was shutting her out, and it was eating at her as well. Even so, nothing else was more important to him right now.

A figure approached along the pathway. Ichigo stopped and leaned against the metal railings, waiting for the man to pass. Surprisingly, he stopped next to Ichigo and stared out onto the road. Upon closer look, the man was still quite young, early twenties at best. He had an afro of dark brown hair and had ring piercings on his nose and left ear. He wore a black blazer over a light green shirt as well as a pair of bluish gray jeans.

Reaching over to Ichigo's generous pile of pebbles, the man grabbed a few and started throwing them one by one. "I saw you through the bushes. Are you new here?"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, kind of. I always have a set number of rocks, and I try and see how many cars I can hit before I run out."

The man nodded. "Thought so. You're not doing it right. You can't just lob them. There's no force in them. Instead, you should do it like this." With a pebble in hand, the man chucked it hard at an oncoming car. Through the illumination, Ichigo could see the pebble bounce on the roof of the car and onto the roof of the car behind it, before coming to rest on the road.

"Sweet. Let me try." He took one and threw it with as much force as he could muster. He narrowly missed the car he was aiming for though.

"Oh that was close. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Hey, I'm Yokochini, by the way." He offered Ichigo his hand.

Ichigo took it and shook. "Ichigo," he simply said. Yokochini nodded and they resumed throwing pebbles. As they kept at it, Ichigo noticed that his counterpart kept returning with larger and larger rocks. His suspicions were growing but he still couldn't be sure, so he had to find more proof.

Stepping back, he stretched and said, "Ah screw this. I'm bored. Rocks are no fun. I'm leaving." He turned and started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Yokochini called him. "There's still more interesting things to throw."

Ichigo scoffed and retorted, "More interesting things? Like what, water balloons? Nope, not for me," and he carried on walking.

"Hey wait man," Yokochini ran up to him, "I was saving this for last, and I was hoping to do it myself, but you seem cool. Since you're a first timer, I'll let you do it."

Curiosity roused, Ichigo turned to him. Yokochini started making his way across the bridge towards the clump of bushes he'd seen, beckoning to Ichigo to follow him. When Ichigo reached him, he said, "Let me present to you the mother of all projectiles, my prized missile" Pushing leaves aside, Yokochini revealed his so called prize possession – a cinderblock, even larger than the one used to kill Masaki.

Inside of him, Ichigo felt anger surge through his whole body. He blinked, struggling to push it away. No, he still needed ironclad proof. He needed a confession. Doing his best to look shocked, Ichigo threw up his hands and shook them. "Oh. Oh no. I'm not going to throw that huge thing onto a car, that's dangerous." He slowly backed away, the anger inside him ready to explode. He did not look directly at Yokochini, afraid that his eyes might give him away.

Luckily, Yokochini wasn't paying attention. Heaving it, he carried it towards the railings and set it on the ground. Despite his protests, Ichigo followed him, successfully passing it off as a simple act of curiosity. Yokochini turned to him and said, "Come on, don't be such a wimp. It's just a cinderblock, it's not that heavy. Ok, I'm lying, but what's the worst that could happen? I mean, I did it before. It just damaged a car badly, nothing to it. The driver got off ok."

Ichigo could barely contain himself. He faked a shocked and enraged look, the latter half being completely true. "What? You did it before? When was this? How did you know the driver got off ok?"

"Wow, calm down. The car swerved but carried on moving. This was… around a week ago."

That clinched it. Yokochini turned his back on Ichigo and started to lift the cinderblock. He missed the deadly look that passed Ichigo's face but caught the words, "That's good to hear." Before he could comprehend what that meant, a heavy blow to his temple caused Yokochini to collapse in a heap, unconscious.

Ichigo leaned against the railings as he waited for Yokochini to come to. Once he had him out Ichigo retrieved a coil of rope he had stashed away the first night he got here. Using it, he used one end to bind Yochini's hands and arms to his body, securing it in a makeshift rope harness. Then, he secured the other end to the railings. He was careful with the amount of rope he used, since he had already measured it properly for specific uses.

Eventually, Yokochini stirred. It wasn't long before he realized he was tied up. Confusion turned to fear as his eyes fell on Ichigo. "Hey man, what's the meaning of this?"

Ichigo looked at Yokochini dead in the eye and he saw the older man flinch. He spoke, and he was surprised at the darkness that coated his words. "You remember that car you hit last week? Well, I was in that car. And it fell in the driver's seat. And guess what? My mother was driving."

Yokochini's eyes widened with fear as Ichigo spoke, "H-hey man, I was just joking. I didn't do anything, I didn't throw any blocks-" Ichigo silenced him by punching him square in the jaw.

"Too late for that asshole. I heard the words coming out from your mouth. You admitted to it." He drew up mere inches from Yokochini's face. "And guess what? She's dead. Her legs got crushed, her lung collapsed and she died through massive internal bleeding. And it was all caused by your cinderblock. The cinderblock that you threw."

Ichigo stood up and looked towards the road. Yokochini's voice was shaking with fear as he stammered out, "Hey man, I- I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'm sorry it hit your mother…" Ichigo didn't bother replying, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would snap and kill the scum right there right then. Then, in the distance, he saw what he was looking for.

Turning back to Yokochini, Ichigo hauled him up by the harness. Yokochini whimpered in fear. Ichigo had never heard something so pathetic in his life. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out for a little swing," Ichigo said as he tested the end of the rope anchored to the railings. Yokochini blanched in terror.

"Hey man, let's talk about this. I can make it up to you." Ichigo ignored him and hoisted him onto the railings. Yokochini started flailing, but Ichigo had a vice-like grip on him.

"Hmm… I asked my mother during her funeral. She said no. Have fun in hell," and Ichigo pushed him over the edge. Yokochini didn't fall to the ground. He stopped in mid-fall, too high to get hit by a car, but high enough for the container of the truck that was heading straight for him.

The faint scream was cut off by an even louder bang. Taking out a Swiss knife, Ichigo made a cut on the rope, cutting it halfway but not enough to sever it. Yet. In the distance, he saw a convoy of trucks approaching. He smiled. What luck. Turning, Ichigo walked off, not bothering to look back.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Friday 1200 hrs

Kuchiki Rukia finished off the last line of her storyboard and threw it onto the table. She stretched, shaking her hands to ease the aching feeling she had. "Whew, I'm finally finished." She closed the scrapbook she was writing in, which had the words _'The Adventures of Chappy the Bunny: Ideas'_ emblazoned in light blue on the simple pale yellow cover. Adorned all over the words were doodles of Rukia's own design, depicting (very poorly) a rabbit brandishing a sword, riding a horse, in a tuxedo with a license to kill, just to name a few.

Of course, Rukia wasn't the delusional girl she was in the past. She knew her drawings… left something to be desired, but she couldn't help doodling whenever she was out of ideas. It helped her think, although why she drew on the cover was anyone's guess. It was probably to create an intentional eyesore for her editor just for the heck of it.

Being a fan of the cartoon bunny ("It's not an obsession!" She would protest), Rukia couldn't just let it go after waking to the fact that her artistic skills were, to put it plainly, atrocious. So, towards the end of high school, she began writing stories just for the fun of it and found, surprisingly, that she had a flair for it. So, she took up arts and sciences in the University of Tokyo, majoring in writing and literature and steering clear of art.

She graduated comfortably and was elated when she landed her dream job; as a writer for the company that produced the Chappy cartoons she so loved. She wasn't the main editor, but she had fun coming up with stories and ideas that could be used. It was tiring churning out ideas, but Rukia didn't care. She liked what she was doing, and best of all? The whole world was her office. She could be writing anywhere – her home, travelling, in the office…

"I'll drop this by the office later," she said to herself. She still had a week before her deadline, but the producer's idea of deadline was a complete final draft fully vetted and edited, not a half finished product. Not to mention her editor was known for being slow on certain occasions.

"But first, I need a shower." She downed the rest of her coffee and placed her scrapbook besides her handbag before heading to her bathroom. Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into her shower and allowed the cold water to wash off her exhaustion. She had been up late last night working on her latest idea. She hated the idea of leaving her work hanging and going to sleep, afraid that she would wake up with writer's block. So in the end, she had fallen asleep at her desk, which contributed to her aching bones.

Her mind drifted to the last story she had penned down. The evil lion wizard Kon, in an attempt to defeat Chappy, had given Yuki the duck, Chappy's best friend, a potion that caused him to insult anyone and everyone. There was nothing vulgar of course, it was a kids' cartoon after all. Eventually, the plan was foiled and Yuki was cured, although he now had a penchant for insulting Chappy, to which Chappy would just hit him.

It wasn't until she had time to relax in the shower that Rukia realized where she had gotten the idea from. "Ichigo…" She realized that she'd never actually gotten round to tell him she was sorry for the last time it had actually hurt when she hit him; the accidental hit between his legs. Well, she wanted to, but then the accident happened and he had shut her out, along with everyone else.

When Ichigo had left, Rukia had been heartbroken, and blamed herself for not being able to help him. There had been times where she'd constantly fretted that he was bitter at her for hitting him. Eventually, that feeling was replaced by anger, anger that he had left without a word and had not even called back. She was angry that he had not stopped to consider other people's reaction to his actions. And she was angry that some part of her had left along with him.

Even so, she couldn't be angry at him for long. The anger was eventually replaced by longing; longing to see him again and tell him how she felt, or at the very least, to say she was sorry for the many hits she'd inflicted on him. Throughout the time she'd spent reminiscing without him, she admitted that some of them had been for quite petty reasons.

Rukia had tried searching for him, but without a clue on where to begin, she didn't get very far. Of course, that had been before she enrolled in University. After that, she had been occupied with work, and any thoughts about him were fleeting ones. Now graduated and working, she had almost given up all hope of seeing him again.

She sighed as she stepped out of the shower. _'Oh well, maybe someday,'_ she thought. She wondered how he was doing.

* * *

><p>Friday 1230 hrs<p>

Ichigo grumbled as he scrolled through his mail. The ten odd emails that he had received the last time he'd checked his mail were from people who had stumbled upon his website and assumed he was a real appliance repairman.

When he first started out, Ichigo didn't want to use his full name in the event that someone did a search on him. He used his given name when talking to clients and only his regular correspondents, like Urahara, Chad and Tatsuki, knew his full name. Somewhere along the way, Urahara had called him a repairman. Ichigo didn't like that title much, but it stuck. After all, he did have a cover job as a computer repairman, so it fit with the ruse, even though Ichigo knew nuts about repairing computers.

So when he created a website for himself, he called himself the 'Strawberry Repairman'. It was a simple no frills website for people to find him. Calling himself a repairman had its repercussions though. Most of the emails or voicemails he received were from people thinking he was an actual repairman, but Ichigo couldn't simply just openly advertise his services. So he simply ignored these mails and only returned calls to those he deemed legit.

Right now, there was nothing new for him. So he was essentially free for the day until he met Ukitake at night. Perhaps he could go downtown and visit Chad and Tatsuki. Whatever the case, he didn't feel like staying at home. Even when he was young, playing computer games never really appealed to him. Now was no different. He saw the hype over social websites like facebook or twitter as being overrated. For someone like him who wanted to maintain secrecy and stay under the radar, having an account on these sites was akin to hanging a welcome sign over his door.

The silence was broken with the sound of his home phone ringing. Ichigo didn't bother picking it up. He always let any calls get diverted to his answering machine. He didn't want to pick up the phone only to hear someone enquire about a broken TV.

"Hello, you've reached the Strawberry Repairman. Please state the nature of your case and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

A voice came on. "Ah, hello Ichigo-san. This is Ukitake Jushiro. I was hoping you'd be home since your phone was off. I hope you get this message before tonight -"

Ichigo picked up. "Hello Ukitake-san."

"Oh," Came the surprised reply. He clearly didn't expect Ichigo to pick up. "Ichigo-san, am I right to assume that you are free?"

"You could say that. What do you need?"

"With the toys returned, thanks to you, we're preparing to ship them over tomorrow. There's a lot of paperwork to be done and I don't think I can extract myself until pretty late tonight. Can you come down to the K.I.D.S office and I can give you the money then? I don't want to hold that much money in the office any longer than necessary, I hope you understand."

"Sure, no problem." It was then that Ichigo noticed the bulletproof vest he had worn yesterday lying on the floor. Surveying his apartment, Ichigo realized that it was extremely messy. Well, he was searching for something to do, and he got it. "Can I come over in two hours time?"

"That'll be great. Here, note down the address," Ichigo scribbled the address onto a piece of paper, said goodbye and hung up. Standing up, he took in the full measure of his house. Thankfully, it was just messy and nothing smelled. He still did his laundry; he just didn't bother tidying up. _'Oh well, better get started.'_

* * *

><p>It's amazing how slowly time moves when you're not enjoying yourself. Ichigo had tidied up his house, folded and packed his clothes, stashed away his equipment and taken a shower, and he still had 45 minutes to kill, even after factoring in time for driving. He had opened the newspaper, but one look at the headlines – 'Mass disappearance of homeless in Tokyo' had him deciding that if that was worthy of the front page, the rest of the paper wasn't worth reading.<p>

At this point, Ichigo was feeling slightly irritable, so he decided to head down anyway. He figured being ahead of schedule wouldn't make much difference to Ukitake. He would just exchange pleasantries, get the money and leave. It wouldn't take him more than a few minutes' tops.

He already had plans for the money. He didn't have much to spend on, so he saved most of it. Ichigo had a bank account, but deposited tens of thousands of yen at once would cause some suspicions, since as a 'computer repairman', he shouldn't be earning that much. He would definitely raise alarm bells.

Stashing it away in bills was also a bad idea. They were bulkier and posed a fire hazard. So upon Urahara's advice, Ichigo began investing in gold, buying up gold coins from a gold vendor he knew whenever they came into the market. Doing what he did, Ichigo figured that he would have to retire early once his movements started slowing. So it was best to start saving up to live comfortably. He could even use it to help his family if necessary, now that they were likely to inch back into his life, if his father had any say in it.

Changing into his most non-descript attire – simple black shirt with blue jeans and a cap for his hair that could act as a beacon, he grabbed his car keys and left. Ichigo knew that he probably should dye his hair if he wanted to blend in, but after much deliberation, he decided to keep it for sentimental reasons. It was bound to bite him in the ass eventually but until that happened, Ichigo would keep his hair the way it was.

It took Ichigo a little over fifteen minutes to reach the destination Ukitake had given him. He was surprised to find that the office was located in a low-rise commercial building. _'What was I expecting? Some run-down building since it's a non-profit organization?'_ He laughed at himself. Dismissing it, Ichigo got off and entered the building. Even more surprises when he checked the directory. The K.I.D.S office occupied one entire floor. _'I guess having unfounded impressions are a bad idea,'_ Ichigo thought.

The lobby was empty, but the door to the office was located directly in front of the lift. It was smaller than he expected, but there was a door to the right that was marked 'Storage'. Upon entering, Ichigo noted that it looked like any other office, except it was more spacious and the atmosphere was more relaxed. He approached the young man and woman seated at the desks closest to the entrance. Their names were each imprinted on a name plate – Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro.

He approached the woman, deciding to avoid the man, who had a huge scowl on his face. "Excuse me, but I'm here to see Ukitake-san. My name is Ichigo."

The woman named Kiyone smiled at him and said, "Ah yes, Ichigo-san. Ukitake-senpai said -"

She was cut off by the man who suddenly jumped up and said in a loud voice, "Oh there you are, Ukitake-senpai is expecting you! Please follow me! I will lead you to him!" He rushed from his desk, but suddenly tripped over Kiyone's extended leg.

"No, he asked me first. I will take Ichigo-san to see Ukitake-senpai." She snapped at Sentaro, who scrambled up and glared at her.

"No way loser, it's who gets up first that goes to see Ukitake-senpai. Stop cheating and being such a sore loser!" They both started shouting at each other at the same time, creating an incoherent flood of noise from which only a few words were discernible. Slightly taken aback, Ichigo noticed that the others in the office were simply carrying on without as much as a glance to the squabbling adults. As he watched them, another young woman approached him.

"I'm sorry for their behavior, Ichigo-san. Please follow me. I will take you to see Ukitake-senpai." Ichigo followed her, noting that the shouts still hadn't ceased. It seemed that they were too busy arguing to even notice that Ichigo wasn't there anymore.

The woman led him to a door located near the end of the office. On it were the words 'Ukitake Jushiro – Director'. She knocked on the door and stuck her head in, muffling the words she said. After a few seconds, she turned to Ichigo, "Please enter. Ukitake-senpai is free now." Then, she beat her retreat.

Ichigo entered to find Ukitake seated at his desk. "Ah, Ichigo-san. I hope Kiyone and Sentaro didn't give you too much trouble. I could hear them all the way from here."

"It wasn't a problem. Your office is quite nice."

"Yeah, surprising isn't it? Most people expect a more modest setting, but I used the money my Uncle left me in his will to spruce up the place. Your fee also came from there so don't worry about me siphoning off the charity's money."

"Well that does explain why this place is quite nice."

"It seems like Kiyone and Sentaro have calmed down." Ukitake gestured at a chair. "Please, sit down." Shouts started up again. "Ah, they're at it again. I wonder what it could be this time."

* * *

><p>Friday 1415hrs<p>

Rukia stepped out of the lift and headed straight through the office entrance. She had dropped off her scrapbook earlier and her editor had promised to look through it immediately. Well, he always did, but very slowly at that. With at least a couple of days before her editor would be done, Rukia decided to put the time to good use. She occasionally volunteered at the charity organization K.I.D.S, helping them in organizing events and liaising with donors.

The director, Ukitake, was a nice man who insisted on paying her even though she had flatly refused on the grounds that she was a volunteer. He was adamant though, saying she was 'his most dedicated volunteer, even more than some of his staff.' She eventually settled on a 'token of appreciation'; though she made sure to donate it back the first chance she got.

She had been shocked when he told her about the stolen toys, and had been affected by the cruelty of it too, but she had eventually used it as a possible plot line. Then, Ukitake had called yesterday sounding more jubilant than she had ever heard in her years of knowing him. He spoke about how the toys had been returned and promised to tell her about it when she came down today.

Kiyone and Sentaro looked up at her approached. "Good afternoon Kuchiki-san!" Kiyone said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Kiyone, Sentaro." Rukia wasn't one to bother much about honorifics, except to her higher ups. But Kiyone still insisted on greeting her formally. "Is Ukitake-senpai in?"

Sentaro jumped up and shouted before Kiyone could even open her mouth, "Yes he's in Kuchiki-san, but Ukitake-senpai is busy at the moment but I'm sure he'll happy to know that such a dedicated person like Kuchiki-san was already here despite not having the obligation to."

"Shut up you baboon! Ukitake-senpai is in a meeting and your loud noise will only disturb him!" Kiyone shouted at him." They both glared at each other for a second before resuming their shouting match.

Shaking her head, Rukia left on her own. She stopped outside Ukitake's office and waited, wondering who he was meeting with.

After around five minutes, she heard the door open. She turned round and almost collided head first with a torso. Momentarily stunned, she looked up at the man she'd almost knocked into, ready to chew him out, but the words died in her throat as her amethyst eyes met amber ones that belong to a man with an orange head of hair, eyes she hadn't seen for ten years but recognized anywhere; eyes she thought she'd never see again.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so they finally meet again. Think it's a coincidence? Oh come on! I put Ukitake in the story, Rukia wouldn't be far behind lol! Unless you already saw that coming...<em>

_Does Ichigo come across as being too cold-hearted? Well, maybe, maybe not. I wouldn't know. Oh wait, I do._

_Oh and the addition of Kiyone and Sentaro? That was just for the fun of it. I personally think they are ridiculous as well but since I have Ukitake in, why not just throw in the two jokers for the fun of it? So if you criticize my putting them in, THEY DON'T MATTER! Just like Fernando Torres' threat in front of goal against other teams. :) Anyway, some extra stuff. _

_The University of Tokyo is, like Kyoto University, one of Japan's most prestigious Universities. I have no idea if there is such thing as further studies in writing though, so I placed it under arts and science, but go with it!_

_Gold can either be in the form of Gold bars or Gold coins, like Krugerrands or Bullion Coins. One Ounce of gold costs around 40k yen, or 1.7k USD. They say its a good way of investment, but I wouldn't know. I'm not that rich :(_

_Also, I don't know how cartoons are made, but they need a plot line first before animations can be done, right? I'm not familiar with that so bear with me if I'm wrong._

_Finally, I left a small sneak that ties in with future events, and no, it's not Ichigo meeting Rukia. Can you guess it?_

_Anyway, **review** and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 5: How Far We've Come

_Ok, here we are, Chapter 5 of my story Strawberry Fix. Ichigo finally meets Rukia again. So what now?_

_I think now's a good time to mention again that I do not intend to rush any romance. I.E to say, they are not going to go "I missed you" and live happily ever after. NO! I mean, how can you trust someone who ran away from you/ you ran away from? It's not even cliche, it's unrealistic. So yeah, not going to happen._

_There will be more violence as we go along, but I won't change my rating unless I see fit. But this is just a heads up._

_Nothing more for me to say now, so without further ado, here's the next Chapter of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy and review please! Thanks to those that did so far._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I also do not own any place, organization or group mentioned in my story, as well as the series my story is based on. Any building or specific location mentioned, unless otherwise stated, are all made up.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 5: How Far we've Come**

Past

Friday 0200 hrs

Ichigo lay on his bed, unmoving but very much awake. Every cell in his brain was screaming at him to change his mind, that there was some other choice he could make. But Ichigo had already decided. He couldn't bear the somber mood that had befallen the Kurosaki household any longer.

He couldn't bear to see the dead look in Karin's face. She hadn't shed a tear at their mom's funeral but he couldn't miss the forlorn look on her face throughout the whole procession. Even though she acted like nothing was wrong, she was quieter than usual and every time she played football to 'relax', she came back looking more downtrodden.

Isshin seemed to act like nothing had changed. He still went around with the same goofy attitude, a smile plastered on his face. But Ichigo could tell that his father's heart wasn't into it. His smile looked forced and Ichigo could see the sad look in his father's eyes. For the two weeks since Masaki's death, his father had only attacked him thrice and he no longer provided his own version of a wakeup call.

Yuzu… the one Ichigo wished he could help the most. She had been there with Ichigo when their mother died and she had seen the life drain from her as well. No eleven year old could experience that and come out unscathed. She had taken over the role of caretaker in place of her mother, doing the menial chores around the house and taking over cooking meals for the rest of the family. She often helped Masaki in cooking, so it wasn't hard for her to step in.

And yet, Ichigo could see how lost Yuzu was. She seemed constantly close to tears and it pained Ichigo to know that it was probably all his fault. If only he had more forcefully rejected his father's suggestion of going out to the mall, if only he hadn't been so worried about the law when his mother was dying, if only he had reacted quicker.

Masaki had been the anchor figure in the Kurosaki family. She taught Yuzu to cook, encouraged Karin to avidly pursue her passion for football, was a constant figure in Ichigo's life, and acted as the voice of sanity over Isshin. Ichigo couldn't live with the fact that he was probably the one who had taken it all away from them. They'd never placed a single blame on him, but somehow… he felt himself responsible. It had to be done.

Pausing to make sure the whole house was quiet, Ichigo silently slipped out of his room, with nothing but his backpack and a note clutched in his hand. He stuck the note onto the fridge; on it was a message assuring them that he was fine and he would call back. His hand stopped inches from the door, knowing that if he opened it, there was no turning back.

His thoughts turned to his short best friend and his resolve wavered. She had empathized with him and had even refrained from hitting him at all in the past week, which was a refreshing change. She had been a comforting presence for Ichigo, but he had, like he did to everyone else, shut her out. He could see the pain in her every time he did but he felt too miserable to care. Right now, she was the main reason he was torn between leaving and staying.

He stood hesitantly by the door, secretly hoping for someone to come down, discover him, and drag him back to his room. But no one came. The house was silent. "I'm sorry Rukia," he whispered to thin air. "Maybe… If things had been different, we could have… moved. Differently. Goodbye Rukia. I'll never forget you."

He opened the door.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

? hrs

He watched as they attacked the man. His screams faded in gurgles as they went for his throat, spilling dark red liquid everywhere. But even that was not spared, as not a trace of it was left save for a few stains. He was slightly repulsed, yet all the more amused at how vicious they were. After all, they were created for this purpose, but even he was surprised at how vicious they had turned out.

He had nothing against the man they had just killed, really. But his pets needed to be fed while they waited for their true prey. As much as he wanted to keep them satisfied, he couldn't allow his pets to roam Japan freely. Once his pets scented their prey, they would go hunt them down. It was good practice for what was to come.

Switching off the flames, he turned and exited the huge space he created specially to house his pets, leaving them to enjoy their meal. He did a quick mental calculation. The package should have arrived two days ago. With the doctored wine he'd given out two weeks ago likely to be all gone, the next prey his pets would sense would be the first of his many actual targets.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

><p>Friday 1423 hrs<p>

"Thanks for your help once again, Ichigo-san!" Ukitake called to Ichigo as he opened the door. Ichigo turned back and raised a hand in reply and nearly missed the small figure standing right outside as he walked out. He caught sight of a flash of black hair and managed to stop himself in time.

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said as he looked down at the figure the same time she looked up at him. It was a short petite woman. Ichigo would have breezed past her but the slight gasp he heard made him pause. He looked at her and saw the blank shock that flickered across her face. His eyes locked onto the woman's beautiful amethyst eyes and the strand of hair that hung between her eyes. He blinked, and something finally clicked in his mind. His eyes widened in shock. "Rukia?" was all he could say.

She didn't say anything but her eyes acknowledged him. "Ichigo…" Time seemed to slow as they both stared at the person they had longed to see for such a long time. Ichigo could have hugged her, but his initial joy faded away to be replaced with guilt, apprehension, and a million thoughts shooting through his head. She looked more beautiful than Ichigo had remembered, but at the same time, he was anxious of her reaction to him after meeting in such strange circumstances.

The eternal silence that had befallen them was broken by Ukitake, who had walked over to find out why Ichigo was still standing by his door. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, it appears you have met Ichigo-san. Well, almost collided with seems more appropriate, but you get the idea." But even he couldn't miss the silent exchange between the two people standing outside his office.

He looked from one to the other. "You two know each other?" He asked curiously.

Rukia was the first to regain her composure. She said, "We were… are friends," without taking her eyes off Ichigo. He could only nod in reply.

"Oh, in that case, that makes things much easier for me. I only wanted to tell you an abridged version of what happened yesterday but it doesn't seem like that would be necessary. Here, come into my office, the both of you." He ushered them both into the office. Rukia entered willingly but Ichigo allowed himself to be nudged in by Ukitake. He'd just realized that Ukitake assumed Rukia knew what he did and hence could hear what really transpired. But he couldn't catch his attention without tipping off Rukia as well.

Ukitake stood by his desk. "You remember the toys that were stolen on Tuesday? Well, under recommendation from someone I knew," Ukitake glanced at Ichigo, who was standing besides and slightly behind Rukia, and was gesturing frantically with his hands in as inconspicuous a manner as he could. Unfortunately for him, Ukitake didn't get the message and continued, "…I approached Ichigo-san and he agreed to help. Surprisingly, he managed to track down the thief in a day and even messed him up pretty good."

"He did, did he?" Rukia said. She glanced at Ichigo with a calculating glare Ichigo remembered all too well. He hung his head in defeat. He hadn't wanted her to find out. Well, not forever, just not now. Now, she would be sure to cajole and threaten him until he told her the whole story. Well, it seems as though her personality hadn't changed much.

"You didn't know? Oh dear, Ichigo-san, I'm terribly sorry about that." Ukitake said.

Ichigo kept his face expressionless. "It's ok Ukitake-san. I was planning to tell her anyway," he said, hoping to defuse the glare Rukia was giving him. "Rukia is my best friend, but we lost contact for a while. This is the first time meeting her in a long time."

"Oh," Ukitake said. "Well in that case, Kuchiki-san, I wouldn't hold you back here today. Go spend the time with Ichigo-san."

"But Ukitake-senpai, I came over to help! I have a couple of free days and I wanted to -" Rukia began, but Ukitake waved her off.

"Don't worry, we're not crippled without you. Heaven knows, some of my staff need to do more work as well. Go, enjoy the rest of the day."

Knowing she could not argue with Ukitake once he made a decision, Rukia got up and, with a glance at Ichigo that said _'I want answers!',_ she exited the office, Ichigo following in her wake.

The two old friends exited the place, a foreign and uncomfortable silence settling in between them. Rukia's mind was reeling with questions about the man walking beside her and Ichigo was simply feeling uneasy as her many possible reactions played out in his mind.

She turned to him. "It's been a long time, Ichigo," she said, her expression unreadable.

Ichigo managed a smile, "I'm glad you seem to be doing fine, Rukia."

She nodded. "And so am I to you. Catching a criminal? Sounds like you're doing better than I thought." The elevator dinged and opened up. Rukia stalked in with Ichigo following closely, a horrible sense of foreboding running through him. The civil tone she was using was scaring Ichigo, which was saying something. It wasn't because she was being formal with him, but because of the knowledge that she was bottling up her emotions and likely to blow up at him soon. Thankfully the elevator was empty.

As soon as the lift closed, Ichigo found himself backing into a corner, which wasn't very far, with an irate Rukia advancing on him. "Um… I can explain?" he said meekly. Strange how a man who could put himself in the way of a bullet was cowering under the presence of a woman about a foot shorter than him. Rukia responded with a punch to his gut. Ichigo had become tougher over the years due to his work, but he could feel the emotions lending weight to the punch, and it hurt more than expected, not physically but emotionally.

"You bet your ass you can." Rukia said through gritted teeth. "I lent you my support, I talked to you about other things besides your mother to help distract you, and I tried to be there for you when you were down. I cared about you Ichigo, more than you could, and still can, imagine. Yet you shut me out without as much as a 'thank you for trying but please shut the hell up.' At least I would know if you needed space!"

"I know, Rukia, and I'm really sorry, I wanted to turn back all the time, but -"

"But you didn't! You left me feeling heartbroken, upset that you couldn't even confide in me, your best friend, a listening ear beyond your family scope." Rukia raised her voice again.

"Yes, and there wasn't a day where I regretted it -"

"Like hell you did, you didn't even bother to call. You just left me a message saying you were fine and that you were sorry-"

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID MIDGET, CAN YOU LET ME FINISH?" Ichigo lost his cool and shouted. Rukia complied, and seconds later, they realized they were already on the ground floor, the elevator door was open, and everyone in the lobby was staring at them.

Her face softened slightly, but she stalked off without a word. He followed her, trying to ignore the slight whispers he could hear, from which only two audible words floated back towards him, 'Lover's fight'. Ichigo glared at the few people in the lobby, as if challenging them to say that to his face. But Rukia's pace quickened ever so slightly, so Ichigo moved to catch up with her and ignore the whispers.

They eventually found themselves in the parking lot. "Where's your car?" Rukia asked tersely.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. Wrong answer, and he realized it when she glared even harder at him.

"I walked here, so unless you have a car, we'll stay right here until I've decided you are worth listening to."

Thinking this was the best he could hope for at this moment, Ichigo finally took the lead and led Rukia to his car – a black five-seat version of the Honda Freed, which allowed for a roomier boot for… practical purposes.

Rukia sat in the passenger seat and said, "Just drive." Ichigo complied, although he already had a destination in mind.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Ichigo finally decided it was safe to speak up. "You nearly stopped me from leaving," he said quietly. She turned to him, a scowl on her face, but didn't say anything. "Just before I left, I thought of you. I almost changed my mind because I couldn't bear to leave you and how much pain I would inflict on you by doing so."

"So why didn't you?" she asked.

"I felt responsible. I told you about what happened exactly that night, but what I didn't tell you was that I felt responsible. I initiated the trip to the mall earlier that day, and if I hadn't, we wouldn't have driven over to another prefecture and past that bridge. Moreover, I hesitated when I had to drive the car to the hospital because I was still underage and unwilling to get into trouble. I couldn't help but feel that if I had acted more decisively, mother might have had a chance of survival."

"The mood in the family took an entire 180 degree turn." Ichigo continued. "Even goat-chin's attempts at being cheerful were hollow and forced. Yuzu was affected the most. She saw her mother die and still had to fill in her place in the family. It was as though she expected mom to be at her side guiding her. I felt responsible for taking our mother away, and I couldn't bear to see the loss in their faces and know that it was because of me. So I took off. I always felt some degree of regret when I think about it, and i know it was rash. But I wasn't thinking straight."

When Rukia spoke, her voice had lost all the anger in it, and she spoke in a consoling voice, "Idiot. You of all people should know that it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was the guy who threw the block that killed Masaki-obasan. So I take it you lost all contact with your family as well?"

"Strangely enough, I ran into my old man yesterday night. It seems as if my past is coming back to bite me in the ass. Ow!" He exclaimed as Rukia hit him in the arm. "I see you're still as abusive as ever."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement even as she looked at him. "And you're still as insulting as ever. That reminds me," she clocked him on the head. "That was for calling me a midget just now. I'll have you know that I've grown by a couple of inches since then."

Ichigo snorted, "A couple of inches don't make a difference. You're still a midget – Ow! Quit it! I'm driving here."

"Yeah, I missed you too," Rukia said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"You're not still mad are you?"

"Of course I am, but I'll let it slide for now."

"How awfully mature of you."

"Don't push your luck, strawberry. You're still threading on very thin ice here."

He looked at her. "So you really did miss me," he said smugly.

"Oh yeah I did. I felt so miserable that I spent almost every night crying when you left and there wasn't a day that went by in which I didn't think of you."

Ichigo caught the sarcasm, but decided to go along with it. "Wow, I didn't know I mean so much to you."

"That was… ah forget it." She huffed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to this nice Teishoku-ya that I know."

"And what makes you think I want to go with you?"

"Because you're in my car, so any objection is invalid. Besides, I thought I would never see you again, so I'm definitely not passing up this chance to spend time with you."

Ichigo didn't catch the slight blush that appeared on her face, but he did catch another fist to the head. "What the hell, Rukia! That's the third time already. Are you trying to make up for the abuse you couldn't inflict on me for the past ten years?"

"Maybe, since you put it that way," she said with a smirk. "But stop reminiscing in front of me. It's still pathetic and it doesn't fit you."

Ichigo grumbled as they pulled into another carpark next to a mall. It really was as if nothing had changed between them.

They sat down at a table inside the restaurant and ordered their food. Ichigo insisted he would pay and Rukia surprisingly thanked him. He'd expected a more cynical response from her.

For the time being that she wasn't attacking him, Ichigo was able to fully take in her appearance and how much she had changed. Her hair was shorter than he'd remembered, now hanging above her shoulder, although she still had that strand of hair hanging between her eyes. She still had the same petite figure but Ichigo noticed that she looked much more beautiful that he remembered. He wasn't about to admit it though, but he would let his gaze linger longer than it would. _'So sue me!' _Ichigo thought. He was twenty-five and no longer the awkward innocent teen he once was. Sure, he wasn't experienced in _that _area, more so due to being uninterested than for a lack of chances.

When the food came, they finally managed to converse civilly without going at each other's throats. Ichigo was inwardly quite pleased to note that she was staying within a fifteen minute drive from where he stayed.

"I moved out from my old house after I graduated from the University of Tokyo. I wanted to be independent and live on my own and although she was reluctant, nee-san supported the idea. So she got Byakuya nii-sama to find me and apartment in Tokyo, far enough from where they stay, but near enough so I could visit them once in a while."

Rukia's sister, Hisana, was fifteen years older than her. She had married Kuchiki Byakuya, the son of a wealthy businessman when Rukia was six years old. A year after that, their parents had died in a car accident, so Hisana became Rukia's legal guardian, and Byakuya had adopted her into the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo didn't see them much; the last time he did was when he visited Rukia at her old house ten years ago.

He was relieved to learn that she had given up drawing and had taken up writing instead, until he learned what she was writing for.

"What? I thought that stupid bunny freak show was cancelled long ago due to how unpopular it was?" He earned a glare but once again, Rukia did not hit him.

"Chappy is not stupid! And the original show got cancelled, but the spin-off 'The Adventures of Chappy the Bunny' is much more popular than the original," Rukia protested, to which Ichigo groaned. It looks like he wasn't rid of the stupid rabbit. "And how about you, Ichigo? You talked about how devastated your family was when your mother died, but how did you handle it? You couldn't even find it in you to confide in me, your best friend. And I don't want that crap about being able to move on. Not that quickly."

Ichigo hesitated. Rukia was coming dangerously close to broaching the subject on what he did now. He was afraid of her reaction but she needed to know the truth. She deserved that much. "I found a distraction. No, not the drugs kind of distraction!" He added quickly when he saw her reaction. "I wanted to find out who mom's killer was. The police weren't too enthusiastic about finding him but I had to. He had no qualms about throwing a cinderblock on people, so he might strike again. So for days after mom's funeral I waited for him to show up. Eventually he did." Ichigo closed his eyes and vaguely recalled the laugh Yokochini had echoed when he spoke so casually about murdering Masaki.

"So what happened when he did?"

He looked at Rukia with a dead expression. "I fixed the problem."

Rukia stared blankly back, until she realized what he was saying. She gasped, "Oh no Ichigo, you didn't."

He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I could have taken a different approach. But he asked me to throw another cinderblock when I baited him. I sort of just… snapped right there."

"So what did you do?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say he became the killer litter."

Rukia's mind flashed back to an article she had read ten years ago about another body being found, bound and badly mangled on the road directly above the same bridge where Masaki-obasan had gotten fatally injured. She remembered voicing her opinion to Hisana that the bridge was cursed.

"Anyway," Ichigo continued. "It was only when I got home that night that the magnitude of my actions hit me. I had killed a man. I had found justice for my mother but I couldn't just up and tell my family that. I felt isolated from the rest of the people my age after what I did, and that unfortunately included you. Eventually, when it was too much to bear, I took off."

"So how did you survive this past ten years?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I did some odd jobs for some guy who was kind enough to take me in. Eventually I began doing what I'm doing now."

"Which is?" Rukia said with an edge in her voice, though Ichigo couldn't imagine why.

"Sometimes when people have some problems they can't solve with officialdom's help or involvement, they come find me. I help them fix the problems, and I since I operate with more freedom, it's easier to get the job done."

"Does that include killing people?"

"Only if they try to kill me first," Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "What? How can you speak of something like this so casually?" She hissed, afraid to draw attention to the two of them.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, Rukia, I don't expect you to understand so quickly. I don't really like it myself. But I'm sometimes dealing with criminals and violent individuals. I don't do jobs that ask me to kill someone, but sometimes it's kill or be killed. It's what I do, Rukia. Don't judge me because of that. You stumble back into my life and I don't want to lose you again."

They both sat there in silence for a few moments. Then, Rukia smiled slightly and nudged Ichigo slightly with her foot. "Idiot. I told you pathetic doesn't look good on you. Don't worry, I'm not going to up and leave because of that. I don't approve, but I'll reserve my judgment for now." Ichigo smiled in reply, glad that she wasn't going to hit him again. At least, not all the time.

"I'm glad we could talk like this Rukia. It really beats arguing with you all the time."

Rukia smiled back. "We really were immature back then weren't we? You really didn't deserve some of the hits I dealt on you."

"Some?" Ichigo teased with a grin, which Rukia returned.

"You know what? I really did miss you Ichigo. Not how I would've expected to meet you again, but I wouldn't want to take it back."

The period of tension between them now passed, the two friends went on to talk about lighter subjects. Eventually, time finally reared its ugly head and they were forced to part. Exchanging numbers, Ichigo promised that they would meet up again soon, not noticing the slight flutter in his stomach when she agreed.

They had both found the person they had missed the most by chance, and they weren't letting go that easily, whether they admitted it or not. Both moving in separate paths, they've found their paths crossing and linking together once again. They had both changed, and it was really refreshing to not bicker all the time. Sure, there were bound to be issues they disagreed on, but they would solve it eventually. I mean, how hard could it be, right?

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

His pets were getting agitated. It appears that they had picked up the scent. Perfect.

He didn't need all of them, just a more experienced one pairing off with a young one, to teach it how to hunt.

He took off the necklace he was wearing and adjusted the gas such that the two columns of flame were reduced to mere flickering flames and approached the cage with a whip in hand. Those closest to him looked up at him as he approached. He knew they were not going to attack him, but with the younger ones, he still had to be slightly forceful. Brandishing the whip, he cracked it once, letting the sound echo throughout the entire space. They backed away in respect, clearing the pathway for the mother. As if she knew what he was expecting, she already had one of the older ones beside her. It walked to the gate, waiting for him to open it.

She hissed at a particular young one, who moved forward slowly, almost reluctantly. Apparently deciding it was too slow, she swiped at it, sending it crashing forward. The young one hissed slightly, but didn't dare disobey the mother.

He opened the cage, and the two that had been selected trudged out. The older one waited patiently while the younger one sniffed out the scent. Then, in a flash, they were gone. He had noticed a gash on the torso of the young one, but he wasn't too bothered by it.

After all, it required more than that to kill off his hollows.

* * *

><p><em>So that's the fifth chapter. What do you think about my depiction of Rukia's reaction? Even if you may think it's slightly inaccurate, I think she would definitely be pissed off to some extent. It was, after all, unexpected. Her reaction would probably be different if she had 'prepared' her meeting Ichigo. <em>

_A smudge of abuse will still be there, of course. But no more over doing it as well. Anyway, some extra stuff. Um... Wait. For once, there isn't any. That's a first. Oh well. _

_Wasn't happy for the past few days. Took me 4 days to finish the chapter I'm currently writing:/._

_Anyway, the plot shall advance from here on. Not gonna say anything else more than that, but look out for it._

_So if you can, please review. Thanks a bunch to all that did, but keep them coming! :)_


	7. Chapter 6: Faceless

_Hi again! Now that the meet ups are over(and kind of fast as well), I'll be moving on to more serious stuff. Wow, what do you know. I can't think of anything else to add._

_Beyond that, I have really nothing much to say. So without further ado, here's Chapter 6 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy and review please. Thanks! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story. I'm getting sick of saying all this.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 6: Faceless**

Past

100 years ago

Captain Kuchiki Ginrei surveyed his surroundings with contempt as his horse plodded slowly down the streets, his Minié rifle strapped to his back and a katana strapped to his military uniform. It was business as usual in the village he was stationed in, the peasants going about their own business and the stall vendors shouting out their wares. Kids played along the dusty streets and the occasional raised voices indicated customers haggling about prices with stall vendors.

The peasants bowed respectfully to him as he trudged past and he would respond with a lazy flick of his hand to wave them on their way. Remembering his task, he would watch the peasants for any sign of suspicious activity, albeit half-heartedly, sneaking second glances at some of the peasant women. No, wait. What was he doing? He was a captain in the Emperor's Army, he had an image to uphold. So Captain Ginrei shook off his distractions and kept his eyes peeled for suspicious activity, which was proving more difficult than he thought.

He kept his face impassive, but his insides were simmering at the seeming absurdity of his task. A group of fugitives wanted by the Emperor for what was described as 'heinous crimes' had escaped and were rumored to have last been seen in the vicinity. They had no concrete leads though, so his squad, along with a few others, was stationed in the many villages in the region to be on the look-out for any suspicious activity. That was no trouble for Captain Ginrei, except that he was expected to patrol the streets along with his men. He found this unnecessary and a waste of time and a loss of order when he had to patrol. Some of his men were considerably more violent in nature and he didn't want to get into trouble for what they might get up to when he wasn't around.

Captain Ginrei allowed a frown to crease his features as he swallowed in an attempted to moisten his dry throat. He hadn't had a drink of water since lunch because one clumsy, incompetent man of his had managed to overturn the table on which the jars of water had been seated, breaking them all and nearly soaking their makeshift camp. Only the jars containing sake located under the table escaped any bodily harm.

Ginrei had of course berated the man before sending him to buy more water. He hadn't returned when it was Ginrei's turn to patrol, and it was only after he had set off that the Captain remembered this man was an alcoholic and probably drinking himself to death somewhere. In the end, it was too late to send anyone else so Ginrei hoped for the man's sake that he was already back in camp.

His resolve was severely tested as he passed a wine vendor. The sweet smell of fruits and flowers invaded his nostrils, and coupled with his throat screaming for something to sooth it, it smelled like bliss. Eventually, his thirst got the better of him, and he dismounted his horse, tied it to a stake and entered the store. He sat close to the entrance so as to maintain the air of a vigilant officer to anyone who passed by. From his viewpoint, he could see the entire street, as well as the entrance to the village where a soldier of his was stationed on orders to scrutinize anyone moving in or out.

Nothing amiss arose as he sat there and savored the sweet taste of his sake, except for a horse drawn carriage moving slowly on the other far end of the street, with what appeared to be a monk riding on its back. It was only a few moments later that Captain Ginrei noticed that the street had gone deathly quiet.

Then, a flurry of activity broke out, but the tranquility had vanished, only to be replaced by a tense air. The shop keepers were moving silently and meticulously, disappearing into their stores and bringing out more wares which they then proceeded to set aside. Mothers gathered their children and herded them away. For some strange reason, the owner of the sake store made no move to copy the other store owners. Eventually, only the monk and his horse drawn carriage were left.

His interest piqued, Captain Ginrei watched the monk intently. The monk gave no inclination to the emptiness on the streets, stopping his carriage in front of a butcher's store. However, the monk didn't get down; instead he just sat unmoving on his horse, staring straight ahead. Ginrei watched as the butcher bustled up to the carriage with a few skinned ducks in one hand and even more chickens in the other. The monk turned towards the butcher and stared at him for a few moments. No words were passed as far as Ginrei could tell. After a few seconds, the butcher moved towards the back of the carriage and reappeared seconds later with his hands empty.

No sooner after the butcher had entered the store, he emerged again, this time carrying a huge rack of ribs. The same action was repeated; the butcher approached the monk who looked at him for a while before heading for the back of the carriage, presumably to deposit it inside as well. Ginrei suddenly realized that the monk had been inspecting the meat. Eventually, the butcher retreated to his store and the monk carried on. Throughout the whole scene, Captain Ginrei noticed, contact never occurred, which means that no money had exchanged hands.

The process was repeated as the monk approached every store. Captain Ginrei watched in amazement as a couple of sacks of rice, numerous loaves of bread, huge assortments of seafood, vegetables and many other foodstuffs were brought up to the monk before disappearing into the carriage, money not being exchanged a single time.

As the carriage got closer, the monk's appearance became more discernible. It was strange, to say the least, and not like normal monk clothing. He wore a white uniform that had a long black stripe splitting down the middle along with a grey hakama. To top it off, the monk had what appeared to be the white remnants of a mask affixed to his right jawbone, half a grinning set of white teeth appearing along the middle.

This suspicious behavior by the villagers certainly warranted closer investigation. However, something… something about the man unsettled Captain Ginrei. So he contented himself with watching as the carriage got closer. When it drew level with the sake shop, to Ginrei's surprise, it carried on moving and bypassed the shop completely, moving on a little ways before stopping slightly further down the street besides another shop, where the whole procedure repeated.

Turning to the shop owner, Captain Ginrei asked him, "He doesn't like your sake?"

The owner did not immediately answer. When he did, it was in a hushed tone, "The temple brews its own sake."

"Temple? What temple?" Ginrei asked. He had investigated all the temples in the region when they had first arrived and couldn't think of any one that could evoke such a behavior from the villagers.

"The temple in the hills. No one knows its real name, nor its exact location, except that it's somewhere in the hills. Many have tried to find it, but none have returned. One representative comes down once a fortnight for provisions before leaving."

Captain Ginrei nodded, understanding immediately. He had heard of the temple-in-the-hills, but anyone who spoke of it did so with fear in their voice. They were said to be some sort of cult. From what he could glean, it was rumored to be home to a whole mother lode of gold and jewels. It was also rumored to be guarded by a whole horde of monsters that were said to be invincible. Ginrei had scoffed at that notion, but the villagers seemed to believe the myth. Mothers were even known to use this as a threat on their misbehaving children.

The carriage had finished its procession like trip and was now heading for the gate, where Captain Ginrei had a sentry stationed. This was the perfect opportunity for him, as he could watch his subordinate perform the interrogation. Finishing off the remainder of his sake, he dumped some money on the table and went outside to retrieve his horse before chasing after the carriage.

Words passed between the sentry and the monk as Captain Ginrei got closer. If he hadn't been on the lookout for any sudden movements, he might have missed the flash of red that appeared as the monk stretched out his hand, the soldier mimicking his movements. Moments later, the soldier waved the carriage on, not even stopping to do a cursory search.

He knew that the sentry had taken a bribe, but he was more interested in knowing the value of the bribe. Dismounting from his horse, Ginrei waited for a few moments before approaching the sentry, who snapped to attention at the approach of his Captain.

"Konnichiwa Kuchiki-taichou!" The sentry chanted.

"I'm not going to digress, Corporal Iba. Hand over whatever the monk had given you, and don't try to deny it, I saw it happen with my own eyes and if you still insist, I will give orders for your punishment immediately."

Corporal Iba immediately paled. Realizing he had no other choice, he reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a large red rock that was about half the size of a clenched fist.

Captain Ginrei's breath caught when he saw it. "May I see it?" He asked calmly, resisting the urge to simply snatch it out of Corporal Iba's hands. He couldn't lose his composure in front of his men. He obliged and Captain Ginrei inspected it. He knew enough about jewels to know that he was holding a large uncut ruby. It could fetch loads once it was cut and refined, but it was still extremely valuable in this state.

The implications of this were enormous. If the monk could use an uncut ruby as a bribe, imagine how big a stash the temple might actually have. It might also be playing host to the wanted fugitives. If that were the case, he could raid the temple, steal the jewels and arrest the fugitives, earning him riches and a promotion. Still, he couldn't just let the sentry escape scot free; he would be branded as a soft superior if he did.

"Why did you simply let him pass without a search?"

Corporal Iba bowed apologetically. "I apologize, Kuchiki-taichou. I was the sentry when he arrived and did a search before I allowed him to enter. I eventually decided that since he was only here to buy provisions and wasn't smuggling anyone out, there was no need for a search."

Captain Ginrei paused and stood there while nodding slightly, pretending to digest the sentry's words. Eventually, he said, "Well, I guess there's no harm done. Get this cut, sell it and split it among your comrades. I'll know if you don't and there will be consequences if that were to happen."

The corporal's eyes widened before he broke into a smile. He had clearly not expected this response from his Captain. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou. Thank you for your leniency."

Captain Ginrei nodded. "Carry on," he said before walking away, deep in thought, knowing that his men's respect for him was bound to sky-rocket at his generosity. Now that he had seen the ruby the monk had so easily parted with, he was sure the temple was bound to hold much, much more riches. He wanted it, and it would be a bonus if the fugitives were hiding there too. The only issue was the rumored monsters, but he wasn't too worried about that. He didn't believe in it for one moment. As he mounted his horse, he began to form a plan of action.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Saturday 0913 hrs

Ichigo awoke feeling slightly strange. There was no explanation for it, except that he felt more… upbeat. Right now, wearing the scowl he so often did seemed like a stupid thing to do. A smile, albeit a small one, sounded like a better choice. Or maybe he could take it one step further. _'Who's that grinning idiot in the mirror?'_ Ichigo thought as he entered his bathroom.

It had been a strange two days indeed. He had bumped into his father who happened to be in the same city as him despite living a couple of hundred kilometers away. Then, the director of a charity Rukia volunteered in just happened to go to him for help. What strange coincidences. After going off radar for ten years, two of the most important people in his life had come barging back in over a span of two days. And given his father's character, it wouldn't be long before the other two did as well.

His thoughts drifted back to the night before. The image of the smile she had given him as they parted ways burned into his retina. She really did become more beautiful than he could remember. Rukia had always upheld an air of grace and elegance back in their younger days despite her slightly violent disposition, but she had somehow managed to add beauty to that equation as well. He really couldn't wait to see her again.

His father's words echoed through his brain. Did she really love him all those years back? He wanted to believe his father's words, but what if he had been wrong? His mood dampened slightly as he remembered that he had forgotten to ask Rukia the most important question of all; if she was already seeing someone.

'_Well, the only way to find out is to ask her.'_ Ichigo picked up his phone and typed in a message. He typed out her number, which he still remembered because it hadn't change, and was about to hit send when he paused. Did this seem too pushy? He didn't want Rukia to think he was being invasive by subjecting her to all these personal questions. Maybe he should ask later. And why in the world was he getting so concerned over a simple question?

Turning off his phone and tossing it aside before he could change his mind, Ichigo decided to check his mail, which he had forgotten to do last night. He skimmed past the usual requests for advice on fixing appliances, deleting them without even reading them, until he came across an interesting mail.

'_Help, important item stolen. Police cannot help. Left message on phone as well. Reply as soon as possible.'_ The message was short, sweet and to the point. Police couldn't help… that perked Ichigo's interest. However, Ichigo wasn't really keen on taking on any requests right now. He was hoping Rukia was free to hang out someplace. But business came first. Moving to his phone, Ichigo now noticed the flashing LED light that meant new voicemail.

The voice recorded message he'd used came on and spoke for a while before moving to the first message. The first few voicemail were once again people looking for help with their faulty hardware. Ichigo shook his head. He had tried making his website as plain as possible so it wouldn't show at the top of some search engine to prevent people from calling him unnecessarily, but somehow, the wrong people still managed to find their way to his mail.

Then, on the next recorded message, a deep voice spoke up in an urgent tone. It repeated a similar message to the one on his email – urgent, no police involvement, and message left on email. The voice was sharp and curt, with traces of an accent Ichigo didn't recognize. The voice spoke flawless Japanese, but it was in a very formal tone.

Making a quick decision, Ichigo decided to call back and listen to what the guy had to say. If he didn't like it, Ichigo would decline, and screw the man's reaction. Hitting redial, Ichigo waited. It was answered after the first ring. "Hello?" The same voice on the voicemail said. There was that accent again but Ichigo still couldn't recognize it.

"Hello, this is the Strawberry Repairman. I'm returning your call." Ichigo still cringed every time he referred to himself as such, despite it already being routine until he gave his name.

The voice instantly became guarded. "This isn't the voice on the recording machine."

'_Sharp,'_ Ichigo thought. He had gotten Ishida Uyru, his friend who owned the electrical shop he supposedly 'worked' at, to make the recording. It wasn't everyday that someone noticed the different voice. "It's an old recording," he gave as an excuse. "What do you have that requires my involvement?"

There was hesitation on the other end. "I rather not say over the phone. May I talk to you in person?"

Mysterious and possibly foreign. Ichigo liked that. "Ok, in that case…" he gave the address of Chad's _Izakaya_ and told the man to be there by eleven. The man agreed without hesitation, which triggered a small alert in Ichigo that it might be a trap of sorts. He disregarded it though.

"By the way, what am I supposed to call you? I can't be calling you strawberry." Ichigo grinned. He always enjoyed imagining his clients' response when they knew his name.

"Believe it or not, Ichigo (Strawberry) is my name, so just call me as such. And what about you?"

The man paused. "Szayel. Szayelaporro Grantz."

* * *

><p>1045 hrs<p>

Ichigo arrived fifteen minutes before the stipulated time. It was still pretty early in the day and the crowd in Chad's _Izakaya_ was quite small, consisting only of regulars or people who were working the night shift and had just knocked off from work. Ichigo sported dark blue jeans and a black shirt along with a cap.

Since May was approaching, the weather was becoming warmer so Ichigo had to dispense with the jackets and resort to concealing his orange hair with a cap. That unfortunately also meant a harder time concealing a weapon. Ichigo never left his house without having some form of weapon with him. He couldn't conceal a regular 9mm pistol in his current attire so he had his Kel-Tec P-32, one of the smallest guns ever manufactured, strapped onto a leg holster.

Apart from the staff, Chad was the only one there, which meant that Tatsuki was currently conducting a class at her dojo. He looked up from his usual place behind the bar as Ichigo approached. "Yo Chad, got another guy coming. Send him over to me when you see him."

"How does he look like?" Chad said.

Ichigo shrugged. "Beats me, I never ask. But he sounded foreign. Something tells me you'll know when you see him."

Chad nodded, not pursuing the matter anymore. "Mmm… You want the usual or something else?" Ichigo chose the usual, and Chad disappeared before returning with a bottle of sake. Ichigo took it and retreated to his table, once again silhouetting himself in darkness with a vantage point of the _Izakaya's_ entrance.

At eleven sharp, a man walked in, and Ichigo knew this was Szayelaporro. _'Wow, someone who looks just as different as me,'_ Ichigo thought. The man had shoulder length pink hair which slightly covered his right eye. He had on white glasses and wore a white collared shirt that had three skewed black lines sprouting from the collar and running down the length of the shirt, along with grey pants, giving him a scholarly appearance.

Ichigo watched as Chad approach Szayelaporro and exchanged a few words with him. After a few seconds, Chad drew closer to him, accidently bumping him, resulting in the man backing away in indignation. Eventually, Chad walked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked. "I take it he didn't like your 'accidental frisk'." Chad just gave a noncommittal shrug. "So, your opinion?"

"Don't have one. He's clean, but I can't get a reading on him. It looks like you're gonna have to go in blind on this one."

Ichigo nodded, "That's ok, send him to me." Chad did just that, and Szayelaporro came over. He stopped by the table and both men regarded each other for a moment.

"I assume you're Szayelaporro-san. I'm Ichigo. Please have a seat." Ichigo said, gesturing across the table.

The man sat down uncertainly. "Are you sure you're Ichigo-san? I was expecting someone more…"

"Muscular? Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm the real thing, whether I look like it or not." Ichigo said, spreading out his arms. "So, before you tell me about your problem, who referred you to me?"

There was still the dubious tone in Szayelaporro's voice as he spoke. "I heard of you from Kyoraku Shunsui. I'm one of the directors in a bank his bank frequently works with."

Ichigo frowned. This was the second person who had heard of him through Kyoraku. He seemed to be throwing Ichigo's name about. He might have to drop him a line if another one were to come along. He propped up his arms on the table and laced his fingers together. "Ok, what do you have for me?"

* * *

><p>1103 hrs<p>

Szayelaporro could hardly believe this. It was already bad enough that he had to resort to another person's help, but this was just ridiculous. He had a lot of respect for Kyoraku Shunsui but this really took the cake. The young man sitting across from him definitely did not look capable of solving what the police could not. He looked too weak and insignificant.

Szayelaporro was sure he could take the man on even with one hand tied behind his back. And what was with his hair? Sure, his own hair was dyed pink, but orange! It was so flashy, and it didn't seem to suit him. He also had no idea if he was pulling his leg by calling himself Ichigo.

The madness had to end. He would find some other way to deal with his problem. "I'm sorry, Ichigo-san, but this pretense cannot go on any longer. You do not look like you have either the expertise or strength to help me. I appreciate Kyoraku-senmusan for his recommendation of you but if you would excuse me, I shall be taking my leave…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as a hand suddenly shot towards his face. He immediately tensed and geared himself up to swing his foot at the man the moment his fist connected.

However, the hand made a grabbing motion centimeters from Szayelaporro's eyes. He then proceeded to slam it down on the table, before removing his hand to reveal a housefly that had been bugging Szayelaporro since he came in. _'He's fast,'_ Szayel thought as the man proceeded to wipe the dead housefly away with a napkin.

* * *

><p>1104 hrs<p>

'_Chad was right. I can't get any reaction from this guy,'_ Ichigo thought. He'd expected some sort of reaction from the guy when he snatched the fly out from under his nose, but instead of flinching or crying out in surprise, the guy hadn't moved a muscle. He was either extremely slow or had nerves of steel. Ichigo was leaning towards the latter though.

Smirking to himself, Ichigo asked again, "So what seems to be the problem?"

Szayelaporro sounded much less guarded as he spoke. "My… grandmother was attacked and robbed when she was on her way home. She had something stolen from her, something extremely special. The police were being as ineffective as usual and told me they had no leads."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "I see. So how is she now?"

"She's not doing very well. She's in Sanno Hospital in _Minato_ and she's in pretty bad shape. The doctors said she was dying and didn't have long to live."

"Damn… I can't believe people would even rob from old ladies. That's criminals for you. What's this special thing she had stolen from her?" Ichigo asked.

"It's some sort of necklace. Every member of the family has one and we seldom take it off. It's a family tradition. I wanted to return it to her before she died as a form of deathbed present."

Ichigo pursed his lips in thought. "How does this necklace look like? I can't find it if I don't even know what I'm looking for."

Szayelaporro pulled at the black line on his shirt that ran down the middle. It was apparently a zip. He unzipped it down to chest level and tugged at it, revealing a thick gold chain. "It looks like this," he said as he pulled the gold chain out, revealing what was fixed to it.

A cold chill ran down Ichigo's spine as he looked at it. At the end of the gold chain, a strange white plate was attached to it. Near the base, there were two rows of protrusions outlined by black which made them look like teeth. But what really unsettled Ichigo were the two red gems located near the top. They were clear red gems with a black dot in the middle of each gem. With the light reflecting off them, they gained an eerie gleam that made it seem like the gems were eyes that were boring straight into Ichigo's soul. Together, the necklace looked like some sort of monstrous looking mask.

"The gems are actually Almandine Garnets. They are not valuable compared to rubies, which is what the thief must have assumed they were when he took the necklace." Szayelaporro said.

Resisting the urge to yank the necklace off Szayelaporro's neck and throw it away, Ichigo said, "Do you have a picture I could hold on to?" Szayelaporro nodded and drew out a picture from his pants pocket. Without looking at it, Ichigo placed it beside him. He didn't want to look at the necklace any longer than he had to.

"Ok, now where did the attack take place?" Szayelaporro told him. It was a few streets down from the hospital where his grandmother had been warded. "Did your grandmother injure the thief in any way?"

Szayelaporro nodded. "She said she was able to scratch him across his left eye before he was able to do anything. She didn't remember anything after that so he probably knocked her out."

"Good for her, at least I have something to work on." Ichigo said. Now came the part that most people disagreed about. "Did Kyoraku-san tell you about my fee?"

Szayelaporro nodded and drew out an envelope. "Here it is, and I'm willing to pay in full. But I must warn you. If you take the money and run, I will find you, and I guarantee that I can and will make you suffer."

Ichigo took the envelope and smirked, resisting the urge to tell Szayelaporro, _"You'll have to find me first."_ Instead, he said, "You don't have to trust me, but I'm a man of my word. Just know that you're insulting me by insinuating that I'm dishonest, and likewise, I can't take that well."

There was undoubtedly some slight tension between both men, but Ichigo was willing to let it slide. "In that case, I've another condition for the job," Szayelaporro said. "When you find the thief, I want you to-" Ichigo stopped him by raising his hand.

"If you're going to say kill, I refuse. I can hurt, but I won't kill unless my target attempts to kill me."

"That's… acceptable I suppose. Now," Szayel said as he got up. "I won't be impeding you any longer. I look forward to good news from you." With that he left, leaving a thoughtful Ichigo sitting there with a slight frown.

* * *

><p><em>Well, the only thing I can say is, I do everything for a reason. Everything I write is there for a reason. Well, almost everything. <em>

_I notice that Rukia is still taking a backseat role. Well, for now. She will play a bigger role in future. Anyway, some extra stuff._

_The Minie Rifle was used in the Boshin War in Japan in 1868-1869 by the French. The past part says 100 years ago, which puts it around the early 1900s, but I couldn't find out what rifle they used back then. So I used this._

_The Kel-Tec P-32 is one of the smallest semi-automatic pistols around, and if concealed, cannot be easily seen like the normal 9mm pistols. It's powerful, but it has its disadvantages as well. I wouldn't go into that though._

_The Sanno Hospital is real as well. Its staff are English speaking, perfect for non-Japanese speaking people like me. Not that I ever want to go there._

_Almandine Garnets are a type of Garnet, a red colored mineral. They are pretty cheap actually, nothing compared to rubies or any of the precious gems. It is the most common form of Garnet sold._

_Hope you find this chapter to your liking. Review please!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Thespian

_Hello, once again! This update is slightly late due to my attempts to complete the latest chapter I am writing. This week has been awfully hectic for me. Oh well... _

_Once again, I have nothing more to add, so without further ado, here's Chapter 7 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and (I'm grovelling on my knees and pleading) please review!_

_**Disclaimer:** Can you believe I've been typing out the disclaimer all this while when I could have just cut and pasted the damn thing? So _I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Thespian**

Past

100 years ago

Two weeks later, the same horse drawn carriage, along with the same monk, appeared again. Everything proceeded as per normal, the stall owners providing the monk with their choice goods before the carriage left. Captain Kuchiki made sure that the same sentry was posted at the gate, such that Corporal Iba simply waved the monk onwards this time. This time however, the monk did not leave alone.

Along the course of the past two weeks, Captain Ginrei had told them his men about the monk and his supposed origins. His men had of course heard about the temple-in-the-hills, as well as its supposed treasure, so they were excited to hear their Captain all but confirm the existence of the temple. As soon as Ginrei had mentioned it, they began talking about pillaging the temple and making off with the treasure. That was Captain Ginrei's main reason too, but he couldn't have his men know that. To him, a superior had to appear morally upright and command his men well.

Besides, all his men had been soldiers longer than him, and might consider themselves more experienced than him. He wanted to assert his authority as their superior such that when the time came, they would listen to his judgment. Thankfully, he had a ready-made excuse to spring on the men.

So, he told them, "I personally saw with my own eyes the abundance of provisions the villagers provided for the monk. It was enough to feed more than 50 people for a month. As such, I believe that the monks in this temple may be providing refuge for the fugitives we are looking for. I plan to lead an assault on the temple once we establish its location, root out the fugitives, and punish the monks for hiding them."

The soldiers had all agreed to the plan at once. They were glad for an excuse to raid the temple. All seven of his men in his squad were hardened military men who had little life beyond the army, so they were eager for any means to get rich quick.

So here they were now, following the monk on foot after allowing him to gain a considerable head start. They all carried the standard issue Minié rifle, with Ginrei having his katana as well. The carriage was moving slowly, so they had no problems keeping up. Captain Ginrei had planned on using his horse, but right now, stealth was needed to ensure the monk did not know he was being followed. His men were trained well enough to move stealthily, but the horse would be unpredictable. Additionally, he didn't want to appear lazy and unwilling to travel on foot.

They followed the carriage through a thick forest, which provided them with ample cover. His men were talking in excited whispers as they moved along, which Ginrei was slightly irritated with as he didn't want their cover to be blown. On the other hand, he too could feel the infectious excitement his men were exuding and he didn't want to burst their bubble by asking them to stay silent. So he simply resorted to occasionally berating them to keep it down and silently promising himself that he would kill the soldier who exposed them. Not that they would live to complete the next day.

After the forest, the carriage moved onto a mountainous path. This meant less cover for Captain Ginrei and his men, so they opted to open the distance between them and the carriage while still being able to maintain visual contact.

The sun was beginning to set as the carriage rounded a curved path, momentarily disappearing from their view. Ginrei had to hold his men back from rushing forward. He wasn't too worried as they were still on the mountains and the carriage wasn't going to disappear completely. Besides, this could very well be an ambush, since enemies could be waiting just around the bend. So they continued at their normal pace.

When they finally rounded the bend, Ginrei was shocked to find that the carriage had disappeared. The path carried on, and Ginrei could see further down the path, but it was completely empty. There was no sign of the carriage.

One of his men came up to him and said, "Kuchiki-taichou, the carriage has disappeared." The animosity in the soldier's voice was clear, as the Captain was the one who had prevented them from advancing ahead.

Ginrei wanted to bite the man's head off. Obviously he could see for himself that the carriage had disappeared. But he kept his temper in check. "I'm aware of that, Private Ikkanzaka. I do not believe the carriage has just disappeared into thin air. Spread out and search. Perhaps there's a hidden pathway somewhere."

A few minutes later, they found the hidden passageway. It was a cave-like opening in the mountain which didn't travel far; the end could be seen from the pathway, but there was an opening to one side that couldn't be seen unless one was inside the cave. It was big enough for a carriage to fit through. Certain this was where the carriage had disappeared to, Captain Ginrei quickly gathered his seven men and carried on their pursuit.

The path opened out some sort of plateau that housed another large forest. The pathway was pretty straightforward from then on, and by the time they caught up with the carriage, the sun had just about set and they could see the temple in the distance, or what could be seen of it. A large, towering brick wall blocked out any view Captain Ginrei could have of the temple.

Now that they'd established the location of the temple, Captain Ginrei ordered his men to set up camp in the forest and to wait for further instructions.

Finding a large enough clearing, they promptly plunked themselves on the ground, using the ground as their bed. It wasn't long before they had settled down and were sitting around, drinking and talking loudly with one another.

Captain Ginrei was too preoccupied to join them. Then again, he didn't want to. He still felt detached from the rest of the men, who had served together for quite some time, establishing a camaraderie he was unlikely to have with them. As an officer, Captain Ginrei's combat experience was definitely much less than his men. He planned on storming the temple tomorrow. He wasn't worried about the numbers. There might be many monks in the temple, but the most they would be armed with were swords, which couldn't hold a candle to their rifles. Still, he didn't know what they would be facing, and hence did not want to walk into a trap.

He approached his men and motioned with his hands to signal that he wanted to speak to them. They sat there watching him intently, their faces illuminated by the flickering light generated by the torches they'd placed around their campsite.

"Right, I want you all to get a good night's sleep. I want you all up bright and early before the sun rises. We'll attack at the crack of dawn-"

"Why can't we attack now?" Corporal Iba spoke out. "Those monks are probably asleep, we can take them by surprise." His words sparked a flurry on comments from the rest of the men. Most of them agreed with Corporal Iba and he had to change their minds or they might just move in despite his orders.

"Sure, Corporal Iba, you are by all means welcomed to do so. Just remember, we have no idea what the monks have hidden behind those walls so do not come crying back to me when you get killed by an ambush hidden in the darkness." Captain Ginrei said. He saw Corporal Iba pause at his words, clearly considering the words he had just said.

"On second thought, maybe we should wait till morning."

Ginrei nodded, glad that he had handled the small mutiny impeccably. "If no one has anything else to say, carry on. Remember to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we go in at the crack of dawn."

However, Ginrei could hardly say he slept well. On a whim, he had left the torches burning. He didn't know if that was the right choice or not. Throughout the night, he kept sensing that there was something lurking just beyond the boundaries the torches had set. The flickering light wasn't helping, as the shadows seemed to move, melding together and sliding over one another, but never coming to contact with the flames. A couple of times, he thought he saw a pair of eyes staring at him but the second he turned to confirm, they disappeared.

His men were sleeping soundly, unaware that their Captain was getting a horrible premonition about attacking the temple. What exactly was lying in wait for them? Eventually, fatigue set in and Kuchiki Ginrei drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

2012 hrs

Ichigo reached under his desk and felt the bottom of it for the slight indentation that was the button that opened his secret compartment. Finding it, he pressed it, and a sighing sound was heard as a panel located next to his desk opened. Ichigo shifted it aside to reveal a small armory. There weren't a lot of guns, but enough to get Ichigo into the 'Lifetime jail-term' sort of trouble.

Over the few years that Ichigo had been in the fixing business, he'd learnt that simply buying a gun and a pack of bullets did not make it a done deal. Different mission requirements required different sorts of bullets, be it ordinary bullets, armor piercing or hollow points. He also had to take into consideration firepower, recoil, accuracy and reloading time, just to name a few, when he selected a weapon. Right now, he still couldn't say he was experienced at guns; he was still feeling his way through.

Pistols and assault rifles lined the rack concealed behind the panel, the different types of bullets stacked neatly below them. He ignored the guns though. He didn't need them for this task.

Next to the gun racks was an assortment of melee-based weapons. He couldn't be seen in public carrying a long katana around, so most of them were short or blunt by nature. His personal favorite was a _ko-wakizashi_ that was only 30 cm long. It didn't look like a normal sword; it did not have a tsuba or a hilt, looking more like a cleaver. The blade was wide and it was black with a white edge. This he also avoided, as it wouldn't serve his purpose. Selecting a slapjack that was lying next to a knife, Ichigo retrieved it before closing the compartment.

Ichigo was slightly miffed that he couldn't find the time to contact Rukia, but he had a job to do, and his job came first. Vaguely wondering what she was doing now, Ichigo grabbed the rest of his equipment and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>2224 hrs<p>

Obuta winced slightly as he touched the three deep scratch marks that moved across his eye. The wound had closed up long ago, but the pain still lingered from where his last victim had managed to draw blood. He was sitting close to the mouth of a dead-end alley, beside a couple of trash cans. He would have loved to go out and search for more victims, but he couldn't, not after that bitch he had jumped yesterday had scratched him across the face.

He had been lurking in this very spot last night, lying in wait for his next victim when he spotted her travelling alone without anyone in the immediate vicinity. It was supposed to be a routine robbery; threaten her at knife point and making off with her cash and valuables. She had given in without much of a struggle. However, the moment he had spotted the necklace hanging around her neck and the two glistening gems, he knew it had to cost a fortune. So, he made a grab for it.

She had suddenly gone hostile on him. Normally, Obuta had no problems dealing with women, which was why he always targeted them, but she had taken him by surprise and had clawed his face, causing a sharp pain to run through his face. At that moment, he had pretty much lost it, and proceeded to do a number over her. She had fallen unconscious and he had taken the chain and made off with it.

Obuta still seethed at the pain and inconvenience that bitch had given him. Unfortunately, she was likely to have been taken to a hospital where the police would have obtained a victim's report. He hadn't masked his face, so she was bound to have gotten a good look at it and even if she didn't, the police was bound to be on the lookout for anyone with scratch marks over their left eye, which meant he could not roam freely until things died down. He couldn't even go out and get his wounds treated! He cursed at her. He hoped she was rotting away someplace, feeling the pain he had caused her and lamenting the loss of her necklace.

He saw an old lady walk by. She was dressed in a midnight blue kimono and a simple pair of slippers. Her hands were full of groceries, which was making her walk extremely slowly. She was definitely an easy target, but perhaps he should lay low, at least for a day. So he settled down, although his eyes never left the old lady.

* * *

><p>2225 hrs<p>

'_This is getting ridiculous,'_ Ichigo thought as he shuffled along the pavement. He had double-checked his wig to ensure that it covered every inch of his orange hair. Sure, men wore kimonos as well, but he was slightly self conscious of the fact that he was supposed to be passing off as an old lady. He wore make-up and all, but he was afraid someone might come along and recognize him or worse, his father came along.

The face that the thief was willing to attack an old lady meant that he probably frequently targeted women. This was to make things easy for him and he could also assert dominance over the opposite gender. He was disgusted with this sort of people.

So he had dressed up as an old lady and was moving around the immediate vicinity from where the attack took place yesterday. He had his slapjack hidden in the sleeve of his kimono. The way he saw it, whoever the thief was would approach, expecting an easy vulnerable prey. What he wouldn't be expecting was an old lady that could fight back, which would give Ichigo ample time to surprise and subdue the thief.

The streets were deserted, unfortunately, save for that one person lurking in the dark alley Ichigo had spotted immediately. But was this the guy he was looking for? As Ichigo moved directly across the road from the alley, a passing car briefly illuminated the man's face. Ichigo was immediately able to pick up the three lines that decorated the left side of his face, made prominent by the clotted blood. Bingo, here was the guy. Now, he had to bait him.

Ichigo turned his body to face the way he came, his eyes scanning the ground as if he had lost something. At the same time, he glanced up to ensure the street was deserted. He swiveled here and there, chancing a glance towards the alley. The man however, still hadn't moved. _'Guess he's laying low,'_ Ichigo thought. He had to use a more enticing bait.

Discreetly reaching into one of his grocery bags, Ichigo pulled out a thick wad of cash before letting it fall naturally to the ground. Then with an air of relief, Ichigo picked it up again, making sure to do so with the cash in full view of the man. After placing the money in the bag, Ichigo walked off without looking back. If this bait failed, Ichigo would have to try something else.

He turned into a deserted alley that divided two buildings, with the exit some distance away. While doing so, he chanced a glance backwards and was relieved to see that the man was now tailing him. A short while in, Ichigo suddenly picked up the sound of a pair of footsteps making their way towards him. Ichigo didn't change pace; instead he waited until the soft rhythmic sounds of heavy footfall suddenly sped up, the predator going for its prey.

Ichigo stepped deftly to one side and the man, who had probably intended to grab him, ended up on the floor. Fixing a look of fear on his face, Ichigo backed up against the wall and uttered a soft whimper of fright, making it as high pitched as he could, giving himself Goosebumps at the same time.

The man got up and faced Ichigo. "Shut up you old hag," he said, a Bowie knife in his left hand. Ichigo simply cowered slightly and whimpered again, only louder this time. The man advanced on Ichigo, "I said shut up!" Ichigo upgraded his whimper to a fairly loud cry.

He knew he was pissing the man off. "Damn it you stupid bitch. You asked for it." The man threw a fist straight for Ichigo's face – except Ichigo had already dodged to the side, resulting in his fist slamming into the wall. The man cried out in pain, but Ichigo was already moving. Drawing to his full height, Ichigo drew the slapjack as he sidestepped to the man's left, grabbing his knife-wielding left arm in the process before kicking the back of his knee. As the man fell, Ichigo slapped him on his cheek, sending the man reeling into a near-unconscious daze.

Twisting the man's arm behind his back, Ichigo hauled him from his kneeling position, grabbed the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Then he said, "Trying to attack defenseless old ladies now, are we?"

The man was panting at the shock of getting subdued by what he had assumed to be an old woman. "H-Hey, take it easy man, I didn't want to hurt you."

Ichigo slammed him into the wall again. "Not hurt anyone? How about you tell that to the old lady you jumped yesterday?"

A look of confusion settled into the man's face. "Old lady? I didn't rob any old lady yesterday."

Ichigo snorted. He couldn't believe that the man, after getting caught red handed, was denying involvement yesterday. "Necklace, with a gold chain and a white plate with two cheap," he shook the man for emphasis, "cheap garnets that you can buy for a couple thousand yen each. Does that ring a bell?"

"Yes, but I didn't-" The man began. Ichigo responded by twisting the man's arm even more, dangerously close to breaking it. "Yes yes! I stole it, I stole it! Ouch, let go, please let go." Ichigo slackened his grip, but didn't release him.

He hissed into the man's ear. "Her son has requested that I help find the necklace so that he can give it to her on her deathbed," he all but snarled the last word. "So if you want me to let you go, you better lead me to it." The man nodded his head vigorously. But then, deciding against it, Ichigo placed the man's left hand in a thumb lock and nudged him forward. "On second thought, I can't have you running away."

The man led Ichigo a short distance away to a small amount of vegetation by the side of the street. "It's here. I threw it in here after I realized it was worth nothing."

"Where? I don't see it. Show it to me, and no funny business," Ichigo said, finally releasing the man. He complied, separating two bushes to reveal a similar necklace to the one Szayelaporro had.

The man retrieved it and handed it to Ichigo. "I got a bad feeling from it when I handled it. You see what I mean?"

There it was again. Ichigo received the same dreadful urge to run a car over the necklace many times over. There was something awfully sinister about the two gems that looked like eyes. Before he had time to ponder however, an arm came flying for the side of his head. Reactions honed thru training, Ichigo caught the man's arm with his free hand and did an elbow smash straight in his face. The man reeled from the attack, but having lost patience with the man, Ichigo wasted no time in turning on the man. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, resulting in a loud crack as he broke the wrist.

The man's cry of pain was silenced by one final whack to his head with the slapjack, and Ichigo let him collapse to the floor. "People like you really disgust me," was all Ichigo said. Then for good measure, he grabbed the man's broken hand and slapped his forearm with the slapjack, hard, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>2300 hrs<p>

Szayelaporro sat by her bedside. Her time would be up within the hour and it was too late. He didn't think even Ichigo would be able to succeed even with his best efforts. He looked at the extremely wizened woman lying on the bed before him. She looked at him and said in a very hoarse voice, "Szayel, I'm dying…"

He grasped her hand. "I have someone helping me, but I doubt he can make it in time. Time is almost up…" He trailed off. She didn't seem to be listening.

He heard the hospital door open. "What?" He said menacingly to the hapless nurse. He had refused to allow any nurse in for the past hour on the grounds that he didn't want any disturbances and that there was nothing they could do to help.

"I'm sorry," the nurse squeaked, "But some man outside asked me to give you this." She held out her hand. Szayelaporro couldn't believe his eyes. In her hand was the necklace. Somehow, Ichigo had done it! Wordlessly, he grabbed the necklace and ushered the nurse out the door. He had to thank Ichigo. But first, he strode back to the bed and fastened the necklace around the old woman's neck. She visibly relaxed as the necklace came into contact with her skin.

"I'll be back soon," he said as he exited the room.

He found Ichigo sitting in the lobby. "Ichigo-san," he said, grasping the man's hands and shaking them warmly. "I can't tell you how grateful I am. I'll be forever in your debt. Thanks to you, now my grandmother can die in peace."

Ichigo smiled. "It's what I do, don't worry about it," was all he could manage.

Szayel dropped his voice to a whisper. "Did you find the thief?" Ichigo nodded. "Then did you…" Szayel began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"No, I told you, no killings. I just broke his wrist. He won't be robbing anyone for quite some time."

Szayelaporro nodded, although he was smiling inside. With a broken wrist, that wretched thief was bound to seek medical treatment. What he did could not go unpunished. And Szayel knew just how to do it. "I'll be sure to tell my grandmother about you. She'll be happy to know that there's still good in this world today."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "Unfortunately, I need to go. I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thanks, but she has lived a full life. Perhaps it is time for her to go."

Ichigo shook Szayel's hand and left, not noticing the man who had walked in from another entrance, face covered with sweat and clutching his wrist. Szayel however, did notice him, along with the three long scratches on his face. This was the man who had the nerve to steal something from his family. He kept his temper in check though. The man was going to get his comeuppance soon.

The man moved to the registration counter and began speaking to the nurse. Szayel moved closer to eavesdrop. He caught the man's name, "…Obuta," just before a nurse came to guide him someplace else. Now all he had to do was find out what room the man would be staying. That was easy enough.

* * *

><p>2345 hrs<p>

At least some good had come out of his injury. The pain had been too much for Obuta to bear so he decided to check into the nearest hospital. There, he had fabricated some story about his car jack giving way while he was under it, which explained the cuts he had as well.

The nurses had lapped it all up, including how he had no one at home to care for him and would need help in performing simple tasks. It was flimsy at best, but the hospital had bought it.

So now, he was lying in a hospital bed for the night, which promised him some extra comfort when he slept tonight. He was planning on slipping out before paying the bill, but for now, he could rest well.

Or so he thought. His hand felt like it was on fire. It seemed as if the man, whoever he was, had done more than break his wrist, possibly his arm, but he could only take an X-ray tomorrow. Also, there was an old man who had been admitted to the same ward as him. He was suffering from some weird disease Obuta had never heard of and would occasionally scream out, even in his sleep.

He tried shifting slightly to get comfortable, but the senile old man chose that time to scream out, causing Obuta to jerk and pain to flare through his entire arm. Damn it, where was that stupid nurse? They had promised him a morphine shot to numb the pain fifteen minutes ago, so where was it? Surely they couldn't expect him to sleep through the pain.

He was about to slam the call button again when a nurse finally walked in. The first thing that caught Obuta's attention was the pink hair the nurse had. Pink? That was just disgusting. Shouldn't there be a dress code or something for the nurses? Not to mention this was a male nurse. Pink was just… unsightly.

The nurse was carrying a syringe with some strange green liquid inside. "Hey you," Obuta said. "Is that my morphine shot?"

The nurse checked the syringe as he said, "No, but it's something else to help numb the pain." He took Obuta's uninjured hand and injected the liquid into him.

"Good, the pain is killing me."

"Don't worry sir, you won't be feeling anymore pain soon." The nurse walked away.

"Hey!" Obuta called to the nurse. He turned round. "Next time send a girl. I don't want a man-nurse. And can't you do something about this old hag?" Obuta said, pointing to the old man next to him.

The nurse bowed slightly, "I'm sorry sir, that patient is not mine to handle. You have to wait until tomorrow before you can request a room change." And before Obuta could say anymore, the nurse was gone.

Obuta smirked as he relaxed. He loved ordering people around.

* * *

><p>0213 hrs<p>

Obuta was rudely awakened when the old man suddenly screamed again. Then before he could curse the old man, pain shot through his arm again. What the hell? Didn't that nurse say the pain was supposed to end? The old man whimpered. Obuta cursed the old man, him and that fraud male nurse that gave him the shot.

He suddenly caught wind of a strange smell. It was faint, but it was getting stronger. Obuta nearly gagged when a rancid odor invaded his nose. He covered his nose, but the smell still managed to seep through. He didn't know what it was, but it smelt worse than a rotting corpse.

A deathly quiet filled the room as Obuta sensed that he wasn't alone in the room with the old man any longer. But how could it be? The door was still closed, and they were up on the fifth story. With some difficulty, he sat up and looked out the window. He could see the neighboring building through the room's window. The smell still permeated the air.

Obuta blinked as two red glows suddenly faded into existence outside the hospital window. It took a moment for him to realize that they looked like eyes. Wait. Eyes? He was on the fifth story. How could someone climb all the way up here?

Darkness seemed to coat the windows. The red glows grew brighter and Obuta only had a second to notice they seemed to be staring straight at him. His eyes widened in horror as the window gave way. Before he could scream, he was jerked off his feet and thrown into the night sky.

Back in the ward, the old man whined softly, "Help me…" before tossing around on the bed and returning to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... I think that didn't come out scary enough. I think I suck at writing scary.<em>

_Do you get warded in a hospital for just a broken arm?_

_Anyone recognize the description of Ichigo's wakizashi? Or did you go back to read it again just to see what I mean:D? It's just a random addition though, and probably will have no implications on my story._

_Oh well, just some extra stuff. _

_A wakizashi is a sword that ranges from 30cm to 60cm long. Adding a ko- in front means that it's closer to the length of a tanto (30cm), and adding an o- in front means that it's closer to the length of a katana (60cm)_

_Ok, I shall shamelessly say it again. Review please! Even a few words would be appreciated. 4+ reviews a chapter is too damn low! :(_


	9. Chapter 8  Lights Out

_Hi again! I'm seriously unhappy with myself. Once again, I keep getting stuck on dialogue in any chapter I write. I want to make it seem like an actual conversation but I always feel like something is left wanting. _So if my story characters' dialogue seems off, I apologize. __

_I only managed to finish writing two chapters this week, and I'm still working on my third one. Not very good at all. _

_Someone pointed out that the last chapter didn't advance the plot much. I'm sorry for not acknowledging your name, but I'm typing this at 1 in the morning and I'm too tired to go check. I'm gonna post this when I wake up though, I just wanted to finish this foreword first. _

_I don't like to rush things, because when I read stories that do, it just doesn't seem to flow well. So, yup. My justification, just in case you find it too slow._

_Nothing else to add, so without further ado, here's Chapter 8 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and must I stress it? Review please! If I could draw a person on his knees, I would. 5 reviews for the last chapter isn't enough :(_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 8: Lights Out**

Past

0700 hrs

The whole squad, including Captain Ginrei, was up and ready to go as a blue tint began to fill the skies. The sun was yet to break the horizon but Ginrei was expecting it to at any moment. He wanted to attack as soon as the sun was in the sky.

The men extinguished the flickering embers of the few torches that had lasted this long. The strange feeling Ginrei had was gone. Not that he missed it.

Slowly, they sneaked towards the entrance. Upon closer investigation, the entrance was simply one gaping hole. There was no gate or door to speak of. The only activity they could see was that of some monks moving in the courtyard, all dressed in the same outfit.

Ginrei gathered the men. "Ok, we go in on my signal. No shooting unless they attack you." The men replied by grasping their rifles harder and murmuring excitedly.

Ginrei drew his own rifle. "Go!" With their Captain in the lead, the men surged forward, shouting at the top of their lungs as they headed straight for their targets.

The three monks were taken by surprise as the soldiers advanced on them with their rifles trained on them. Captain Ginrei walked up to them and said, "I will only say this once. Where are the fugitives you are hiding?" The monks just looked at him blankly. All three of them were wearing masks similar to the travelling one, except theirs were fully extended to cover their entire jaw. It gave them a bizarre permanent skeletal smile that gave Ginrei an unsettling feeling.

Disregarding it, he smirked and said, "No answer?" He then motioned to Private Ikkanzaka, who sauntered up and smashed the back of one monk's back with his rifle butt. The monk crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm feeling lenient today. So I'll give you another chance to answer me." The two monks looked at him, wide eyed but in silence. "Ok, have it your way then." He motioned to the same soldier, who walked up to another one of the monks. He raised his rifle and was about to bring it down when a gasp drew Ginrei's attention. He turned and was shocked to see a bloodstained arrow shaft protruding out from one of his soldier's heart.

The whole squad froze as the hit soldier looked down at the arrow, before his rifle clattered to the ground and he collapsed, dead.

Seven remaining heads turned towards the direction of the arrow and saw, by the wall, another monk fumbling to reload the bow in his hands. The five who were standing next to the fallen soldier immediately opened fire. Deafening cracks rang out through the courtyard and the monk fell. Ginrei started towards the fallen soldier, but a flurry of movement caught his attention. The monk that Private Ikkanzaka was about to hit drew out a _tanto_ and stabbed the distracted soldier in the neck. Ikkanzaka's eyes widened as he dropped his rifle and clawed at his neck in a vain attempt to staunch the blood that was pouring out of his wound.

Captain Ginrei shouted as he drew his rifle and fired, drawing the attention of his remaining men as the assailant monk got hit in the head, the back of his skull exploding in a burst of blood. As he fell, the last monk drew out a blade as well and lunged at Captain Ginrei, only to be met with a hail of bullets that cut him down where he was.

Silence. Then, regaining his composure, Ginrei shouted to his other men, "Advance on the temple. Kill all you see, leave no one alive!" With that, the six of them surged towards the temple.

As they got to the entrance, a group of monks came charging out, wielding a strange assortment of weapons. Some of them carried katanas and daggers, while others wielded makeshift weapons like brooms or metal rods. They headed straight for the soldiers, but against six rifles, they stood no chance.

Meticulously, the remainder of the squad moved through the temple, cutting off any resistance they met without any further ambushes or casualties. After the initial surprise, the monks had all turned hostile, giving the men no qualms about mowing them down. Thankfully, there were no more ranged weapons they had to deal with.

His men were clearly enjoying themselves, moving quickly through and meeting any challenge with gusto. Captain Ginrei however, was concentrating on the layout of the place. Most temples consisted of just one building or many small buildings, but this temple looked as if all the typical buildings had been welded together, creating a huge building.

The place was well maintained and lavish. It made use of traditional materials such as timber and paper but they were polished and treated to a perfection Captain Ginrei had never seen before. The structure was plain, but the décor wasn't. The walls were decorated with ornamental stones and intricate drawings, although they all depicted pictures of monsters with white masks on their face.

The soldiers moved along, leaving a trail of carnage behind them. Eventually, they reached a vast room that appeared to be the _Butsuden_. Two rows of statues lined either side of the paneled walkway before it expanded out into a carpeted floor with a large prayer dais right at the end. Sensing something amiss with this room, the soldiers moved forward cautiously. Sunlight did not reach this place and the only sparse light provided was from multiple flame torches propped up on the pillars, casting most of the place in darkness.

As they reached the carpeted floor, Captain Ginrei spotted a man sitting beside the dais. He was definitely quite old, his face wrinkled and his hair graying. He wore the same uniform the other monks did but he did not have a mask on. Instead, he had what appeared to be a necklace hanging round his neck, some white material exposed by his loose clothes. He never took his eyes of Ginrei as he walked up to him.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure to?" The old man wheezed as Ginrei approached him.

"I am Captain Kuchiki Ginrei of the Emperor's Army. I am here on suspicion that you are harboring fugitives wanted by the Emperor of Japan."

"And that justifies the killings?" The old man asked. "You've searched the entire temple, killed of my monks and sullied this worship ground. So did you find what you were looking for?"

Captain Ginrei stood watching the old man, who had the hint of a smile on his face. He was wrong, but he didn't want to admit it. So he looked round, his eyes falling on the sacks behind the man.

Drawing his katana, Ginrei strode over to the numerous numbers of sacks and asked, "Then what are these for? Offerings?" He stabbed the sack and rice came spilling out. "There is more than enough rice here to feed the measly number of monks you had," Ginrei said with a sneer.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" One of the soldiers called to him. He had separated from the group and was now standing beside some large jars. "These are all filled with crude oil sir."

"You don't need that much oil, do you, Ojii-san? So tell me, where are you planning on smuggling all these goods to, or are you going to sacrifice it to whatever god you worship?"

"Who we worship isn't of your concern." Ginrei looked up at the sound of a new voice joining them. Out from behind the prayer dais stepped an old woman. She walked up to the old man, who looked at her.

"Where are the children?" He asked.

"Safe," she said to him before looking at Captain Ginrei. "You can drop the pretense, Kuchiki-_taichou_," she said his rank with disdain. "You're here for the gems aren't you?" Before Ginrei could respond, she pointed a gnarled finger towards the ground somewhere behind him. "Down that grate. Take it if you want to."

Ginrei turned to the spot where she pointed to, the other soldiers moving closer as well. There was an iron grating that led down into a dark cavern. It was secured with a simple lock buckle. There was even a rope secured to the floor for someone to climb down.

The old man and woman just stayed there and watched as one soldier moved to grab a torch while another opened the grate. He tossed the rope down and they could hear a dull flop as it hit the ground.

"Corporal Sasakibe, would you like to do the honors?" Ginrei asked the soldier with the torch.

"With pleasure," He said. Torch in one hand, Sasakibe managed to scale down the rope without much trouble. "It smells stale in here. Hmm… there's a dark tunnel leading to who knows where. Doesn't seem like it's anything though," He said for the benefit for those up top. "Oh, I see some… Oh YES!" A joyous whoop echoed through the cavern. "Gems, and there are pots full of them! We're going to be rich!"

Captain Ginrei heard the soldier's joyous shouts and moved over to the grate as well. He could see a flickering light but couldn't see the gems. He didn't think his men would joke about this though.

"Taichou?" One of his men, Lance Corporal Omaeda asked. "My father is a gem trader. Let me go down and confirm if they are real or not." Ginrei nodded, and Omaeda happily slung his rifle before climbing down the cavern. This gave Ginrei more room to look and he could see Omaeda and Sasakibe standing besides some pots which were, as Sasakibe said, full of gems.

After a few heart-stopping seconds, Omaeda called out, "They're real, taichou! And each worth a small fortune!"

That was enough for Captain Ginrei. Motioning to one of his three remaining men on the surface, he said, "Private Enjoji, go down and help them bring up the pots." The soldier didn't need further prompting.

They could only bring the pots up one by one due to their weight. They took the rope and tied it to a pot before the three remaining people on the surface could haul it up. All this while, the elderly man and woman just watched them.

As they hauled out the second pot, suddenly, the old man and woman began to sing. The three soldiers froze at the sound. It was a horrible sound. It didn't sound like any song they ever heard of. Both of them were wailing two different sounds, two tuneless, nightmarish sounds that not only didn't harmonize with each other, but clashed and echoed chaotically throughout the room. They swayed trance-like along with the noise, eyes unfocused and a disturbing smile on their faces.

Suddenly, Ginrei heard a voice from inside the cavern, "Ugh, what is that disgusting smell?" A second later, it hit him as well, and it took all his willpower to stop himself from passing out in disgust.

Suddenly, a terrible soul-scarring scream echoed from the cavern, only to be cut off almost instantly. And still the man and woman continued their chaotic song. Shouts and gunfire echoed out as Captain Ginrei stood rooted and in shock. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Sunday 1000 hrs

Ichigo's insides squirmed as he thumbed Rukia's number on his cell phone. He allowed the phone time to connect as he checked for oncoming cars before crossing the road. Turning right, he found Sanno Hospital looming ahead. He didn't really want to disturb Szayelaporro if he was mourning the loss of his grandmother, but it seemed right to go pay respects to her, even if he didn't know her. He glanced at his phone. Engaged. He cursed softly.

He'd had the whole of yesterday to call her but didn't take it. And now that he could, her phone was busy. Typical bad luck. His heart gave a little twitch as he wondered who she could be talking to. He hoped it was something unrelated like work or her sister, but if it was a boyfriend or something… Ichigo sighed. Oh well, he couldn't and wouldn't blame her. After all, it had been him who ran away. He'd most likely thrown out any chance he had out the window by doing so. Although, once again, why was he thinking about such things now?

One thing was for sure though, he wasn't going to get in the way of any relationship Rukia had. It would be cruel, selfish, and she definitely didn't deserve the trouble. Pocketing his phone, he entered the Hospital.

There was the usual buzz of activity in the hospital. Visitors coming and going, some in crutches or wheelchairs, some accompanied or alone. He bypassed the general treatment wing (Most of them there for a simple treatment), and moved towards the wards. He headed for the elevator – then stopped. He'd forgotten to ask Szayelaporro where his grandmother was staying. Ichigo had waited in the lobby yesterday and hadn't seen the need to ask.

As he pondered his predicament, someone called out, "Ichigo!" He turned. Walking towards him in her nurse uniform was Kunieda Ryo. He smiled at the sight of a friendly face. Ichigo had dated Ryo a while back when she had just graduated from nursing school, but things hadn't worked out. At least they had ended things on amicable terms.

"So, what brings you here?" She said with a grin. Ichigo hadn't told her what he really did, but had told her he regularly participated in fighting competitions. He didn't see a need to correct her.

"No, I'm actually here to see a friend's grandmother. She wasn't in such good shape yesterday and I wanted to pay her a visit." Ichigo said. "Thing is, I don't know which room she's in."

Ryo was writing on the clipboard she was holding. "I see… In that case, what's her name?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure. Maybe if I describe my friend to you. His name is Szayelaporro, and he has weird pink hair..."

She stopped writing. "I think I know who you're talking about. Quite old, warded because of some robbery or something, am I right?" Ichigo nodded. "Don't waste your time going up," Ryo said, dragging Ichigo to aside to let a stretcher move past. "I wasn't on the night shift but I've heard weird things. Last night, she was in critical condition, and the doctor gave her till midnight to live. Her heart was failing and she was already in a semi-comatose state. After that, her grandson barred anyone from entering, said she wanted to spend her last moments with him or something."

"Anyway, around half past midnight, a doctor was called in by her grandson. Her health had somehow done a complete about-turn and she was healing rapidly. The doctors had never seen anything like it."

"So where is she now?" Ichigo asked.

"That's the strange thing," Ryo said. "She's gone. Two hours ago, her grandson and granddaughter came to pay for her medical bills, and said they were going to take her out of Japan for further treatment. The thing is, no one saw her leave, but just like they said, she was gone."

Ichigo frowned. That was strange indeed. And try as he might, Ichigo couldn't remember Szayelaporro ever mentioning he had a sister.

His phone suddenly went off, indicating he had a message and piercing the relative silence of the hospital and earning him a disdainful look from a passing nurse.

Sheepishly, he took out his phone. Ryo smirked. "I guess I won't be disturbing you any longer. It was great to see you Ichigo," she said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my time," he replied absentmindedly as Ryo walked off. He had a message on his phone. It was from Rukia. Smiling, he opened the message, but the smile slowly disappeared as he read her message. _'Sorry, was on the phone about something important. Please call asap. Urgent.'_ Ichigo frowned. What could be so important?

He speed-dialed Rukia. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello? Rukia, is that you?"

"Ichigo, thank goodness. I just got off the phone with Nii-sama…" Ichigo was now berating himself for being so paranoid without even having a good reason. "…And something urgent has come up."

"Ok, go on…" Ichigo said.

"I don't know if you do this sort of thing, but Nii-sama said the police had no clues…" she trailed off, an edge in her voice.

"Wait, hold on. Police? Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Oh right. Nii-sama's father, my adoptive father, Kuchiki Sojun, is missing."

* * *

><p>1315 hrs<p>

Ichigo picked Rukia up from outside her apartment in his car. As he drove, she gave him directions while filling him in at the same time. She sounded anxious as she spoke.

"According to Nii-sama, his… my father lived alone, ever since his wife died three years ago. Like him, I would go over to Hisana-nee and Nii-sama's once every month on a Saturday for some sort of mini family get-together. This month was no different, except, he never showed up."

"Saturday? But today is Sunday. You mean the police pulled that 24-hr waiting period for a missing person crap on you?" Ichigo asked in indignation. The problem with the police was that they had too many damn rules to follow, which hindered what they could actually do. Although to be fair, they were always under the public eye and likely to have their image publicly disemboweled if they did anything wrong.

"Well, they do have a point for doing that. Father is over sixty and he was diagnosed with mild Alzheimer's last year. He had been taking medication for that though. Anyway, the police reasoned he could have forgotten to take his medicine and hence had forgotten to come for our reunion and probably went out for a walk or something. The problem is, we waited in his house for almost the whole day, but he never returned."

"Maybe he ran off or something? Couldn't take the heat and moved north to, I don't know… Hokkaido?" Ichigo suggested. He received a punch in the arm for that. "Hey! I'm driving here. And that was a plausible and completely valid suggestion!"

"Sorry, it didn't sound like a serious suggestion so I had to." Ichigo noted that she had actually said sorry to him, but decided not to tease her about it, not at this time.

"So, do you think he did?" Ichigo asked.

"The police thought so too, but nothing of his was taken. All his luggage is still at home, none of his clothes are touched, and everything is still in working condition."

Ichigo was silent for a moment. "We can't rule out kidnapping."

"Yes, the police thought so too. The problem with that is, the door was still securely locked. The windows were all closed, except for the one in his bedroom but then again, father lives on the tenth floor. Why would a kidnapper risk his life to kidnap my father? We may be well off, but we are certainly not filthy rich. Besides, my father has long handed the business to Nii-sama."

Ichigo was silent as he ran out of all the more plausible scenarios. All that was left were the more far-fetched ones but he didn't think she would react very kindly to his attempts at lightening the mood. Rukia looked troubled and genuinely worried, which to Ichigo was strange. Back then, he never had the impression that Rukia was close to her adoptive father. Maybe they had gotten closer over the years? Ichigo wouldn't know. Unless…

"Rukia, are you feeling ok?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't pull that 'Everything's fine' crap on me Rukia. I know you well enough to know that you are far from feeling fine."

She looked at him. He would have looked at her, but unfortunately he had to keep his eyes on the road. "You're right, I'm not ok. It's just that… This feels like ten years ago, where I wake up to find someone close to me had disappeared."

Ichigo's heart felt as if someone had just placed one ton of guilt on it. "Damn it Rukia, don't make me feel so horrible. I'm sorry. I truly am. You got me back didn't you? And I'm not leaving your side anymore. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find your father."

Rukia smiled, her eyes glistening slightly. "Thanks Ichigo. You really have matured from ten years ago."

"And you've become less abusive as well." He teased.

"I was not! I only hit you because you deserved it. I had to drill sense into that thick head of yours."

"Maybe I did, but you've never let me off with a simple hit. You also had to cause me some sort of injury. Remember how you attacked my most vulnerable point?"

She sobered up slightly. "Oh, yeah…" She trailed off. "I really never did any permanent damage, did I?"

"Don't worry, you didn't," he said.

"You know…" Rukia started again. "I never really did say I was sorry for hitting you in your… vulnerable spot."

"Seriously, Rukia, don't worry about it. I know you are, even if you don't say it." He looked at her and saw her staring at him. Their eyes locked and they sat there staring at each other for a few moments, until a loud car horn snapped them back to reality.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Ichigo, and not on me," Rukia scolded softly. He didn't respond.

A few seconds later, they turned into the street where Kuchiki Sojun stayed. They turned into a nearby parking lot when something popped up in Ichigo's mind.

"Wait, I just realized something. Did you tell Byakuya and Hisana-san about meeting me?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Eh… No I didn't. It must have slipped my mind after all the problems yesterday. And show Nii-sama some respect. He's now the CEO of the Kuchiki Company. He definitely deserves it," Rukia said sheepishly.

"I'll think about it," Ichigo said dismissively, ignoring the look of indignation on Rukia's face. "Then did you tell them I was coming to help?" Ichigo asked, almost fearing her answer.

"Um… Not exactly? I told them I knew of a friend who was some sort of private investigator and that he might be able to help," Rukia said with an innocent grin.

Ichigo hissed through his teeth. Hisana-san had always been warm towards Ichigo back when he was still in high school. Byakuya on the other hand hadn't been very… receptive towards him. He probably thought Ichigo wasn't a very good influence to Rukia.

"Hey, stop daydreaming and let's go!" Rukia said, giving Ichigo a slight nudge. He was about to comply when his phone rang. Puzzled as to who would be calling him, he took out his phone. It was Szayelaporro's number.

Wondering what he could want with him, Ichigo answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Strawberry Repairman?" The voice was different from Szayelaporro, a lighter sound and definitely more high pitched. It also had a slight accent similar to that of Szayel's.

"Yes, I am," Ichigo said hesitantly. "Who is this?"

The voice on the phone laughed. "I see Szayel hasn't told you about me. My name is Nelliel Tu. I am Szayel's sister. I just wondered to call to extend my gratitude to you as well."

"Um… Thanks?" Ichigo had no idea what to say. He was also aware that Rukia was watching him curiously.

The voice laughed again. "Modest, I see. I like that."

"So how is your grandmother doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, she's ok. We've sent her back to Spain for treatment." Spain. So that's the accent he'd picked up. "You should see my brother. I've never seen him so happy before. I would really like to meet the man who has brightened up my brother's face so much."

"Uh… Sure, I suppose, but-"

"Great! How does tonight at eight sound?" It sounded more like an order than a question.

"Um, I'm actually in the middle of something today and I really don't think I have the time," Ichigo said, still slightly dazed at the speed the conversation was going.

"Oh that's too bad. Then let's make it tomorrow, same time. I won't be disturbing you now. I'll call you tomorrow with more details. Bye!" And she hung up.

Ichigo just sat there, stunned. What the heck just happened? He'd just been asked out… no, forced on a date with someone he hadn't met in his life. And he didn't even get a chance to refuse.

"Hey Ichigo, who was that?" Rukia's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, that was just the sister of some guy I helped yesterday. She just wanted to call and send her regards as well." Ichigo said. He didn't want to trouble her with the 'date' part.

"Really? That didn't sound like just a thank you to me." Why was Rukia asking so many questions?

"No… That was all," He didn't want to know how Rukia would react if she knew he was going on a date. Sure, they were just best friends… for the moment, but he had a hunch she wouldn't react positively to the news. Besides, he also wasn't very interested.

"Then stop spacing out and lets go," Rukia said as she climbed out of Ichigo's car.

Byakuya. Right. "They're not still in your father's apartment, are they?"

"Of course. You can't expect them to leave in case my father comes back right?" Rukia said with a snort.

That, unfortunately, was what Ichigo was afraid of. If Rukia had been heartbroken when he'd left, Ichigo didn't want to know how Byakuya would react to the return of the man who had been responsible for his sister's heartbreak. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><em>Yup. Progression... not so much. But I didn't want to drag the chapter further. And once again, all my dialogue may seem quite unrealistic. It's where I usually get stuck on, and even after thinking for a long time, it still doesn't sit right. Sigh...<em>

_The 24 hr grace period before a person is declared missing still stands right? Anyway, some extra stuff._

_Temples in Japan have multiple buildings, mostly small one story buildings, each with their own purpose. Two story ones are rare, and the large buildings are usually caused by large fancy roofs. Butsuden means prayer room, I think._

_If only FF has a view counter, then I could see how many people have read my story. Too bad it doesn't, so please Review!_


	10. Chapter 9: Say You'll Haunt Me

_Hey again! Well, I must say I feel like an idiot for not fully exploring all the options of my account. What I was asking about in the last chapter was right at the bottom of the list. I feel too embarrassed to even mention it again :/_

_Although, that does present another problem. Now that I know how many people actually view my story, (Thanks if you did!) I'm left wondering why I can't average 5 reviews a chapter :(_

_Ok, I should stop wallowing right now. What matters most is that you guys enjoy the story. Although, reviews would be good too :). So without further ado, here's Chapter 9 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and - **R****eview**! -_

_**Disclaimer:**____I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 9: Say You'll Haunt Me**

Past

0830 hrs

Corporal Iba hauled out the second jar and began carrying it where the first jar sat. Captain Ginrei and the last soldier on the surface, Lance Corporal Ayasegawa, peered down the cavern as those below began securing a third pot to the rope.

Suddenly, a horrible, bone-chilling sound echoed through the entire hall. The old man and woman had begun to sing, and it was a dreadful, chaotic sound that had absolutely no rhythm or melody to it.

The sound seemed to eat right at Ginrei's soul and he was uncertain of whether to stop them or concentrate on their task.

Before he could come to a decision, a voice echoed from the cavern. "Ugh, what is that disgusting smell?" Confused, Ginrei turned back to the grate; then the smell hit him, and it took all he had to prevent himself from vomiting. It was a horrible rancid odor that smelled so bad Ginrei could almost feel it melting his skin.

"Hey, there's something down here," Ginrei heard Private Enjoji say. He was standing closest to the dark tunnel, some ways away from the other two soldiers, who had stopped and were looking at him. Ginrei looked towards the dark tunnel. It was completely dark, and he couldn't see anything. In fact, it looked darker than even the blackest night Ginrei could remember. He couldn't even see the ground beyond the mouth of the tunnel. Meanwhile, the elderly pair was still wailing and the smell still invaded the air.

He noticed that Private Enjoji had taken a step back. "Shit, I think something's coming." He turned round and said, "Guys, I think we'd better-" he never finished his sentence as his legs were suddenly swept from underneath him, his rifle clattering to the floor.

"What the…" Ginrei said to himself, but was cut off as Enjoji began screaming in pure terror.

"Shit, Shit! Something's holding on to my leg! Help, I can't get up, HELP!" The terror in his voice flooded through Ginrei as well as he watched. The only problem was, there seemed to be nothing holding on to him. LCP Omaeda was the closest and he sprang over to grab Enjoji's hands. Corporal Sasakibe moved over, rifle trained into the darkness, the gems all but forgotten. "PULL DAMN IT, PULL!" Enjoji screamed.

"I'm trying," Omaeda said as he strained, but Enjoji didn't budge. Suddenly, the thing that was holding his legs gave a hard pull, and Enjoji was pulled screaming from Omaeda's grasp. The scream dissolved into a gurgle for a second before vanishing completely.

"Oh shit, more are coming!" Sasakibe said and began backing away and firing at the same time. "Omaeda, get up and shoot! Let's get out of here!" Ginrei watched as his men began shooting into the darkness, but he couldn't see what they were shooting at.

Then, he saw it. A dark shadow came flowing out of the darkness like some liquid. It was as black as the darkness in the tunnel, making it seem as if the darkness was extending its reach. The two soldiers were now firing at the shadow, but it kept on advancing. Then, as Ginrei watched, more shadows came pouring out the tunnel.

"It's not working! Let's get the hell out of here!" Sasakibe shouted as he dove for the rope and began climbing. Omaeda grabbed the rope, but a dark shadow suddenly pounced on him and he only had time to let out a scream before it got cut off and he disappeared completely.

"Hurry up Sasakibe!" LCP Ayasegawa shouted, but he didn't need to be told. Sasakibe climbed as fast as he could, completely wet in cold sweat and whimpering in terror. The darkness had now engulfed most of the cavern floor, such that Ginrei could see nothing but a bottomless pit. Sasakibe had cleared more than three-quarters of the rope and was starting to relax some.

Next to him, Ginrei heard Corporal Iba shout, "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" his gun pointed at the elderly pair. Instead, they began singing even louder and swaying more violently. Ginrei looked back at Corporal Sasakibe, who had almost reached the top. Suddenly, from below him, a shadow jumped. At first, Ginrei thought that Sasakibe was too high up, but the shadow kept sailing through the air before latching onto Sasakibe.

His eyes widened in terror as he began screaming, "AHH, AYASEGAWA, GIVE ME YOUR HAND, GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Ayasegawa yelled in fright but reached down to grab Sasakibe, but before he could, a huge tug forced the rope out of Sasakibe's hands and he fell back, his scream fading into nothingness.

All three soldiers were gone, but the rope was still twitching vigorously. "THEY'RE CLIMBING THE ROPE!" Ayasegawa yelled, backing away.

Thinking quickly, Ginrei drew his katana and cut the rope in one swing. "Quick!" he shouted at Ayasegawa. "Close the grate!" The frightened soldier didn't need to be told twice, and he scrambled to lock the iron grate. It wasn't a moment too soon; just as the buckle was secured, something slammed against the gratings, rattling it horribly.

Ginrei called out to Corporal Iba, "Iba! Help Ayasegawa!" The Corporal turned and rushed towards the opening while Ginrei pointed his rifle at the elderly pair, who were still singing the same horrible noise. "Don't want to shut up eh?" He said before opening fire. It hit the old man straight in the middle of the neck, launching him backwards and killing him instantly.

The old woman gave a cry of anguish and rushed towards her fallen companion. "Taichou!" Ginrei whirled round at the terrorized voice of his two remaining men. "Taichou, they just keep coming!" The grate was shaking violently now, and it wouldn't be long before it broke.

"It's too late, _taichou!_" The old woman cackled. "The Hollows are not going to stop and you will regret having ever set foot in this temple!" She said with glee and laughed a shrill laugh.

"We'll see about that," Ginrei said. Rushing over to one of the torches, he shouted to his men, "Iba! Ayasegawa! Grab a jar of oil each. Hurry!"

They both moved faster than any man Ginrei had ever seen, grabbing a jar of oil each before returning. "Quick! Pour it down the cavern! We'll see how your _Hollows_ handle fire," he said, turning to the old woman.

He tossed the torch onto the grating, and the oil-soaked iron bars immediately caught fire, before the shadow closest to the grate ignited as well.

Now, a new sound pierced the air. A huge cacophony of shrill cries pierced the air as one by one the shadows caught fire, engulfing their entire bodies in flames. The flames obstructed Ginrei from seeing what these creatures were; all he saw were numerous writhing bodies of flame. The entire cavern floor was now a burning inferno.

As the three stunned soldiers watched on, a shrill voice suddenly screamed out. "Curse you, Kuchiki-taichou!" He whirled round and pointed his rifle at her. She was pointing her finger at him and had a deranged look on her face. "Curse you, and all your descendants who walk the face of this land. Your clan shall not escape the wrath of the Hollows and your bloodline shall meet its end in blood and terror! Curse you!" It was a malediction. She looked as if she really believed she was setting a curse on him.

But Ginrei had had enough. Taking aim, he fired and hit her in the head, ending her tirade as suddenly as it began.

The shrill cries still echoed throughout the hall, but were beginning to die down. The three remaining soldiers stood there in shock, not believing what they had just experienced.

"Corporal Iba," Ginrei said to the terrified soldier, who jumped violently. "Go get a couple of horses so we can bring back the gems." He croaked, his voice weak and missing its commanding tone. Corporal Iba could only nod as he stumbled out of the hall, knuckles white from gripping his rifle and jumping at shadows.

Once Iba disappeared, Ginrei turned to Ayasegawa and was about to open his mouth when a blade burst out from Ayasegawa's chest!

"Wha-" was all a shocked Ayasegawa could say before the blade was yanked from him, and he collapsed to the floor. Behind him stood a young boy, no more than thirteen, staring at the blade in his hands.

Man and boy locked eyes for a moment, before the boy lunged at Ginrei with a deranged cry. He was momentarily stunned but he drew his blade and managed to parry the boy's wild lunge. He hacked and slashed, but the boy had no skill, no technique, and Ginrei was able to parry the attacks easily.

He hardly wanted to do it, but Ginrei knew that the boy was not going to stop until either one of them lay dead, so on the next opening he found, he drove the blade straight into the boy's stomach.

The boy gave a gasp of pain as Ginrei withdrew his sword, letting the boy crash to the ground, blood pouring out from him wound as he lied there.

"Taichou, I'm ba- oh my goodness!" Corporal Iba exclaimed as he saw Ayasegawa's body, two horses in his steed. "What the hell happened?"

Ginrei gestured to the young boy, who was stretching out a twitching hand, as if reaching for something, the gaping wound from his back leaking out a pool of blood. "Ayasegawa got taken by surprise," was all he could say. They both stood in silence before Ginrei took a deep breath and said. "Well, there's nothing we can do for them. Let's load up the jewels so that our efforts here did not go to waste.

"Sure thing, taichou!" Iba said as he and his Captain transferred the gems into sacks before he attached them to the horses. "I can't believe we had to go through all this…" Iba turned round and his words tapered off as he found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle held by his Captain.

"Sorry, but I can't trust you," Ginrei said. Then without waiting for a plea, he pulled the trigger, and Iba's head burst open and he fell to the floor.

Ginrei holstered his rifle as he looked at the body of his last soldier with only a twinge of regret. He could trust himself to keep quiet about the origin of the gems but the same couldn't be said of his men. They were, after all, just hooligans who could easily have their lips loosened with some sake. Ginrei had long made up his mind. He was going to keep the secret of the temple and the gems with him to his grave.

Turning back towards the boy, he was surprised to see a trail of blood instead. The boy had crawled all the way to the fallen old man. Ginrei watched as the boy reached the old man, rested his hand on the necklace that hung round the old man's neck before he relaxed and moved no longer.

Shrugging, Ginrei mounted the horse and left, not bothering, or daring, to look back once.

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

1400 hrs

The elevator doors opened to reveal a tense Rukia and a nervous Ichigo. They walked along the corridor, most of the doors closed and only one with a wide open gate. As they got closer, Ichigo saw that the house with the open gate had its door open as well. He guessed this was Rukia's father's house.

"Nii-sama, Nee-san, I've brought my friend along," Rukia called out as she removed her shoes and stepped in. Ichigo did the same, but halted just before he reached the doorway. He was, could you believe it, afraid of what might develop when he stepped through.

Rukia responded by sticking her head through the door and rapping him softly on the head. "Stop wasting time, Ichigo. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Without waiting for his answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.

Kuchiki Sojun lived alone, so there was no need for him to occupy a huge house all by himself. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was still rich, and it showed in his choice of furniture and décor. His house was a simple four room apartment and was furnished in an antique Victorian setting. Most of his furniture were from the Victorian era and the only things Ichigo could see that were distinctively Japanese were the bottles of different types of Japanese wine stored in a glass cabinet and the ornate katana that was sitting on a drawer, obviously for decorative purposes.

Ichigo's gaze fell on the two people who were sitting by the dining table. They had aged slightly, but he could still recognize them. Hisana strongly resembled Rukia, and her hairstyle, which was almost identical to Rukia's ten years ago, hadn't changed from what Ichigo could remember.

Byakuya on the other hand, was missing the _kenseikan_ he always wore on his head, until Ichigo realized it was now at the back of his head. Ichigo always remarked that he Byakuya was being vain by wearing the _kenseikan_, although he secretly admitted the look suited him. Still, Ichigo couldn't miss the same calm, stoic expression on his face.

Right now, both of them were staring at him in shock, although Byakuya showed more composure, a slightly widening of his eyes the only indication of his surprise. They, like him, had obviously recognized him the second they saw him. _'It must be my orange hair,'_ Ichigo mused.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I do not believe this," Byakuya said as he got up. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after all the pain you've caused Rukia." Ichigo could understand the less than warm welcome Byakuya had given him, but to him, the hostile reaction was quite hurtful. How many times did he have to repeat that he was sorry for running away?

Fortunately, Rukia stepped in front of him at the same time that Hisana placed a hand on Byakuya to stop him. "Nii-sama, let us not rake the past. Ichigo and I have settled our problems and he has kindly offered his help in searching for father."

Byakuya relaxed slightly under Hisana's comforting hand, but his gaze did not leave Ichigo. "That doesn't change anything. What he did to you is unforgivable."

"Ichigo is aware of that, and he has offered his apology to me more than once." Ichigo was surprised to hear Rukia defending him so vehemently, and against Byakuya, of all people. It seemed like living alone had really made her more independent and bold. "I've accepted his apology, and I would request that you do so as well. Besides, now isn't the time for that. Otosan is missing and we need all the help we can get."

Byakuya glanced at Rukia, whose defiant stare seemed to waver slightly, but she did not shrink back. After a few moments, he said, "Very well, we will leave this conversation for another time. Although, I do not believe for one moment that Kurosaki Ichigo will be able to find anything the police have not." With that, Byakuya swept out of the flat, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

Hisana walked up to Ichigo and lightly touched his arm. "It's great to see you again, Ichigo. I must say, when Rukia mentioned a private investigator, you were the last person I expected."

"Well, private investigator isn't really a correct term, since I usually don't work with the police. Calling me a fixer would be better," Ichigo said.

"I guess this explains why Rukia was in such a good mood yesterday morning when she arrived at my house."

"She was, was she?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Rukia smugly.

She blushed. "Nee-san, that's not true! I was never an upbeat person and yesterday was no different."

Hisana laughed. "Really? I got the impression that you were feeling much more talkative than usual." She turned back to Ichigo as Rukia attempted to splutter a defence. "Anyway, I apologize for Byakuya's hostility. He's not in a good mood and you can't really blame him. He was quite close with his father. If you'll excuse me, I must go find him and calm him down. Feel free to look around and see if we missed anything. Unfortunately, I agree with Byakuya that you probably won't find anything new. The police searched the flat thoroughly and found nothing to warrant foul play. If you need help, Rukia would be glad to," and she left the flat too.

Not wanting to miss his chance, Ichigo immediately rounded on Rukia. "So you really were happy to see me," he said with a grin.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She replied with a glare. He just laughed it off and began to look around.

Ichigo normally did not like doing missing people jobs, although he took them occasionally, especially with older people. More often than not, they would have run off to some foreign land with their lover or something. With missing kids or teenagers, it was even harder to say, especially with all the scum that liked to prey on the young.

The police had really been thorough, much like how Kuchiki Sojun seemed to be with his cleanliness. Nothing in the living room, dining room, or any other room in the house seemed to be out of place. The only thing that seemed remotely suspicious was the open window in Kuchiki Sojun's bedroom. Then again, Rukia was following him around, and he found her presence distracting. Then, as he returned out into the living room, he'd had enough.

He turned on her. "Rukia could you quit following me? It's extremely distracting to know that you are there watching my every move!"

She huffed in protest. "I'm simply observing what you do! You could always pretend I wasn't there. Nii-sama didn't let me in earlier while he followed the police. I just wanted to have an idea of what the police did."

"And he had good reason to," Ichigo mumbled, but he didn't pursue the matter any longer. He stood in the living room and surveyed the place. True, he couldn't find anything amiss, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

He wandered over to the glass cabinet to look at all the bottles of wine on display. Most of them were still sealed, although there was one bottle that was missing its wrapping, exposing the bottle cork. He opened the cabinet and took it out for further investigation.

It was a black tinted wine bottle that had the picture of a tree and the words _'Silver Oak'_ on it, which Ichigo assumed was the brand of the wine.

He heard Rukia approaching from behind. "Otosan like to sample wine from other countries. He occasionally brought along a bottle of wine whenever we had our reunion. I think this '_Silver Oak'_ was one of his favorites."

Ichigo stared at the wine inside. It looked like not much was gone; a couple of sips at best. "Doesn't seem like he liked this."

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know if he drank at home, but he usually sampled any wine he brought over to determine if it deserved to be shared."

Grabbing a corkscrew, Ichigo removed the cork. Immediately, the rich smell of the wine invaded Ichigo's nose. Ichigo wasn't experienced in wine tasting, but he could detect the strong flowery and fruity smell, although if you asked him what sort of flowers and fruits, he had absolutely no clue. Although… there was this slightly weird smell that he did detect. It was a slightly salty smell; one that people could associate with salt or soy sauce. He frowned. Was wine supposed to smell salty?

He walked over to the kitchen and rummaged around for a wine glass. It wasn't that hard to find one; Kuchiki Sojun had a whole drawer full of them. He tilted the bottle into the glass, and the dark red liquid came flowing out. He didn't pour much; not even enough for a mouthful.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia hissed. "This is no time to be going wine tasting."

"Relax, Rukia. It's just a sip. It's not poison or anything. Besides, I have absolutely no knowledge about wine tasting." Ichigo said, and without waiting for her response, he downed what little he poured out in one gulp. He stood there and let the taste of the wine flow down his throat. He made a face. "Ugh, that tasted sour and a little weird."

Rukia snorted. "Well, that's because you're not supposed to chug it all down at once," she said.

"Well, it's not my fault I have no knowledge on the procedures of wine tasting," he retorted. "Besides, there was something weird about the taste. I know that wines are supposed to have a strong taste, but this tasted somewhat salty."

"Really? Let me try," Rukia said, reaching for the bottle, but Ichigo held it high out of her reach.

"No way, it could be dangerous. I need to send this for testing."

"Testing? For drugs or something?" Rukia asked, a dubious look on her face.

"Yeah well, for all we know, there could be some mind-controlling drug inside or something."

Rukia gaped at him. "Mind-control. Are you serious?"

He grinned. "Well, not about the mind-control part, but I'm being serious when I say that there could be something weird in this wine."

Rukia didn't seem convinced, but she didn't say anything. Just then, Hisana and Byakuya came back. Hisana was smiling, and Byakuya was still his normal, expressionless self.

"We're back. Did you find anything?" Hisana asked Ichigo.

He shrugged. "Nothing much, just this bottle of wine. It may be nothing, but I want to send this for testing," he said, preparing for the inevitable.

"Absolutely not," Byakuya said immediately. And there it was. "I will not allow you to simply cart off with my father's possessions just because you think it is suspicious."

Rukia opened her mouth to argue, but Ichigo held her off. He figured he'd better stand up for himself and prove it to Byakuya. "Look, Byakuya-sama, you may not appreciate my presence, but I have settled missing person cases before. Sure, it may be nothing, but if it's something, I don't want anything happening to Rukia, Hisana-san or you." He paused for a moment to allow Byakuya to say something, but he remained silent, so he continued.

"Look, I'll take the bottle, but I only need just a small sample. If there's nothing wrong with it, I'll return it to you. Is that ok? I promise not to drink it or swap it with something inferior or... something. Or better yet, take my help as a way of making it up to Rukia. Is that ok?"

Ichigo could almost see Byakuya's brain pondering his words as the group stood in silence, awaiting his decision. Eventually, he said, "Very well, but if I think you are impeding any investigations in any way, I will personally ensure your arrest."

"Thank you for your permission, Byakuya-sama, I'll do my best." He turned to Rukia. "Perhaps I'd better get going. The sooner I test this the better. Are you going to stay here or are you going someplace?"

Rukia turned to Hisana, who told her, "Don't worry, we'll stay here awhile longer. We have nothing on today, and Byakuya needs to make some calls."

"In that case," Rukia said, turning to Ichigo. "I need you to drop me off somewhere."

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

He stood on the platform and watched his Hollows. They were moving around with agitation. That meant that they had caught the scent.

That couldn't be right. The target had already been disposed of, and the bait for the next target should only arrive tomorrow. He had done extensive research on his three victims, including their habits, likes, and likely ways to bait them. The chocolates he'd sent for the next victim would paint a bulls-eye on her for his Hollows once she'd taken them.

The only possibility left was the serum-laced wine he had given the homeless. Maybe one had survived getting drunk this long.

Oh well, it didn't make any difference. The fact was the scent had been caught, and he had to send them out to hunt. If it was just a simple, drunk homeless person who had the scent, he wouldn't need to send two. One of the younger ones with experience would be good enough.

* * *

><p>2300 hrs<p>

Ichigo had dropped a sample of the wine at a lab one of his contacts had. His contact had promised to get back to him as soon as possible.

After that, Ichigo dropped Rukia off at the studio she was working in to pick up her vetted work. It had been getting late after that, so they decided to have dinner together. It was a simple, casual, spur-of-the-moment affair, but Ichigo had enjoyed it. Rukia was still slightly anxious over news about her father but he'd gotten her to lighten up.

That may or may not have been a bad thing, as she started sharing with him some of the plots that her editor had accepted for the cartoon _'The Adventures of Chappy the Bunny'_. Still, he had fun teasing and intentionally finding holes in her plot. It was a cartoon after all; it wasn't suppose to emulate real life.

She had retaliated by suggesting that she'd create a new villain; a strawberry, modeled after Ichigo of course. They then had fun laughing about what the new villian's features and characteristics would be. In the end, Ichigo had to draw the line when Rukia wanted to draw a sketch of the villain using the ideas they had thrown out, much to her annoyance.

In the end, it was simple, interactive fun, but they had both enjoyed it immensely.

Then, Ichigo had dropped Rukia off at her apartment with the promise to get in touch as soon as he got the results from the lab.

Now back home, Ichigo was finally able to relax. Today had been mentally draining, having to meet two more people from his past. At least Byakuya did not throw him out the second he saw Ichigo. Although, he probably would have, if Rukia hadn't stepped in. That in itself was quite a surprise. Never once in his teenaged life did he ever remember her standing up to Byakuya. Then again, she had her own life to lead. She couldn't have him making all the decisions for her.

Although he was mentally drained, his body didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. So, on an impulse, Ichigo retrieved his favorite sword; his _ko-wazikashi_ and went up onto the roof of the building he was staying in to practice a few swings.

The roof was fairly plain. It had an old looking cooling tower that looked like it was going to fail at any moment, but it had managed to stay intact for the 4 years Ichigo had stayed here. A few jerry cans of oil were stored next to it, but no one had ever come to retrieve it. To one corner, there were some potted plants placed by one of his neighbors, Ichigo couldn't be sure whom, which was the only proof that anyone other than himself ever came up onto the roof. Also, someone had stuck a flagpole right smack in the middle of the roof, although it had no flag on it.

Ichigo sucked in the cool night air as he stretched his muscles. The moon was full tonight, illuminating the rooftop. Along the way, Ichigo had taken both _kendo_ and _kenjutsu_ lessons, although he only owned short swords that were not suited for _kendo_.

Unsheathing his sword, Ichigo tapped it twice against the flagpole out of habit. Then, he moved into a fighting stance. He took a deep breath… and gagged. A horrible smell assaulted his nose and Ichigo stumbled against the flagpole. Did something die on the roof? What the hell was creating that awful smell?

Ichigo looked left and right, trying to determine the source of the smell. It seemed to be coming from where the potted plants were. _'If this is some form of fertilizer, I'm taking down the owner of the plants after I destroy the soil,'_ Ichigo thought.

As he made his way to the potted plants, he froze in shock. Thanks to the illumination from the moon, Ichigo watched in shock as a dark shadow slithered its way from the edge of the building and onto the roof. It was approximately one and a half times the size of an average man, but Ichigo couldn't make out what it was, except for the bluish tinge on its dark skin.

The thing reared its head and Ichigo opened his mouth in horror. Its head was white in color, but instead of shining in the darkness, it seemed to blend in with it, if that was even possible, and the eyes glowed a dark red. It looked familiar, but Ichigo had no time to think why as its glowing red eyes locked on to him.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here you go. Not much of a Byakuya &amp; Ichigo confrontation. But the way I see it, most of the canon animosity between these two was created due to Ichigo's lack of respect and Byakuya's disdain towards Ichigo. Take that away and you'll probably get a Byakuya who disapproves but wouldn't go to the extent of attacking Ichigo.<em>

_Wow... This chapter was longer than usual. Anyway, some extra stuff._

_Silver Oak Cellars is a wine brand located in Oakville. Not sure which state though. No idea how popular it is though, some survey on some website said it was._

_Kenjutsu is a general term that encompasses all forms of Japanese Swordsmanship. It means the method of the sword, as opposed to kendo, which means the way of the sword. I can't see the difference though._

_Anyway, read, hope you enjoy, and once more, review! Thanks! See you on the next update!_


	11. Chapter 10: Dance With The Devil

_Hi again! So here's Chapter 10. I'm sad that I only got 4 reviews in the last Chapter :( Oh well, I'm still updating anyways._

_To **TB** and anyone else reading this: This is an AU, so although I did use the description of one of the Hollows in Bleach, it's not the same. I.E I changed the mask into just a pseudo-white face, there's no Hollow hole, and the roar... Hmm I realized I never did use the word roar anywhere in this chapter and the last. Oh well. _

_Also, the smell has its uses somewhat in future chapters. Right now it doesn't serve much purpose. _

_Couple more things. This story arc (I can't think of anything else better to call it) will end around chapter 17. I just finished writing 15 so I can afford to update today:) Yeah, pretty far, but I like a buffer._

_Once this particular arc ends, another one will start. I may carry on with this story after the second one or I may post it as a sequel. No idea. I'm also not sure if I will last that long anyway. But just something to look forward to._

_I realized something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I wrote that Byakuya wore his kenseikan like how he did in the Fullbringer Arc. I know it's a symbol of his nobility in Bleach but in my story, I added it as a fashion statement. He doesn't think of himself as a noble in this story._

_Ok, nothing more to add. I'll butt in again at the end. So without further ado, here's the next Chapter of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy and review more than just 4 please! :(_

_**Disclaimer: **___I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 10: Dance with the Devil**

Past

45 years later

"Kuchiki-sama, it's time for dinner," the servant said with a bow. Kuchiki Ginrei looked up from where he was sitting. His two German Pischers, who were lying lazily on the floor, perked up at the word 'dinner', but made no move to get up as their master stayed in his seat.

From where he was sitting, Ginrei could see the maid sweating. So too was he, but that was inevitable, given the two flame torches he kept permanently lit directly besides the door and windows. He had given strict instructions to the servants to never extinguish them, especially at night. "Just bring me my dinner," he coughed out.

The maid bowed lower. "Forgive me, Kuchiki-sama, but the rest of the family has requested that you join them."

His temper flared. Who did his family think they were? Did they think he was some deranged old man who liked to cause discomfort to everyone who walked by just for the fun of it?

He raised his voice at the maid. "I said bring me my dinner! And if they don't like it, you can tell them to join me." The maid flinched at his voice, but he didn't care. He had to get his point across. Besides, he was doing her a favor by ordering her away from the heat.

"Yes sir, I'll go right away," the maid squeaked before rushing off. Ginrei sat back down but didn't relax, his grip on his rifle tightening ever so slightly. He coughed. He'd placed the torches near the door and windows to allow the smoke to dissipate, but it still managed to disperse throughout the entire room.

But then again, dying from smoke inhalation was still better than... how they died. He definitely did not want to die that way. He stared out into the compound. It was already dark out. The cherry trees in the garden rustled faintly, but Ginrei wasn't appreciating the scene. He kept his eyes peeled on anything that moved, looking for the appearance of a dark shadow.

Did he kill them all? They had succumbed to the fire, but maybe not all of them were dead. He clutched his rifle to his chest like a lifeline. Bullets had no use against it, he had witnessed it for himself, but he felt more reassured just by holding it.

A scream suddenly rang out. His heart shot to his throat as he sprang up, raising his rifle and alternating his gaze between the windows. Blood pounded through his brain as he waited for the telltale sign of a shadow darker than black itself to show. His dogs were still lying there lazily. What the hell were they doing? Hadn't he trained them well enough? Unless…

That scream sounded just like… his men. Did he just imagine that? Ginrei slowly sat back down, but he kept his rifle raised. No moving shadow escaped his gaze, as he scanned his room and beyond. He wouldn't go down without a fight. He knew they were out there, and he would be ready and waiting, even if he had to stay awake the whole night. They wanted to get him, they would have to dance with him first.

* * *

><p>2305 hrs<p>

Ichigo could only stare in shock as the creature reared up. He had never seen anything like it before. The closest thing it resembled was a cross between a human and a frog. It had the muscular torso and forearms of a human, although it had numerous scars decorating it. Its legs were extremely bulky, and it was crouched in a leaping position. Instead of regular hands, its hand had three fingers, all ending with extremely sharp looking talons and its feet were webbed.

The moonlight reflected off its bluish skin, and its face was... if you could even call it that. It looked like the skeletal face of a frog, with two glowing red eyes and a bared set of white teeth that gave the creature a perpetual grin. Its nose was just two slits sitting in between its two eyes.

Ichigo began backing away slowly as the creature threw its head into the air and began looking around, as though it was sniffing out something. Whatever it was, it definitely didn't look friendly, and Ichigo wasn't going to stick around to say hello. Then, having hardly moved a few steps, the creature froze and its eyes locked onto Ichigo.

The first thought that ran through Ichigo's mind was, _'Oh shit,'_ as everything started moving in slow motion. The creature reared back, and using its legs, launched itself towards Ichigo with such force that Ichigo barely had time to dive away, holding his _ko-wazikashi_ in a death grip while letting go of the scabbard to provide himself a free hand. Ichigo could feel the force of the wind created as it shot past him.

Ichigo barrel-rolled before getting up in a crouch. He watched as Froggy braked and home in on him again. It edged slowly towards him. Ichigo stood alert and waiting for the next attack to come. Now he wished he had actually owned a katana. The longer reach would be to his advantage. He couldn't afford to go on the offensive, and he definitely couldn't go toe to toe with Froggy as it was surely faster than him and would be able to dodge any attack Ichigo launched. The only choice would be to counterattack when it attacked him. He couldn't keep dodging and he would eventually get tired.

As it edged closer to him, Ichigo found himself backing away. He was painfully aware that he was running out of roof. _'Ok, breathe, relax. Don't do anything rash. Concentrate. Concentrate. One wrong move and it would be over,'_ he thought, trying his best to maintain lucidity.

Then, it lunged high, aiming for Ichigo's face. He saw his chance and fell backwards, supporting his fall with his elbow while thrusting his sword into the air. He was nearly too late. A talon passed within a hair's breadth of Ichigo's face and it was moving so fast that Ichigo only managed to catch a leg with his sword. But connect it did, and it sliced open a long gash on Froggy's leg. Blood spurted out, splattering Ichigo's hand and the sword in a dark liquid but thankfully not his clothes.

The force of the jump sent Froggy tumbling over the roof, but it managed to hook a talon onto the ledge before it plummeted. Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to get closer, like in the movies, and attempt to push Froggy off. So, he backed away towards the center of the roof and tried using his hands to wipe the blood from his sword and hands.

Froggy swung back onto the roof. Its eyes glared at Ichigo with a piercing intensity. Blood was leaking from its wound but it was still moving fine. It didn't seem affected by the wound at all.

'_Now what do I do?'_ Ichigo thought. He considered making a run for it, but where would he run to?

Froggy lunged at him again. Ichigo dove to the side as it swiped at the floor where he stood, striking the floor and peeling off concrete like it was a fruit, but as it landed, it followed up immediately with a sideways lunge. Ichigo pivoted to the side, but he left his free arm dangling a fraction of a second too long, and Froggy connected with his arm, sending Ichigo spinning. It felt as if he had been struck by an oncoming bus. As it shot past him, Froggy turned round, skidded to a halt and pounced again. Ichigo barely had time to recover before he was forced to dive aside again, his sword somehow still in his hand.

Slight panic was starting to set in. Its attacks had started out clumsy at first, but it was beginning to get more ferocious. At this rate, Ichigo would have to let himself get hit before being able to get a hit in as well. He really didn't want to go there. He wasn't ready to lose an arm yet. If only he had a gun with him. Pumping a few pieces of lead into it was bound to drop it. At least, he thought it might. Froggy was acting as if the deep gash was a mere superficial wound.

Froggy was slowly advancing on him again, as if daring Ichigo to make a move. He had no choice. He had to make a stand.

Ichigo weighed his options. Diving away would simply just be repetitive, and Froggy didn't seem the least bit tired. It seemed to prefer leaping straight at him, which meant it was unable to change course in mid-air. His only option was to dodge, but stay close enough to deal a blow, which meant risking getting torn apart by those talons. He would have to time it perfectly.

Once again, it pounced. This time, Ichigo twisted his body as he hopped to one side, exposing the creature's flank. Taking his chance, Ichigo swung his blade down, falling backwards as he did, just as Froggy took a passing swipe at him. It worked. His blade sliced through the creature's neck, severing about one-third through, and this time it elicited a shrill cry, moments before a searing pain flared across his torso.

Froggy's passing swipe had connected with Ichigo, tearing through his shirt and slashing him across his chest. He didn't know how bad the damage was; the only thing he knew was that it hurt like hell.

The creature crashed to the floor, skidded a few meters before coming to a stop; dark liquid, which Ichigo assumed was its blood, pooling from its neck. Ichigo stumbled slightly before sinking to his knees, dropping his sword and pressing a hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the pain coursing through his whole body.

Another shrill cry sounded, and Ichigo turned round in fright, expecting to see Froggy charging at him again. It had gotten to its feet, but instead of going after Ichigo, it ran towards the roof ledge and leapt towards the other building before disappearing down the wall.

Ichigo kneeled there, panting slightly for a few heart stopping seconds until he was sure it wasn't going to return. Then dropping onto all fours, his hands began searching for his sword, at the same time trying to keep himself from collapsing from the pain. Finding the handle, Ichigo leaned heavily onto it as he struggled back to his feet.

A hand still pressed to his chest, Ichigo walked towards where his sword's scabbard lay, wincing slightly with every step he took. It took a few steps, but he managed to steady himself. Perhaps nothing vital was damaged.

He managed to make it back to his flat without any trouble. Dumping his sword on his sofa, Ichigo sank into a chair, panting softly from the pain. The arm he'd pressed against his wound was now soaked in blood. He winced again. Never before had he suffered a wound like this. What the heck was that creature? Ichigo had never seen anything like it before. Its physical appearance look like the reject of some mutation project gone wrong. Also, who was it after? Was it targeting him or was it just another case of bad luck?

Removing his hand, Ichigo inspected the wound. The gash was big, but it didn't seem too deep. It was definitely more than skin-deep though. One thing was for sure, he had to get it treated.

Trying his best to ignore the pain, Ichigo wobbled over to his telephone. He was about to reach for it when he paused. He needed help, but who was he going to call? He couldn't call Unohana-sensei; he only had her clinic number and it was surely closed by now. His father was likely back in Kyoto by now and it would take him a couple of hours to get here. He could call Rukia, but what would be the point of that?

Maybe he'd go down to Unohana-sensei's clinic tomorrow. But for now, he would have to settle for some self-treatment. Fishing out his first-aid kit, he took out the necessary items; a cloth, sterile gauze, tweezers, a cloth bandage and some antiseptic cream. He'd probably need stitches, but that was the best he could do for now. He washed the cloth with water, pausing to grab a bottle of aspirin along the way. He peeled off his shirt, wincing again as his chest muscles moved. This was going to hurt in the morning. Provided he wasn't too scared to sleep.

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

He gazed at it in surprise as it came stumbling back onto the barge. First off, it had returned empty handed, a first all this time he had been using them. Secondly, it was hurt, and bad. Its leg had been sliced open, exposing flesh and bone, and its neck was severed one-third of the way. Who in the world managed to do this to it? This target was supposed to be just some homeless guy lying drunk in an alley. It shouldn't have had any trouble at all.

Ok, in hindsight, maybe he should've sent two Hollows instead of one, but he didn't think it would've run into that much trouble. They were fast, strong, and very hard to kill. Sure, the hollows weren't invincible. They had their weaknesses; one could easily kill them and another could severely weaken them, but anything else in between was hard to wound them, let alone kill them. The young ones weren't as powerful as the older ones, but it still took a lot to wound or kill them.

Oh well, he had to punish this one. He had to let it recover first though. He turned and walked towards the hidden entrance to fetch the mother, since he couldn't carry it by himself, sweeping his pink hair from his eyes as he walked.

* * *

><p>Monday 0900 hrs<p>

Ichigo awoke with a throbbing ache in his chest. His hand automatically moved to his chest as he sat up before he remembered, and felt, why. He looked down at his chest. He had slept shirtless yesterday night so he could see the bandages that were stained with red. The bleeding seemed minor now, but he had to get it checked. He wasn't about to unwrap the bandage though.

His telephone began ringing. Ichigo paused and looked at it as he waited for the recording to play and his caller to identify himself and explain why he was calling so early in the morning.

It played the usual recorded message before a soft voice echoed through his phone. "Hello Ichigo, this is Hanataro calling." Hanataro was a medical researcher Ichigo had helped awhile back. In return, he had offered his services to Ichigo if he ever needed it, and now was one of those times. "I was in the lab since six this morning so I figured you'd still be at home. If you are, pick up. I've got the results of the test you se-"

Ichigo picked up the phone. "Yo, Hanataro. What do you have for me?"

"Oh, hi Ichigo. You awake?"

"I'll give you time to ponder about how stupid that question is later. The sample I sent you is tested?"

"Yeah. I've got the results printed right here. It says here," Ichigo heard the rustling of paper, "That it contains the usual ingredients in wine. Grapes, yeast, sugar, water, the very basic stuff for making wine. There're also some strange ingredients like truffles, as well as some spices like Tumeric Powder and Cinammon."

"Is there anything weird on the list?"

"I'm getting to that." There was more rustling of paper. "There is one weird ingredient that seems out of place. It's something called the Giant Feather Grass. I did some research on this grass. It's native to Spain and they are used mostly for decorative purposes such as dried flower arrangements. Never once did I see any mention about it being used as an ingredient in food, let alone wine. Was this what you were looking for?"

Ichigo pursed his lips in thought. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but I think it's useful. Thanks for your help, Hanataro."

"No problem. Always glad to help."

"Oh wait, one last thing. How does the Feather Grass smell like?"

"Smell? You mean the sap or the flower? The flower doesn't have any smell but its sap does have a slight salty, bitter smell to it." So that was where that salty smell came from.

"Ok thanks a bunch Hanataro. Remember to dispose of the paper. I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing and I'm sure your boss wouldn't be happy to know you were using the lab for other non work related purposes."

"Oh man, you have a point. Ok, I'll dispose of it." Smart as Hanataro was, he was quite timid and afraid to get into trouble.

No sooner had he put down the phone that it rang again. He grumbled; this time he didn't bother waiting for the answering machine to pick it and did so himself. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Ichigo-san. It's me, Nelliel. Remember our date?"

Ichigo remembered, alright. He just didn't want to think of it as a date. "Uh… right. A date."

She laughed. "It sounds like you've forgotten." Ichigo didn't know what to say. "Anyway, are you still available at seven, or do you have something that requires your fixing?"

"Um… no, seven's fine," Ichigo said numbly.

"That's great! Ok, there's this restaurant called _Chez Tomo_ in _Minato_. Have you heard of it?"

"It's that French Restaurant right? Yeah I've heard of it, but I haven't been there before."

"Great! Then I'll meet you there at 7," she said.

"Wait! How will I recognize you?"

"You recognized my brother, didn't you? I'm sure you'll be able to recognize me. But if you can't, I'll be wearing a white dress. See you soon!" And she hung up.

Ichigo gazed in stunned silence at the phone. It sounded like this woman was quite used to getting her way. Something told him she wouldn't take no for an answer that easily.

He had the rest of the day ahead of him to look into Kuchiki Sojun's disappearance. He also had to get his wound checked and probably stitched up as well. But first – he dialed Rukia's number. She picked up after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

He smiled when he heard her voice. "Hey Rukia, I told you I'll call you back once I've gotten the results from the lab right? Well, I've received a call from my guy in the lab after he'd analyzed it."

"That was fast," she said. "You're more reliable than I remembered."

"What are you talking about? I'm always reliable," Ichigo said with a huge grin. Argh, why was he always smiling or feeling more upbeat when he was talking to her? But he digressed. Back to the topic.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that. So, anything important?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not entirely sure. He said it contained the usual ingredients found in wine like grapes and um… yeast, as well as uncommon ingredients that were meant for the flavor; I forgot what exactly. Oh but there was this one thing he found that was out of place. He said it was called… Giant Feather Grass. He said it was from Spain and is mostly used for decorative purposes. It's not toxic, but it's never used as a food ingredient. That was the only weird thing. No drugs or mind-control serum. It could be important, it could be nothing, but that's all there is."

"It does seem fishy, but it could also be nothing. So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

Ichigo contemplated telling her as his hand drifted to touch his wound. "I'll just keep looking around, see if I can come up with anything else. No change in status, I suppose?"

Rukia sighed. "Unfortunately no. Nii-sama and Nee-san stayed longer, but otosan didn't show up. Now I'm beginning to fell afraid that something bad has happened to him."

"Don't worry Rukia. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so. Thanks for your help Ichigo, I really appreciate it," Rukia said, bringing a slight smile to Ichigo's lips.

"No worries. I won't disturb you any longer. Bye!" He hung up and stared into space, pondering. He didn't know where to start looking for clues to Kuchiki Sojun's disappearance. Something about the origins of the grass was nagging at him, not to mention the eyes old Froggy had. So far however, the answer was eluding him. A twinge of pain emerged from his wound again. He had to get that treated, as soon as he could. Now where did he put his car keys…

* * *

><p>1745 hrs<p>

He gingerly touched the tender flesh around the wound as he stood shirtless in front of his mirror. He could feel the slight roughness of the adhesive tape used to close the wound. He had gone to Unohana-sensei's clinic, a readymade excuse as to how he suffered his injury. Thankfully, she didn't ask, only raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Unohana-sensei had opted to use adhesive tape to close the wound instead of stitches. It required less time to apply and there was no need for the anesthetic required if she had gone with stitches. Thankfully, Ichigo did not have much chest hair, as it would have reduced the effectiveness of the tape. On the other hand, she told Ichigo that the tape was not as effective as stitches so she warned him to shy away from whatever dangerous activity he was partaking in that got him the injury in the first place, or the wound would be at risk of opening again and she would have to use stitches this time. He didn't answer, but remarked in his head that it probably wasn't an option.

Now, he was getting ready for the 'date' he had been dragged into. His mind kept playing back to the conversation he had yesterday. He couldn't believe how he'd been suckered into a date when he was currently occupied and not very interested.

He deliberated over what to wear. He didn't want to dress too formally, lest she got the wrong idea, yet at the same time he didn't want to dress too casually. Finally opting for a dressy casual look, he fished out a light blue dress shirt he didn't know he had, black dress trousers he thought he'd disposed of, and a black jacket. He deliberated on a tie, but finally culled the idea. He took along his trusty cap as well, but he wasn't going to wear it inside the restaurant, of course. Date or no, he still wanted to avoid attention.

* * *

><p>1850 hrs<p>

He made it to the restaurant slightly before seven. The place was crowded and there was a small waiting queue. Ichigo walked up to the waiter at the counter, who eyed him with as he approached. "Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. I think she made a reservation…"

"Name?" The waiter simply said.

"I believe she reserved it under Nelliel…" Ichigo said.

Surprisingly, the waiter's expression immediately brightened. "Oh, she's already here! Come, I'll take you to the table," he said enthusiastically. He sounded like some excited kid and Ichigo couldn't phantom why.

As the waiter lead Ichigo in, his eyes immediately fell on a table situated near the center of the restaurant and the person sitting at the table. It was a strikingly attractive woman which Ichigo could only assume was Nelliel, and Ichigo could see why she was Szayel's sister. Alongside Szayel, who had shocking pink hair, she had long waving green-blue hair that seemed to glisten in the restaurant's light. Like she'd said, she was wearing a white dress. It had a high neck that was slightly lower than her shoulders and it ended mid-thigh. It seemed to hug her figure at all the right places and make her glow in the restaurant's dim light, as if she was in the spotlight.

Ichigo could see a few men who appeared to be out on dates as well sneaking glances at her, as well as some who were openly staring. Nelliel looked up at the waiter as he approached. Her eyes fell on Ichigo and she smiled radiantly. "Hi, you must be Ichigo," she said as Ichigo sat down. "Nice to finally meet the man my brother talks a lot about." Her voice was soft and high pitched, and it added to the alluring aura she had around her.

"Nice to meet you too, Nelliel-san," Ichigo said. He could feel the eyes of many men staring at him in jealousy but he ignored it.

She responded with a small laugh. "Please, just call me Nel," she said. She seemed blissfully unaware of the many hungry stares she was receiving. Either that or she was reveling in it.

"In that case, just call me Ichigo," he replied

"Would you like to place your order already ma'am?" the waiter asked, his gaze fixed on her.

Upon Nel's recommendation, Ichigo went for the duck served with a bean puree while she ordered the lobster and soft-scrambled egg in a sea urchin soup. Once the waiter had left, Nel turned to Ichigo. "I see we have a lot in common, especially in the uniqueness of our hair color. So, tell me more about yourself," she said with a child-like eagerness in her eyes. "How did someone like you start out in this repairman business?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. How much should he tell her? She knew who he was from her brother, so that much he couldn't lie about. "I guess it all started when I ran away from home…"

As the time wore on, Ichigo found himself relaxing more and more in her presence. She listened intently and knew when to interrupt and when not to. She did not ask him any of his personal history, giving him the option of revealing it if he wanted to.

Their food arrived about 15 minutes later and they paused to eat, only pausing to make small talk in between.

Eventually, he found himself talking about why he ran away from home; the death of Masaki, his guilt, his desire to find the killer and what happened after he did. Nel just sat there and listened silently. When he was finished, she said, "Wow, that's really a lot for a 15 year old to go though."

"Yeah. I missed them, and there were so many times I'd wished I could turn back, but I'd burnt too many bridges to go back."

"So you have no idea where your family is?"

"Actually, surprising as it sounds, I somehow bumped into my father on Thursday. I had a drink with him and we talked about old times. It turned out that my fears about their reactions were unfounded. He said they missed me too, but at the same time he recognized I had my own life to live. We're still family, he said. Oh, and the day after that, I bumped into my best friend from ten years ago. Talk about coincidences."

"So how did he react?"

"It's a she, actually. She was pissed off at first. Railed at me for quite a bit but calmed down eventually. But if I thought she was pissed, her brother's reaction was worse," Ichigo said with a laugh. "He's the head of some family firm, and it's pretty successful at that. When he saw me, he threatened to throw me out of the house for what I did to my friend. He very nearly did too, if my best friend hadn't stepped in." He smiled as he remembered Rukia stepping up uncharacteristically for him against her brother.

"She sounds like she means a lot to you," Nel said.

"Oh yeah, she does. But she's crazy too, kind of like her brother. Sometimes I always wondered if it ran in the Kuchiki family, but then I would remember she's adopted."

He was surprised when a flash of shock crossed Nel's face, but when he blinked, it was gone. "You know the Kuchikis?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" he asked, confused.

"No, it's just that… I though… I mean, I've heard of them, I didn't expect to run into anyone who knew them." There was a period of silence before Nel said, "Your father's right, you know. You guys are still family. They can't hate you."

He was slightly perplexed with her rapid change of topic, but he disregarded it. "I suppose you're right. But how about you? Is your relationship with your brother doing fine? He never once mentioned you when we talked."

"Oh, it's a long story. Simply put, I wanted to surprise him. You see, we're Japanese, but we spent a lot of our time in Spain. Szayel came here a month ago to visit our baa-chan due to her ailing health, and I stayed in Spain. Not for long though. I came to Japan on Saturday hoping to surprise the both of them, only to find out that our baa-chan got mugged. I guess you could say my appearance was marred by the mugging so he must have forgotten about that. But tell me, how did you manage to find the necklace anyway?"

Ichigo smirked and waggled his finger. "Can't tell you. It's a trade secret."

She leaned closer. "Oh come on, can't you tell me?" She said in a very cutesy manner. But Ichigo wasn't going to cave in, not this time. From somewhere deep in the trenches of his memories, he remembered Rukia constantly trying to pull the same stunt on him countless times. How he remembered he had no idea. But in any case, he had more than enough practice.

So he said, "Maybe later, but tell me something. What exactly is that necklace for? Do all your family members have one?"

"Sure we do. It's somewhat like a family symbol. I'm sure Szayel told you about it. Every family member has one," she said, tugging at the neckline of her dress and pulling out a gold chain. Pulling the whole chain out, it revealed the same white mask-like pendant Szayel had.

Nel continued speaking, but Ichigo did not hear her, as his breath caught in his throat. So that's why it was so familiar. Staring back at him were the two Almadine Garnets on the mask, and they looked exactly like the eyes on the monster that had attacked him yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>There. That's the end of this chapter. Plot not moving much? I would've continued, but it would have lasted too long, so I stopped here.<em>

_This will be the last time I add the past part. It's not necessary anymore so it's pointless to do so. Hey, now the story can move faster too._

_Oh and how was the fight? Boring? I hope not. Anyway, some extra stuff._

_There is such a restaurant as Chez Tomo in Minato, Tokyo. The food I had Ichigo and Nel order were some of the more notable ones. Couldn't find an actual menu so yep. _

_Medical tape is sometimes used to close up wounds in place of stitches. It's not as effective as actual stitches, and it's useless on body parts that are constantly moving and hairy people, but it's much easier to use than stitches._

_The Giant Feather Grass is native to the Mediterranean. Which includes Spain. The part about the smell and taste is made up though, it's probably false._

_My next update depends on when I finish the next chapter, so it'll probably be on Monday. Sunday if I'm lucky._

_Ok, now that you've read this chapter, review please! Why so few reviews? :( Is it because you don't like me begging for them? If so, tell me in the reviews :D_


	12. Chapter 11: Makes Me Wonder

_Hi again! Like I said, either a Sunday or a Monday update, so here I am now! _

_In response to some of the reviews, _

_To **shinigami1nabe**, **cj4675** and **TB**: To be honest, it never occured to me that I was writing Ichigo OOC when I wrote about him opening up. Sorry about that; I'm not going to change it though, but thanks for pointing that out. Think of it as a 'he opens up, so she does the same as well,' kind of thing in this chapter. _

_To **shinigami1nabe**: Like I said, the OOCness was a lapse on my part, so I'm completely cool with that, but a bond with Nel? O.o How did that come about? No, won't happen. If there's one thing I won't write, its romantic dramas where there's some misunderstanding between two characters and they fall out, only to kiss and make up later._

_To **Kuchiki-4-Kurosaki**: Other characters will appear, but no more will appear for this particular arc. There will be a few more in the next arc._

_To **cj4675**: I'm cool with you skimming the 'past' part, but it does play some part in the story. It'll be clear eventually but yeah. _

_Now that I think of it, begging for reviews really isn't the way to go, so I'll just revert back to asking nicely:) I'll let things take its natural cause._

_So, without further ado, here's the next Chapter of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and review! See, no more begging:)_

_**Disclaimer:** ____I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.____  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 11: Makes Me Wonder**

Present

Monday 2030 hrs

"…It's made of iron, but colored white. Why it is I have no idea. But then again, I don't really like the gray color of iron, so I'm not complaining." Nel kept on talking while Ichigo was staring at the white skull mask-like pendant.

It was propped in such a way that Ichigo could see the whole gem. It was strange, but it looked uncannily like the eyes of the monster that had attacked him. The red garnets with the black center looked awfully like eyes. As Nel talked, she shifted the mask ever so slightly, but that was enough for the light to reflect off the gems. The reflected light made the gems shine, like they were glowing. It was really disconcerting.

"Nel?" Ichigo stopped her in her tracks as she clammed up and looked at him questioningly. "What did you say the necklace was for?"

She gave him an amused look, but the expression in her eyes was anything but. "I didn't. Sure, it's not some beautiful ornamental necklace, but it doesn't do anything out of the ordinary. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Nothing… but it looks awfully like a face. Seems like an awfully weird design. Imagine if I met someone who had a face just like that." He laughed to pass it off as a joke and to analyze Nel's reaction at the same time.

She was definitely looking uneasy now. "Well, I guess my ancestors must have had some sort of weird taste when they made this. Besides, if you say it's a face, I'd imagine whoever who has a face like this would be pretty unhappy about it. Where are you getting your ideas from?" Yup, she was definitely hiding something. Then, something clicked in Ichigo's mind.

"Have you heard about Giant Feather Grass?" The effect was instantaneous. Her smile disappeared.

"Where did you hear about Giant Feather Grass?" She asked quietly.

"Why? Is it something that I should know about?" Ichigo returned. The way she said it, it sounded like something important.

"It's…" she began before pausing. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Why don't you try me?" he countered back. "After what I've seen, I believe I can take anything."

"Really? What have you seen to make you say that?"

Ichigo didn't reply immediately. He wondered how much she knew about the monster he'd seen. If so, could she have sent it? If she did, then why would she act like this was the first time seeing her? So he pointed at her pendant, which was still exposed, and simply said, "That. I saw that." He figured she would either come clean or feign ignorance. But what he saw instead was horror as she gasped and looked at him as though he was the plague.

"You saw… That's not possible… But how..." Nel said, but she was having difficulty stringing a sentence together.

"Something attacked me last night. It had the same face as the one on your pendant. Whatever that thing was attacked me. What are you hiding from me Nel?"

"You fought a Hollow and survived? That's not possible…" Nel said. She was staring at him, a blank look on her face, as though someone had fried a brain. Ichigo waited for her to continue. Instead, she motioned to a waiter for the bill. Ichigo began to protest, but she said, "It's not safe to talk here," and did not say anything else.

They didn't exchange another word until they were out of the restaurant. When they left, they began walking in a random direction, with no destination in mind. After a while, Nel said, "Let's rewind back a bit. You said you fought something that had a face that looked like the pattern on my necklace, right?"

"Um… Yeah. It was this big creature more than one half my size. I was up on the roof of the building I'm living in, and it suddenly popped up from the side of the building. I can only assume it climbed."

"And you fought it?" Nel asked again.

"Yeah, I did. Managed to injure it, but not before it hit me too. Then it ran off. So what exactly is this creature I fought?"

"Ok, let me say that I'm not doubting you or belittling you, but it is almost impossible for you to have fought a hollow and survived, much less wound it. Either that or it wasn't a Hollow you fought." There was a slight hint of disbelief in her voice but Ichigo couldn't tell who or what it was directed at.

"Wait, back up a moment," Ichigo said. "What exactly are these Hollows?"

"I really don't see how it's possible… There aren't supposed to be anymore left… A long time ago, it was said that there were some gods who were angry at the creation of man. In response, they created another creature of their own design. It was modeled as the complete opposite of men; bluish black skin, thrives in darkness, and very, very vicious. They were named Hollows because they were soulless creatures who were primitive at best. While men can feel emotions such as happiness or sadness, and can have rationale thoughts, Hollows were given power and strength in place of all this."

"These creatures were placed on Earth to wreck terror amongst the humans, but without the ability to rationalize like men, they were defeated, but not before they wrought losses and indescribable terror among the people. Eventually, they were placed under the control of some monks. They were charged with guarding the creatures and ensuring they did not run havoc. Some people protested against the keeping of the Hollows though. They said that these creatures were too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"It wasn't all rosy though. The monks were believed to have abused their power and used the Hollows as means to viciously kill their enemies. However, with the ability to look darker than even the darkness night, no one could actually prove whenever the rumors were true. They were kept sealed, and over time, those that witnessed the viciousness of the Hollows first-hand died, and the name of the Hollow became mere folklore and a way for mothers to scare their child into obeying. They never knew that such a creature actually exists."

"So how do you know about all this?" Ichigo asked, his mind in danger of going into shock.

"My brother and I supposedly descended from these monks. So in some sense we are like Keepers of the Hollows. However, the last Hollow was said to have been killed when Captain… When a group of soldiers invaded the temple where the Hollows were kept, they discovered the Hollows and managed to wipe them all by setting them up in flames. Only one soldier made it back alive though. Herein lies problem number one. All the hollows were supposed to have been destroyed long ago. None should still exist."

"But I saw it with my own eyes. I even got slashed by it!" Ichigo said as he drew a finger along his chest, marking out the slash he had received.

"You did?" Nel asked with widened eyes. "How bad was it?"

"It's fine, it only scratched the surface," Ichigo said with a dismissive wave. "But you were saying?"

"Oh, right. No Hollows should exist now, but even if one does, there is no way you could have killed or even injured one. First off, they are extremely fast. You shouldn't have been able to keep up."

"Way to dampen my self-worth," Ichigo remarked smugly. "But you seem to have forgotten that I actually could keep up, if not I won't be standing here."

"That's not the point! Hollows can run around 10 times faster than the average human. Which begs another question. How did you injure it? The Hollows are supposed to be near impossible to kill by conventional means. Bullets can wound, but they don't feel a thing. Only iron or fire should have any effect on them. Unless you're telling me you used an iron sword, I really can't see how you managed to injure it."

Ichigo shrugged. "Beats me. I managed to cut through part of its neck with a sword. I wasn't about to stick about and find out how effective it was. But back up a bit. You said that the Hollows are near impossible to kill with conventional mean, so are you telling me that there is a near indestructible creature wondering the streets of Japan in search for its next meal?"

"No, I don't think so. But that brings us to yet another problem. And a serious one at that. The Hollows can be controlled, but to do that, one would need this," she said, pulling out her chain again. "Now as far as I know, my brother and I are the only ones who have this necklace. Besides our grandmother of course. But she's in Spain now so there's no way it can be her. After everything I've heard about the Hollows, I really don't want to ever encounter one. So, unless there's someone else who has a necklace like this, it unfortunately leaves only my brother."

"Wow. Talk about being ungrateful. I help him, and then he wants to kill me."

Nel stopped walking, slightly out of breath, and Ichigo stopped besides her. She turned to him. "I had a nice time tonight Ichigo, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. I need to go have a word with my brother, alone. My brother may be aloof at times, but he never forgets a favor or a slight. If he really did send a Hollow after you, it could have been accidental."

She paused before saying, "You know, I'm surprised at your reaction. With something like this, most people would have either backed away from me or chucked me into a mental hospital. You seem to be taking the news about the existence of Hollows pretty easily."

"Ichigo shrugged and said, "Honestly I still slightly skeptical. But I saw the creature, and I fought with it one on one, so I'd be quite naïve to pass it off as a guy in a frog suit. Right now, your explanation is the only explanation I have, so unless a new one comes along, I would just have to go with what you said."

"I'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry. I can get my brother to talk even if he's usually very quiet. I'll see you soon," Nel said. Then, she kissed him on his cheek before walking off.

"Wait, Nel!" Ichigo called before she could take two steps. She turned. "You didn't answer me; what's Giant Feather Grass for?"

She laughed. "Oh, it's nothing really. Nothing important. I've never even heard of it. Now I really must get going," she said, walking off before Ichigo could stop her. He frowned. Didn't she say it wasn't important? Then she said she'd never heard of it. It definitely didn't sound like nothing to Ichigo. Oh well, he'd worry about that if it ever came up again.

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

Szayel was dressed in a white colored _Joe_ that was popularly worn by the Japanese people in religious activities. He was dressed in the full attire; a peaked cap, outer robe and tunic, undergarments, ballooning trousers and a girdle, all white except for the black cap. In his hand however, was a whip in place of the ceremonial wand.

He slid open the metal door leading into the huge open space he had created specifically for housing the hollows. He stood near the very top of the hold. There was a retractable ladder leading down, but he didn't use that. Instead, there was an elevated platform that he used to travel up and down.

He stood on the platform. It was dark, but he could still make out some of the Hollows down below, roaming the huge iron cage, sleeping, or just minding their own business. He stepped up to the controls on the platform. He turned on the gas of both propane torches on either side of the cage to full blast, creating a soft hissing sound. Then, he turned on the flames, and two huge columns of flame erupted into life. That got the attention of the Hollows closest to the flames, and they shrunk away from the flames.

Unclasping his necklace, Szayel placed it besides him before pressing a button to bring the platform down. The gears rumbled into life, echoing throughout the entire hold as the platform descended slowly. At that point, those Hollows that were not awake did so, and all the Hollows collectively looked up at the platform. Moving closer to the bars, they began chanting "_Otosan. Otosan,_" as the platform got closer to the ground.

Unfurling his whip, Szayel let it hang over the platform, and with a flick of his wrist, a crack sound echoed throughout the entire hold, silencing the Hollows immediately. They knew what this meant. The mother came forward with the youngling in tow. It had already healed, but there was a huge scar on its neck. It moved towards the bars and stood there, its gaze unwavering. The rest moved back and formed a semicircle around the youngling, while the mother stood directly behind it.

As Szayel held the whip in front of him, the young Hollow bowed its head, accepting its punishment. He knew that it would feel nothing, as this would only graze its skin. Yet, it was a way to ensure that he continued to assert dominance over them.

Throwing back the whip, he lashed out twice, each time dealing a long gash on the Hollow's back. Dark blood oozed from the wound, but the Hollow just stood there, unflinching, unfeeling. After that, Szayel stood there, waiting for the Hollow to realize the whipping had stopped. When it finally did, it turned and walked back into the semicircle, joining the ranks of his fellow siblings, leaving the mother standing inside the semicircle. She looked up at Szayel, and he flicked the whip again. She knew what he was implying. The youngling was, after all, hers to be responsible for. Since it failed, she had to be punished too.

She walked forward as the younger hollows seemed to tense as one. Szayel knew perfectly well why. Although Hollows had no feelings or emotions whatsoever, they would still be on edge if someone attacked their mother, much less Szayel. If it had been anyone else, they would have been on him in an instant, but with Szayel, they knew better than to do so. Still, it had to be done.

Taking up the same position as her young had before her, the mother bowed and waited for her punishment to be dealt. Szayel lashed out once, and an echoing crack resounded, but no telltale whip marks appeared on the mother. A few seconds later, she realized he'd stopped. She looked up, but Szayel had already rolled up the whip. It was silent; then the soft chants of "Otosan. Otosan," echoed throughout the hold once more. The mother gazed at Szayel in respect, as he smirked inwardly over his decision.

In the eyes of her young, the mother was supposed to be punished but wasn't, making it seem to them that she was too important to be punished. By not doing so, Szayel had sent out a message – 'It is your responsibility, not your fault,' and hence increasing the regard the Hollows had for him.

He turned off the propane torches, plunging the hold into near darkness, which was a sign for the Hollows that the ceremony was over. They dispersed as Szayel pocketed the whip and pushed a button to send the platform back up to the entrance. As it moved, he reached for his necklace, stumbling slightly while he did, and clasped it around his neck again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he exited the hold, leaving the Hollows on their own until he called on them again.

* * *

><p>2245 hrs<p>

Szayel was surprised when he got home to find Nel sitting on a couch and glaring at him as he walked through the door. "Is there some special occasion that has you waiting for me, sis?"

"There damn well is, Szayel, and you know it," Nel said as she advanced on him. "Why did you send a Hollow after Ichigo?"

'_Wait,'_ Szayel thought as he stood there with his expression unwavering. _'Ichigo? I sent the Hollow after Ichigo? Well then I suppose it's a good thing he didn't get killed, but how the hell did he manage to injure it so badly? He's more dangerous than I thought. And more importantly, how does Nel know about the Hollows? I didn't tell her, so is she bluffing?'_ He had to play it by ear. He had to know how much she knew and at the same time be careful about what he said.

He feigned surprise. "Wait, a Hollow? How is that possible? The Hollows were wiped out long ago and the two of us are the only ones who know how to control them. And why would I want to hurt Ichigo in any way? He has helped me and I am in his debt."

"You said it yourself, Szayel. You and I are the only ones who know how to control them. I want nothing to do with them, so that leaves just you. Are you telling me that you know absolutely nothing? You have always been hell bent on revenge, so I really can't put this past as your doing."

So she really didn't know anything. Relaxing slightly, he said, "I swear I know absolutely nothing. I'm just as surprised as you are. Rest assured I will also get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and there is someone else involved, there's no telling what he can and will do." Nel didn't seem entirely convinced, but she didn't pursue the matter any further and reclined to her room. Once she was out of sight, Szayel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Nel was a flaw in his plans. Years of living in the modern world had seen her go soft. She no longer wanted to exact revenge like Szayel did, and he was sure she would no doubt attempt to foil his plans once she figured out what he was up to. That wasn't a worry in itself; he could handle her. It would only delay the inevitable. The one problem was Ichigo, especially if she went running to him.

How in the world did he manage to defeat his Hollow? Sure, it was young and slightly inexperienced, but it would still take someone of an extremely high athletic caliber and strength to be able to deal that much damage to his Hollow. Still, Szayel decided he would overlook this part. He had, after all, done Szayel a favor, and he wasn't one to forget that easily. If he had sent a Hollow after Ichigo, it was only natural he defended himself. But Ichigo was like a ticking bomb in his face. If Szayel wasn't careful, it could just blow up in his face.

Guess it wasn't safe to go back to the barge just yet. He had to wait until Nel was asleep.

* * *

><p>2215 hrs<p>

Ichigo reached home, his mind full of questions and little answers. He now had a name to place with the creature that had attacked him, as well as its origins, but something still wasn't right.

He wondered if Nel had been lying to him about how the Hollows originated, but her explanation seemed too incredible to have been thought of on the spot. Also, she had looked genuinely shocked when he had told her about his encounter with the creature. She seemed genuinely worried about him and had looked quite anxious, as if wanting to cart him off to a hospital for a full examination. Also, she did seem very nice, and she'd said she didn't want anything to do with the Hollows…

There were a few things that hadn't been explained. Nel had looked uneasy when he had mentioned the name Kuchiki. Was she hiding something? Or was it mere coincidence? Also, she never really did tell him what the Giant Feather Grass was for.

He wondered about Szayel. Ichigo couldn't tell what he was up to, if anything. The most emotion he had seen Szayel express was gratitude for granting his grandmother's dying wish, not that she was dead. Beyond that, Ichigo didn't know much about Szayel, except that he was a banker, pretty high up the corporate ladder and with a lot of connections too.

Out of nowhere, his mind suddenly flashed to the task he was supposed to be doing; finding Kuchiki Sojun, Rukia's adoptive father. He had been so preoccupied with treatment for his wound and dinner with Nel that he hadn't given much thought about his disappearance.

Kuchiki Sojun had disappeared without a trace, and there was no evidence to suggest that he had ran away on his own. Neither was there any evidence of foul play. The only things that Ichigo could go with were the bottle of wine and that open window on a flat out on the tenth floor. Yeah, even that sounded stupid.

A sudden thought invaded his mind. He laughed at the absurdity of it. Maybe a Hollow climbed through the window and spirited away with Kuchiki Sojun. Yeah, even that sounded stupid. Or was it? What was that theory again? Oh yeah, Occam's Razor. The simplest explanation is often the correct one. Well… That didn't really apply here, but all other simpler theories had already been disproven so… was it possible?

Either way, he ought to investigate Szayel.

* * *

><p>2300 hrs<p>

"Hisana, what's with that strange box sitting on the coffee table?" Byakuya asked his wife, who was sitting at the kitchen table and filling out their tax forms. He had only just returned from work and he was very tired. Thankfully Hisana had got off early and could assist him in doing some of the more tedious chores that needed attention, if not he would be up all night just trying to finish it.

She smiled at him. "That strange box you're insulting is the box of _Guylian_ Luxury Belgian Collection. I ordered it last week, remember? I'm glad it's finally here. I'd almost thought they'd forgotten about my order. I wanted to eat it earlier but I guess I must have forgotten all about it." She got up and gave Byakuya a swift kiss before walking over to the coffee table.

Byakuya smiled. Hisana was somewhat of a chocolate fanatic and enjoyed eating the confection, a passion he did not share but didn't stop her from indulging in. She was perfectly fine with any brand of chocolate she could find, but she occasionally liked to pamper herself with some of the more well known brands, and today was no exception.

Hisana unwrapped the package and retrieved the small white box. Opening it, she held it out to Byakuya. "Want one?" She asked. Inside were rows of chocolates with different designs and fillings. Byakuya wouldn't have minded, but he was hungry and he hadn't had time for dinner earlier. So he shook his head. "Oh well, it's your loss," she said with a teasing smile as she took one and popped it into her mouth. A look of satisfaction appeared as she savored the chocolate. "Mmm… that is good," she said as she chewed. "Oh, right. Your dinner's in the wok. It should be hot, I left the flame on for the past 10 minutes."

"Thank you Hisana, I really don't know how I could manage without you," he said as he walked over to the kitchen counter. He could almost smell his wife's lovely cooking.

Hisana smiled as Byakuya dropped the stoic façade he always wore out at work. He may appear cold and calm in public, but when they were alone, he dropped all his masks. Only for her. She sat down across the table from him as he promptly dug into his late, late dinner, popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth as she watched him.

* * *

><p>0300 hrs<p>

Hisana awoke with a start. Something had awoken her, but as soon as she did, she forgot what it was. She glanced at Byakuya, who was sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him, as he had been very tired and he needed his rest.

She got up as discreetly as she could and exited their bedroom, intending to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As she walked along the second floor corridor, she paused when the front door came into view. Or at least, where she was sure the front door was. It was completely pitch black. She could make out the shadows of the decorations and furniture they had, but beyond that, it was completely dark.

Shrugging it off, she tried to move, but found that her legs refused to. What was she so afraid of? There was nothing around. So, she forced her legs to keep moving. But when she reached the top stair, she froze again. She was receiving this weird premonition that walking downstairs would be walking to her doom. She wasn't scared of the dark, but this ridiculous thought had planted itself in her brain and refused to leave, and the idea was scaring her. She hoped nothing would go 'bump,' or she might just suffer a heart attack.

Before she could talk herself out of her childish fears, a horrible smell invaded her nostrils, making her choke. What in the world was that awful smell? It permeated the air, and it seemed to be everywhere, so she couldn't be sure where it was coming from.

She took a few tentative steps down the stairs, pinching her nose to get rid of the awful smell. She paused. Nothing stirred. Gaining a little bit of confidence, she quickened her pace for all of the remaining steps, and then stopped. A horrible wave of dread flowed through her as she felt as if someone was behind her. She didn't dare to look, but she had to.

Praying that it was only Byakuya, she turned slowly. There was… no one behind her. The house was just dark. But before she could breathe a sigh of relief, two glowing red orbs winked into existence at the top of the stairs. She stared at the glowing orbs for a second, but just as she realized she should probably scream, a huge strong hand pressed against her mouth, silencing her. But she couldn't even see her assailant, just a dark shadow in front of her.

The smell resumed its attack on her nose, this time stronger than ever, nearly forcing her to pass out. Maybe that would have been a better option, as she was yanked off her feet. She struggled, feeling the sting of three sharp things pressing against her cheek, but whatever was holding her did not even flinch. She tried her best to scream for Byakuya as she was pulled up the stairs, along the corridor and out the window, but try as she might, she couldn't utter a single word.

* * *

><p><em>Well, the only thing I can say is :P. So there goes Hisana. Is she going to survive? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. But I haven't left any evil cliffhangers yet so this shall be my first, ha!<em>

_Ok, I believe there might be some criticism about how Nel opened up about something so important so easily. Well, I did consider dragging it, but that would probably extend my story by a few more chapters so I decided to just get it over with. But then again, Ichigo had already seen a Hollow once, so she couldn't say it didn't exist. Anyway, some extra stuff._

_The two main religions in Japan are Buddhism and something called Shintoism. Don't really understand it, but they do wear the robe I dressed Szayel in for ceremonies, minus the whip of course._

_Occam's Razor is, in a nutshell, 'The simplest answer is often correct.' I always thought it meant 'after eliminating all other possibilities, the remaining one, no matter how absurd, is the right one.' I don't know if it really means the same thing, but I already put it down before I checked up on it, so I changed it slightly and it stays there for now, unless someone can tell me the exact name I'm looking for. That'll be great._

_Guylian calls themselves the world's favorite Belgian chocolate. Is that so? I don't think I've come across it before, although I'm pretty sure they sell it in my country._

_Like I said, I shall leave you with this evil cliffhanger until my next update, which will be 3 days instead of 2! Wow... such hardcore evil..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please review once again. Thanks and till the next update!_


	13. Chapter 12  How To Save A Life

_Here I am, once again. Falling into pieces... Ok not really. Anyway, as promised, the next chapter. Will Ichigo find Hisana dead or alive? Don't let the title fool you, but read on to find out. :)_

_You know, now I realize why people don't really like anonymous reviews. It's the same old cowardly 'hide behind your anonymity' kind of thing, and use it for negative flaming. But **TB**, I'm not referring to you, so please don't take offense. Sure, you're the most consistent in criticisms, but they're good ones, and I really appreciate that. I read all your reviews! I swear!_

_I'm taking things kinda slow with Ichigo and Rukia, as most of you should be able to tell by now. But what is considered realistic for lasting romance between two 25 year olds? Slowly or passionate face sucking every single second? (Think Ron and Lavender) And when I mean relationships, I mean lasting ones. _

_Sure, I'm a guy, and I'll admit I'm a sap. I wouldn't mind reading those kind of fics once in a while, but seriously? Do adults really do that? They aren't teenagers here, remember that._

__But seriously, is my story that hard to understand? _Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't OCs mean characters that don't appear in canon? I thought by using the Bleach Characters, they would be easily identifiable. If not, then wouldn't all AU settings be choked full of OCs? How do people understand those stories in that case? It doesn't make sense to me._

_I could go on, but why am I unnecessarily raising my word count? Some things aren't worth wasting energy over. In fact, I feel more stupid just mulling about it. I've been having a great day so far, I don't want to ruin it. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 12 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy and review! _

_**Disclaimer:** _____I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story._____  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 12: How to Save a Life**

Tuesday 0825 hrs

Ichigo was prodded awake by a ringing in his ears. It took him a few seconds to realize that the ringing was issuing from his telephone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"Hey Ichigo, it's Rukia," Rukia's voice emerged from the phone. It sounded stiff and choked.

"Rukia, is something wrong? Has your father been found?" Ichigo said. Somehow he didn't think so, or Rukia would probably sound happy, but she was anything but. Unexpectedly, he heard a loud sniff issuing from the other end.

"No, but Nee-san… Nee-san is…" her voice was shaky as she tried to speak but she couldn't complete her sentence.

Ichigo's heart sank. Did something happen to Hisana-san as well? This wasn't looking good. "Damn it, Rukia. What's going on?"

"She's missing, Ichigo," Rukia blurted out with her voice raised. "She's gone without a trace as well! Nii-sama woke up this morning to find her missing. Her phone and keys are still by her bedside, her clothes are all in place, and there's nothing to suggest a break in. She's gone! Oh god, this can't be happening…" she was sobbing into the phone.

Ichigo was at a loss of words. He had never once in his life ever remembered hearing her cry. "Rukia, calm down ok? Where's Byakuya now?" As he said that, he scrambled to get dressed, all the while listening to Rukia on the phone.

"He went out to search for Nee-san. I volunteered to do so but he said he would. He said someone had to be at home in case she returned, but I can't bear sitting here and doing nothing."

Ichigo was attempting to put on his shirt with the phone glued to his ear. "Hang on for a bit, Rukia. I'm coming over to check things out."

She told him the address as he noted it down. Thankfully, he knew the rough location of the place. After that, Rukia added, "Hurry, please. I can't lose my remaining blood…"

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can, just wait awhile longer, Rukia. Everything would be alright. I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye," he said, hanging up before she could reply, or he might end up getting delayed further. As he left his house, he cursed softly. This was getting worse and worse. First her adoptive father, now Hisana was missing as well. Something was up. Maybe someone was targeting their family. Whatever it was, it couldn't be just a simple coincidence.

Hisana was a perfectly healthy(as far as Ichigo knew) 40 year old woman, and unlike Kuchiki Sojun, who's missing status might be due to Alzheimer's or something, there wasn't a good explanation as to why she would just up and leave without a trace.

Was Szayel somehow involved in all of this? Right now, the police had no suspect or evidence of foul play. Ichigo had Szayel as a possible target, but it was a horribly long shot. Still, it was the only possibility he had. But first, he had to go over and see if there was anything he could do or find.

* * *

><p>The neighborhood where Byakuya lived in was one of those posh neighborhoods that one could immediately associate with rich people. According to Rukia, they'd moved here after Rukia had gone to the University of Tokyo. It was a peaceful neighborhood though; each house had its own garden and exterior decoration, all beautifully maintained. He reached what he assumed was Byakuya's house, an assumption quickly confirmed when he spotted a petite figure sitting by the front steps of the house whom he immediately recognized, her face buried in her hands. There were no police around, so Ichigo assumed they were either not called, or were still following that 24 hr wait crap.<p>

Rukia didn't look up as Ichigo approached. It was only until Ichigo called her name that she looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, a trail of tears flowing from both eyes. She looked at him silently for a few seconds before she buried herself into his arms, clutching his shirt and sobbing softly.

Ichigo was taken aback by how lost Rukia seemed. She had always been able to keep her emotions in check. Nothing short of a calamity would have shaken her resolve, but her she was, crying as though all hope was lost.

Sure, Hisana was missing, but she was in no ways gone. But then again, both Hisana and Rukia were very close. With Kuchiki Sojun missing and most likely dead, it was understandable Rukia felt like there was already no hope. Not to mention what she'd said to Ichigo; it felt as if people who were important to her were disappearing from her life.

There was nothing much he could say to comfort her right now. So, he just pulled her into his embrace and held her tighter. He stroked her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it flowing in between his fingers, simply providing a comfortable presence until she was feeling more coherent. As he stood there, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of holding her close to his body. She was about a foot shorter than him, and it was also hardly the time for it, but something about simply holding her in his embrace felt so… right.

After a few minutes of standing still, Rukia eventually loosened her grip on Ichigo and looked at him, although they both didn't release each other. "Sorry for being such a wreck," she said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Hisana was very… is very close to you." He caught himself as quickly as he could, almost referring to Hisana in the past tense. He couldn't appear pessimistic in front of Rukia, especially when she needed someone to encourage her. "It feels almost as if you've already lost her. But don't worry, I'll find her. She's doing fine, I know it. Come on, Rukia. Have faith. Don't act so down. It doesn't suit you too, and you're making me feel like crying as well."

She smiled weakly at him. "Thanks Ichigo, I needed that."

He returned the smile. Putting an arm round her shoulder, he said, "Come, let's go inside. Go relax or something while I have a look around," as he guided her back into the house.

The interior of the house was modeled similarly to the old house Rukia had back in Karakura town. It gave off a homely feel, although that was diminished by the fact that only two people lived in it. As far as Ichigo knew, Byakuya and Hisana did not have any kids nor did they ever plan to.

Strangely, there was something off about the place. It wasn't the furniture; more of a sinister feeling that permeated the air. Nothing looked out of the ordinary though, so he began his search while Rukia went to the kitchen with a promise to make something for him as well.

A quick scan of the first floor revealed nothing amiss, so Ichigo proceeded to the second storey. As soon as he faced the corridor, something caught his eye. The window at the very end of the corridor was slightly ajar. He moved closer to inspect it. It was a pretty big vertical sliding window, and it didn't look any different from any other windows. It was open slightly, but not by much, enough to stick his clenched fist through.

For no particular reason, Ichigo opened it fully. However, when he released the window, it came sliding back down before slowing to a halt at same level he'd found it at. He stared at it without any coherent thoughts entering his brain for a few moments until a voice disturbed him from his thoughts. "That window has been faulty for some time, but neither Nii-sama nor Nee-san have bothered have it fixed. Closing or opening it doesn't work. It'll just return to the same position, unless you lock it."

Turning round, he saw Rukia with a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. She held it out to him and he accepted it with a thanks. He caught her gaze and saw a look of apprehension and anxiety on it. She wanted… no, she needed answers, and she trusted Ichigo enough to give it to her. He sighed inwardly. This was why he hated taking on missing people jobs. Too little to go on, and having to tell the missing person's loved ones so. He didn't want to see Rukia lose hope again, especially since she'd already calmed down.

"Does Hisana keep all the windows locked?" Ichigo asked. It was all he had to go with right now.

"I don't know, but she used to in our old house. The first floor windows are definitely locked, though I can't say the same for the second floored ones."

Ichigo opened the faulty window and looked down. It wasn't a very big drop; Hisana might've felt some pain, but nothing serious, if she really did jump, but there was a flaw with that theory. She lived in this house. If she really did just walked out, she could have done so through the front door and be done with it. But the front door was locked, and there were no unaccounted keys.

Furthermore, the ground below was just grass. No flowers or bare soil that could leave telltale signs if someone had jumped down. But once again, if someone had broken in through the window, the same question applied. Why risk an injury by escaping via the same route when there were so many safer options on the first floor? A vision of the hollow flashed through his mind. Was it capable of climbing in through the window? It was certainly capable of climbing buildings; Ichigo could attest to that.

An imaginary feed played through Ichigo's mind as he traced a possible path for the Hollow to take. Reaching the window wouldn't be a problem, it could just jump up. Then, with the window probably being left unlocked, it could just open the window and slip in, and no one would be any the wiser. Of course, there was the question of why it didn't simply crash through a window, since it was strong enough. _'Maybe it was trained. Nel said that they could be,'_ Ichigo thought.

Leaving the faulty window, Ichigo gave the second floor a sweep. All the rooms had their windows shut. He asked Rukia to check Hisana's bedroom out of respect for their privacy, but the result was the same anyway.

Finding nothing else suspicious, they both retreated to the first floor and into the kitchen where they sat at the kitchen table across of each other. "What's up with the faulty window, Ichigo?" Rukia said, breaking the silence.

"It's nothing much, really. Just curious as to why it's spoilt," Ichigo said. He really didn't want to inform Rukia of his suspicions given how far-fetched it might seem to anyone who didn't know of the Hollows' existence.

He looked up and saw Rukia biting her lip, all the while contemplating him. "Ichigo, can you be honest with me?" She said. Oh great, just what he needed. He couldn't possibly say no to her, because that would mean he was hiding something, and if he said yes, how could he inform her of his suspicions? Even he admitted it was a pretty long shot.

Before he could say anything though, they heard the front door opening. "Nee-san?" Rukia called out tentatively as she got up from the table. They waited with bated breath – but it was only Byakuya. When both parties saw the other without their missing loved one, the mood in the room seemed to sink.

Byakuya turned to Rukia. "Rukia, why is Kurosaki here? Didn't you call the police?" Ichigo could only frown at Byakuya's choice of not acknowledging his presence.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, but the police weren't interested, since it hasn't even been half a day. Ichigo was the only other person I could think of, and I was afraid this may have something to do with Otosan's disappearance, so…" she trailed off, as that was explanation enough for Ichigo's presence.

"Well in that case, did you find anything, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked him.

"Nothing much, Byakuya-sama, but let me check with you, did Hisana-san receive anything lately? Like some food or something?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "She did receive a box of chocolates from Belgian she'd ordered a while back. What are you getting at?"

"Just trying to cover everything. May I see it?" he said.

Byakuya stared at him for awhile before saying, "It's in the fridge." Ichigo got up and opened it. It was well stocked, and the chocolate was easy enough to spot. Taking it out, he inspected the chocolate, not knowing what he'd find. Every piece looked innocent enough. But appearance wasn't enough, of course.

Picking up one at random, he sniffed it. He froze when he recognized a slight salty smell emitting from the chocolate he was holding. He did not know much about wine, but he was certain that chocolates didn't have a salty smell. Something was wrong, but he still couldn't be sure.

Just then, his phone rang. He frowned. Didn't he turn off his phone earlier? Disregarding it, he picked up his phone, and found that Nel was calling. Well that was pretty good timing; he had questions for her. He answered the call as he stepped out of the kitchen, the chocolates still in his hands. "Hello Nel? Perfect timing. Listen, I have a few questions for you."

She clearly wasn't expecting this. "Oh uh… I guess so, but did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I'm good. Listen, are you sure that the Giant Feather Grass is for nothing?"

There was a pause. "Yes I'm sure. Why?"

"Because I'm investigating another missing persons case and I found some chocolates that had the smell of the sap of the grass." In truth, he wasn't really sure, but he was betting that was what it was. He could recognize the smell and in this case, it was definitely out of place.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, then silence. "Nel?"

"What's the name of this new missing person?" her deathly quiet voice replied.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Kuchiki Hisana, why?"

There was silence on the other end. He thought he heard Nel say, "No, he's gone too far," but couldn't be sure. Eventually, her voice came back on. "Can I meet up with you?"

Ichigo was taken aback. "Um… it's not really convenient now, when are you talking about?"

"Now! Please, it's really important. I need to meet you."

Ichigo could sense the urgency in her voice, and that caught his attention. "Ok, but where?"

"Over by the Kawasaki port, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a few minutes to-"

"I need you to go there now Ichigo! Hurry, if we're going to have even the slimmest chance of saving Kuchiki Hisana, you have to come over now!"

* * *

><p>1015 hrs<p>

After Nel's dire warning, Ichigo had no choice but to bid a hasty exit. He told Rukia and Byakuya that Hisana might be in danger and that he was following a possible lead before bolting out the door, only to have to return just before he got into his car to confiscate the box of chocolates. He couldn't afford them sampling the chocolate, not when there was probably something horribly wrong with it.

He felt bad at leaving them with a sinister few words hanging over them but he had no time to think of something better. After rebuffing Rukia's requests to follow him and ignoring Byakuya's demand of knowing what the hell he was doing, Ichigo rushed back to his car and drove off.

Twenty-five minutes later, he found himself in the Kawasaki port, only to find himself in another predicament. The Kawasaki port was huge, and Nel didn't specify her exact location. The port was divided into many small islands, all connected to the mainland by a bridge. There were factories and warehouses peppering every island, and there were ships coming in various sizes moored at many of the docks. As he contemplated his next move, unsure of where to go, his phone rang again. Seeing that it was Nel, he picked it up, and without waiting for her answer, he said, "Hello, Nel? You didn't specify which island you're on."

"Yes I know," her voice replied, "Which is why I'm calling. I'm at the petrol station directly before the bridge leading to Chidoricho Island."

Ichigo cursed softly. He had overshot the petrol station, clearly under the impression that she would be waiting at one of the docks.

Sure enough, he found her standing outside the petrol station. She was wearing a lime green shirt and dark blue jeans, the familiar gold chain hanging from around her neck. It could easily be mistaken for something valuable. If she wasn't careful, she could get mugged like her grandmother was.

She looked at the box of chocolates, which was sitting on the passenger seat, questioningly. "What's with the chocolates?"

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said as he up the box of chocolates and tossing them to the backseat. "Those chocolates have what I'm pretty sure is Feather Grass sap on them. I'm very certain they are not used as ingredients, so what exactly is it meant for?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you to drive around this island. I know Szayel has a ship docked here, but I don't exactly know where. Luckily, I do know it's on this island though, and how it looks like, so we'll need to search for it.

"So why does he have a ship anyway? He said he was a banker, so why would he need one?"

"I don't really remember, it was quite some time ago. I think it had something to do with coming to Japan. As far as I know, he hasn't used it for a few years now but perhaps he's always been doing so."

"So what happened to your talk with him yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"He told me he wasn't responsible, and that he had no idea there were Hollows still in existence today."

"So, what do you think?"

Nel sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure. I'd like to believe him, but after you told me that a second person with the name Kuchiki is missing, I realized that something was wrong, and as for you, you've no idea how big a trouble you've gotten yourself intertwined into."

"Huh? What trouble are you talking about?"

"It's like this. As you know, me and Szayel are descended from monks that used to guard the Hollows right? Well, I told you that the temple was purged of all the Hollows by a squad of soldiers who were actually looking for some fugitives, or so I was told. Anyway, they succeeded, but not without terrible losses. Out of the 8 that went in, only one came out. That man's name was Kuchiki Ginrei."

"Kuchiki? So he's an ancestor of this current generation of Kuchikis I suppose."

"Right. According to what I heard, his squad had the Hollows unleashed on them. By a stroke of luck or something, he accidentally stumbled upon the one thing that can kill Hollows and leave almost no trace of them – fire. So burn the Hollows he did. When he did that, my gra- ancestor was reportedly so angry she placed a curse on him."

"A curse? You don't mean like one of those ancient Egyptian curse right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, she didn't. She condemned Captain Ginrei and all his descendents to getting hunted down and brutally killed by the Hollows. This so called curse was passed on as new generations came into fruition, but no one really took it seriously. It became more of a tradition actually. That is, until it reached this generation; namely, my brother and I. When Szayel heard about this curse, he became a changed man. He was, to put it simply, obsessed with carrying out our gra- ancestor's wishes."

"I personally want no part of what he's doing. I do not believe that anyone's descendents should be held responsible for the sins of their fathers. They are innocent, with no say to what their ancestors did. There has been more than enough bloodshed these past few years, what with the earthquake and everything.

Besides, I believe that Captain Ginrei already paid for his transgressions in full. They say that in his twilight years, he never left his room, always muttering inaudibly and jumping at the slightest noise. He also kept a fire burning in his room regardless of the weather, and his rifle never left in sight. I suppose he feared the Hollows returning to claim him. Whatever the case, he definitely didn't die peacefully."

"So you don't want to see your brother spill blood on his hands, is that why you're helping me?

"Yes, well… oh wait, I think I see his ship. Let's stop here." Nel suddenly exclaimed as she pointed to one of the ships. Ichigo followed in the direction she was pointing and was surprised at what he saw. It was a pretty large wooden barge; Ichigo estimated it was around sixty meters long, and pretty big as well. It looked well maintained, but beyond that, it was plain and non-descript. From his viewpoint, Ichigo could see nothing on the ship.

They stopped at the nearby car park and Nel turned to Ichigo. "I really hope I'm wrong and that Szayel isn't responsible. He is my brother after all. We've been through a lot together after the death of our parents. But what you asked me earlier is way too important and I cannot afford to sit back and see an innocent life get taken away."

She took a deep breath. "The sap of the Giant Feather Grass is special. It was one of the ways to attract Hollows."

"Wait, so you're saying that both Kuchiki Sojun and Hisana-san were taken by Hollows?" This wasn't good. If that was true, Hisana was most likely dead, and given the time spent missing, Kuchiki Sojun definitely was.

"Probably, yes. There are other ways to attract a Hollow, but those methods have died out long ago. The fact is, me and Szayel are the only ones who still have any knowledge of how to control the Hollows. It's too long a shot to assume someone else is doing so." They got out of the car, but not before Ichigo grabbed a lock pick and tension wrench in case he had to pick locks, as well as a lighter. They were weak against fire, so it was better to have some form of preparation, however pathetic it was.

They made their way on foot towards the barge. Nel wanted to approach it directly, but Ichigo held her back and took cover behind a small shed. "What are you waiting for?" She hissed.

"Wait awhile, don't be so hasty. He could still be on that ship." Nel conceded that point to him, and they waited for ten minutes. Ichigo was anxious as well, but they couldn't afford to rush. If Szayel was on board, and Hisana was on it as well, he might do something drastic. Eventually, after detecting no movement on the barge, they approached the ship, only to once again be presented with yet another problem. The ship was moored, but the gangway was retracted, something they hadn't noticed earlier.

For one heart sinking moment, Ichigo assumed that Szayel really was on board. Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud grinding sound and the gangway extended out automatically, as if inviting them in. The two adults glanced at each other before proceeding up the gangway, with Ichigo in the lead. The deck was, as expected, flat and empty. There was a trapdoor that probably led into the hull, but it was bolted shut. The only structure on the barge was a wooden structure that looked like the bridge. It was locked with a simple padlock, not too hard to pick.

Pulling out the pick and tension wrench, Ichigo had the lock open in about 10 seconds. Taking a deep breath, he opened the cabin, but it was empty. There was a bed that looked like it had been slept in recently, as well as a simple wooden desk and chair, but beyond that, the place was empty as well. A set of stairs led up into the ship's bridge, but that too was empty and had nothing out of the ordinary.

So now what? The place was empty, but they hadn't checked the hull yet. But how were they going to get down there? The trapdoor was bolted shut, and he couldn't unlock that.

Nel came up behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Hisana isn't here, but I think we need to check the hull, just to be sure. This ship is pretty big. There's no telling where she could be."

"So in that case, how do we get down?" Nel asked. Ichigo didn't reply, instead he got down on all fours and began tapping on the wooden boards on the floor. Eventually, he came across four adjacent boards that sounded hollow when he tapped them. Tracing around them, he finally found a groove, well hidden by the lack of light and dull color. He lifted it and was met with darkness and stale air. He couldn't see anything, so he took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Any initial excitement faded when he found that it was just a small barren room, no bigger than the cabin he was in, with absolutely nothing in it.

He was about to draw away his head when his flashlight passed over a door handle. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a set of sliding doors, once again camouflaged by the darkness and identical colors. Motioning to Nel, Ichigo descended into the empty room, his head brushing the ceiling slightly. Nel followed after him, and he pointed to the door in response to her questioning look.

They both approached the door. Ichigo tested it. It wasn't locked, and it slid open easily. Relieved, Ichigo opened the door wide, and then the smell hit him. His stomach twisted as he clamped his fingers on his nose, trying desperately to get rid of the smell. It smelt like what he experienced back on the rooftop, only a hundred times worse.

"Oh shit," he heard Nel say. "I recognize the smell anywhere. I don't believe this. Szayel has really been raising Hollows. But where did he find the eggs to do so?" Confusion hung onto her words, but Ichigo wasn't too concerned about the how at the moment. He took a step, but Nel grabbed his arm. "Wait Ichigo! The Hollows may not be able to smell you yet, but they can surely see you. You can't just walk in there, what if they're roaming around freely?"

"I'll find a way. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

"Well you don't need to be," Nel said, gesturing towards her necklace. "In fact, I can help you. This necklace renders the wearer invisible to the Hollows. They can still smell me, but unless they can see me, they won't do anything."

"So give it to me, I'm going in. I won't lose it, I promise."

"No!" Nel said, a little too quickly. "Um… I can simply hold on to your hand or something. If I'm wearing this necklace, anyone I touch will be invisible to the Hollows as well unless either party breaks contact."

"Well in that case," Ichigo draped an arm around her, and she did the same. It seemed to have some effect on the smell as well, as it faded away, so that it wasn't as offensive. Then, they stepped through, uncertain of what they'd find and whether they were already too late.

* * *

><p><em>Ah ha, I lied. You're not going to find out yet. But the next chapter should be ready for posting on Friday. Hey, it's 2 days instead of 3 this time.<em>

_Bleargh, I hope I didn't put Rukia as too OOC. But in the Bleach universe, she only became reserved after Kaien died, right? So it doesn't really apply here. Moreover, back then she never knew Hisana. But Hisana is alive and well in this fic, or perhaps not? Won't you get sad if you lose your remaining kin?_

_And once again, I'm having trouble in the dialogue for the chapter I'm currently writing, not to mention thinking up more plots for the second arc. I really want to start on it now! :( If you like to skim through, try not to! Everything links back to the main plot. _

_So... must I say it? Review please! They will be well appreciated. Unless they're flames, or negative reviews without much usable criticism, at which they will be ignored or deleted at my discretion._


	14. Chapter 13: Crawling In The Dark

_Hi again! I finally reached an average of 5 reviews a chapter! That's fairly good I suppose. I still get heart seizures when I see fics with a few hundred reviews though. Ugh. Lol, just kidding._

_I'm working on the second arc now, and I'm already planning the third one already! Although once again, I hope I get that far._

_To **TB:** Thanks for the compliment, but I'm just someone with a huge load of free time right now, because I haven't resumed school yet. Oh and sorry to disappoint you, but no flamethrowers yet. _

_Oh and just a random bit of stuff. All my chapter titles are song titles on my iTunes They're somewhat related to that particular chapter, but not completely. Can you guess the artists? Lol._

_Hmm... Nothing else to add, so without further ado, here's Chapter 13 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, review and let me average six or more a chapter! Lol. In a good mood recently and I don't know why._

_**Disclaimers:** ______I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.______  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 13: Crawling in the Dark**

1045 hrs

Ichigo heard Nel gasp as their eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light and the entirety of the ship's cargo hold faded into view. He was taken aback as well, only just able to stop himself from reacting similarly to Nel.

The whole cargo hold was just one enormous cavern. They were standing on some walkway that was located near one of the top corners. Straight ahead, the walkway ended at some platform with what looked like controls to Ichigo. To their left, the walkway ended at a dead end, but there was a hole where Ichigo could see the ends of a ladder protruding.

And down below, at the bottom of the hold, approximately a twenty meter drop, was the most frightening sight Ichigo had ever seen. He recognized them almost immediately. Tens of Hollows of many sizes, some even bigger than the one he fought, were roaming around in a large cage. Iron bars extending from floor to ceiling created the makeshift enclosure. Some were moving, some weren't, but Ichigo neither knew nor cared what the stationary ones were doing.

The enclosure was huge, and given the sparse light, Ichigo couldn't see how far it extended to. Two huge pipes were placed on either side of the enclosure, and a small column of flame was flickering from each pipe, although they did little to alleviate the darkness in the hold. The Hollows' dark blue skin allowed them to slink through the darkness, discernible only through the red glow of their eyes.

"He must have been able to find a male and female egg. No wonder there're so many of them," Nel whispered. Ichigo shuddered at the sight as well. He probably might have to come back and destroy all the Hollows, unless he could stop Szayel first. But right now, his main priority was to find Hisana, or what was left of her. If she had been thrown into that enclosure, her life expectancy could be recalibrated in nanoseconds.

Ichigo and Nel walked over to the platform, all the while making sure that they still maintained contact. Leaning forward, Ichigo looked down, looking for (hopefully not) fresh bones or a body to ascertain that this was at least where Hisana was.

After staring for a few moments, Ichigo noticed something strange. About half the Hollows were awake and moving, but Ichigo noticed that some of them kept returning to the right corner that was nearest to them, all fixing their gaze towards the corner of the hold, one or two of them occasionally sticking their hands through the bars and clawing at something out of reach before retracting them. Following their gaze, Ichigo scanned along their estimated line of sight, looking for whatever seemed to interest them so.

He froze when he locked on to the Hollows' most likely fascination. There at the corner of the hold, Ichigo could make out a figure collapsed on the ground. It looked like…

"Is that the person you're looking for?" Nel asked as she found what Ichigo was looking at.

"I can't be too sure. We're too high up." He wasn't going to stupidly call out and risk unleashing the wrath of the Hollows. "I need to get down there."

"What? Are you crazy? It's teeming with Hollows. Going down would be suicide!" Nel protested.

"Which is why you're coming with me. We'll be invisible, and besides, they're held by the iron bars. Didn't you say they're weak against iron?"

Nel couldn't think of another excuse so she had no choice but to relent. Ichigo walked over to the controls. When he pressed the power button, a soft whine could be heard as the elevator powered up. "Well, here goes nothing," Ichigo said, and he pressed the down button.

The gears roared to life, scraping and grinding, echoing loudly within the cavern. Such noise did not go unnoticed by the Hollows. Immediately, all the Hollows abandoned what they were doing and formed a semicircle, with the center being the gate of the enclosure, and began chanting softly, "Otosan. Otosan."

"Seems like they think we're Szayel," Ichigo said.

But then, Ichigo felt Nel stiffen beside him. "What in the world?" she whispered. "Hollows aren't supposed to be able to speak. And come to think of it," she leaned closer over the platform. "Something looks off about them, but I can't tell what exactly."

As they were halfway through, the semicircle parted right down the middle. Nel's grip on Ichigo's shoulder suddenly tightened. She pointed out into the darkness and whispered, "There. There's a true Hollow."

Following her point, Ichigo watched in horror as a Hollow, much larger than all the others he'd seen, seemed to materialize from the shadows. This Hollow's face was pretty much the same frog-like appearance, except that this one had two white extensions on the top of its mask, giving it the appearance of two horns. Unlike the rest of the Hollows, who had dark blue skin, this Hollow had cobalt colored skin, and it if weren't for the light of the flames, Ichigo wouldn't have noticed it. _'That must be the leader. Or the mother or something,'_ Ichigo thought.

The mother strode to the center and all eyes were on the platform. The chanting slowed and stopped as the platform touched down, leaving silence to reign. Ichigo and Nel stood there, both not daring to move a muscle. Ichigo could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He cursed mentally as he tried to calm himself down, afraid that the beating in his chest would become audible to the Hollows. Then he would become their next meal.

Yet, the Hollows gave no indication that they had just seen two unfamiliar humans. In fact, they seemed confused at the sight of what they thought was an empty platform. Some of the smaller ones began fidgeting, but the larger and probably older ones stood vigilant, eyeing the platform.

After a few tense seconds, Ichigo took a tentative step off the platform, trying his best not to wince as Nel's fingers dug into his shoulder in a death grip. But the Hollows didn't seem to notice them. The coast was nowhere close to being considered clear, but Ichigo plucked up the courage and began moving towards the figure in the corner. As he got closer, he finally recognized…

"Hisana!" Ichigo breathed. Her eyes were close and she was still. Dreading what he'd find, Ichigo placed a hand on her wrist and checked… Yes! It was a pulse! She was just unconscious. "We need to get her out of here," Ichigo whispered, more for his own reassurance than informing Nel. He turned to Nel, "Hold on tight to me. I'm going to carry Hisana." Taking care not to make any sudden movements in case he lost contact with Nel, Ichigo carried Hisana in his arms. He wobbled slightly, but managed to regain his balance.

Then, the odd trio moved gingerly back to the platform. Most of the Hollows were still looking at the platform, waiting for who knows what, Ichigo couldn't care less. Once they reached the platform, Ichigo settled Hisana onto the platform before jamming the up button. The platform lurched to life as it began its ascent. Nel began her attempts to wake Hisana. Thinking that they were finally safe, Ichigo broke contact with Nel.

All the Hollows froze. Then, bloodthirsty screeches pierced the air as the Hollows went into a frenzy. Those closest to the bars immediately surged forward, slamming against the bars, clawing, snarling, all determined to ensnare and devour the new prey that had just entered their midst. All earlier peacefulness vanished, replaced by viciousness and raw savagery. It was only then that Ichigo witnessed for himself the true ferocity of the Hollows.

It was unlike anything he had seen before. As the Hollows strained against the bars, those behind had absolutely no regard for their brothers and sisters. They clawed and scratched at each other as they fought to get closer. The sounds of raking claws and the spurt of blood added to the nightmare choir of noise, boring into Ichigo's ears and etching across the very core of his being. They piled over and slid under one another, all eager to catch Ichigo. The dark shadows writhed and grew, like some dark, twisted orgy.

Then, finally bucking under the strain, the gate gave way and was promptly tossed aside by the rampaging Hollows, who surged out of the enclosure and began screeching and clawing at the air. However, by this time, the platform was already more than halfway through its ascent. Ichigo couldn't relax just yet though, as three of the older hollows decided to try their luck. He watched as they leaped into the air, claws outstretched, reaching for the platform.

At first it looked as if the platform was too high for the Hollows to reach, but they continued sailing through the air. Ichigo's eyes widened as they rapidly shaved their distance from the platform. He backed away slowly, fumbling slightly for the lighter in his pocket. It wasn't much, but it could probably repel one if it got too close. If there was more than one…

Thankfully, the first two swiped at the platform, but missed. Before he could celebrate, he stumbled as the platform lurched, nearly getting thrown from the platform. It tilted slightly to the right; the Hollow had obviously managed to latch onto the platform.

"Ichigo!" Nel cried out. She got up, but Ichigo raised his hand, signaling for her not to approach. He thumbed the lighter, and it flickered to life. Inching towards the edge of the platform, he waited for the Hollow to show its ugly face. He hardly wanted to be within ten kilometers of one, but he had to protect Nel and Hisana.

A sharp talon hooked onto the platform, and Ichigo thrust the lighter forward, just as the Hollow's snarling head appeared over the ledge. Caught by surprise, the Hollow screeched in fear and released its hold on the platform, plummeting back down to the bottom of the hold. It sprang up, unaffected, as two more Hollows attempted to leap for the platform, but by this time, the platform was out of their reach.

As the screeches began dying down, Ichigo released the breath he was holding as he slumped onto the platform, panting. Adrenaline and blood surged through his brain. He couldn't believe it. He had survived his descent into hell itself. Besides him, Nel mimicked his movements. They laid there for a few moments, both too horrified and relieved to move or talk.

But then, awhile later, Nel suddenly gave a gasp. "No… I can't believe he actually stooped so low…" Ichigo turned to her questioningly. She had a disgusted, disappointed look on her face. "Ichigo, you remembered how I said Hollows couldn't speak and they looked different?"

"Yeah I do. You called the huge one a real Hollow. So what about it?"

"That Hollow was a female; the addition of the horns is testament to that. Hollows reproduce like any other animal, so a male Hollow would be needed."

"So was there one?"

"No, and you noticed how they chanted 'Otosan,' when the platform lowered, right?"

"Yeah, Otosan means father, and they probably thought we were Szayel. What are you getting at?" Ichigo asked. Nel just looked at him sadly.

Then, realization dawned on him. "Oh shit… You can't be serious."

* * *

><p>1130 hrs<p>

Ichigo and Nel left the nightmares on the barge without looking back, with Hisana in Ichigo's arms. Well… Ichigo couldn't resist leaving a warning to Szayel written on the wall of the cabin with a marker he found. They ran into no further problems as they made their way to the car. As he placed Hisana on the backseat, making sure to dispose of the chocolates as he did, she stirred.

"Hisana-san…" Ichigo said. Upon hearing her name, she screamed and bolted upright, eyes wide with terror etched on her face as she backed away from Ichigo towards the other car door. "Hisana-san! It's me Ichigo. Don't worry, you're safe now. They're not going to get you," he said in as soothing a voice as he could muster. He couldn't blame her, really. Seeing those things… he was probably going to suffer from nightmares as well.

Slowly, Hisana relaxed as she took in her surroundings. Her fear however, didn't leave her face as her head darted from left to right "Ichigo…" she whispered. He smiled reassuringly at her, but her eyes suddenly widened again as she said, "Ichigo, where's Rukia? Where is she? Tell me he doesn't have her!"

"Wait, Hisana-san, slow down! Don't worry, Rukia is safe at your house. She's with Byakuya. They were both worried sick about you." Hisana, however, was having none of it.

"Please!" She pleaded. "Call her. I need to… speak to her. I need to hear her tell me she's safe. Please Ichigo!" She was close to tears as she looked pleadingly at Ichigo. Slightly discomposed by Hisana's actions, Ichigo nonetheless complied. He dialed Rukia's phone, which was picked up on the first ring.

"Ichigo! Where are you? Did you find Hisana? Tell me you did, please. Nii-sama is prepared to haul in the whole of Tokyo's police force to search for her and I can't say I disagree with him. Please tell me you found her!"

"Rukia, Rukia! It's ok, I'm at the Kawasaki Port. Call off Byakuya. I managed to find her; she's safe with me now." He heard a cry of relief on the other end as Rukia broke down again for the second time he could ever remember. Still, he too was relieved. "Rukia, it's alright. Here, I'll let you talk to her."

Hisana snatched Ichigo's phone from him. A flood of tears began pouring from her as she spoke, "Rukia? It's ok Rukia. I'm fine… No, I'm not hurt, Ichigo rescued me… I'll tell you more when I get back; I need to get out of this place… How's Byakuya? He must have been worried sick too… Don't cry, Rukia…. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. I'll see you soon." No sooner had she hung up that Hisana broke down, folding her legs towards herself and sobbing into her knees.

Ichigo glanced at Nel, who was watching from the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, but he didn't drive off as he waited for Hisana to calm down.

A few minutes later, when Hisana's sobs were reduced to periodic sniffs, Ichigo finally started the car and drove off. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Hisana finally spoke up. "He said he wasn't going to kill me yet. He wanted to capture Rukia and Byakuya as well, then kill Rukia and I while he forced Byakuya to watch. He said Rukia and I weren't Kuchikis by birth, but we took on the name, so we had no choice but to bear some curse as well. He didn't even bother chaining me up or something; there was absolutely no place to go."

Ichigo turned to Nel, who silently confirmed that this 'curse' was the one she had told him about. Ichigo's insides began simmering. So Szayel wanted to kill Rukia as well? In that case, Ichigo would gladly take up the challenge. He wasn't going to let him touch Rukia. No way, over his dead body.

He turned to Nel. "Do you want to go with me to see Hisana's family? Or do I drop you off at home?"

Nel pondered for awhile. "I'm not sure. I don't think I want to face them. I don't think I can too, not after what my brother has done."

"I still find it hard to believe that he would actually go as far as to impregnate the mother Hollow just to create more offspring. How would it have let him anyway?" Ichigo asked. He shuddered at the thought.

"He probably did it when it was still young. And he didn't need to do it all the time. Just once would've been enough."

There was silence for awhile. "So do you want me to take you home?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I also don't think so. There's no telling what my brother will do once he finds out you and I are involved. Is there any hotel or someplace I could stay for the moment?"

Ichigo thought for awhile. He wondered if Szayel might actually sic his Hollows on his own sister. Sure, her necklace provided some protection, but she wasn't going to be safe alone.

"I tell you what; you can stay in my house for the meantime, until I've dealt with Szayel. I don't think it is safe for you to move around alone." Nel agreed, and Ichigo changed course for his house.

When they got to his apartment building, Ichigo left Hisana in the car so that he could escort Nel up. Hisana was reluctant, almost fearful to be left in the car alone, but Ichigo managed to convince her he would only be gone for around ten minutes. It was also broad daylight, so he reassured her that nothing was going to happen.

He brought Nel up to his apartment. Opening his door, he let her in. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back later. We need to discuss about Szayel. And if someone rings the doorbell, it's not me." She nodded and Ichigo returned back to the car, much to the relief of Hisana.

* * *

><p>1215 hrs<p>

Ichigo spotted Rukia pacing on the front porch of the house as he pulled up by the side of the road. Byakuya was sitting on a chair by the front porch as well. They both looked up as Ichigo got out of the car. He hurried over to the back door and helped Hisana out.

As soon as she stepped out, Ichigo heard a cry of "Nee-san!" from somewhere behind him. He moved out of the way, and not a moment too soon, as Rukia came charging forward and enveloped her sister in a tight hug. Hisana returned it gratefully and the two sisters, who resembled each other so strongly and couldn't be more than two inches apart in height, promptly broke down again, tears of relief flowing down their faces.

Ichigo watched the scene with a small smile on his face, glad that he could've saved Hisana, although without the help of Nel, he wouldn't have known where to even begin. Their father was most definitely dead by now, but at least he ensured that the Kuchiki family wasn't broken apart even further.

Byakuya followed rigidly behind Rukia. He moved at an even walking pace towards Ichigo. Said orange haired man eyed him wearily. Byakuya stopped in front of Ichigo and stared at him for a moment. Then, to Ichigo's surprise, his lips turned up into a small smile, the first time he'd seen Byakuya smile. He stretched out his hand, and Ichigo took it. Shaking it warmly, Byakuya said, "Kurosaki, I cannot thank you enough for finding my wife. For that, you have my utmost gratitude."

"It was no problem, Byakuya-sama. I'm glad to have been able to help." Byakuya released the handshake, then walked over to the two sisters. Gently, he took hold of Hisana and guided her back into their house, leaving Rukia standing there with Ichigo.

She turned to him, a gratified look on her face, before crushing him, or attempting to, in a hug that was full of happiness and relief. "Ichigo… I really can't thank you enough," she said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I feared the worst when you said that Hisana was in danger. And you didn't help things by simply leaving without giving us more information."

Ichigo smiled sheepishly and said, "Well… in retrospect I suppose that wasn't a very good idea. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't be. I'm glad I could count on you." She lightly touched his arm, sending shivers down his arm.

He smirked. "I told you what I did would be useful."

She responded with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure it is. But how did you manage to find Nee-san?"

His face fell. They had finally reached this subject. "Rukia, I can't lie to you and say that finding Hisana-san was a piece of cake, because it sure as hell wasn't," Ichigo said with a grim face. "But this is very important; I need to talk to Byakuya and Hisana-san at the same."

Recognizing the serious tone in his voice, Rukia nodded and said, "In that case, let's go inside. I'll get Nii-sama and Nee-san."

When they entered the kitchen, they found Byakuya sitting next to Hisana at the kitchen table. She was nursing a cup of hot coffee while Byakuya had an arm round her and he was gently massaging her shoulder. They both looked up as Ichigo and Rukia walked in.

"Ichigo, once again I can't thank you enough for saving me from those… things," Hisana said.

Byakuya sat up upon hearing her words. "Things? What things? Kurosaki, what exactly happened to Hisana?" he said, turning to Ichigo.

"Actually, Byakuya-sama, that is what I need to talk to everyone about. It may be a sensitive issue for Hisana-san, but this concerns everyone's safety.

"We're listening. Go on," Byakuya said. Ichigo took a seat across them, and Rukia followed suit besides Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama, what can you tell me about the Kuchiki clan's curse?"

His eyes widened slightly at Ichigo's words. "How do you know about the curse?"

"I'll get to that later, but can you tell us more about it? It's the reason why Hisana-san was captured in the first place."

Byakuya looked shocked as he stared at Hisana. His gaze turned to Rukia, who had the same questioning look on her face. He sighed before explaining to Hisana and Rukia about the curse. There was nothing Ichigo didn't already know, so he waited until Byakuya was finished before continuing his explanation based on what he'd learnt.

"This may not be very pleasing to hear, but from what I know, your great great grandfather plundered some sort of cultist temple. He and his squad slaughtered the monks there, but not before one of them cursed him. Now, one of their descendants has decided to act on the curse, which is why he kidnapped Hisana-san."

Byakuya slammed his fist on the table in outrage. "What? The nerve of that guy. And he expects to get away with it? This is too much. I'm calling the police." Byakuya got up, but Hisana stopped him.

Seeing this, Ichigo quickly continued. "Normally I would agree with you, but there is another reason why you mustn't call the police. At least, not yet." He didn't wait for any interruptions and continued. "Remember I said it was a cultist temple? Well, in turns out that they actually played hosts to some sort of monster. It's hard to describe, but I can say that they're bloodthirsty, vicious, and nearly impossible to kill. I should know, because I encountered one of them on Sunday."

Upon hearing this, Rukia immediately rounded on him. "What? Ichigo, are you ok? Did you get hurt badly?"

She was fussing unnecessarily, and they didn't have time for that. On an impulse, Ichigo reached over to her and grasped her hand, which was on her lap, as he gave her a look that said, "Don't worry, I'm fine." It had its desired effect, as Rukia's eyes widened in surprise but she stopped talking immediately, although she didn't pull away.

Ichigo smirked at her before turning back to Hisana and Byakuya. "As I was saying, I managed to survive contact with one of these monsters, but it looks like Hisana-san was captured by one of them. They can climb buildings and one of them made it through that faulty window of yours. They are being controlled by the descendant of the cultist monks, and he's using them as a way to capture you all."

All eyes turned to Hisana, who took a deep breath before saying, "Rukia and I took on the name Kuchiki, so that madman said we had to bear the curse as well. Since Byakuya is the last actual Kuchiki left, he wanted to make him watch while he killed me and Rukia, which explains why he hadn't killed me."

"Wait, he called me the last actual Kuchiki. Does that mean…" Byakuya said.

"Yes, unfortunately, it does. I have it on good authority that your father was captured by these monsters as well, but I found no trace of him when I found Hisana-san, so all evidence points to your father being dead. I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

Byakuya was rendered speechless as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. They sat there in silence for a few moments until Hisana turned to Ichigo. "So what do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"I plan to confront that guy, but my first priority is getting you guys to safety. He probably knows where you all live, seeing as he sent those chocolates, which were by the way doctored to attract those monsters, so it'll be safer if you guys went into hiding until I deal with him and those monsters."

"You want to fight against those things? But that's suicidal Ichigo, you said it yourself. Can't you just stop the guy instead?" Rukia asked as concern flooded her features.

"I would, but that would leave hundreds of those creatures running around Tokyo without anyone to control them. The consequences will be catastrophic. Don't worry, I know how to handle them. But I need to take you guys into hiding first. It wouldn't help if I found out that any of you were in danger. I know this guy who has a spare house, maybe he can let you guys stay there until this whole thing is settled." He glanced at Byakuya, who hadn't moved since Ichigo broke the news about his father's death.

Turning back to Hisana, he said, "We'll leave once you guys are ready."

She nodded before smirking and said, "You know, Ichigo, you can let go of my sister's hand now."

Surprised, both Ichigo and Rukia looked down to realize that they were still holding each other's hand. They let go immediately, both blushing furiously. "Wha- how did you know?"

Hisana's grin grew wider. "I didn't. It was just a wild guess. Apparently I was right."

There was silence for a moment. "Umm…" Ichigo said sheepishly. "I need to go make some calls," he said before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Once he was out of the kitchen, Ichigo paused. He had completely forgotten that he was holding Rukia's hand, and from the looks of it, so did she. So what did this entail for him? He smiled… then sobered up immediately. If he didn't stop Szayel soon, nothing was going to happen between them.

He picked up his phone and dialed Urahara. He picked up after a couple of rings. "Konnichiwa Kurosaki-san! To what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Cut the crap old man, I need some stuff. Something along the lines of pyrotechnics."

Urahara's tone suddenly became serious. "Ok, what do you need?"

"I need 10 charges of Block 3 explosives or C4, along with any incendiary explosives if you have any. Also, I need as many boxes of incendiary bullets as you have, and I need it by tonight."

"Holy crap Kurosaki-san, what do you need so much weapons? Are you trying to start World War 3?"

"No, I'm not, and it's best if you didn't ask."

"Goodness me, I sure would hate to be the guy you were after."

"Yeah, sure. I get that a lot. Oh, and you remember that spare house of yours I was talking to you about…"

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

Szayel wasn't very happy. He was already wondering if he should have killed off that woman while he had the chance, instead of waiting till he captured the remaining two Kuchikis. That was in turn messing with his concentration, so he found himself distracted for most of the morning.

Finally, he came to a decision. But then again, she was held in a ship infested with Hollows, not to mention there was no way out, and no one knew she was there. Satisfied with his reasoning, Szayel relaxed. Still, to be sure, he would go down during lunchtime and double check if she was still there, and to hell with being MIA from his coworkers.

His mood was feeling slightly better as he approached the docks, but he froze in shock as he neared his barge. The ship's gangway had been extended out, but there were no signs of any activity. "Shit," he said as he ran towards his ship, fearing what had happened. He flung open the door of the cabin, and stopped in his tracks.

Written on the wall in black marker ink was the message,_ 'Leave the Kuchikis alone. Take your stupid curse and shove it up your ass or I'll be forced to fix that problem personally!'_ Szayel fumed. To top it all off, the anonymous writer had the gall to add a smiley at the end of his message.

Opening the trapdoor, Szayel dropped into the dark empty room and headed for the door. Opening it, he dashed out onto the platform and saw, to his horror, that the iron gate had been blown off its hinges. The hollows were now mingling both inside and outside of the enclosure. He sighed in relief. At least they hadn't been killed yet. Wait… the prisoner!

Szayel turned towards where he'd left the unconscious woman, but found no trace of her. It looked like the anonymous person had managed to escape with her. But how the hell did he or she manage to get down there without incurring the wrath of the Hollows? They would have to be invisible to… Then it hit him; Nel had helped them.

His mind reeled when he realized that his sister had betrayed him. After suffering through so much together, she had gotten soft and refused to carry out the curse on the last remaining descendants of Kuchiki Ginrei, and to top it off, she had helped the enemy as well.

But who was ultimately responsible? The message nagged at him. Fix… was Ichigo-san involved in all this? He certainly had the means and talents to do so, since he had already proved his ingenuity in getting back Nel's necklace.

Szayel fumed. Ichigo-san had to be involved. _'Well, Ichigo-san, now you'll learn why it's not nice to mess with me.'_ Ichigo-san had to go, especially if he was responsible. If he wasn't… well, it wouldn't be all that bad of a loss. But he had to go, and Szayel knew just who should take up the job.

He looked down and watched her. Despite her not being a creature of this world, he felt a special affinity with the mother. He'd searched the temple countless times in attempts to find an egg he could use. For years he'd been unsuccessful, though it wasn't for a lack of trying. Imagine his surprise when he finally managed to come across one on his many trips to the temple. He didn't know how it had still survived, nor did he care. He'd hatched her, and had taken care of her until she was old enough to feed herself, and now, become the mother of a new breed of Hollows.

Ichigo-san was in for a huge surprise when nighttime came.

* * *

><p><em>To be honest, I seriously considered offing Hisana when I wrote this chapter. Ultimately, I decided not to, cause I don't want a huge tragedy to hang over them just yet.<em>

_Please don't think I'm sick and twisted over that one particular part you read. It was necessary._

_Oh, and if you think you've read a story typo, not a spelling one, let me say that it isn't. There's one hidden in these 5k plus words._

_Anyway, some extra stuff:_

_The use of a pick and wrench are the basics of picking locks I think. Using a paper clip is possible too, but I don't know how that works. I want to learn it! :(_

_There're such things as incendiary bullets, although I can't say I've seen one in action. I do know they exist though._

_So... Review! And guess the song titles if you want to! No prizes, but you get a peek at the music I like lol... Oh look, exactly six thousand words._


	15. Chapter 14: Monster

_Hi again. So... this story is ending in 4 chapters including this one, plus one intermission before the next arc. I won't say anymore, so look out for it!_

_I don't know... traffic on Fridays seem pretty slow, and not for the first time. I should stop posting on Fridays..._

_To **TB:** I'm perfectly fine with your comments, although if there's one thing I'm miffed about, it's that you sound like I've offended you horribly. I suppose that's cause you really gave thought to my story as well, and from the looks of it, you think more about it than I do lol... But seriously, didn't they say cross breeding is the most basic form of genetic manipulation? I think someone said that before... Was it Charles Darwin? I don't know if you caught it, but the Hollows aren't exactly young. He didn't have access and the know how to do it, and besides, the changes are rudimentary at best. Plus, this isn't exactly something he would want to share with the world._

_But once again, I'm fine with your comments, so unless you're dissing my story without any constructive opinions, I'm fine with it._

_Anyway, without further ado, here's the next Chapter of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!_

_**Disclaimer:** _____I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story._____  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 14: Monster**

1800 hrs

They only managed to leave in the evening. Rukia wanted to return to her apartment to get some stuff since they didn't know how long they had to hide. Ichigo was slightly reluctant to let her venture out alone, so he went with her. There wasn't much to worry about yet though, since Szayel was unlikely to do anything before nightfall.

When the two of them returned, Ichigo briefed them over the situation. Urahara was going to meet them at the spare house, which was actually his brother's, who had migrated to Europe. It wasn't in use, but Urahara had the key. He'd given Ichigo directions; somewhere in the neighboring _Saitama_ Prefecture, and he was going to drive them there. He'd also agreed to stay with them in the meantime, since his wife, Yourichi wasn't around. Ichigo had given a summarized reason for doing so; he left out any mention about Hollows though.

The drive there was uneventful. Byakuya wanted to take his own car, but Ichigo opposed this, saying that he could be tracked through it. Byakuya, on his part, didn't put up much argument. He sat in the back of Ichigo's car with Hisana in silence, probably as his way of grieving for his father.

Rukia sat in the front with Ichigo. They exchanged small talk; Rukia still occasionally fussing over Ichigo's condition, but they didn't talk about the one thing that was unknowingly on both their minds. However, given the pretty somber mood, they didn't talk for long and lapsed into some sort of grieving silence. According to Rukia, she and Hisana were close with Kuchiki Sojun, but not that close compared to Byakuya. So, for the most part, the drive was done in silence. Although… Ichigo always seemed to feel Rukia's eyes on him, but every time he turned round, she was always looking someplace else.

Eventually, they reached the building where Urahara's brother used to stay. There, they found Urahara waiting for them by the entrance, a shit-eating grin on his face as usual. "Konnichiwa Kurosaki-san," Urahara said as he approached. "I see you managed to make it here in one piece." Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment.

After exchanging greetings with the Kuchikis, Urahara led all of them up to the 7th floor, where the unit was. It was a large, well furnished flat, simple in design but well maintained. "Make yourselves at home. My brother left instructions to help maintain the flat, so my wife and I occasionally come down to clean the place, since my brother likes to drop in unannounced. I've just spruced up the place a little, since I'd also be staying with you guys for the time being."

"It's a really nice place, Urahara-san. Thank you for your kind hospitality," Hisana said. Urahara just smiled and gave a polite wave of his hand, beckoning them into the house. The three Kuchikis complied, while Ichigo stayed with Urahara.

"So," Ichigo began once the rest were out of earshot. "About the items…"

"I apologize, Ichigo," Urahara said, his voice dropping low as well, "But do you know what you are asking for? Incendiary based ordnance is extremely hard to find, since the UN decided to prohibit the use of such weapons. The C4 was no problem; I have 10 blocks like you asked waiting back in my store, along with the necessary detonators and such. I assume you are looking to blow up and burn something, since you asked for incendiary explosives as well, but the C4 should be good enough. Do you still want the incendiary ammunition?"

"If it's possible, yes. For what I need to do, bombs won't be enough, so yeah, I need the bullets as well."

"I haven't got any, but I'll see what I can do. When do you want it?"

"Well… I originally wanted it today, but since I think my friends would be safe for the time being, I think I can hold it off until tomorrow." He reasoned that although Szayel was in for a shock when he went over to Byakuya's house, he wasn't going to let up, which should give Ichigo another day to get ready.

"Hey, Kurosaki-san," Ukitake said as he nudged Ichigo, snapping him out of his thoughts. "That Rukia-chan is quite good looking. Do you think I could-" he didn't finish, as Ichigo punched him in outrage.

"Are you freaking serious you perverted old man? You're freaking married! Don't you dare do anything to her while you're here," Ichigo said, but was cut off when Urahara laughed.

"Oh lighten up, I was just testing something. Don't worry, I won't do anything, especially since I know you have your sights set on her," Urahara finished off with a grin.

"Wha- What are you talking about? She's my best friend, I do not… have my… sights…" he was reduced to silent protests as Urahara's grin remained on his face. "Grr, whatever. I have to be going. Just give me a while to check on them."

"Sure, you can go 'check on them,' just don't go overboard," Urahara said with a beam and two air-quotation marks, leaving Ichigo fuming and contemplating flinging him out the window. He finally settled on simply ignoring the perverted shop-keeper and went to say goodbye to the others before leaving.

Hisana once again thanked Ichigo for his timely intervention, while Byakuya managed a nod and a "Thank you," as he shook Ichigo's hand.

When Ichigo entered Rukia's room, he found her lying on the single-sized bed, a pen in her mouth as she held her scrapbook above her. She looked him as he entered.

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" she said.

"Nothing much, just wanted to inform you that I'll be making my move soon."

"Oh, ok," she said. She was looking at him funny, but Ichigo wasn't sure why.

"So… I'll be leaving then," Ichigo said, jerking a thumb towards the door.

He started to turn, but Rukia's call of, "Ichigo…" made him turn back to her. She was now sitting on the bed with concern written all over her face. "Ichigo, what are you planning on doing?"

Ichigo shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, even though he knew it was anything but. "I'm going to take the fight to the guy who's been threatening you guys."

"But those things you talked about… How can you expect to kill them? You said they were invincible."

Ichigo laughed a humorless laugh. "Rukia, I said they were hard to kill, I didn't say they were invincible. Don't worry, I know what to do. Did you think I'd go in unprepared?"

Rukia got up and walked towards him, stopping a couple of feet in front of him. "I know… but it's just that… I'm concerned… Tell me you'll be careful please, Ichigo."

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Damn it Rukia, you're making it sound like I'm walking into a warzone. I'll be fine, don't worry." Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She stared at Ichigo, who suddenly felt uncomfortable, so he started to allow his eyes to wonder the room.

"Hey Ichigo…" he turned to look at her, amethyst and amber eyes locking. "About that situation in Nee-san's house…" He knew immediately what she was talking about, because, although he refused to admit it, it had been at the foremost of his thoughts the entire time. "I'm sorry for not letting go and creating an awkward moment. I don't know what came ov-" She was cut off by a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'm cool. In fact I… kinda… liked it…" he trailed off as he watched her, almost afraid to see her reaction. They both blushed at the same time, and Ichigo mentally cursed himself. Why was he acting like some lovesick teenager, afraid to ask a stupid question?

They stayed like this for a few seconds. Then, Ichigo said, "You know, I never did return your Valentine Day's gift those ten years back. Do you think I could, you know, make it up to you or… something…" he stammered out, grimacing slightly as he awaited Rukia's outburst.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments before her lips curved up into a smile, or more of a smirk. "I'll think about it. What do you propose?"

Ichigo was about to answer when the door swung open. Startled, Ichigo twitched and turned towards the door. It was Urahara. "Oh, I'm sorry, it looks like I interrupted something. Carry on, carry on, pretend I didn't come in," he apologized as he reached for the door and pulled it close again, although the grin on his face suggested that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Ichigo huffed as he turned back to Rukia. "So how about it? We could go for dinner or something, my treat of course."

"Come back in one piece and we'll talk about it," she said, her glance flickering towards the door before returning back to him. Then, much to his surprise, Rukia stood on tip-toe, reached a hand out to his neck and pulled him towards her, giving him a kiss on his cheek before releasing him. Electricity coursed through his brain, and he was nonetheless momentarily stunned that she'd just done that.

"I would ask to follow you, but I know you'll just reject me outright. So, stay safe Ichigo," she said as she blushed furiously.

He was still in mild shock, so he could only manage a weak smile as he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. But it's time I made a move. I'll see you soon." Rukia nodded as he gave one final wave and left, making a mental note to deck Urahara once before he left for ruining the 'atmosphere' with his perverted presence.

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

The propane torches spurted fresh flames as the platform lowered. The familiar cries of "Otosan, Otosan," greeted Szayel as he slowly descended to their level. Once again, the Hollows were assembled in a semicircle fashion within the enclosure, even though the door was missing. He had trained them well enough such that they won't attack him even though they could roam free. The mother was standing right in the middle. He looked straight at her. Having raised her for so long, and then some, she understood what he wanted immediately.

She hissed at one of the older Hollows. It was one of the first generation of offspring, one that was very experienced after going out on many hunts and getting into fights and such with its other siblings.

It trudged forward, the mother following closely behind. Two pairs of eyes gleamed expectantly at him just behind the door, as if it hadn't gotten blasted off its hinges and was still intact. Nodding, Szayel began outlining his plan. The mother couldn't speak, while the younglings only knew how to speak a few words, but they understood him perfectly.

He was sending the mother after Ichigo-san. He'd managed to severely wound one of the younger Hollows. Sure, with the dilution of their Hollow DNA, they were no longer invulnerable to conventional weapons, but it was still extremely tough enough to withstand getting shot by a full machine gun clip. So, how Ichigo-san managed to nearly kill one was beyond him. Either way, he wasn't going to get the same chance with the mother.

Truth be told, Szayel was slightly remorseful that it had to end this way. He hadn't forgotten what Ichigo-san had done for him, but he was interfering too much in this to be ignored.

As for the other Hollow, this time Szayel was going to follow it personally. There were still three remaining targets. Now that one had been rescued, they were sure to be on guard. Hence, he planned on going after the one that lived alone. Once that was done and they'd returned, Szayel was going to have to move his ship to another port, since Ichigo now knew where it was. From there, he would resume his attacks.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to rest until he had avenged his grandparents. Even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>1930 hrs<p>

Ichigo got home with a lot of questions on his mind, or more specifically, two of them. The first was how he was going to deal with the Hollows, assuming Urahara couldn't get hold of any incendiary bullets. He'd seen enough horror movies to know that simply blasting the boat to kingdom come wasn't going to be good enough; some were bound to survive. He had to take the fight to them. So what could he use instead?

The second question was his talk with Rukia. What was that jolt he'd received when she'd kissed him on his cheek? Sure, he'd kissed other girls before, but they'd never elicited the same response, and it was just on the cheek. His hand automatically moved to his cheek. He could still feel the ghost of her breath on it.

Then, he remembered that she promised to go on a date with him once he returned from his 'war'. He hadn't exactly used the words, but his meaning was clear enough. And she'd accepted! He smiled. Now he had half a mind to invade the ship tonight just so he could be back by tomorrow. Pity he didn't have the required materials. Going now meant he wouldn't be returning.

Inside, he found Nel sitting on his couch and watching television. She looked up as he entered. "Hey Ichigo, is everything ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "I brought them to a friend's house. They're safe for now," he said as he moved towards his work table. Checking to make sure Nel wasn't looking, he found the button and pressed it, releasing the secret panel.

As he removed his Kel-Tec P-32 from his leg holster, Nel called over her shoulder, "So what are you planning to do?" Ichigo didn't reply immediately, instead he reached in and fished out a box of rounds and his trusty Glock before straightening up and replying.

"I'll be going back to the ship. I need to kill them off or they wouldn't stop hunting down their targets or worse, roam free in Tokyo," he said, as he retrieved a silencer and fixed it onto his Glock.

"You do know that the Hollows, especially the mother, would not die easily right? A true Hollow is impervious to all other weapons except for fire and iron."

Ichigo snorted. "Still, that was back when they were first created. I'd like to see the mother take on a loaded pistol full of Hydra-Shoks or Hollow Points." Hydra-Shoks were a type of Hollow Point bullets that would expand upon impact. This meant that once it hit someone's body, it would expand, turning the soft insides of a person into mush, very good stopping effect. It was also useful in preventing collateral damage; since it expands on impact, its penetrating power would be dramatically reduced, hence it wouldn't be able to penetrate walls and endanger anyone behind it.

She turned to look at him as he put the panel back in place. "Well, it may work for the younger Hollows, but that's only because they aren't full Hollows, and now I know why." She sighed as she ran both her hands through her hair. "I can't believe Szayel would go to such lengths just to get revenge. He's surely beyond help by now."

"But how did he even get a chance to do it?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on the couch next to the one Nel was sitting in. "I mean, from the looks of her, she has a sign over her head that says 'don't you dare approach me.' Then how about the other Hollows, which I'm guessing are from different generations since they look so young?"

"Well, he probably did it when she was young, and still pretty impressionable. I'm guessing all he needed was one batch of offspring. They would be able to mate on their own from there onwards."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's not just sick and wrong. It's sick, wrong, twisted, and should never ever see the light of day. Not in a million years."

"Hey, Ichigo…" he looked at Nel questioningly. "Could you do me a favor when you finally go back? When you kill the Hollows… Try to spare my brother. When you get to him, try to… try to remove his necklace. It's the one thing that's protecting him from the Hollows."

"I'll try my best I guess. But I can't guarantee anything. If he attacks me, then I'll have no choice but to kill him too."

She pondered this for a moment. "That's ok I guess. It's not like sparing him would make him stop." She sounded awfully critical about her brother, but Ichigo chose not to comment. It wasn't his place to anyway.

* * *

><p>2300 hrs<p>

Nel retired to bed a quarter of an hour earlier. Ichigo couldn't allow her to sleep on the couch, so he sacrificed his bed while he took the sofa. He wasn't ready to sleep yet though. He never slept that early. He would've watched television or something, but since he had a sleeping guest in his house, he didn't want to wake her.

Bored, he decided to go for a walk. Unfortunately, the events that transpired the last time he did were still well drilled into his mind. But he didn't feel like getting cooped up at home until he was ready to sleep. Oh well, at least this time he would be prepared. He'd like to see how a Hollow would stand after getting its insides mashed with Hydra-shoks. Making sure not to make too much noise, Ichigo holstered his Glock and left his flat.

The first thing that he felt, or more accurately smelled, was the overpowering scent of some flowery perfume. It was so heavy that Ichigo felt like he was choking. It smelled like someone had carried an entire box of perfume bottles to his floor and had spilt them all. Well, at least it wasn't that rotting odor the Hollows spread everywhere they went.

Resorting to breathing through his mouth, Ichigo began looking for the source of the offending smell. He didn't have to look far; there was a small balcony at the intermediate landing between each floor of Ichigo's building. On the landing between his floor and the one below sat a woman. She was wearing a bright yellow flower printed dress that was too dazzling for Ichigo's liking. Her feet were hidden by the long dress, and a ridiculously huge straw hat covered her entire head. With her head bent, he couldn't see a single bit of exposed skin on her at all. He shook his head. What was her issue? Perfume warfare?

Ichigo approached the stairs and stopped at the top step. "Uh, excuse me oba-san, is everything alright?" She didn't respond. Slightly concerned, Ichigo took one step forward, just as the woman turned to look at him. As expected, the large hat was obscuring her face, so Ichigo couldn't see her face except for her glowing red eyes…

Wait… what? Glowing red eyes? There was no way in hell his luck could be that bad. But he watched, speechless with horror as the woman straightened up to her full height, which was well over two and a half meters, revealing that she wasn't sitting down, but simply crouching. The flowery dress fell off, revealing a dark red skin, and Ichigo instantly recognized the perpetrator.

It was the mother. Really, of all the rotten luck. She stood there and eyed him, waiting for him to initiate a move. The heavy perfume still lingered in the air, although it was now accompanied by a faint rotten odor. It seems that it was used as a guise to fool Ichigo. And it had worked. Which meant that Ichigo was now pretty much screwed.

They stood there, David against Goliath; Goliath waiting for David to make his first move. Then, Ichigo dove for his gun as he backpedalled. The instant he moved, the mother snarled and charged at him. She leapt, just as Ichigo's Glock came free of its holster, and without bothering to aim, he double tapped the trigger.

The shot had its desired effect. The Mother jerked to a stop as the bullet slammed into her skin. Collapsing onto the floor, she immediately got up, but was stopped as Ichigo wasted no time. A dull 'phut' sounded each time he pulled the trigger, the silencer doing its job, as he emptied the entire clip of hollow points into her head and torso. She jerked with each shot and lay still once Ichigo had emptied the clip, dark blood oozing from her bullet wounds.

'_That should have done the trick,'_ Ichigo thought as he lowered his pistol. But he continued backing away, afraid to get closer. But as soon as that thought passed his mind, the mother suddenly propped herself up with one hand. Her glowing eyes locked onto Ichigo. "Oh shit," he mumbled. He hadn't missed a single shot. Her insides were definitely pureed by now, so how was she still standing? He didn't have time to ponder about that as he turned tail and bolted for the only possible escape route – the roof.

'_This is going to be the last night time walk I take. For the rest of my life,_' Ichigo swore under his breath as he ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, the mother hot on his heels.

Ichigo had gained a pretty large head start on the mother, but she was much faster than the hollow he'd fought, and she was rapidly closing the distance. He took the steps two at a time, praying that he wasn't going to make a misstep and stumble, or the mother would be on him in an instant.

The distance closed from two flights of stairs to less than one by the time Ichigo reached the last floor. Then, just as Ichigo reached the intermediate landing before the roof, the mother lunged. Ichigo couldn't stop or slow down, so with a yell of surprise, he leapt forward.

The mother swiped a huge taloned hand, but thankfully, Ichigo's momentum had carried him just beyond the reach of her talons. It did however, catch his shirt. A loud ripping sound could be heard but Ichigo didn't even have time to consider how close a shave it was. The attack caused the mother to slam into the wall. It didn't faze her, but it did allow Ichigo to add precious feet to the distance between them.

As he sprinted up the last flight of steps, he found the door to the roof was closed. Praying desperately that no one had locked it since the last time he came up, he drove his shoulder into the door. Mercifully, it opened, and Ichigo stumbled, panting onto the roof, and immediately faced another problem. This was a dead end. So what was he going to do?

He moved forward, anything to get away from the door. He stood, heart pounding and adrenaline running through his veins, by the flagpole as he awaited the inevitable entrance of the mother.

* * *

><p>2245 hrs<p>

Szayel stood in the shadows by the void deck of the building his target was staying in. There was no one about, which was a good thing. He didn't want to have to kill a passerby just because he was unlucky enough to stumble across his hollow, who he'd sent up to his victim's house to retrieve her.

He wondered how the mother was doing. She was much more skilled, and was able to pick up Ichigo's scent just by his simple intrusion on his ship. Szayel didn't know where Ichigo stayed, but the mother was not going to have problems finding him.

He heard the soft 'click, click' of sharp talons on concrete floor behind him, and he turned round. His hollow had returned – but with empty hands, or claws, and a confused look on its face.

Szayel swore under his breath. Was his target simply out late? Or had she gone into hiding? He assumed she was in hiding, and presumably so was the rest of her family. She was unlikely to be out socializing, given the present situation. Now how was he going to find her?

But then again, this was the most experienced of all the other hollows, second in skill only to the mother. Szayel didn't want to leave anything to chance this time. Perhaps he could try getting it to sniff out the target.

* * *

><p>2315 hrs<p>

Rukia lay on her bed in the darkness, staring at the ceiling but still awake. Hisana had opted to turn in early due to the fact that she was feeling emotionally drained after the events that had happened this morning, and Byakuya had followed her. Urahara had followed suit shortly after that since he had no one to talk to, as Rukia had promptly shut herself in her room awhile after dinner, both to concentrate on editing her work and to think. About stuff.

Well, she was mostly doing the latter. Or more specifically, she was thinking about a certain orange haired man. It had been a strange few days indeed. She'd met him on Friday, after ten years of lost contact, only to find out that he was some sort of mercenary. She still had her reservations about what he did, but most of it was now already out the window after he'd stepped in to help find her adoptive father, who was now presumed dead, as well as saving her sister from impending doom. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if Ichigo hadn't been around.

She wondered how he was doing. She was extremely worried for him, even though he'd said not to. But how could she not be? He was going after a group of monsters who, by the sounds of it, were extremely lethal and scary. How could she not be worried, even after he'd promised to come back?

Her mind kept going back to the kiss she had given him. It was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing really worth mentioning about, but it still brought a blush to her face. Sure, she'd admit that maybe she did like him as more than just friends, but she'd only just met him after ten years 4 days ago. But gratitude for saving Hisana, along with the concern she felt, probably caused her to act this way. Was it way too early?

But how did he feel? She'd probably shocked him, but at least he hadn't drawn back. He didn't seem angry, and he'd also smiled at her. That counted as something, right? Also, he'd been the one who'd initiated the date. Or was it just a repayment as friends? Why was this so confusing?

Sighing in exasperation, Rukia covered her eyes with an arm. She didn't know how long she lay there for, but she was about to drift off to sleep when a rank disgusting smell invaded her nostrils. In revulsion, her eyes flew open and her eyes watered as she tried to stop the smell from invading her senses, but what she'd breathed in was already wrecking havoc on her mind.

It smelled extremely bad and strong, as though it originated from inside this very room. So where was it coming from? Rukia got up and began searching the room. She checked inside the cupboard, behind the table, even under the bed, but nothing seemed amiss.

She was so distracted in trying to find the source of the offensive smell, which she assumed was coming from somewhere inside the room, that she failed to notice the shadow appearing at her window. It slunk into the room and stepped on the bed.

The faint creak sound the bed made caused Rukia to whirl round. At first she saw nothing but darkness. Then, she frowned in confusion as two glowing red orbs faded into existence. By the time her brain had registered that the two glowing red eyes belonged to a pitch black shadow that was moving towards her, she didn't have time to react, let alone scream, as it pounced on her.

* * *

><p><em>Ok... So now it's Rukia's turn! I'm sorry if its repetitive, but I couldn't think of another way for her to get caught. A shit storm is brewing, because Ichigo isn't going to be happy. Of course he doesn't know yet.<em>

_This marks my first overdue attempt at writing some romance. Nothing full out yet, but yeah... Nothing too cheesy or plain I hope, since I can't judge for myself. Anyway, some extra stuff:_

_Hydra-Shoks and Hollow Points are real. And so are most of the facts about it, I think, including how a miss wouldn't cause that much collateral damage._

_Only 4 for the last chapter? Come on... Review please! Next update shall be on either Tuesday or Wednesday, but I suppose I will stop posting on Fridays from now on..._


	16. Chapter 15: Burning In The Skies

_Hey again! Tuesday, as promised. Well, there's nothing much for me to write in this spot for this update._

_Once again, thanks to all who reviewed. I understand that my fic is not your run-of-the-mill kind of story, so reviews can tell me that people like my story:) I sincerely hope that it's not too complicated and you readers have an easy time reading it, which is why I try to present it well to ward off any grammar critics, especially since I'm one myself. Don't let the number of words scare you too lol!_

_Anyway, as a short recap, Rukia has been captured, but Ichigo has his hands full with a near impenetrable monster. So what happens next?_

_So without further ado, here's chapter 15 of Strawberry Fix. Read, enjoy, and review please!_

_**Disclaimer:** ______I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.______  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 15: Burning in the Skies**

2320 hrs

In her mind, Hisana saw a grinning, skeletal face lunging at her, just before she jerked awake with a start. She lay there, breathing deeply. She sighed, knowing that it would take some time for the nightmares to go away, after what she'd witness.

She looked at the clock. Red LED digits winked back at her. 2325 hrs, she hadn't even been asleep for an hour and she was already awoken by nightmares. Now she was faced with a problem. She was very tired, yet she didn't want to go to sleep if it meant seeing those things again.

She lay there on her bed, unwilling to move from it as well. Sure, they should be safe now that they'd gone into hiding, but experiencing a child's worst fear – meeting a monster at midnight once was more than enough. Then, she smelled something funny. It was faint, but it smelled almost like…

Hisana blanched, and nearly passed out in terror. It was the same smell she'd smelt just before she came face to face with the monster. It was here. "Byakuya!" She desperately whispered to her husband, shaking him awake.

"Hisana, what's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"It's here," she said, terror and desperation creeping into her voice. "It's here, we must hide!"

Byakuya knew exactly what she meant. "Shit," he said as the both of them scrambled out of bed. Wasting no time, he took Hisana to the cupboard and led her inside, while he stayed outside, locking the door and ensuring that all the windows were locked shut.

Millions of years, or minutes later, the smell began to fade. Sighing in relief, Byakuya informed Hisana that the coast was clear, and she stumbled out in relief. The relief didn't last long as Hisana suddenly clutched onto Byakuya and almost cried as she spoke, "Byakuya, what about Rukia?"

Dread flooding through the both of them, they bolted out of their room, all their previous concerns getting tossed into the wind as they rushed towards Rukia's room.

They burst through the door, fearing the worst. And they got what they feared. The smell still lingered in Rukia's room, the window was wide open, and there was no sign of Rukia.

With a gut wrenching wail, Hisana sunk to her knees as Byakuya looked on in shock.

* * *

><p>2303 hrs<p>

Ichigo burst through the roof door. He had absolutely no idea what to do now that he'd reached a dead end; all he wanted to do was put as much distance as he could between himself and the mother.

He headed for the flagpole and stopped to catch his breath, all the while looking around desperately for a way to kill the mother. The worst part was he didn't even have anything to arm himself with now. "Fire, iron. Fire, iron," he kept repeating to himself. Then, his gaze fell on the cooling tower, and the few jerry cans of fuel. Perfect. Now all he had to do was…

His thoughts were interrupted as the mother finally made her entrance, bursting through the roof door. Her gaze immediately locked onto Ichigo, who groaned in dismay. Was he never going to catch a break?

She charged at Ichigo with such speed that he only barely managed to dive aside as she swiped at Ichigo. She missed, but her attack connected with the flagpole, slicing it cleanly off at an angle. It clattered to the floor as Ichigo looked at it in shock. If the flagpole could get sliced so easily, any part of his anatomy stood no chance if he got slashed by her.

Ichigo eyed the jerry cans lying innocently besides the cooling tower. Thankfully he still had his lighter in his pocket. But how was he going to get to them with the mother standing directly in between?

The mother lunged again, and Ichigo dove aside once again. This time however, his trailing foot got caught as the mother slash at the space where Ichigo stood moments ago. She sliced his shoe sole apart, her talons so sharp that it met little resistance. It was enough though to throw off his balance, and he stumbled.

Not wanting to put his back against the mother, Ichigo managed to twist his body around, but this caused him to fall back, scraping his elbow as he attempted to break his fall.

Ichigo now found himself even further from his target; he was now directly in front of the few potted plants. In desperation, he scrambled up to the potted plants as the mother rounded on him again. Wrapping an arm round the largest pot, Ichigo lifted it up (it was lighter than he'd expected), and threw it like a goalkeeper throwing a football.

The mother swatted it away, slicing the ceramic pot like it was butter, before charging at Ichigo. Yelling in surprise, he grabbed the first two small pots he could reach and threw them with all his might in quick succession. The mother was in mid pounce when Ichigo threw the pots. She batted away the first one, but the second one managed to hit her full in the face.

That seemed to have done the trick. The mother seemed to lose her bearings, crashing into the remaining pots. Ichigo watched in awe as her momentum carried her further, and she hit the ledge of the roof before tumbling over. She swiped at the ledge, attempting to get a grip, but this time, unlike her offspring, she could not reach it, sending it plunging down into the alleyway below.

Ichigo sat there in shock for a few moments, panting and catching his breath. Did that do the trick? He approached the ledge from the side, afraid to get anywhere near the now decimated potted plants. He looked down. There on the ground around ten stories down, illuminated by the alley lights, was the mother. She lay on the ground, unmoving.

Then, before Ichigo could begin celebrating, she stirred. "This seriously cannot be happening," he said to himself as he watched her get up. The mother headed for the walls, and much to Ichigo's trepidation, she dug her sharp talons into the wall and began climbing.

Ichigo cursed as he glanced at the jerry cans of gasoline. He now had a free reign over the roof for the moment, but how was he going to set the mother on fire? Surely she wasn't going to simply just sit still while he poured the gas all over her.

He had to find some way to make her stay still, or everything will be moot. Looking round, his eyes fell on the fallen flagpole. Running over, he picked it up. Sadly, it wasn't iron. Ichigo didn't know how iron would work on it, but Nel did say it was one of its weaknesses. At least it had a sharp end too, created by the mother when she slashed the pole at an angle.

He ran over to the ledge while carrying the pole. Looking down, he saw the mother staring back at him as she continued advancing at a steady pace. She was about halfway up the building. Ichigo backed away some distance from the ledge, positioning the flagpole by his waist with the slanted end facing forward. He eyed the blank brick wall of the building next to his. He was going to have to time this perfectly. Miss and he'd either be open to the mother or fly off the building. Either way, a miss surely meant death.

With that in mind, Ichigo let out a cry, in somewhat desperation as he charged forward, like a jousting match. He got nearer and nearer, and still the mother didn't appear. Then, as he approached the ledge, the mother stuck her ugly head over the ledge. Then, just as she leapt, Ichigo put on a burst of speed and surged forward, closing his eyes just as the flagpole managed to make contact with her torso.

It was like hitting a brick wall. His hands jerked violently as the pole hit the mother, nearly dropping the pole, but he managed to keep his grip and did not falter. He felt something give way shortly later, but Ichigo kept running on. Moments later, the pole did slam into the brick wall of the opposite building. He jerked to a halt, but managed to stop himself from pitching forward.

He opened his eyes. To his horror, he saw the mother floating in midair directly in between the roof and the building besides it. It was a few seconds later that he finally realized she was hanging from the flagpole, which had impaled her through her torso. She was snarling, spitting and flailing, glaring at Ichigo as she attempted to swipe at him.

Ichigo bent over in a crouch as he watched her, panting and trying to regain his breath. Then, she stopped thrashing around. He watched in disbelief as she grasped the pole with her two claws and began pulling herself forward, completely ignoring the fact that she was sliding along a pole she was impaled with.

Knowing he had little time to spare, Ichigo released the pole, and it clunked onto the roof, a good buffer length of more than a feet. He rushed over to where the jerry cans stood and grabbed one, hauling it back to the flagpole. Hastily unscrewing the cap, Ichigo lifted the jerry can above his head and tilted it over the end of the flagpole.

The clear pinkish liquid sloshed out, soaking the flagpole with gas. But Ichigo didn't stop there. Standing as close as he could to the ledge, he swung the jerry can at the mother, splashing out the gas in spurts, soaking her. She snarled and tried to take a swipe at Ichigo's hands, but he was just out of her reach.

Once the jerry can was empty, Ichigo tossed it aside and stepped back, reaching into his pockets for his lighter. He experienced a flash of utter panic when his hands grasped thin air, but his fingers mercifully closed around the lighter. Hissing in relief, he crouched beside the pole and flicked on the lighter. A small tongue of flame appeared and he held it to the pole.

The flames danced around the metal pole for a few seconds before the flame caught. It spread quickly, moving rapidly along the pole and towards the mother. Caught in the middle of no man's land, the mother could only struggle in vain as the flames reached her.

Aided by her gasoline soaked body, she burst into flames the moment the flames came into contact with her. Her snarls immediately changed into screeches as the flames engulfed her, and Ichigo fell back onto the roof, watching in fascination as she writhed in agony, the flames eating away at her.

She struggled, and after getting heated by the fire, along with the mother's struggles, the flagpole broke into two, sending her and the pole crashing back down into the alley. Scrambling up, Ichigo peered over the ledge, watching as the body of flame laid on the ground unmoving.

However, Ichigo had had enough of false alarms, and he wasn't about to declare her dead yet, not until he'd confirmed it himself. He ran down the stairs, out the building and into the alley. There, he experienced yet another flash of sheer panic when he failed to spot her body, thinking she was still alive and jumping.

But as he looked closer, he saw the blackened imprint of a huge body burnt into the ground, along with a few charred remains still glowing with embers that eventually disintegrated into nothingness. All that was left were six talons arranged in the shape of two 3-fingered claws. Out of the six of them, five were smoking slightly while one was spared from the fire. As Ichigo picked up the non-smoking talon, the rest crumpled into dust, and all that remained of the mother was the talon he was now holding in his hands.

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief as he slumped against the wall, completely spent from the ordeal. How he was alive, Ichigo didn't know, but he wasn't going to question the scheme of events.

Eventually, he returned up to his flat, picking up his empty pistol, as well as the bullet cartridges along the way. Entering his flat, he tossed his gun and the talon aside and collapsed onto his sofa. But he didn't have any time to relax before his cell phone rang. Slightly miffed, he reached over to the table besides him and grabbed his phone. It was Rukia.

His irritation vanishing, Ichigo answered. "Hello Rukia, what's up?"

"Ichigo," a slightly different voice responded with a hint of hysteria. "Where are you? They've taken her!"

He did not immediately register what the voice had said. "Wait, Hisana-san? What are you talking about? I'm at home, where's Rukia?"

Then, just as Hisana replied, her earlier words sank in, and Ichigo sat upright, his heart overflowing with dread. "The monsters have taken her. I smelled that disgusting smell, but now it's gone, and so is Rukia! Ichigo, where did they take her? I need to rescue her!"

There was no need for Ichigo to ask any of the routine missing person questions, as he knew someone was targeting them, and had obviously managed to find them. "Oh hell. Hisana-san, go put Urahara on. I need to speak to him now. I'm on my way."

There was a small period of shuffling before Urahara's voice came on. "Ichigo, I heard everything. What're you going to do now?" His voice had lost its light tone, and Urahara was all business now.

"What do you think Old man? I'm going to save her. I need you to take your truck, go back to your store and load up everything you've prepared for me. The C4, whatever. It may not be enough but right now I've no other choice. Are you sure you have nothing else that works with flames?"

"Well, I do have some flare guns. And I also have this old M2A1-7 flamethrower sitting in my armory. Is that good enough?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's perfect. Ok, bring the C4 and the flamethrower, and meet me by the Kawasaki port, Chidoricho Island in half an hour. And bring along Hisana-san and Byakuya as well." Ichigo hung up and began to get ready. He didn't have much time. Going over to his hidden weapons cache, he reloaded his Glock with Hydra-Shoks. He knew it won't be enough to down even one Hollow but he would feel empty without it.

Tip-toeing into his room, Ichigo found Nel sleeping soundly. Her necklace was exposed, the two garnets staring at him, but Ichigo had no time to feel scared now, not with Rukia's life in danger.

He hated to take it away from her without asking, but even though the flamethrower was perfect against the Hollows, it was only effective in the direction he shot at. If the Hollows attacked him from all sides, he'd stand no chance. The only way was to appear hidden to them.

Carefully, he reached behind Nel's neck and unclasped the necklace. She sniffed, but otherwise remained fast asleep. Resisting the urge to run, Ichigo hastened towards the door and out to his car, grabbing the mother's remaining talon along the way. He wanted to see Szayel's reaction when he returned with what was left of the mother.

* * *

><p>2335 hrs<p>

Szayel looked at the petite figure lying unconscious on the platform next to him. Once they'd set sail and were clear of the docks, he would feed her to the Hollows. He felt only a slight twinge of regret. This young woman wasn't a Kuchiki by birth, but as fate would have had it, she had the fatal misfortune of being associated with the curse by taking on the Kuchiki family name; her sister included.

He surveyed the Hollows roaming down below. Where was the mother? He'd expected her to have returned by the time he did. However, not only had she not been here, there was still no sign of her even after ten minutes of waiting. He couldn't leave without her. Sure, she could swim, but some of the Hollows won't take kindly to him leaving without their mother.

He felt a sense of anxiety as he pondered the possibility that Ichigo had managed to kill the mother. But as soon as that notion crossed his mind, he snorted with laughter. The chances of that happening were nigh on impossible. Unlike her offspring, the mother was only vulnerable against fire and iron; wounds inflicted anyway else would have absolutely no effect.

He waited. Maybe he'd wait for another five more minutes.

* * *

><p>2345 hrs<p>

Ichigo reached the same car park he'd used when he rescued Hisana, followed soon after by Urahara's truck 5 minutes later. He had donned Nel's necklace in pretty much the same way as her – hidden by his shirt. He approached Urahara, motioning for him to wind down the window.

"You have the stuff old man?"

Urahara jerked his thumb towards the back. "It's all right here at the back."

"Great. It's some walking distance away, so let's drive a little bit closer." Returning to his car, Ichigo drove a little closer towards where the ship was docked, followed by Urahara. He was surprised when he saw that the bay where Szayels's ship was supposed to be docked was empty.

He got out in disbelief, staring at the docks as if the ship would materialize out of thin air. "No… Rukia…" he said. Behind him, he heard Urahara's truck door slam.

"Ichigo, which ship is it?" he heard Hisana ask, but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

"It's… gone…" he said numbly. He couldn't say it to her face, couldn't tell Hisana and Byakuya that they'd been too late. The ship was gone, and so was Rukia.

A stunned silence set on the group as Ichigo bowed his head. Then, all of a sudden, Urahara's voice rang out. "Hey… I see a ship in the distance. Is that it?" Ichigo snapped his head up so quickly he heard his neck crick. Urahara was staring out into the sea. Following his gaze, Ichigo could barely make out a ship in the distance. It was back dropped against the horizon, only its external ship lights glowing so dimly it almost looked missing. But, there was no mistaking the flat empty deck.

"Yes… Yes I believe it is." Ichigo said. The only question was, how was he going to get to it?

"It doesn't seem to be moving…" Byakuya commented. Looking closely, Ichigo realized that he was correct. The ship's port, or was it starboard, side was facing them, and it didn't seem to be turning and it still occupied the same spot over the horizon. The only possible reason was that Szayel was waiting for something that wasn't going to come – Ichigo was her replacement.

Smirking despite himself at that though, Ichigo began looking around for a means to get to the ship. Then, one dock away, he spotted a small, weathered looking rubber assault boat that still had an OBM attached to it. What luck.

He pointed it out to Urahara, and a few minutes later, the two of them had loaded the C4, complete with detonators, wires and a countdown timer, and Ichigo had checked the condition of the M2 flamethrower before dumping it into the boat. As he hopped into the boat, Byakuya approached him. "Kurosaki, let me come with you," he said.

Ichigo looked meaningfully at Byakuya, whose face seemed more hardened than usual. "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama, but I cannot let you come with me, for more reasons than one. Firstly, I don't have anything else you can arm yourself with, especially since I originally planned on doing this alone."

"Secondly, I've faced these creatures before, so I know what I'm up against. Unfortunately, you haven't, and no advice I give would prepare you for confrontation with these creatures. Not only that, I can't let you put yourself in harm's way. Hisana-san would kill me if I'd let something happen to you."

Byakuya pondered this for a moment. Eventually he said, "Very well, in that case, please bring Rukia back." Ichigo nodded. He started up the OBM and began driving it towards the ship.

* * *

><p>2355 hrs<p>

Aided by a couple of breast lines, Ichigo somehow managed to secure the boat besides Szayel's ship and transfer all the explosives and the flamethrower onto the deck. It was a calm, clear night, and the seas were relatively calm, making it easier for Ichigo to move around.

His Glock in hand, Ichigo did a quick sweep of the cabin first. He avoided the trapdoor he knew would take him down to the hull, and headed up into the ship's bridge.

The Glock was meant for Szayel, in case he was up in the bridge since it didn't have much effect against the Hollows, and Ichigo's nose was on the alert for the telltale rotten smell that came with the Hollows. But as he'd expect, the bridge was empty. With the deck clear, Ichigo went to work.

Urahara had already connected the wires, detonators and C4 together, leaving just the timers to be connected. Dangerous as it sounded, it was actually pretty safe. The C4 wouldn't simply explode on a whim; unlike in some shows, shooting C4, hitting it or burning it would not cause it to go off. It required a detonator, which would set off a small electrical charge, enough to set it off. The detonator in turn would only go off after the charge was applied when the timer reached zero.

Working quickly, Ichigo first set all the timers to go off in an hour. Then, he placed them strategically all over the deck. Each charge was molded such that the blast would be directed downwards, most likely destroying the ship with it.

As he did so, he found a trapdoor near the bow of the ship. Once again, it was camouflaged in the same color as the ship's deck, discernible only by a ring handle. It was a big trapdoor, big enough for a car to fit through, or perhaps a Hollow…

Ichigo suddenly realized that this was probably how the Hollows exited the hold. The entrance Ichigo had used in the cabin was only big enough for a human to fit through. Grasping the ring handle, Ichigo heaved open the trapdoor, and the smell immediately hit him.

By now, Ichigo was already slightly accustomed to the smell. It still didn't prevent him from feeling nauseous though. There was a pathway leading down into the darkness. The night sky and the lack of light was making it impossible to see more than a few feet down.

Returning to where he'd left his flamethrower and the bag where he'd stored the explosives, Ichigo strapped the flamethrower to his back and took out a flashlight. Then, returning to the trapdoor, he shone the flashlight down into the darkness. A beam of light pierced the darkness and illuminated the passageway before him. He couldn't see very far though, as it made a turn round a corner.

Flashlight still in hand, Ichigo turned on the flamethrower fuel valve. He thumbed the firing trigger, and heard the faint hiss of the gas spurting out against the crashing waves. Releasing it, he pressed the igniter trigger, and a small tongue of flame appeared at the nozzle of the mouth.

His hand drew towards his neck, where he could feel the reassuring bump of the necklace that would render him invisible to Hollows' eyes. Ichigo didn't know what he'd find when he entered, but he had to be ready nonetheless.

It was now or never. He'd taken quite long to arm the explosives. He had no more time to waste. Rukia could very well be dead by now. Steeling himself, he directed his flashlight forward and descended down the hold, making sure to close the trapdoor behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Well, it's not over yet till the fat lady sings. Or the frog-like Hollow croaks. <em>

_I hope the first fight wasn't too long. It was necessary. Hey, it's like a boss fight! Anyway, some extra stuff:_

_The M2A1-7 flamethrower was last used in the Vietnam war I think. It's defunct nowadays because flamethrowers don't affect tanks, which is more common nowadays._

_C4 is plastic explosives, so it can be molded like some charges are to direct an explosion in a certain direction. And really, anything short of a small electrical or explosive charge will not set off the C4, so it's actually relatively safe._

_OBM stands for outboard motor I think. Basically the motor used by motorboats. _

_And wow, after 11 chapters, I finally post one that is less than 5k words. The next one will be long though. I'll probably post it on Thursday, since Friday is a horrible time to post, so watch out for it!_

_And... you know what to do! Review please! Thanks! Let me reach 100 reviews before chpt 20, which is the start of the second arc! But don't spam too, it's pointless._


	17. Chpt 16: Through The Fire And The Flames

_Ok, Chapter 16 is here. The penultimate chapter for this arc. It's extra long, because I needed to find a place to end it._

_Also, some things will be revealed in this chapter. Thank you if you appreciated the last chapter but I'm painfully aware that some will not agree with how I ended Ichigo's confrontation with Szayel. But hey, it's the best I could think of. If I had something better, I would've obviously used it. But let's not waste space. Here, carry on reading!_

_Oh well, I included a small snippet of the next arc at the end to appease you guys._

_So without further ado, here's Chapter 16. Read, enjoy and seriously, review! _

_**Disclaimer:** _______I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 16: Through the Fire and the Flames**

0010 hrs

The smell got stronger as Ichigo descended into the hold. Pausing for a moment, he switched off his flashlight and allowed himself a short while to get accustomed to the lack of light before continuing on. Sure they couldn't see him, but surely they could see a floating beam of light.

The path continued for awhile, but Ichigo met with no resistance. Eventually, the path reached a pretty wide doorway. Swallowing in determination, he stepped through the doorway.

He took a moment to draw in his surroundings. He was in a big room, but it seemed much smaller than Ichigo remembered. He couldn't see the iron bars of the enclosure as well as the telltale illumination from the two propane torches. Also, there didn't seem to be signs of any activity around the place, but then again, the Hollows blended in with the darkness. He had to be watchful in case he bumped into one; he didn't want to use the flamethrower just yet.

He took a few tentative steps forward, paused and listened. It was silent, and there was no sign of Rukia. Then, just as he was about to take another step, there was a rustling sound, and something directly in front of Ichigo moved, causing his heart to leap to his throat and nearly suffering a heart attack. He was jumpy, and you couldn't blame him.

Straining his eyes, he spotted a Hollow lying down directly in front of him. A few more steps and he would've trodden on it. That would be nasty. It had the same froglike body and the white face, but this Hollow was smaller; only about three quarters of Ichigo's size.

Then, a scuffling noise to Ichigo's right caused him to whirl round, nearly depressing the trigger at the same time. However, the sound was created by two Hollows, even smaller than the one Ichigo nearly stepped on, that were having a tussle.

As Ichigo's vision began to adapt to the darkness, he could see, in fact, that he was in some sort of nursery. He estimated that it was square shaped with a length and breadth of approximately 25 meters, and there were numerous Hollows ranging in sizes, but they were all quite small; none of them were any bigger than the one he'd nearly stepped on. Towards the far corner, he could just make out an exit to the nursery, or an exit, depending on where it led to.

Most of them were drawn to the corners, but some were scattered all around the room, turning the entire place into a walking minefield. To make things worse, some of the mines were walking, making their movements extremely unpredictable.

Sidestepping the sleeping hollow in front of him, Ichigo advanced forward, all the while sweeping the nozzle in a wide arc, ready to torch the first thing that came too close. Steadily, he moved forward, preferring to move through the sleeping Hollows and giving those that were awake a wide berth. As he neared the exit, he realized that there were a few larger Hollows, probably as big, if not bigger, than the one he'd fought the first time, lounging around the doorway

As he moved past a couple of young ones that were awake, they paused and stared in his direction. It seemed they could smell him, but since he was invisible to them, they couldn't tell he was there.

He froze as he watched them apprehensively. After a few nail-biting seconds, one of them finally decided that there was nothing there and started moving in a different direction. The other one however had decided that the smell was worth investigating, and it began moving slowly towards Ichigo.

Alarmed, Ichigo began backing away towards from the Hollow as it approached him, hoping that it would finally lose interest and leave him alone.

Suddenly, Ichigo stepped on something. He had no time to react as he heard a hiss, and immediately felt a sharp pain on his left thigh. He let out a small gasp of pain and nearly stumbled. Looking down, he saw that a young Hollow had latched on to him and had sunk its teeth into his leg. He must have had stepped on it; whether it was awake or not didn't matter, but even though it couldn't see him, it would have been able to detect Ichigo's presence once it clawed his leg. It was hissing loudly as well, and in the silence, it may have well have sounded like a bullhorn.

Ichigo backed against the wall as he tried to shake the Hollow off without attracting the ire of the other Hollows and without tearing his flesh off. Its grip just seemed to tighten unfortunately and to make matters worse, its hissing got louder and Ichigo could see that it had attracted the attention of one of the larger Hollows.

His leg now flaring in pain (thankfully it didn't seem to have hit the bone), and his mind out of ideas, he tried shaking his leg more violently, but it obviously had no effect. The big Hollow was now coming closer. It looked like Ichigo had finally lost his stealth advantage.

Left with no other choice, Ichigo aimed the nozzle towards the bigger Hollow and jammed the trigger button. With a loud "Whoosh!" a jet of fire burst forth from the hose and hit the Hollow, engulfing it completely in flames.

All at once, screeches erupted all around Ichigo as the young Hollows were thrown into disarray. The older Hollow immediately ran away, twisting and screeching in agony.

The young Hollow that had bitten him released his thigh, turned tail an ran, but Ichigo sent a jet of fire its way and it, along with a few others who were unlucky enough to be in the line of fire were overtaken by a deluge of fire.

Ignoring the heat, Ichigo immediately directed the nozzle towards the exit and sent a jet of fire roaring towards the remaining adult Hollows, who were surprisingly still unmoving by the exit, and within range of the flamethrower. They too burst into flames and immediately added to the bedlam that had settled in the nursery

Chaos ensued. The entire nursery was alit with fire. Those that had been hit by the flamethrower were running round like headless chickens, knocking into other younglings and setting them on fire. Ichigo helped them along as he moved towards the exit; he faced the room and sent fire spewing out in a spraying motion. The range of the flamethrower was long enough that he managed to catch the far corners as well, setting most of the remaining Hollows on fire.

One or two of them who had barely dodged the fire escaped through the entrance Ichigo came from, but they weren't his main concern. After sweeping the room a few times, Ichigo turned back to the exit. The remaining Hollows behind him screeched in fear as they escaped through the exit. Through the illumination the lit Hollows provided, Ichigo could see that the exit led to a small tunnel that presumably led to the main enclosure. Adrenaline flowing through him, Ichigo followed.

* * *

><p>0010 hrs<p>

She was starting to stir. That was a good thing, because Szayel was now getting impatient. He had driven the ship out into the open water but he still couldn't leave. He didn't want Ichigo popping up out of nowhere, although if he did, he would find himself as Hollow dinner. The mother still hadn't returned and he now feared the worst. Although… he couldn't see how it was possible that Ichigo could defeat the mother, however good he was.

In the end, he couldn't wait any longer. He would feed the young woman to his Hollows and leave. The mother could swim if she returned after they'd left, and it was only right that she did because she deserved to for taking so much time.

Taking off his necklace and placing it aside, Szayel pressed the down button and the platform gears creaked to life. The Hollows heard the sound and knew immediately that Szayel had arrived, so they automatically fell in into a semicircle formation; the absence of the mother in the middle very noticeable. Familiar cries of "Otosan, Otosan," were chanted as the platform descended.

He stopped the platform approximately five meters from the ground. Looking at his captive, he found that she was still well out of it. He frowned. He wanted his victims to be awake so that he could hear their screams as his Hollows tore open their throats and ended them right there and then. Killing them while they were unconscious; it just didn't create the same satisfaction as having a conscious victim. Szayel reckoned he would wait another five more minutes before giving her over to the Hollows. He sighed. He really hated waiting.

He looked at his Hollows and they stared back at him expectantly. Some of the younger adults were fidgeting slightly, the absence of the mother very glaring as it was affecting their discipline.

Suddenly, a faint chorus of screeches could be heard from the far end of the hold. Szayel frowned. It sounded like it was coming from the nursery. And was that a faint glow he saw?

He turned back towards the Hollows, intending to ask one of the Hollows to go investigate, but there was no need. One of the older Hollows turned round and began trotting over to the tunnel to investigate.

Just before it reached the tunnel, Szayel got the shock of his life when he saw a few small balls of flame dash out from the tunnel. They began darting in all directions, although some of them dropped and stayed still soon after appearing. Then, one large moving flame came out and collided head on with the investigating Hollow. The Hollow tossed it aside, but it then met with a torrent of fire that came spewing out from the tunnel, promptly enveloping it and turning it into another blazing ball of flame, illuminating the entire hold in flickering light.

The Hollow screeched in agony as Szayel finally realized what those balls of fire were – his hollows. But who in the world was doing something like this? Then, his answer came as a figure strode out of the tunnel, like a vigilante with a vengeance and a weird contraption on his back, holding something that looked like a hose.

Szayel went numb with shock as he recognized the orange head of hair. It couldn't be. It was Ichigo, but that was impossible! If he was here, that meant that he had dispatched the mother. But how was that possible? Yet here he was, decimating every Hollow that stood in his path!

Ichigo's jaw was set, and his face was void of all emotion as he advanced without breaking stride. Then, another deluge of fire spewed from the hose in his hands, lighting up the hold in a blaze of light as the flames surged through the Hollow ranks, shocking Szayel out of his daze, and he had to shield his face from the heat of the blaze.

* * *

><p>0014 hrs<p>

As the end of the tunnel came into view, Ichigo saw the flaming Hollow he'd been following collide with another Hollow. The newcomer swatted his sibling aside, but Ichigo didn't give it time to do anything else as he sent another jet of flame spurting straight at the Hollow. It burst into flames, but Ichigo couldn't stop to admire his handiwork, advancing in determination.

As he strode out of the tunnel, he found himself in a more familiar environment, although he was now looking at it from a different angle. There was already ample illumination as two columns of flame were roaring from the two huge propane torches. The iron bars created the impression that he was being scrutinized by towering people watching his every move. It created a disturbing feeling, but that wasn't important right now.

All the Hollows were gathered near what Ichigo knew was once the entrance of the enclosure in a semicircle, much like how they had done so when Ichigo had first descended into their depths with Nel in their search for Hisana. They had done so because they'd assumed he was Szayel. And speak of the devil, Szayel was on the platform, halted in mid-descent and staring at Ichigo in shock.

The gathering of the Hollows was to Ichigo's advantage, as he didn't have to worry about getting backstabbed. Smirking, Ichigo strode forward and squeezed the trigger again. Fire spewed out, blasting through the Hollows that were closest to him and splitting the swarm of Hollows in half.

A familiar scene played again as the sight of the fire burning their siblings alive sent the rest of the Hollows into a frightened frenzy. Some ran past Ichigo on both sides while some bolted out through the entrance since there was no gate to speak of. He directed the flamethrower to both sides periodically, sending out controlled bursts of fire at the Hollows as he moved forward. He didn't hit all of them, but that wasn't his target.

Ichigo ceased as he reached the platform. Szayel had lowered it to ground level as Ichigo had made his way forward. He looked livid. Ichigo was about to douse him in flames when he spotted a figure lying besides Szayel. It was Rukia! But her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Then, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her hand twitch. She was still alive! But he still had to deal with Szayel.

He stepped onto the platform. "I'm pretty sure I specifically warned you never to touch the Kuchikis again. Did I not make myself clear to you?" Ichigo laughed at Szayel, although his mind was starting to see red at how close Rukia had been to dying.

"No… This is impossible. How the hell did you defeat the mother?"

"In more or less the same way I've dispatched your entire family of Hollows."

"No, you're bluffing. The mother cannot be killed by a measly human like you."

"And yet here I am, while she's not. In fact, I've got the only remaining part of her left in my pouch," he gestured to his waist. "You want to see it?" Ichigo reached for the pouch and drew out the mother's remaining talon, careful not to get scratched by the sharp end and held it up for Szayel to see. He laughed humorlessly as Szayel's face flitted in between shock and anger. "Now release Rukia or I'll burn the remainder of them, and you can watch your children as they get burned to death. How's that for being a father?"

"I see you've figured it out. And why do you care? Who is she to you?"

"She's someone who means a lot to me. And if anything were to happen to her," Ichigo let the darkness seep into his words. "I'll make sure that you die by my hands. Not something as simple as a bullet to the head or a knife to the throat. No, I'll make your death slow and painful, and when I'm not even halfway done, you'll be begging… No, you'll be groveling for a quick death, not that you'll have any knees to kneel on anyway."

"Oh like that's even possible. So give me one reason besides that why I shouldn't simply just set my Hollows loose on you?"

"Simple. They can't see me. I borrowed that creepy excuse of a family tradition from Nel, so how can they attack me when they can't even see me? And even if they could, I've rigged this boat to blow in about thirty minutes. If I don't survive, neither will you," Ichigo said as he tugged his shirt and exposed the thick gold chain of the necklace.

He was surprised to see shock take over Szayel's face. "Nel actually give you her necklace?" He didn't seem to care that his boat was rigged to explode.

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Like I said, I borrowed it. While she was sleeping. And you can forget about trying to fool me. I've experienced it firsthand."

"You took…" Szayel said. Then, to Ichigo's surprise, he burst out laughing. "You actually took… Oh man, I can't wait to see how she looks like now."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"This necklace not only provides invisibility against the Hollows. It heals… and it preserves as well. That means we age extremely slowly. Sure, our bodies will deteriorate, but so long as we wear these necklaces, our bodies will not age. Take it off, and countless illnesses and diseases associated with old age come crashing back down onto us. Look at your wounds. Do they hurt and bleed as badly as they should?"

Wearily, Ichigo glanced down at his legs. The bite he'd suffered from the Hollow was still open, but it wasn't bleeding; just two small gaping holes. Then, he remembered that he'd felt completely spent after killing the mother, but had felt much better once he'd put on the necklace. He didn't make that connection though; he assumed it was cause by the adrenaline.

"It shouldn't hurt that badly, because you're now wearing the only two existing necklaces. While you wear it, it heals you and slows your aging to a crawl. Take it off, and the years you've cheated with will come tumbling back on you."

"Wait… then how about your grandmother?" Ichigo asked about that inconsistency.

Szayel laughed. "Don't you get it _Ichigo-san_? There was no grandmother. That was Nel! That stupid woman had to go around on her own, and nearly died at that. Once she lost her necklace, all the illnesses she'd avoided came crashing back, almost killing her until you intervened. Once I placed the necklace round her neck, she quickly returned to the same state of youth that you saw," Szayel said with a laugh.

Ichigo's mind flashed back to the few times where Nel referred only to Szayel and herself when she mentioned family. There was at times no mention about a grandmother. So if what Szayel said was really the truth, Nel was probably at death's door at his house right now.

Szayel continued. "As for the curse? I must see it come to fruition, because it was made in my presence! Kuchiki Ginrei killed my real grandmother and grandfather, and nearly killed me as well. It was only thanks to this necklace that I survived. The necklace slows aging, but it doesn't make us invulnerable. It has allowed me to live this long so I can finally avenge my family! I only take it off when I address my children!" he said, gesturing to the control panel where he had draped the necklace over a joystick.

Ichigo looked carefully at Szayel. He was, in fact, starting to look older. His pink hair seemed lighter and Ichigo could see slight winkles gracing his forehead.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, so he said, "You're out of your mind. Why should someone be punished for his or her ancestor's wrongdoings? Rukia isn't even a Kuchiki by blood. She hasn't done anything to you, and the same goes for Hisana-san. How can you choose to end their life just because you decide to rake up the past? Now don't make me repeat it again. Step away from Rukia. Or I'll make you do it."

Szayel simply shook his head. "Not going to happen. She and her sister were foolish enough to take on the name of Kuchiki; they have to pay the price. But since you wish to redeem her, on account that she's not an actual Kuchiki, well then prove that she's worthy enough to live." Szayel pressed a button and the platform began to rise. Dropping into a fighting stance, he said, "Fight me. In unarmed combat."

Ichigo gaped at Szayel as the platform slowed to a halt some ten meters above the floor. Trial by combat. Szayel was insane! Either that or he was living in the dark ages. So that was the completely strange reason why he'd lowered the platform and not simply let Ichigo die below.

"I'm completely serious. Either do it, or I feed her to the remaining Hollows. And don't think about trying anything funny," Szayel said as he shifted a foot towards Rukia's prone body. "Much like you, I may not look like it, but I'm faster than I look. By the time you raise your flamethrower at me, Rukia would be lying on the floor, free food for the Hollows. And all I need to do is point out where you are and the Hollows will find you, invisible or not. So fight me. Win, and I release her. Lose, and neither you nor her will ever see daylight again. I'll show you that even an aging man like me is superior to you."

Ichigo glanced down. Those Hollows that had been set ablaze were now simply burning heaps of flesh, but many were still alive. Most of them had more or less calmed down, but were still moving in disarray. There was one however, a huge one that was standing right in the middle of the enclosure, standing perfectly still and looking at the platform. In fact, it seemed to be staring straight at Ichigo, even though he still had the necklace on.

"So, what will it be? Take the fact that we're fighting on this platform as fairness, so the Hollows wouldn't interfere." Ichigo turned back as Szayel spoke.

Ichigo pondered this for a moment. Part of him wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on this madman for threatening Rukia, something a simple bullet or jet of flame wouldn't do. The only problem was, he didn't have time for that; the ship was primed to blow soon and he needed to get off it soon. But it seemed that Szayel was serious about fighting, and he seemed pretty sure of his fighting prowess to attempt to challenge an armed man.

Moreover, he couldn't simply just let loose a jet of flame. It could very well hit Rukia. It seemed like Ichigo didn't have a choice. Letting go of the nozzle and the igniter, Ichigo unstrapped the flamethrower and allowed it to drop onto the platform.

"Good. Now, prepare yourse-" Szayel began, but he never finished the sentence, as Ichigo whirled round, reaching for the Glock he had tucked into his pants and was hidden by the pouch he was wearing. Then, in one fluid motion, he thumbed the safety and pressed the trigger.

In the enclosed space of the hold, the loud bang that came along with it echoed all round the hold, ringing painfully in Ichigo's ears. But the move worked. One Hydra-Shok bullet slammed into Szayel's chest, and his eyes widened in surprise as he was thrown back, off the platform and down to the bottom of the hold.

But Ichigo wasn't done yet. Grabbing the flamethrower, Ichigo knelt by the platform edge, aimed the nozzle down towards Szayel, making sure to position it below the platform so Rukia wouldn't get hit by it, and pressed the trigger.

A burst of flame shot out and completely engulfed Szayel. He didn't simultaneously combust like the Hollows, but his clothes caught fire, which would eventually burn him to death, if he wasn't already dead.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ichigo crouched down beside Rukia. "Rukia…" he whispered as he shook her gently. She stirred, but otherwise didn't wake. He checked his watch. He had approximately half an hour left. It was time to go. First, he strapped on his flamethrower again. Then, he grabbed the necklace and hooked it on his arm before bending down and gathering Rukia in his arms. She really wasn't very heavy, so he had no trouble doing so.

He pressed the button to send the platform up top. As it moved, he glanced back down. The only flames that were burning now were the two propane torches. The burning Hollows had been reduced to smoldering embers. Some sort of calm had settled on the remaining Hollows, and amidst it all, it seemed like they didn't notice that their father was dead, although… the Hollow Ichigo had noticed staring at him still hadn't moved from its spot, and it was still staring in his direction. He was perturbed, but he didn't break his gaze as the Hollow disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Ichigo carried Rukia out of the cabin and onto the deck. The sky was still pretty calm, and so was the sea. In the distance, he could see the lights of the Kawasaki port. It seemed relatively quiet though. It was, after all, past midnight.<p>

Propping Rukia up in a sitting position against the gunwale, Ichigo unstrapped his flamethrower, which was running low on fuel, and dumped it on the deck. Once he had located his boat, he took careful aim and tossed the flamethrower down into the boat.

As he walked back to where Rukia was, he saw that she was finally awake. "Rukia…" He rushed over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders. She seemed to be in a daze, but otherwise looked fine.

As Ichigo looked at her worriedly, her eyes focused onto him. "Ichigo… Where am I?" She began fidgeting as she looked around. "That thing came… brought me to this boat… I can't remember much after that," she seemed to shrink as she looked round, probably expecting to see a Hollow. "We need to get out of here Ichigo… that thing might return…" She started to sound more stressed, so Ichigo stopped her by drawing her into an embrace.

"It's ok Rukia. I took care of them. But we do need to get out of here, and quick." He saw no reason to fill her in on the bombs. Pulling away, he looked at her. "Can you hold on to me? I've a boat waiting to get us out of here, but we need to climb down a rope, but I can't carry you and climb at the same time, unless you want to jump into the water."

Rukia attempted to get up. "Then don't worry about me, I can climb down by myself just fine," she stood up and stumbled slightly before taking a few tentative steps forward. "See?" she said. "I'm perfectly fine."

Ichigo was however having none of it. "No, you're not climbing on your own. I didn't come all this way to save you only for you to suffer a head injury while escaping." He turned his back to Rukia as he continued, "You can either hop on or I'll push you into the water and you can swim back to shore," he said as he walked towards the rope and dropped onto one knee. "So hop on. Hurry up, we haven't got much time."

Whatever she was thinking, Rukia did not protest further. She slung her arms over his shoulders. As Ichigo straightened, she wrapped her legs round his waist, locking it so that he did not have to worry about her falling. That been settled, Ichigo grabbed the breast line and began to climb down slowly.

It was an arduous task, as Ichigo kept worrying that Rukia might lose her grip. Still, they made steady progress. He paused for a moment when he thought he'd heard a faint splash, but when he stopped to look round, there was nothing in sight.

Eventually, his feet found the solid surface of the boat, and Rukia slid off. There wasn't much of a squeeze since Ichigo had used up all the C4 and he had given it a wide berth on his way here. As he was about to start the OBM, he had a feeling of being watched. Slowly he looked up, so as not to alarm Rukia, he scanned the water around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though, yet the watched feeling persisted.

Shuddering, Ichigo brushed it off. He started up the OBM and began the drive back to port.

* * *

><p>0035 hrs<p>

Almost an hour had past an Ichigo still hadn't returned. Not only that, there seemed to be no sign of activity anywhere on the boat after she'd been barely able to make out Ichigo's figure climbing onto the boat. Hisana was beginning to get very anxious by now. She had seen the monsters first hand and knew what Ichigo was up against. And when he returned, Hisana was afraid he'd return with bad news, if he even returned at all.

Urahara was waiting in his truck, while Byakuya was standing rigid at the edge of the docks, his eyes never leaving the ship in the distance.

Hisana walked up to him and leaned against him, shivering slightly in the cool air. He didn't look at her, but acknowledged her presence by putting an arm around her. "Do you think Rukia will be ok?" she asked him.

This time he did look at her. "We can only hope that Kurosaki will be successful. If Rukia is still alive, I believe that he will be able to save her. He's not going to rest until he does," he said, turning back to the ship.

"She really means a lot to him, doesn't she?"

"And so does he to her. That's why I believe he will do everything in his power to succeed," he replied, turning to her again. A small, barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. "I'm not blind, you know. I've always observed them, even back when they were still teenagers. They both like each other, even if they don't show it, and it appears that nothing has really changed even after Rukia had lost touch with him. I admit that I've never really approved of him, but over these past few days, we've really been indebted to him. If he's willing to walk alone into a ship full of these creatures you speak of just to save her, I foresee no reason to interfere anymore. Without him, I would've lost you as well."

Hisana smiled, and they resumed their vigilant watch in silence. A few seconds later, Hisana spotted a V shape in the water by the ship, the kind that was created by a motorboat. It seemed to be heading towards them. She looked more closely. The boat was still pretty far from the docks, but it looked like the boat that Ichigo had used to get to the ship.

As it got closer, Hisana finally spotted his trademark head of orange hair. Ichigo had managed to survive! And there, sitting at the bow, was… "Rukia!" cried Hisana as she sagged into Byakuya in relief. "Rukia!" she called again. This time, the second figure in the boat turned as Ichigo raised his hands and waved. A second later, Rukia raised a hand and waved as well, though it was a rather weak one.

It took everything Hisana had to not burst into tears. Rukia was alive! And she looked unscathed too. Hisana wanted to run over and hug her sister, but she obviously couldn't jump into the water, so she was reduced to simply waiting for the boat to dock. Having heard the commotion, Urahara had walked over to join them as well.

When it finally did, Hisana ran over to the boat. As Ichigo tied the boat to the docks, Rukia climbed up the ladder that was right next to it. She didn't complete it though, as Hisana reached her and hauled her up the rest of the way before hugging her sister tightly, and surprisingly, joined by Byakuya as well. Words weren't exchanged; they didn't have to be.

Ichigo watched the three of them with a smile gracing his face. As he watched, Urahara approached him with a grin on his face. "Nice going Ichigo. Maybe now she'll give you a kiss."

Those words served their intended purpose, as Ichigo dropped his smile. "Save that for later, old man. Now help me load up this flamethrower; it's almost empty, unless you want me to leave it here for the police to find," he said, holding it up for Urahara to take.

"Are you talking about the teasing or the kiss?" Urahara said as he relieved Ichigo of the flamethrower. Ichigo glared at him but Urahara ceased the teasing and headed for his truck.

Ichigo climbed out and approached the Kuchikis. He was in time to hear Rukia say, "Nee-san, let go. I can't… breathe…" Hisana complied, although she still looked worried.

"Did anything happen to you?" Hisana asked her.

"I'm fine Nee-san. I think the creature took me inside the ship. I think he drugged me, but I don't remember anything else after that. When I woke up, I saw Ichigo." At this, all of them turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, thank you for risking your life to save Rukia," Hisana said as Byakuya walked up to Ichigo with his hands outstretched, which Ichigo gratefully shook.

"It wasn't a problem. I… I would have done so, even if you didn't ask me to." He looked at Rukia. "I told you before, I'm not going to lose you. You mean too much to me. I couldn't… I mean, I won't let you get hurt." He felt heat rising to his face as he spoke, but he hoped it wasn't too noticeable. "But, let's not talk here. The ship is going to explode soon and we need to get out of here."

Together, the four of them walked towards the awaiting car and truck. Hisana was still holding onto Rukia, with Byakuya walking besides her. Ichigo walked some ways behind them. He saw Urahara shut the back of his truck and he turned round to look at them as he walked towards the driver's seat. But then, his eyes focused on something behind the group. His eyes widened in shock as he backed up against the truck. "Oh shit, what the hell is that?"

Before Ichigo could ask him what he meant he heard an all too familiar hissing sound and his mind immediately filled with dread. He turned and watched in horror as a Hollow clambered onto the docks from the water.

Behind him, he sensed the other three turning around as well. Hisana gave a small cry of shock but Ichigo couldn't bother about them right now. It looked like they weren't home free yet, as the Hollow began advancing on them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Preview of Arc 2: Amalgamation<span>_

_Harribel turned towards her, a sneer twisted on her lips, but then her expression changed from smugness to wide-eyed terror. Karin was shocked when the rigid Harribel suddenly sagged. "Karin! Oh thank goodness. Please help me Karin!" she said as she staggered against the counter._

_"Harribel! What's wrong?" Karin exclaimed as she ran over to grab on to her to prevent her from falling._

_"I've almost lost, it's taking over rapidly… It's taking over…" Harribel cried as she clutched her head. "Don't let it take over me, Karin. Tell Iemura-sensei… quick. Why haven't you called him? You have to call him!"_

_Karin was completely flabbergasted as to what was happening. The fear in Harribel's voice was infecting her as well. "Don't let what take over? What are you talking about?"_

_"Please, Karin! You have to call Iemura-sensei and tell him it's taking over!"_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so Ichigo's final confrontation with Szayel was slightly anticlimactic. But then again, why stick around to fight if it meant not escaping in time? But they're not out of the woods yet, and Ichigo is out of ammunition! So... next chapter!<em>

_I know there're all probably quite a few holes in Szayel's explanation, that or it could've been done better. But don't get too harsh on that. At least it's not that confusing, right? Hey, I did drop clues along the way, didn't I? I would've tried proof reading it longer, but I just got back and I wanted to post before going to sleep. That only gave me 30 minutes. :(_

_Also, that was the short sneak of the second arc. I shall explain more in the arc 1 epilogue._

_So... Review please please! I wanna break past the average of 5 reviews a chapter:( If I can somehow get at least 7, I could add another sneak on the next update.:) The update date wouldn't be affected though; it'll still be on Sunday. Or Saturday. I haven't decided._


	18. Chapter 17: I'm Not Dead Yet

_Hey all! So here's the final chapter for this arc, not counting the epilogue, and on a Sunday as promised._

_Hmm... Reception to the last chapter was surprisingly better than I expected, and I actually did get seven reviews! Now that I did not expect. Spread out over two days too. Most of them usually appear on the day i post itself:( __But as promised, I shall put another sneak at the end. Now only to find a nice part..._

_Oh, in response to one of the reviews, (No idea on how to address you since you didn't put your name:/) I don't particularly enjoy reading romance dramas, especially the classic 'misunderstanding leads to a fallout of epic proportions' or the ever popular jealousy angle. Let's just say it strikes a little close to home. But that's not the point of this fic, so there!_

_Now... I'm once again expecting disagreement with how I end this arc. Well, I won't spoil it yet, so just carry on reading and you'll see what I mean. It will unfortunately involve a probably OOC Nel, but it was necessary._

_So without further ado, here's the final chapter for this arc, minus the epilogue. Read, enjoy and review. That's the magic action! The third one._

_**Disclaimer:** ____I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.____  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 17: I'm Not Dead Yet**

Wednesday 0038 hrs

'_This is so not good,'_ Ichigo thought as the Hollow advanced on them. The flamethrower was now tucked safely in Urahara's truck, and there was no way for them to get to it in time. Besides it was running on empty already. He had his Glock, but history had already proven that it wasn't going to be of much help.

Suddenly, he heard Rukia call out, "Ichigo, be careful. That's the same one that took me." He frowned despite himself, wondering how she was able to discern one Hollow from another. Then, he saw a distinguishing mark on the Hollow's whitish face – a long scar that cut across its mouth. It seemed as though this Hollow knew that its father was dead, but it was here to finish off the job. But Ichigo wasn't going to let that happen.

"Old man, take Rukia and the rest into the truck and get out of here," he called behind him.

He didn't look behind him to see if Urahara had complied, but he heard Rukia shout, "Ichigo, don't! You're going to get killed!" He had no time to argue though, as scar-mouth finally started charging at him. Having no other choice, Ichigo began backpedaling as he whipped out his Glock.

Unfortunately, it was at this time that his brain decided to remind him that he was still wearing the necklace, and that scar-mouth surely couldn't see him. That meant that it was aiming straight for Rukia and the others, and he was staring at a head-on collision with it.

Knowing that there was no way for him to stop a body check by scar-mouth, Ichigo leapt aside as the Hollow reached him. However, his earlier pause had cost him precious moments, and it was too late to move clear. Scar-mouth slammed into Ichigo as he tried to dodge; it felt like he'd just been taken down by a car, as Ichigo was sent flying through the air. He crashed to the floor some distance away, head spinning and completely disoriented as Scar-mouth did not slow as it charged straight at Rukia.

While all this was happening, Urahara had listened to Ichigo. Well, sort of. He'd ushered the three of them towards Ichigo's car. Rukia protested, but Urahara persisted. As they ran ahead of him, Urahara turned round to look at Ichigo, only to see him getting clobbered as scar-mouth barreled straight through him. "Shit…" Urahara started forward, intending to help Ichigo, when he realized that the creature had completely ignored Ichigo and was now heading straight for him.

With a cry of shock, a pistol appeared in Urahara's hands as he backpedaled and desperately began to pump lead into the creature. The silenced weapon popped rapidly as he sent out shot after shot, but the creature did not stop. He quickened his pace, but there was only so fast one could run backwards, so he tripped and fell. He only had time to cry out as death came bearing down on him, but scar-mouth simply hopped over him and carried on towards its intended target.

Meanwhile, Rukia, Hisana and Byakuya had decided to ditch the car when they saw turned at the sound of silenced shots and saw scar-mouth charging towards them. Instead, they continued running, egged on by Byakuya. When they heard Urahara cry out, Byakuya urged them not to look back while he himself did just that. All of a sudden, he suddenly turned round and stopped.

Surprised, the two sisters stopped. They were horrified to see Byakuya standing his ground as scar-mouth continued its charge. "Come on you ugly bastard! You want to kill someone from the Kuchiki clan do you? Well then come at me!" He shouted with his arms outstretched.

Both Hisana and Rukia shouted, "Byakuya!" and "Nii-sama!" at the same time, but it was Rukia that reacted first. She tore at Byakuya and pushed him out of the way and despite her weight, managed to push him aside just as scar-mouth slashed at him. Now, Rukia was directly in the way of its sharp talons.

However, the momentum of her push on Byakuya carried her forward slightly, so instead of getting clawed, Rukia got hit by its inner arm and was sent flying behind the Hollow as its claws slashed through thin air. Now, her weight worked against her, and she was sent flying even further than Ichigo had been. As luck would have had it, she was sent flying into the back of Ichigo's car. Her head hit the rear windscreen of his car with such force that it spider-webbed and she crumpled to the floor, knocked out cold.

By then, Ichigo was already up and running towards scar-mouth. He was still slightly dazed, but he couldn't afford to wait for it to clear. It was affecting him though. He had absolutely no idea of what he would do to stop it once he managed to reach it. Still, the fact that Rukia was in danger was pushing almost all rational reasoning out of his brain.

As he ran on, he saw scar-mouth ignore Urahara, who was staring at it in shock; he was staring at something that shouldn't exist, and head straight for Rukia and the others. Alarmed, he quickened his pace. But he was still too far away, so he could only watch in horror as he watched Rukia get thrown aside like a rag doll and hit his car with such force that it shook slightly. He heard Hisana's cry of, "Rukia! No!" and that did it.

At the sight of Rukia collapsing to the floor, something in Ichigo snapped. Rage clouded his mind as his vision turned deep red with anger, transforming his mind into a one-track mind. Right now, he didn't care whether he died or not. All he wanted to do was to cause scar-mouth as much pain as he could possibly deal. The sensible part of his brain was telling him that it was impervious to physical hits, but Ichigo didn't care.

Scar-mouth, after tossing Rukia aside, had rounded on Hisana again. She was backing away slowly as it slowly approached her. Byakuya, stunned by Rukia's decision to take the hit for him, was slightly slow in reacting. He ran towards Hisana, but Ichigo beat him to it.

With the strangled, feral cry of rage of a wounded, angry animal, Ichigo charged at Scar-mouth, who had its back to him. His vision honed in on scar-mouth, concentrating solely on it and eliminating anything and everything else from his mind.

He leapt onto Scar-mouth and managed to land on its back. Then, without considering how little damage he was actually doing, Ichigo began punching and clawing at the back of scar-mouth's head. Scratches appeared on its head, oozing dark blood as Ichigo rained punches and scratches on its head.

Although Scar-mouth couldn't see Ichigo, it could feel that something had latched onto its head. Whether it could feel the injuries Ichigo was dealing was debatable, but it finally stopped its advancement and began reaching behind it, allowing Byakuya to pull Hisana to safety. Unable to help Ichigo, they rushed over to where Rukia had fallen, where Urahara already was.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Rukia. Ever. Again!" Ichigo snarled as he punctuated each word with a punch or a scratch. Solely on instinct, he dodged Scar-mouth's arm as it swept past him and carried on pummeling it. Unable to reach the unknown thing on its back, Scar-mouth began thrashing around as it continued its attempts pry Ichigo from its back.

Eventually, it managed to grab onto Ichigo. With a strong pull, it wrenched Ichigo from its back and swiped at him. Scar-mouth couldn't see Ichigo, so it merely slashed in the general direction it had thrown Ichigo to. This caused it to go off target, but it still managed to score a hit on Ichigo.

As he was thrown from Scar-mouth, Ichigo felt red hot irons press onto his chest as all three talons in Scar-mouth's arm ripped across his chest. The adrenaline still pumping through him, Ichigo did his best to ignore the pain as he struggled to get up, the wounds not hurting as badly as he would've expected.

Still, the pain slowed him down as Scar-mouth rounded on the group huddled by his car once again.

Then all of a sudden, the sky flared red as the explosives of the ship finally detonated, a few moments before the shockwave hammered into Ichigo and threw him to the ground, followed almost immediately by the huge boom that ripped through the quiet night. Although they were quite far from the ship, the simultaneous blasts of ten blocks of C4 created enough noise that it crashed into Ichigo's eardrums, replacing all sounds with a high pitched ringing in his ears.

Knocked back into a daze, Ichigo looked up just as Scar-mouth rushed past him, no longer going after Rukia. Ichigo's gaze followed its movements, earning himself a splitting headache as he watched it run to the docks. In the distance, he saw that the ship had been completely blown asunder, debris was raining from the sky, and most of it was in flames.

Scar-mouth stopped by the docks as it gazed at the ship. Then, to Ichigo's surprise, it stood on its hind legs and let out a long, anguished howl that ate right into his soul. It was lamenting the loss of its home and family. It howled again, and Ichigo almost felt sorry for it, if it hadn't tried to kill Rukia.

Then, Scar-mouth leapt into the water and began swimming towards the remnants of the ship, rapidly disappearing from view.

Silence settled on the group once again. Once he was sure Scar-mouth wasn't returning, Ichigo propped himself up on two arms that felt like they would give way at any moment and began panting as the adrenaline slowly began to leave his body, allowing a dull burning pain to settle in his chest.

He stayed that way for a while until a pair of hands supported him by his armpits and lifted him up. He didn't resist, ignoring the dull pain as he stood up. Once he stabilized himself, he shrugged off the pair of arms, which belonged to Urahara, and stumbled over to where Rukia lay unconscious.

His hearing was beginning to return to him by that time. Byakuya was carrying her in his arms and they appeared to be trying to wake her. She had a small thin laceration on her arm, which suggested that she actually did get cut by the Hollow, but it didn't appear too serious. She was pale and unmoving, and her hair was matted with blood, but he decided that he didn't need to fear the worst since they weren't trying to desperately revive her or something. Crouching down besides Hisana, he asked her, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but she may have suffered a concussion. She hit the windscreen pretty hard. We saw the creature hit you pretty hard just now." He didn't reply immediately; instead, Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the spider-webbed rear windscreen of his car, and he could see some slight bloodstains in the center of the web.

Ichigo stretched out his arms, wordlessly requesting her from Byakuya. He got the message and gingerly passed her to him. Ichigo then proceeded to lay her on the ground while he supported her head. His hand started to feel damp as he felt blood seep from the wound at the back of her head.

He stroked her hair, attempting to brush the strand of hair from her eyes, but it simply flopped back into place. "You need to bring her to the hospital. The concussion might be serious,"

"Then what about you? Do you need to go to the hospital as well?" Hisana asked, which Ichigo found to be strange. Apparently she hadn't seen his receive three slashes to the chest, but for some reason, it didn't feel as painful as it probably should have. Besides, he had other more pressing issues to settle.

"I'll be fine, but I need to go back to my house first. It's very important." He hadn't forgotten that he was wearing Nel's necklace, and if what Szayel had said was true, she was probably lying old and weak in his house right now, unable to chase after him since she was too weak to move.

"Are you su- Ichigo! You're hurt!" Hisana exclaimed as she finally spotted his torn shirt. Her hand automatically moved towards Ichigo's chest but he brushed her off.

"It's fine, it's fine. It looks worst than it really is," Ichigo said, but as he looked at his chest, he realized that he was probably going to have to eat his words. On his first encounter with a Hollow, Ichigo had gotten cut on his chest diagonally up from left to right. This time however, the three angry wounds had been cut from right to left, which meant that it probably severed the adhesive tape used on his earlier wound.

From what he could remember of his first wound, from the looks of it, these three fresh ones were definitely deeper than the first one. The skin bordering the cuts had been shredded off and the skin was already an angry red. Bits of fabric from his shirt clung to his skin. All three were bleeding, yet not as much compared to his first wound, where his arm had gotten soaked just by pressing against it. Not only that, instead of the burning inferno of pain he was expecting, his wound felt like a slow fire burning on his chest.

In short, the three lacerations looked and felt much less worse than he'd expected.

"You need to get that treated, Kurosaki," he heard Byakuya say.

"I will, but there's something I need to do first," Ichigo said. "Why don't you tell me which hospital Rukia will be in and I'll come over to get it treated once I'm done?" Hisana still looked doubtful but she agreed. Of course, Ichigo didn't plan on going to a hospital, since he would have to answer too many questions about the origins of his injuries. He would go see Unohana-sensei first thing in the morning. Either that or he could get her to make a house call. She did say she occasionally made them.

He took one more look at Rukia. All of a sudden, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief that nothing untoward had befallen her. He'd been too pumped with adrenaline and anger for the past hour that he hadn't had time to appreciate the fact that he had come extremely close to losing her twice. Thankfully, the threat was finally over, and Ichigo was actually slightly glad that she had to go to the hospital, because if she was awake, he would've probably held on to her and refuse to let go.

"We must leave now. The blast can't have gone unnoticed. The police will be here soon and we can't be caught here." Ichigo gathered Rukia in his arms again as he stood up. "The old man will drive you guys. I believe there's a general hospital in _Kamata_, he'll take you there," Ichigo said to Hisana, although his eyes never left Rukia.

Despite everything that had happened, she still looked beautiful to him. If it wasn't for her slightly bloodstained hair, she looked like she was just sleeping. Ichigo had to mentally slap himself when that thought crossed his mind. 'Looked like she was just sleeping,' that sounded like something someone would say about a dead person, and that was something Rukia wasn't going to be, if Ichigo had any say about it.

On a sudden impulse that popped up out of nowhere, Ichigo brought her closer to him. Not caring that Hisana and Byakuya were watching, not to mention a perverted old man, he drew his face closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. As expected, she didn't, or couldn't respond, but Ichigo didn't really care. It just felt so… there wasn't any other word for it – right.

As his best friend in the past, she had always held a special place in his heart. And after meeting her, he felt like he'd regained something he had lost without knowing it. He felt more complete ever since she dropped back into his life, even though it hadn't even been a week. And after almost going crazy when he thought that he'd lost her, and realizing how much she meant to him… Right now was hardly the time, but he was so relieved that he simply wanted to, just in case… well… he somehow didn't get another chance.

Someone cleared his throat, causing Ichigo to jerk violently as he got doused with the cold water of reality. It was Byakuya, and he looked… just like he always did. Expressionless.

His face burning with embarrassment, Ichigo passed Rukia back to Byakuya, not daring to look at him. Then, he turned to Hisana who, he was pleasantly surprised to find, had a smile on her face. Still, that didn't do anything to quell his embarrassment.

"Um…" he said sheepishly. "I guess we'd better get going. Promise me that Rukia'll be fine."

Hisana's grin got slightly wider. "Don't worry, I will. She's my sister after all. You're not the only one who loves her," she finished, leaving Ichigo feeling more embarrassed.

Then, he sobered up, as he remembered that one question that he still hadn't gotten round to asking her. It would cut very deep if it was true, but he'd vowed not to interfere, and he'd keep his word. Well, since she couldn't answer now, not to mention he would've been too anxious to ask, perhaps Hisana could answer that for him. "Um… Hisana-san, I know this isn't a very good time to ask, but is Rukia…"

"Seeing someone?" Hisana finished for him. He just looked at her meaningfully and grinned abashedly. "Normally I would've let you ask her yourself, but given the circumstances, that wouldn't be fair to you. So, no she isn't, as far as I can tell. In fact, I can't even remember the last time she'd gone on a date, so don't worry. No jealous boyfriends to speak of."

Ichigo nodded calmly, even though his insides were jumping for joy. That made things easier for him. Besides, she'd initiated it by accepting his date proposal and kissing him on the cheek yesterday. Did that count? Oh well, he'd ask her when she awoke. At least he didn't have to worry about suffering in silence.

* * *

><p>0100 hrs<p>

Ichigo somehow managed to get back home without getting stopped for a cracked windscreen. He paused by his door. In what state would he find Nel in? Dead? Weakened and frail? Or still perfectly normal? More importantly, how was she going to react once he knew that he'd killed her brother? He still had her necklace on his neck, while Szayel's necklace hung from his hand.

He found his apartment in complete darkness – no surprises there. It was almost as if there were Hollows lying in wait for him in the darkness, but thankfully there wasn't any putrid smell to speak of, so he was safe on that account. "Nel?" He called out into the darkness

There was a gasp, a cough, a groan; then someone rose from the couch. Framed in the light from the hall was a wizened, spindly figure. Her whole face was etched with wrinkles, her striking green hair now a faded pale green, she looked like a walking corpse, and if she hadn't been wearing the same clothes as the night before, Ichigo wouldn't have recognized her.

As he stared at her in shock, Nel's eyes fell on the necklace in Ichigo's hand. She struggled to get up and slowly made her way to Ichigo. "Give that to me," she said. Too numb to reply, Ichigo simply held out his hand. She grabbed the necklace and immediately put it round her neck before retreating into his bathroom.

It was only when she had disappeared that Ichigo finally snapped out of his shock. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. So apparently, the one whose life he had saved had been Nel. There was no grandmother from the start.

Ichigo sat on the sofa and waited for Nel. A vision of her pallid body reverting back to her young self again flashed through his mind, and he shuddered at how weird it would probably look. But then again, everything that had happened tonight was beyond weird, and if he hadn't experienced it himself, he would've checked into the loony bin by now.

As his mind wondered, he began to recall her request before he'd left. She'd been the one who'd told him to take Szayel's necklace away from him because he wouldn't be able to control the Hollows. Well, that had been true to some extent, because he would've been dead. She'd obviously known that would happen, so why had she asked him to spare her brother?

Just then, Nel came out of the bathroom, back to her young self again. "Ah… that feels much better," she said, sweeping her now bright green hair from her eyes. She paused when she saw Ichigo staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You don't seem all that concerned that your brother is dead. You knew that sparing him or not, he would die as long as I took his necklace. So why did you give me the go ahead?"

She didn't answer Ichigo immediately. Instead, she looked away as she commented, "I see Szayel had told you the truth about us." Then, turning back to Ichigo, she said, "Did you personally kill him? Or simply took away the necklace?"

"He attacked me. I had no choice," Ichigo said. That wasn't the complete truth, but it was close enough. "But answer the question," he continued.

Nel sighed. "I don't really expect you to understand Ichigo. It is a decision that would probably weigh on me for a long time, but I had to. There was no other way, not after seeing how far he'd sunk."

"Whatever he did become, aren't you forgetting that he went all out to save your life as you lay dying on a hospital bed? I didn't do it for you, you know. I did it because he captured my…" he paused. Did he consider Rukia his best friend now? Or something more? "I did it because he captured someone who was way too important to me. If it had been solely for the purpose of destroying the Hollows, I would've spared him and left him the necklace as well."

"Of course I remember!" she said, now on the defensive. "That's why I believe I may eventually regret my decision. I've known him for more than a hundred years; I know how he thinks and acts. He never forgets a slight or a favor, and that includes the time where he almost got killed by Captain Ginrei. Ever since then, he'd always been obsessed with seeing the 'curse' bear light, but I never said anything to stop him because I never believed he would be capable of finding a means to do so."

"My brother never did anything for fame or fortune. He did it to gain power. What do you think he would do after he had succeeded? Ditch the Hollows? You saw how many he had. He could've created his own army of assassins, and who knows what he'd do with them. He's willing to take innocent lives; if he started unleashing them on a whim, Japan wouldn't be safe any longer. Once he's set his mind on something, there's no stopping him. He'll become too dangerous. He may be my brother, but I can't let him do that."

She trailed off into silence. Ichigo still wasn't convinced. "No matter how screwed up he may have gotten, he's still your brother. Nobody should ever try to engineer their own kin's death. You could've chosen a different route."

"He wouldn't have stopped even if you tried to stop him. Destroying the Hollows but keeping him alive; he'd only try to find some other means. Besides, who knows how he managed to find the mother Hollow."

Ichigo's hand drew to his chest. "In that case, I can't keep this," he said as he started to take off the necklace.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nel said, which made Ichigo pause. "That necklace is the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death. Did you forget? Or did Szayel never tell you? The necklace helps to heal your injuries too."

That made Ichigo hesitate as he remembered what Szayel claimed the necklace could do. It could heal him, and it could help him stay immortal, or at least, age much, much slower. It was certainly an enticing thought.

"Come with me Ichigo," he heard Nel say.

He turned to her. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

She laughed. "You can't expect me to stay here forever can you? There's nothing for me here anymore. It's time I left. You can come with me too, and you can wear that necklace. Think about it. Your body will age much slower; you will be disease free and without pain too. It's not something everyone can have, but you've definitely proven yourself worthy of it. We could carry on living without being worried about pain or suffering; just you and me."

Ichigo hesitated, but only for a moment. It was certainly an enticing offer, but was that really what he wanted? He also knew what she was implying – spend the rest of his life with her as her lover and companion. If the circumstances had been different and he'd never met Rukia again, he might have accepted, but right now, he didn't want to leave her, and injuries be damned. Sure, he could simply just take it but refuse her offer, but that would be akin to stealing, and besides, he didn't want to have to depend on it forever. What happens if he lost it like Nel did? Beyond the promise of a long and painless life, there was little other benefits he could see.

Wordlessly, he stood up, took off the necklace and handed it to Nel. Immediately, he felt a fresh onslaught of pain spreading from his chest and he could already feel blood leaking from his wound. Already he felt like putting it back on, but he had to endure. "In that case, I reject. There is so much to for me to live for right now, and I can't throw it all away, not when there's someone I want to live for," he said with a straight face. It was taking all he had to maintain his composure and ignore the pain.

Nel looked shocked at his rejection, but took the necklace from him nonetheless. "It's that friend of yours isn't it?" Ichigo just looked at her silently, and she took it as a confirmation. "You know, I thought you would be different. Most men would jump at the chance to live forever, not that I would have given it to them. I'm offering it to you and you're rejecting it?"

"I don't want to have to depend on a piece of jewelry in the future just for survival. If I lose it, I'm dead. Not only that, it has the blood of your brother and who knows how many others on it. I don't want to have something that is partly responsible for the death of so many innocent people." Ichigo was now hunched slightly due to the pain and the fact that he was now starting to feel a little weak.

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "I would really hate to see you bleed to death, but have it your way then. I won't be seeing you around anymore I suppose." Then, with one necklace in hand and one round her neck, she turned and left without looking back.

'_You're colder than I thought you'd be, Nel,"_ Ichigo thought.

As soon as the door closed behind Nel, Ichigo collapsed onto his sofa, panting from the effort he had wasted from trying to stomach the pain. Now, as he lay there wincing from the pain, he wondered if he had made the right choice by rejecting Nel. But then again, he had his reasons. And strangely, now that he thought of it, she had only seemed to show a little regret, but almost no remorse, at the fact that her last living kin was dead.

He wondered how Rukia was doing right now. They should've reached a hospital by now. His phone chimed in his pocket. It was probably Hisana informing him about their status. He moved his arm to pull out the phone, but that simple action required movement of his chest muscles, which caused a sharp pain to shoot through his body again.

Wincing as he moaned through his teeth, he placed a hand gently over his wounds. But upon even the slightest contact, pain would flare across his chest again. Giving up, Ichigo let his arm flop to his side. He felt pretty weak right now. He knew he should've gotten treatment for the wounds as soon as he could, but he really couldn't afford to check in at a hospital only to play 20 questions.

He sighed as he tried to relax and ignore the pain. The light was still on, but Ichigo had no strength to get up and turn it off. Maybe he could just lie down, take a rest and close his eyes for awhile. Perhaps he would feel better later, but right now, he just felt so sleepy. So he just sat there, panting, bleeding...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another sneak preview<em>**

_"I'm fine Ichi-nii. Please don't come up. I'm perfectly fine." The last word came out in a sob, and it tore through Ichigo's heart to hear his sister break down this way. The only time he had ever remembered her crying was at their mother's funeral. She was emotionally distressed, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_"Karin…" he said, but she had already hung up. The phone went silent but he kept it pressed to his ear in stunned silence. Then, he gave a deep sigh and slumped backwards in his seat, his eyes closed and his hands drooping lifelessly by his side._

_As they sat there, Rukia reached over and laced her fingers into his hand before transferring it to her lap and covering it with her other hand. She gently stroked his hand as they sat there in silence._

_"I can't stand this," he said._

_"We'll find a way, Ichigo. Nothing is impossible."_

_"She almost never cries, Rukia. She never ever lets someone know if she's feeling down. She's hurt, and there's nothing I can do to help. I'm supposed to help fix things, yet I can't even fix this."_

_"You don't know that for sure Ichigo. Sure, Karin is distressed, but she needs encouragement now more than ever. You can provide that for her. You were there for me, so be there for her. There's got to be a way," Rukia scolded lightly._

_"I don't even know where to start," he said quietly. Rukia didn't reply. She wanted to help as well, but she too didn't know where to begin, and it pained her too to see the two emotionally strongest people she knew be reduced to this._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, like I said, the ending is probably slightly confusing. I had a lot of trouble writing that part, especially since I think I wrote Nel as too OOC. In fact, I think I contradicted myself somewhere but I can't figure out where.<em>

_But it was necessary, because Nel won't fit into the next arc. I can't leave her around, and there's no reason for me to kill her :/ So, go easy if you wanna comment on that part thanks!_

_Kinda random, what Byakuya did, don't you think? Well, I needed something to set Ichigo off, and I didn't want to put Rukia as a simple cowering damsel. It just didn't seem right._

_So that's the end of this arc! A warm thank you to those who have given this story a chance. The reaction was at least better than I'd expected. But it's not over! There's still the next arc! And where are the IchiRuki moments? Well, I still have an epilogue, so yeah._

_I've realized one problem with writing ahead. What happens if I get cold feet about my story? That's exactly what I'm getting with my second arc. You guys should be able to tell roughly what it'll be about from the previous sneak preview, so I can only hope the response wouldn't be as bad as I fear :/ I know how it ends - with a bang; it's getting there that bothers me._

_So, you know what to do. Review, and thank you once again! Hmm, I've nothing to bribe you guys with to review, but now that this arc is finished, please tell me how you think of it!_


	19. Arc 1 Epilogue: Best Is Yet To Come

_Hey everyone! So like I said, here's the epilogue of my first Arc. As expected of an Epilogue, not much plot development here. Just a short foray into the romance writing scene; it really isn't my thing I suppose. It's short too, so I shall add the summary for the second Arc at the bottom! I need to find some closure, since there will be a small time skip for the second arc. I have my reasons, so there. _

_I must say though, I'm actually really disappointed. 3 reviews only for the climax of all places? Come on... That really sucks. :( And here I was hoping I could reach 100 before I post chapter 20 :/_

_Oh well... I really hope you guys can review this too, even though there isn't much plot development. It's more of some long overdue IchiRuki moments, as best as I could write. It's definitely not the best, but well, I had to. Reasons will be at the end of the chapter._

_To be honest, I felt slightly weird writing this chapter, if you can believe it. I'm more interested in writing action/suspense, so... yeah... Romance; writing it makes me feel weird:/_

_So, without further ado, here's the epilogue. Read, enjoy, and review!_

_**Disclaimer:** ________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Arc 1 Epilogue: Best Is Yet To Come**

Wednesday 0825 hrs

Ichigo had no idea when he finally came to. When he finally did, he found himself lying on his couch face up. His living room light was still on, and light was filtering in through the drawn curtains of his windows. He groaned in pain as he struggled to sit up. Pain chorused through him again and he had to sit still for a few moments to allow the pain to subside to a dull, throbbing pain.

He looked down at his wound again – and wished he hadn't. It was starting to get infected, and he could see some pus forming along the edges. It wasn't that severe, and it looked like it was already healing, but giving how deep all three lacerations were, self healing wasn't going to be good enough.

Trying his best to minimize his chest movements, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. Sure enough, he had gotten a message from what he assumed was Hisana-san's number, telling him that Rukia had suffered a mild concussion but was otherwise fine, along with five missed calls as well. At least that put his mind at ease.

Deciding he would call back later, he dialed Unohana-sensei's clinic's number. Thankfully she was in. Once again, she didn't comment on his injury prone status but agreed to come down at once, so Ichigo gave her his address and hung up.

Despite having slept for awhile, Ichigo still felt pretty tired. In fact, he didn't feel so hot. He had a bit of a headache, his throat was dry and he felt pretty warm. Shrugging it off as his body crashing from yesterday's events, he picked up his phone again and called Hisana. She picked up after awhile. "Hello? Ichigo, thank goodness. When you didn't answer your phone I almost thought you bled to death. Where are you? We waited for some time but you never showed up. Have you gotten yourself treated yet?"

"Oh… I'm at home, actually. I kinda fell asleep when I got back. I was too tired. But I'm getting it treated now. How's Rukia?"

"She's fine. She regained consciousness as we reached the hospital. The doctor said that she suffered a mild concussion but otherwise she's fine; the cut on the back of her head had already healed, and any other cuts were fairly minor. They made her stay the night but she can be discharged already. I'll be picking her up in a couple of hours' time, before she starts complaining that she's bored; Byakuya had to go to work, because he claims the company is now in shambles without his presence for just one day." Ichigo could almost see her rolling her eyes. "So, are you coming over?"

"Maybe, once my treatment is done. I don't really feel that good right now. I think I may be coming down with a fever or something; my whole body is aching."

"Oh! In that case, you don't have to come down to the hospital. Maybe we can come over to visit you?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should tell her his address, since he almost always never gave it out. But then again, it was just Hisana, so he relented. "Sure," he said, before giving her his address.

"Ok, we'll come by in a while. See you later."

"Wait! Hisana-san, you… didn't tell Rukia what I did, did you?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"Tell her what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo scowled as she said that. It was a blatant lie, and Ichigo could almost hear her smirking. She'd been grinning when he'd kissed Rukia, so it was nigh on impossible for her to have forgotten it, which meant she was probably just screwing around with him.

"Why are you doing this…" He groaned. "You know… just before we left, I was feeling quite relieved so I… sort of… kissed her? That thing?"

"Oh, you were talking about _that_." Hisana said, making Ichigo seethe. "Relax, I won't," she said. Ichigo breathed in relief and nearly missed what she said after that. "But no guarantees though. If I think you two need a push I just might."

"Huh? Wait! Hisana-san-" but she'd already hung up, leaving Ichigo to ponder what she meant, until the pain in his chest brought him back to reality. Having nothing else to do until Unohana-sensei came over, he got up painfully and headed to his kitchen to take a couple of Aspirin to help with the pain, as well as the illness he was sure he was down with. Hopefully it was simply caused by his slightly infected wounds.

* * *

><p>1000 hrs<p>

Unohana-sensei wasn't pleased at all when she saw the extent of Ichigo's injuries, but she still didn't comment, which was a good thing because he could hardly pass this off as a rabid dog's responsibility. This time, the lacerations were too serious to use adhesive tape again, so she had to use stitches. The earlier cut had been healing well over the past couple of days, but Scar-mouth had slashed him across the wound, so the skin around the areas that intersected both old and new had to be stitched up as well.

It was slow and slightly painful on his part, but Unohana-sensei had managed to clean and stitch up the wounds without much hassle despite not doing it in a proper clinical setting. Eventually, she completed the process and left, but not before leaving Ichigo with a cryptic warning that she wasn't going to be as gentle if he came crawling back with more cuts to be stitched within the week.

After that, Ichigo was finally able to relax. The pain had subsided substantially such that it didn't interfere that much with his actions but he could still feel it. After he'd washed up, all the while trying to prevent water from coming into contact with his wounds, he retired to his bed and promptly fell asleep again. Although the Aspirin helped numb the pain, Ichigo still felt feverish, and not to mention tired. So he decided to take a rest, only barely remembering that Hisana and Rukia would probably be paying him a visit soon.

He awoke after what felt like five minutes from his slumber with a ringing in his ears, but when he checked his watch, it was already twelve noon. He lay there for a moment, completely forgetting about the ringing, then it sounded again, much louder than before, and he realized it was his doorbell. He got up feeling disoriented, slightly cranky and still feverish as he slowly made his way to his door.

Some of his crankiness vanished when he looked through the peephole and saw two familiar figures standing outside, one at roughly a few centimeters taller than the other. He opened the door to reveal his 'hopefully more than friends' best friend and her sister.

"Hey Ichig-" Rukia began with a smile, but stopped when she saw his face. "Wow, Nee-san wasn't kidding when she said you were sick. You really don't look so good." He hadn't looked at a mirror when he woke up, but judging by how he felt, he definitely looked worse for wear.

Still, he managed a weak smile, "What are you talking about? I look as handsome as always," he said with a smirk.

"Not this time you don't. You look quite sick," Rukia said as she raised her hand and placed it on Ichigo's forehead, almost having to stretch fully to do so. The coolness of her skin felt quite soothing on his forehead, and he relaxed slightly. Then, his mind clicked on what she'd just said even as she continued, "Yep, you feel like an inferno. You're definitely coming down with a fever." She didn't seem to have realized that she'd paid him a compliment.

"So, you think I look handsome do you?" he asked without removing his smirk.

"What are you- oh," Rukia stopped as her mind finally registered her own words. She blushed. "I mean, you're good look… No! I mean, you just look sicker than usual," she stammered out. Finding herself at a loss for words, she decided to change the topic. "I mean, you shouldn't be on your feet Ichigo, you're sick!"

He waved her off. "I'm fine, but you didn't answer my question," he said. But then again, his legs were starting to feel weak.

"Looks like you two seemed to have forgotten all about me," Hisana suddenly spoke up, and both of them jumped at the introduction of a new voice. Now, Ichigo joined Rukia in blushing. Or at least, he though he did. The heat in his body was making it hard to tell.

If he was, Hisana didn't comment. Instead, she smiled as she held up a few plastic bags. "Since you were sick, I thought I should make you something light, since you seem to be in no state to cook your own food. So, are you going to make two ladies stand outside your door in anticipation of an invitation that doesn't look like it's going to come?"

Finally realizing that he was still standing by the doorway, Ichigo moved aside and allowed Hisana and Rukia to enter.

"I'll just go heat this up for awhile. Take care of him, wouldn't you Rukia?" Hisana said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

The two of them stood there in an uncomfortable silence. "Rukia…"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rukia cut in as casually as she could, nudging him slightly with her foot. "You heard what Nee-san said. Go lie down or something. I'll be back in awhile." It was probably his illness at work, but Ichigo found himself complying without putting up any sort of protest.

He went to his bedroom and lied down on his bed, and a few minutes later, Rukia came back in with a wet cloth and a bowl of ice water. Wordlessly, she sat by his bedside and began sponging his forehead to bring down his temperature as he watched her silently. He wanted to break the silence, but as he watched her, her expression surprisingly soft and full of concern, he found himself at a loss for words.

Unsure of what to say, he eventually settled on asking her, "Hey Rukia, are you feeling ok?"

"I should be asking you that question Ichigo. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean, you said you were drugged, didn't you? Not to mention you suffered a mild concussion and stuff. I was afraid there might be some lasting effects or something."

"Well in that case how about you?" Rukia countered. "I'm not the one lying on his sickbed and looking like he just got dragged by a bus." She smiled grimly. "In fact, where are my manners? It's been quite a while since the incident and I haven't even uttered a thank you yet. In fact, I shouldn't even be here right now. If it wasn't because of you, I'll be dead by now."

She removed the sponge and lightly stroked his hair. "I never saw it for myself since I was unconscious most of the way, but if what Nee-san said was true, you were willing to walk into enter a ship that was crawling with those creatures on your own without any help. Then, from what Nee-san said, you practically went berserk after that creature backhanded me into your car and attacked it without a single though of your own safety, and what did you get in return?"

She lightly placed her hand on his chest and he shuddered slightly at the touch but didn't flinch. She continued, "All you got for your troubles were three horrible cuts and from the looks of it, a high fever to boot. If anything, I should actually be apologizing to you for all your troubles. So once again, thank you Ichigo, for everything that you've done for me."

If Ichigo wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now, after the compliments Rukia had paid him. "Uh, well…" he remarked sheepishly. "It was nothing really. I would have done it for anyone else."

She smiled at him. "Sure you would," was all she said.

They stayed that way for a few moments until Ichigo asked again, "Hey Rukia…" she looked at him questioningly. "Remember that dinner you agreed to as a make-up for not receiving a present last time?"

To his surprise, her smile dropped. "Why? Are you calling it off?"

"No it's not that," he replied hastily. "But are you… are you fine with it?" Even though Hisana had said so, he wasn't going to believe it until she confirmed it personally.

Now she just looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, I mean, is there someone who might… object to this?" _'Besides your brother,'_ he thought, since he had no idea that Byakuya had chosen not to interfere.

Understanding and relief finally dawned on her face. "Oh, that's what you mean. How do I put it…" she stared at him for a few tense moments before she began to lean towards him. Now it was Ichigo's turn to be slightly surprised as he found her drawing closer to him. He found himself frozen in shock as her face drew closer to his.

Her face hovered above him for an agonizing few seconds, her eyes boring into his with… he couldn't tell. He waited, completely numb, but she moved no further. Then, regaining movement in his body, Ichigo propped himself up on his arm and found himself mirroring her movements, finally closed the gap between them and their lips finally touched – a kiss that was mutual and not with one of them unconscious.

It was hardly their first kiss, not with each other of course, but it was nothing like they'd ever felt before. Ichigo's mind blanked as he felt Rukia's soft lips on his. The pain, the anxiety, all disappeared as the electricity shot through him. Automatically, he found his hand extending out to snake round her neck, pulling her closer and trying to further reduce the nonexistent distance between them. She placed her palm on his chest to maintain her balance, feeding pressure to his wounds. He felt the pain, but it was a separate entity; it had no impression on him.

Their lips slid across one another, both wanting more, but neither bold enough to initiate the next move. It was a soft, shy kiss, hardly anything to talk about, but they were both simply enjoying the feel of each other's lips on their own. At the same time, they could help but marvel at how right it simply felt.

Unknown to the both of them, Hisana chose that moment to enter Ichigo's bedroom with a bowl of porridge in her hands. However, she paused by the door as she saw her sister leaning down above Ichigo. A grin appeared on her face, as she silently praised herself for her ever so subtle prodding and leaving the two of them alone so they could finally admit the feelings that had danced round the both of them since they were teenagers. Glad that she had opted not to speak as she'd entered, Hisana quietly left the room, a wide smile on her face.

Ten years later, Rukia finally pulled away, and Ichigo reluctantly allowed her to. She blushed, and so did he, but really, under his fever, he really couldn't tell. She smiled slightly as she said, "So, does that answer your question?"

"Actually, I was just looking for the word 'no,' but this is good enough for me," he smiled back. Her hand was leaning on his bed and he reached out his hand to take hers, which she gladly embraced.

"Well then, take it as an answer and a 'thank you for saving my life' rolled into one," Rukia said as she laughed slightly. "Ichigo, I've never been on a date since who knows when. I believe I was still in university the last time I did. I sound like some sappy romance loving person, but it just never felt right without you. I guess I kinda liked you as more than just friends back then but I was too stupid to realize what I'd missed until you left."

"I suppose if I'd known back then, I might have just stopped myself from leaving. But then I won't have the technical know how to stop all those creatures and I would've lost you in the end. I guess it was all worth it in the end." His face then took on a smirk. "So, about that date..."

Rukia laughed as she took the cold wet cloth and slapped it onto his forehead again. "Why don't we wait till you're feeling better, then we'll talk timing."

"So instead of best friend, can I call you my girlfriend now?" he asked innocently, even though his smirk betrayed him.

Rukia smiled incredulously at him. "Are you serious? Do you still need any more proof?"

"I don't know, maybe I do?"

Rukia stared at him for a few moments until her face broke into a smile. Then, she leaned closer to him and rested her forehead on the wet towel as well. Then, she said, "Yes, yes you can," before they joined together by their lips once again.

This time, they both responded with more passion. Feeling less inhibited, Ichigo nibbled softly on her bottom lip, shyly requesting entrance, and she didn't need any more prodding to do so. As their tongues met, they both thought, unknowingly to the other, that this was how it was supposed to be all this time.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... Since there is no actual canon romance scene between these two jokers, I can't really say how they would really act, especially since it is an AU. Don't hang me if it sucks please. I'm a guy! Writing romance isn't really my thing. Reading, maybe, but not writing. Some might, but definitely not me.<em>

_This wasn't exactly proof read properly since I was hoping to post this before sleeping. And hey, even though I never specified my age, I really wouldn't know how 25 year olds would react, since I'm definitely younger than that._

_Yup. So that's it for this arc! I considered dragging the romance part further, but I think 19 chapters is more than enough, and the second arc takes place 5 weeks after this. I can't have nothing happening between Ichigo and Rukia during these 5 weeks can I?_

_The reason why there will be a time skip is due to the fact that Ichigo is sick. **(spoilers*)**This will pay some part in the second arc so it was necessary. Also, I didn't want to put it as a new story because I plan to have Rukia take a more active role from the third arc onwards in Ichigo's job. She's not going to take a backseat in the second arc though, so no worries._

_Anyway, below is the summary for the second arc:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc 2: Amalgamation Summary<em>**

_Summary: Ichigo's life seems to be going great. He saved the life of his now girlfriend, and a reunion with his family is just round the corner! Unfortunately, his hand is forced by a random bad lucked __occurrence and he has to reveal himself, giving himself unwanted attention from some... shady individuals, which threaten those he keeps close to him._

_A good deal more is threatened when he meets his sister a week before the reunion as she seeks help for her roommate who had survived a brain tumor, only to join a strange cult called 'The Unity'. It's a new type of enemy that is intangible to Ichigo's eyes, and he now has to stop it from taking over him and the world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Sneak Preview<strong>  
><em>

_Harribel opened her mouth to speak, but her tone changed; flatter and more sinister. "We will not speak of this!"_

_"We? Who's we?"_

_Her voice changed again, back to its old self. "No… that wasn't me… Don't listen to it… That was the virus. It's changing me."_

_Ichigo was now leaning forward; urgency in his voice, while Karin appeared shocked and scared as she backed slightly. "How is it changing you?"_

_"It's… taking over… my mind… controlling…" she shook her head vigorously. When she spoke again, her tone turned flat again. "No! We will not speak of this!"_

_Harribel shook her head again as she sank to her knees, sweat dripping from her face, teeth clenched tightly together as she appeared to be waging a war in an attempt to control... whatever it was that was controlling her. _

_Karin had backed against the wall, fear clouding her face as she watched on and Ichigo really couldn't blame her. "Harribel! What's happening to you?" she practically screamed._

_"Eaten alive… being eaten alive… They're winning… I'm losing… Less of me, more of them…" Harribel said._

_"Who, Harribel, who?" Karin yelled. _

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! So as you can tell, the sister will be Karin. But will Ichigo get out alive? Or even Karin and Rukia for that matter. I know, but I haven't written there yet.<em>

_I hope people like this kind of fics :( There will be no Zombies involved; this I better say first. _

_I don't know when I'll post the first chapter though. It could be on Thursday, if not Monday. I've had it with weekend posts that seem to do lousier than weekday ones. I hope this isn't considered holding readers hostage, but if I reach a hundred reviews I'll post on Thursday. If not, I'll post on Monday. I'll still post either way so no worries about that. I may even change my mind and still post on Thursday, who knows?_

_Anyway, now that the first arc is really officially over, please review! I thank all my regular reviewers, but for those that don't like reviewing, surely you can leave one this time and tell me what you think about the first arc in general? :( I hope you've enjoyed the first one and I hope you'll like the second one. _

_Thanks and once again, review! I really hope to see more than 5 reviews if you can, thanks!_


	20. Arc 2: Chapter 18: Someone Who Cares

_So... I'm back! And now with the second arc! So the premise of this story takes place 5 weeks after the first arc. The necessity for this time skip would become apparent eventually. Ichigo and Rukia are officially together now, but nothing will stay normal with these two jokers. Remember, my summary still holds for this arc._

_Unfortunately, after lots of careful consideration, I shall be switching the genres for my story to Adventure & Suspense. Seriously, I'm not cut out for romance. I'll still include some IchiRuki moments once in a while (No romance dramas!), but it will no longer be my secondary focus. It doesn't really fit in this arc, and I feel uncomfortable writing pure romance too, heh. You won't catch me writing lemons, that's for sure. _

_I hope this wouldn't stop you guys from reading my story, but I don't want people to start complaining about the lack of romance. Besides, they're adults in this setting. I don't think adults would really go for massive amounts of PDA right? At least I think so._

_One other thing. This arc wouldn't be as action packed as the last one, but it shall be high on suspense. I hope it would be a good enough substitute. And I hope no one says that it's moving too slowly. Understanding is required for this arc, so I can't rush too quickly. I expect this arc to be in the region of 10-15 chapters, once again not counting the epilogue, so I hope you'll stick around!_

__I got a fairly high second day after an update hit count of 300, a record, actually, so where are the reviews? I don't need essays; just a few words would suffice! Oh well... __

_So, without further ado, here's Chapter 18, the start of the second arc! This was proof read in 30 minutes so don't criticize any irregularities please! Read, enjoy and please review! _

_**Disclaimer:** _____I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Arc 2: Amalgamation**

**Chapter 18: Someone Who Cares**

June – 5 weeks later

Friday 2025 hrs

As her taxi turned around the block towards her destination, she immediately spotted her target, her short and messy blonde hair easily identifiable in the light of the street lamp. Yet, along with it came a slight pang of sadness and irritation. She'd just called her only 15 minutes ago, and she said she wasn't going anywhere, yet here she was, obviously going somewhere.

Her taxi pulled up by the curb just as her roommate got into one. She ran a hand through her black hair that was tied in a short ponytail. '_Harribel, where are you going again this time?_' It was hardly her concern, they had been very close as roommates, despite her roommate being 9 years older than her. She was once a fun loving, bubbly and outgoing person who had been able to get her to open up despite her usually reserved behavior.

Despite being 30, Tia Harribel was still single, although it wasn't due to a lack of suitors. None of them seemed to survive beyond 2 or 3 dates though. According to her, none of them seemed more interested in getting her into bed than anything else. She could see why though. Despite not being involved in sports, Harribel went to the gym often, giving her a strong, lithe figure that was very attractive and not too overbearing.

She often mused that she was probably doomed to be single (Although she did it with a smile), so as a word of advice, she would always tell her, "Lasting relationships are rare nowadays, Karin, and you seem to have gotten a keeper with your boyfriend. You better not let him go."

Yes, Harribel had always been a joy to be around, but that was before the treatment. How sad, really, to be afflicted with at such a young age. But the treatment was a success, but it came at a price. The once outgoing woman had turned into a shell of her former self, and Karin couldn't understand why.

The changes had been gradual. When Harribel had announced that the treatment was successful, she'd been her usual delightful self. Then, over the next few days, she slowly became moody and sullen, slowly forgoing the things she used to love one by one. The doctor said it had something to do with near death experiences; survivors get a different outlook of life, but she wasn't so sure.

"That would be three thousand yen, Kurosaki-san," the taxi driver said. Karin paused for a moment, wondering how the taxi driver knew her name, and then she remembered. She was named the most promising of the rising stars in Japanese Women's Football, having already cemented her first team place on the Urawa Red Diamonds Ladies team and although she'd cruelly missed the chance to attain a first team place in the upcoming FIFA Women's World Cup due to an injury, she was still included in the team that would travel to Germany in two weeks time, and that in itself was already a great honor for a 21 year old.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but there's a change of plans. Can you follow that taxi in front?" Karin said as she pointed to the taxi in front that had just pulled away.

The taxi driver grunted his reply, reactivated the meter and took off after the cab in front.

After about a fifteen minute drive, Harribel's taxi turned into a quiet looking neighborhood and stopped in front of a particular house that had the lights lit in one window. As her taxi stopped, Karin asked her taxi driver to carry on down the road. He complied, turning into a side street that was out of view of the house.

Once she had paid the driver and he had driven off, Karin slowly sneaked around the corner, keeping a watch out for her roommate. She didn't know why she was being so cautious, but she wanted to know why Harribel was being so secretive that she even had to lie about something so trivial like just going out to visit someone.

As Karin got closer, she saw Harribel walking up the steps to the house. Then, she just stood in front of the door, not making a move to knock or ring the doorbell. But then, all of a sudden, the door opened and Karin was surprised to see a tall, bald, and muscular dark skinned man standing by the doorway. Immediately, she ducked behind a car to watch without getting spotted. So she was seeing someone? But what was with the secrecy? Surely she didn't believe that Karin would not accept this man? Despite them sharing their lives, Harribel's was still hers to lead. Karin didn't, and had no intention of interfering.

As she watched, she saw the man smile and say something to Harribel. She had her back to Karin so she couldn't see her expression. Eventually, the man stepped back and allowed the Harribel to enter before closing the door.

Intrigued, Karin decided to get closer, well aware that she was almost crossing the line towards being a stalker. She snuck up to the lit window and attempted to see through it, but couldn't see clearly. It was covered by a white lace curtain that didn't completely block out the light but Karin could barely make out the interior of the room. What she could make out though, were the distorted figures of more than two people moving around, which meant that Harribel wasn't simply over with the man for some late night escapades.

Deciding that staying at the window and trying to discern more through the curtain would be moot, Karin backed away from it. As she began to ponder the possibility of going in to confront Harribel, she heard a deep, hoarse voice beside her that made her jump. "You're worried about your friend, aren't you?"

Karin turned. She was surprised to see an extremely old man standing some distance from her and staring at her. He was completely bald except for a long beard, eyelashes and moustache, all of which were white. He wore a black kimono and what appeared to be a white colored haori over it. Also, he was supporting himself with a thick wooden staff that had a huge head.

"What did you say?" Karin asked, unsure of what she'd heard.

The old man walked forward slowly. As he got closer, she could see two long scars on his forehead that formed a perpendicular shape. Also, there was a white Japanese Bobtail Cat which Karin hadn't noticed before walking along besides him. The fur around its left and right eyes and ears were black and ginger respectively; and it stared at her with unblinking eyes as it sat down next to the old man.

"You are worried about your friend, are you not?" the old man repeated again. Karin could only nod her head in reply. Something about the old man seemed off, but she had no idea what. "Your friend needs you, but this is something bigger than you can ever imagine. You cannot do this alone." He pulled out a card from somewhere on his kimono and handed it to Karin, who took it apprehensively.

She looked at the card. There was a number and a name – Strawberry Repairman. She frowned. What could a repairman do to help her? "Call the number. Get help. Only he can help you," she heard the old man say, but she didn't look up from the card. Something seemed to be nagging at her, but she didn't know what.

A few seconds later, she realized that the old man had stopped talking. Looking up, she saw no traces of the man. He seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Confused, Karin took one look back at the house. It seemed peaceful enough, and although the lights were on, there seemed to be no signs of any activity inside. But then again, that old man had given her the cryptic warning of needing to 'get help.' She looked at the name 'Strawberry Repairman'. Who was that?

Eventually, Karin decided to leave. She walked off to another street to find a taxi, not once looking back, for if she did, she would have seen a shadow by the window, watching her every move.

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

1205 hrs

"What's with the cap, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she got into his car, referring to the black Manchester United cap that was on his lap.

He leaned over and gave her a swift kiss, which made her smile before he answered, "I told you before; I don't want anybody to recognize me in public. My orange hair stands out too easily."

"What's wrong with that? Orange hair is unique and nice," she commented airily.

"You misunderstand me. I don't want the wrong people to recognize me. People whom I've crossed paths with and have seen my face," he said as he pulled out of Rukia's building.

Rukia frowned, but didn't comment. She was still slightly worried about his job after he'd gotten injured so horribly by the Hollows 5 weeks ago; worried that he might get injured in a similar way again, as well as what he did in his line of work. So far, during the past few weeks, Ichigo had taken up nothing potentially dangerous, so he didn't run into much trouble. The wounds had healed, but they'd left scars there that served as a reminder that everything they had gone through had been real.

The police had been all over the case for weeks. After all, a ship blowing up in the middle of the sea was definitely not common. They'd found Szayel's body, or what was left of it, but no trace or mention of the Hollows were found. Nothing had ever been traced back to any of them as well. Nothing else major had happened, so she, Hisana and Byakuya had moved back to their old lives fairly quickly.

So, she couldn't complain, since it was thanks to his job that she, Hisana and Byakuya were still alive. So she said, "Come on, I don't think they'll remember you that easily."

Despite all the lost contact, little had changed between them and they didn't require a lot of time to reconnect with each other. They were still the same people, only more matured. The fact that they were now dating did not change much in terms of their interactions, besides being more open to shows of affection. They'd known each other for such a long time that they were familiar around each other and there was little need for them to 'get to know each other more'.

"You'd be surprised. Some criminals may be at the shallow end in terms of book smarts, but they definitely aren't all completely dumb. But remind me again, why are we going to Tokyo Midtown again?" Tokyo Midtown was a composite urban district that consisted of six buildings, which included a popular shopping mall there.

"I told you before, it's because you haven't met your family in such a long time. Don't you think buying something for them would be appropriate?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's because you can't wait to see them too."

Rukia poked him lightly. "Of course I do, it's been too long for me too. And besides, I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that the girlfriend you're bringing refers to me."

"I'm sure they'll be quite pleased. They always did like you. The only problem I foresee is my old man's possible immature reaction." Ichigo said.

Isshin had called Ichigo to tell him about the reunion they were having next Sunday earlier that morning. Yuzu was off for the holidays and Karin was given the weekend off as well, since she was due to fly off to Germany for the Women's Football World Cup in two weeks time. Ichigo had been surprised, but nonetheless pleased to learn that she had made the team at such a young age.

True to his word, Isshin no longer attempted his childish antics to irritate Ichigo. Instead, he went through a whole new different method – randomness.

_Earlier that Morning_

_The phone rang just as Ichigo was stepping out of the bathroom. Hurrying to it, he picked it up. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, this is the Kyoto Animal Gynecology Center hotline," came an automated sounding male voice. "We are returning your enquiry about your pregnant pet Schnauzer who has been having difficulty breathing after it had eaten a punnet of strawberries."_

_Ichigo was dumbfounded. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't call about any dog. What the hell do you want? Hello, who is this?"_

"_We're sorry; we could not process your request. Please hold while we transfer you to our manager – Doctor Kurosaki."_

_There was a shuffling sound, and before Ichigo could comprehend the words he had just heard, another voice spoke up, "Hello, this is Doctor Kurosaki Isshin, how may I help my son?" He said it in a businesslike, no nonsense voice. It sounded exactly like the mechanical sounding voice from earlier, only it had lost its automated sound._

"_Wha… Dad, are you mad? Not that I never thought you weren't, but animal gynecology? How the heck did you come up with that? And what was the entire point of the whole thing besides wasting my time?"_

"_Wow, how did you know that was me? There was no real reason for doing that, I just wanted to hear your reaction." He laughed. "I wish I could see your face right now."_

_Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Well, it's an improvement from the past I suppose. So what're you calling for? You can't be simply calling me to waste my time."_

"_You're right, I didn't. I just wanted to think up of a nice way to greet you. Anyway, like I said, I've met you, but you haven't met Yuzu and Karin yet. I haven't told them about meeting you because I wanted to surprise them. Yuzu is home for the holidays and Karin has the week off before she flies to Germany next Monday for the FIFA Women's world cup. She's coming back to stay with us next weekend, so if you can come down we can make this a little family reunion. Does that sound good?"_

"_Surprisingly, it is. I'd like to see them again."_

"_I'm surprised that I forgot to ask you this back when I met you. Do you have a girlfriend now?"_

"_Uh, yes I do, actually. Believe it or not, it's R-" Ichigo said, before Isshin cut him off._

"_Great! Bring her along! Karin's bringing along her boyfriend too! Young looking kid, but he's the same age as her. Has a distant look, but seemed quite nice when I talked to him. I forgot his name though, I think it was… something 'Shiro' or something like that."_

"_How about Yuzu?"_

"_Oh, she's still single. Med school doesn't exactly give her a lot of spare time. So, what do you say?"_

Now

"Of course, he'll probably be disappointed that he can't embarrass me since you already know almost everything about me," Ichigo said with a smug.

"Then maybe I can feed _him_ some information," Rukia suggested.

Ichigo looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't dare. No, in fact, I'm calling your bluff. You have nothing on me."

"Oh, we'll see. We'll see," Rukia laughed back at him, leaving Ichigo to rack his brains desperately for anything she could and would use against him, and how he could counter them.

* * *

><p>1255 hrs<p>

For a Saturday crowd, it was fairly small. Ichigo had no problems finding a parking lot and once he'd done so, the two of them decided to have lunch first before doing shopping. As they wondered along the shops, Rukia took hold of his hand. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before squeezing hers in reply. They'd been going steady ever since the Hollow incident, but Ichigo still wasn't one for public displays of affection. He did find himself relenting more and more as the days went by though.

After lunch, Ichigo followed Rukia around as she explored the shops, occasionally entering one. Thankfully for him, Rukia wasn't one of those women who went crazy during shopping and spend hours trying on different apparels, which meant that he wasn't required to be her lapdog all the time. Unless it had something to do with rabbits. Then Ichigo was in for a rough time.

Luckily, the Tokyo Midtown catered to a mostly adult clientele; hence there was a lower chance of them coming across anything that had to do with rabbits. That was a good thing, because he could disappear to purchase something he wanted without incurring her wrath.

He got that chance when they were on the second floor. She came across a French based apparel store called Chole and a few outfits caught Rukia's eye. Seeing his chance, Ichigo told her, "Hey Rukia, if you need me, I'll be in the store next door."

"Next door? But that's the jewelry shop. What are you getting?"

Ichigo pretended to be hurt. "Ugh, you insult me. Are you saying I'm too poor to shop for jewelry? Besides, it's not for me. It's for Yuzu and Karin. Well, mostly Yuzu, since I have no idea if Karin is now able to stomach the thought of wearing jewelry." In truth, he was also looking for something for Rukia, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

She laughed. "Ok, go. I'll come find you if I'm done first," she said, not taking her eyes off the clothes racks.

As he walked out of the shop, his mind didn't register the shouts and screams that seemed to be coming from the jewelry store next door – a store called Africa Diamonds. Then, just as he reached the store window, a loud blast rang out and the shop window exploded outward in a shower of glass! Taken aback, Ichigo crouched as he turned round in reflex, covering his neck to shield it from getting cut by glass.

Throughout the entire building, chaotic screams began to erupt as people sensed the danger that was happening. Disorder was quickly descending on the afternoon shopping crowd, and it was egged on as the sound of more blasts tore through the air.

Even as he quickly regained his bearings, his mind was racing; those were shots he heard. And shots fired in a jewelry store were not a good thing, as it most likely signified a robbery. _'Of all the rotten luck,'_ he thought, as shouts echoed from within the store. It was the first time he'd entered this place and he had to get involved in a robbery. Right at the scene of one, in fact.

His hand moved to the outside of his right leg as he spun round, drawing out his Kel-Tec P32. It was times like these that he was glad he was armed. He crouched where he was as he listened to the shouts coming from within.

"I won't press that button if I were you. Sure, the police will come, but you're not going to be alive to see them 'save the day,'" he heard a gruff voice say.

"Oh that's right, we've already taken care of security so you can forget about help coming anytime soon. And once we're done here, we'll take care of you too." There was a pause. "So if you want to live, why don't you just fill this bag here quietly?"

Ichigo cursed silently. Trust himself to get embroiled in this kind of events. From what the robbers were implying, security was out of commission, which meant that the hostages inside weren't going to get rescued anytime soon. One of the other civilians would have called the police in by now, but they probably won't respond as quickly to a call than a store alarm. He really hated getting involved because he didn't want to get identified, but he had no choice.

Ensuring he was as quiet as possible, he went back into Chloe, where he found Rukia slowly edging from the side wall towards the entrance. The other customers had fled, leaving only the shopkeeper, besides Rukia, inside. She sighed in relief when she saw Ichigo. "Ichigo," she whispered. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was afraid you were inside when shots rang out. Is it a robbery?" She hadn't seen the exact unfolding of events so she couldn't be sure.

"Yes, it's a robbery, and those guys are armed," he said as he fished out his car keys.

Rukia then caught sight of his gun. "Ichigo, why do you have a pistol with you? And why is it so small?"

"So I can be ready for occasions like this," he said. Passing his car keys to her, he said, "Get out of here, and go to the car. Start it up and wait for me. We must leave as soon as I'm done here."

"Wait! What're you going to do?" Rukia asked.

"What does it look like? I'm taking down those idiots for ruining my day. And before you ask, no there's no other choice. The police will take too long to get here."

She huffed. "I wasn't going to say that. I know you wouldn't listen anyway. I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"Don't worry, I always am," he smirked. Then, he gave her a quick kiss. "That was just for luck. Now go, get ready to leave once I return," he said.

She looked affronted. "Careful indeed. Tell that to the scars on your chest," Rukia scoffed, but she left all the same, as Ichigo covered her exit.

Once he was sure Rukia had escaped, Ichigo moved into action. Pulling at the peak of his cap to cover his face slightly (He didn't want anyone to see his face), he moved forward in a crouch. Thankfully, the raised window display was covering his movements. When he reached the shop entrance, he slowly peered round the entrance.

The shop interior was grand and classy looking, marred by the fact that there were 5 hostages currently huddled in a group, all staring in shock and terror at a body lying a few meters from where they were, a pool of blood on the floor. There were three masked gunmen, all carrying M16 rifles, although how the managed to smuggle in undetected was beyond him.

One was guarding the hostages, while one was facing the entrance, presumably guarding it, although his eyes were wandering through the different display cabinets, a greedy gleam in his eye. One more gunmen had his rifle pointed towards one young saleswoman, who was currently being forced to empty the shelves.

As he checked his ammo, Ichigo once again cursed his horrible luck at getting involved. He had seven bullets, which should be more than enough to take the gunmen down. He didn't want to kill, only disable or maim. The main problem was the one guarding the hostages. Since he was standing directly in front of the hostages, a stray shot could easily hit one of them.

He calculated his movements. The hostage gunman had his rifle by his side, although his finger was at the trigger. The one watching the saleswoman already had his rifle raised, so he was the more dangerous of the two, as the hostage gunman required time to bring his rifle up.

The one guarding the doorway was so preoccupied with ogling the displays that he didn't even notice when Ichigo stood up calmly and walked towards him. He took care of that immediately by sending a bullet straight into his right shoulder. The loud blast echoed throughout the enclosed space, and the man screamed in pain as his shoulder exploded in a mist of red and he dropped the rifle to the floor. His hand clutched his injured shoulder, but Ichigo then shot his thigh, causing him to scream even louder as he crumpled to the floor.

The other two gunmen were taken by surprise, clearly not expecting to meet someone who could fight back that quickly. They both turned towards Ichigo. By the time the gunman guarding the saleswoman had turned round, Ichigo had his gun already trained on him. The saleswoman ducked down, giving Ichigo a clear shot and he fired, this time ripping through the man's right upper arm, blasting the muscle to shreds. Likewise, his rifle clattered to the floor as he screamed.

By then, Ichigo had moved on to the last gunman. As expected, added to the initial shock, the gunman was slow at raising his rifle, such that it was still pointing downwards at an angle by the time Ichigo fired, this time with a gut shot. The gunman didn't even scream out as he dropped his rifle and collapsed, doubled over in pain. It was all over in less than ten seconds.

The hostages had cowered when Ichigo had begun firing, and now that it was over, one man had the presence of mind to scramble up and grab one rifle and point it towards the gunman. "Thank you… Thank you for saving us. We thought we would be goners," the man said, but Ichigo wasn't listening. Instead, he was busy searching for the last spent cartridge, after already finding three.

"Hey, are you ok?" the man asked Ichigo again, but he still didn't answer.

Finally finding the last cartridge, Ichigo said, without turning to the man, "Can't say I wanted to get involved." He noticed that one of the hostages now had her phone out. Ichigo didn't want to get caught in the media firestorm that was sure to descend on the place soon, as well as getting hauled in for questioning and carrying a weapon, so without another word, he took off at a run, making sure to keep his face hidden from view and ignoring the hostages as they tried to call him back.

* * *

><p>Rukia was, as instructed, waiting anxiously in the car. She sighed in relief when she spotted Ichigo making his way through the crowd that was gathered outside the mall and towards the car.<p>

Wordlessly, he got in and drove off out of the car park, leaving just as a squad of police cars came in with sirens blaring.

Then, he was interrupted by a sharp rap on his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for making me worry, idiot."

"I already told you I'll be fine. Worrying wouldn't get you anywhere."

"They had guns. What did you expect me to do?" she said. Ichigo didn't answer since he knew she had every right to. Eventually, she said, "Why didn't you stay behind to wait for the police?"

"That's because I didn't want to get involved in the first place, but I just couldn't sit back and watch them get away. You should've heard what the robbers had said. They had taken down security already, and you saw how the police like to announce their grand arrival. The best way to take down these guys is surprise. But I didn't stay because I don't want to see my face plastered on the news. People whom I'm not exactly on friendly terms with would be able to find me easily if it was."

"Also, the police would also definitely be very interested as to why I'm carrying a gun. Can you imagine the trouble that would cause? Not to mention, with how twisted the judicial system is nowadays, the gunmen could very well sue me for causing grievous harm and get away with it." Ichigo sighed. "Damn those idiots for ruining my day."

"Oh well, consider it your good deed of the day."

"What're you talking about? I'm always doing a good deed. In fact, I'm doing one right now!"

"Really? Like driving carefully? You must be a very kind person," Rukia said with a roll of her eyes.

"No," Ichigo smirked at her. "I'm doing one by letting you enjoy my presence."

She didn't have to fake the gagging sound she made in reply. "How in the world did you come up with something so horrible?"

"I suppose it has something to do with the fact that you're here," he said with a huge grin.

Rukia rolled her eyes again, but didn't comment. She was glad Ichigo seemed fine. Despite knowing it wouldn't do any good, Rukia couldn't help but still be worried. No matter how good he was, Ichigo wasn't invincible, even though he definitely acted the part.

All it would take was a lucky shot or a plan gone wrong and he could very well be wrenched from her. She was comfortable with him, after all, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she would only relax once he stopped what he was doing. There was no telling if another major incident like the Hollow incident would worm its way into their lives once again.

In fact, she'd always wondered what would happen if she actually began helping him, like an assistant of sorts. Of course, she knew he would reject her outright if she tried asking him now, so she would keep quiet for the moment. If he ever got injured again like the Hollow incident, she would ignore his protests and start being his work partner.

Until then, she could only pray for his safety and support him in any way she could, whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

><p><em>Recognize the strange old man's description? :)<em>

_Random much? Well, if you think so, go read the summary in Arc 1 Epilogue. The robbery is there for a reason. I wanted to use a more spectacular setting, but I couldn't think of anything else, so a robbery it is._

_Remember, Rukia will play a more active role in future, but I can't simply just throw her into the fray immediately. That'll be unrealistic._

_Truthfully, the only pairing I support is IchiRuki. Any others are simply casual ones. Whoever I paired Karin (Recognize who it is?) with will have absolutely no bearing on the story, except maybe the epilogue._

_Do the conversations seem random to you? Well they do to me, but as I've said before, conversation is one of the points that gets me stuck very often, and it still doesn't sound right._

_Tokyo Midtown is an actual place. It also consists of a hotel and offices I think. And when I say adult clientele, I mean that there are almost no shops catered for kids. _

_The stores mentioned are actual stores, and they are next to each other. I had hoped that one of the jewelry shops sold rabbit shaped jewelry, but alas, we can't have everything :/_

_My writing speed has been extremely slow lately. I think it's because I have to navigate through lots of conversations. So, I don't think I'll update until Monday, unless I can finish one and a half chapters by Sunday. _

_So... review! I sincerely hope you guys can spare a few minutes to tell me what you think. And yes! I've crossed the 100k words mark. Now my fingers hurt._


	21. Chapter 19: Give Me A Sign

_So... I'm back! After 4 days, longest time I've taken to post, actually. Wanted to see if I could get more reviews after leaving it for a few days :/ It really seems that romantic dramas are the ones that provoke more response from people. But oh well, that's not why I'm here. Come on people! How about some action to spice things up!_

_Anyway, to **LeEldestHatter:** Um... Supernatural theme... You could say so, if you tilt your head slightly. That shall be clearer in Chapter 20 :)_

_And to **fokker333:** Hollows, a little. But nothing more about the curse and Nel. She has no malicious intent towards Rukia and the rest, and she might make an appearance next time, just not in this arc. Ichigo and Rukia are the main characters; everyone else is a supporting role or an arc-specific role._

_Also, I want to apologize to all HitsuHina fans, but like I said, all Shiro-chan will play is a very slight cameo role at best. I needed Karin paired with someone for purpose of the finale. So, I hope this wouldn't deter you from reading this story (I'm guilty of avoiding fics pairing Ichigo or Rukia with someone else), cuz the only main pairing I support is IchiRuki. If it makes you feel better, any HitsuKarin romance will be very slight._

_The plot still moves forward, but this chapter still needs to plug some holes._

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Read, Enjoy, and Review! Come on! Lay your thoughts on me!_

_**Disclaimer:** ______I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>___

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 19: Give Me a Sign**

Saturday 2100hrs

"An attempted robbery by three armed gunmen was foiled when a man gave them a taste of their own medicine. Earlier today, the three masked gunmen, armed with M16s, held up the well known jewelry shop Africa Diamonds located in Tokyo Midtown. Having disabled security moments before, the gunmen were able to execute their plan relatively unchallenged as they stormed the jewelry shop, shot a salesman, and held six people hostage. What they didn't expect was an armed civilian bold enough to take on all three of them."

"The unidentified man…" As the news reporter droned on, Urahara turned to Ichigo, who was sitting on the opposite side of the counter, and said, "That's it? You told me to watch the news just to listen about some Robin Hood guy save the day?"

Ichigo spun his Kel-Tec on the counter and rested his head in his arm. "Just listen to the rest of it," he said wearily. Urahara turned back to the television.

"Unconfirmed reports had the man using a small compact handgun, or more commonly known as a mouse gun, to take down the robbers, although the exact model is still unknown. A mouse gun is a small handgun, no more than six inches long and used mainly in self-defense…" Urahara didn't hear the rest, as his head snapped towards the gun Ichigo was twirling in his hand.

"That was you?" Ichigo nodded and sighed. "Well then why the long face? You're a hero!" Urahara said as he clapped Ichigo on the back.

"Yeah, well excuse me for not proclaiming my heroic status," Ichigo said dully.

He paused as the reporter carried on, "Police are requesting that the man identify himself for questioning, repeatedly reassuring that he is in no way considered a suspect…"

Ichigo snorted. "At least they know how to lie through their teeth. Can you imagine what would happen if they find me and find out that I'm not licensed to carry? They'll haul my ass to jail faster than I can blink. And if they raid my house, I'll be in even deeper trouble. Even if they don't do so under public pressure, the families of those gunmen can sue me for injuring their loved ones. How twisted is that?"

"Hmm… I see your point. So did any of the witnesses get a good look at you?"

"I hope not. I kept my head down and I didn't talk to them. But that's not my only problem," Ichigo said as he slid the gun towards Urahara. "This gun isn't exactly common. It'll be too incriminating if they find it on me, so I can't use this anymore. I'll need another one similar to it." Ichigo hated to throw away the Kel-Tec since it had been one of the first few guns he'd bought, but it was a necessary move. If he ever used it again, forensics would be immediately able to identify the gun, and he might not escape identification a second time.

"Well, I suppose I'll take that then," Urahara said as he relieved Ichigo of his weapon. As Ichigo watched Urahara pocket the pistol, he felt like he'd lost a good friend. Still, it was a necessary move. "I think I have just the thing for you though, come with me," he said, before moving around the counter. Ichigo followed him.

Urahara moved towards a shelf by the wall where he pressed a button and the shelf swung aside, revealing a set of stairs that led downwards.

Below was a room that housed Urahara's main bulk of trade. They stepped into an armory, roughly one third the size of the main shop. This was where Urahara stored the weapons he provided Ichigo with, as well as some other customers Ichigo had never met before.

The weapons were all stacked and organized neatly based on their type. Assault rifles, shotguns, handguns all occupied the shelves lining the room. Boxes of ammunitions were stacked on another shelf, and Urahara even had one cabinet that was categorized solely with melee based weapons. And sitting in the corner was the flamethrower that had managed to save all their lives a few weeks back.

Urahara walked over to the pistol rack and selected a small pistol. He tossed it to Ichigo who caught it and began examining it. As Urahara walked over to the ammunitions cabinet, he introduced the gun to Ichigo. "This baby you're holding is a Semmerling LM4. It's extremely rare; I think only about one thousand have been produced. It's a manual repeating double action pistol, which means you have to pull the slide after every shot, but it's even smaller than your old Kel-Tec, which makes it easier to carry."

Retrieving a box, Urahara handed it to Ichigo. "And the best part about it? It uses the .45 ACP caliber round. It's different from the Kel-Tec, and you'll have maximum stopping power in each shot. It holds five rounds if you already have one in the chamber. Watch out for the recoil though." As Urahara continued his sales pitch, Ichigo listened carefully, since he needed to know how to fully utilize it. He was sold already though, so by the time Urahara finished, Ichigo accepted it without hesitation.

* * *

><p>2100 hrs<p>

"Hey, onii-san, come here for a second," a voice called from the living room. Curious, Koganehiko went to the living room, where his brother, Shiroganehiko was sitting on a couch and watching television. He had the news on, which Koganehiko thought was strange. His brother almost always never turned to the news. "Listen to this story," his brother said, and he complied.

"…The hostages were unable to get a good look at this unidentified man who had saved them by taking down the three gunmen who had held them hostage," the news reporter said. Koganehiko saw nothing wrong with that, just a trio of dumbasses who didn't plan properly.

The feed then cut to a man who was being tended to by paramedics even as he was being interviewed. "It all happened so fast. One moment, the three robbers were in control, the next moment, one guy came in and opened fire on the three of them. Immediately after the robbers were down, I didn't think about anything else except helping the man subdue the robbers. He didn't show his face though, although he did have a cap on and he looked like he had red hair or something."

The screen now returned to the reporter. "The situation was the same with the other hostages. None of them were able to get a good look at their unidentified 'savior', as he's being dubbed. What they did agree on was that he was tall, looked to be around his mid or late twenties, and he had a cap on. No one got a good look at his hair color, as one eyewitness claimed it was blonde, another claimed it was red. One eyewitness even claims it was orange," the reporter laughed.

At this point, Shiroganehiko turned to his brother. "Do you think that sounds like our guy? I'm betting that it is. In fact, I'm sure it is!" he said with his voice raised.

"Calm down, Shiro. We don't know that for sure. I want him as badly as you do," Koganehiko said.

Shiroganehiko wasn't convinced, but they both turned back to the program. "Unconfirmed reports had the man using a small compact handgun, or more commonly known as a mouse gun…"

"There! You heard it for yourself Onii-san, that's got to be him!" Shiroganehiko shouted as he banged the sofa's armrest. "Who else would carry a gun like that? We have to find him, Onii-san, and make him pay for what he's done to us! We must claim back our former glory and show him that no one messes with us!"

Koganehiko looked at his brother's angry face that was full of malice with a slight pang in his heart. He wanted revenge, and he had every right to want to.

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, who were usually simple known as Koga and Shiro, specialized in demolitions from former army training. After being discharged from service for misconduct, they had offered their services as such; if someone needed to off someone by blowing them to kingdom come, they came to Koganehiko and his brother. Timed bombs, remote controlled ones, tripwire traps and the like, they specialized in them all. They were the best in the business; no one messed with them.

Well, at least they were, until someone botched their latest operation, which turned out to be their last. He had succeeded, then proceeded to tail them back to their stash of explosives where he had blown up their entire stash, along with the cash they'd stored. Shiro had lost half the fingers on his left hand when he'd tried to salvage the cash. They had been surprised, humiliated, and put out of business. No one wanted a demolitions team who could get defeated by their own explosives. To add insult to injury, they were now living in this small run down flat, struggling to make ends meet.

Ever since then, Shiroganehiko was obsessed with finding the man and getting revenge, and it had caused him to waste away, refusing to do anything else. The only problem was, the man had ghosted away, and neither he nor his brother could find any trace of him. Koganehiko wanted revenge as well, but unlike his brother, it hadn't manifested as an obsession. He still had to take care of his younger brother.

After being out of it for a year or so, he'd realized that this business they were into was very dangerous. They could easily have had a bomb blow up in their face while wiring one, and Koganehiko didn't want to lose his brother. So ever since they were forced out of business, he'd sworn that they would no longer touch explosives, unless if it was used against the guy who had humiliated them. They still had a few more blocks of explosives left, but that was it.

"Ok, let's say that this unknown shooter is really the guy who'd destroyed us. We can't afford to be rash. We don't even know if it's really him, not to mention where he lives and all that. Be patient, Shiro. If it really is him, you'll get your revenge. Just… be patient for a little while longer. Let's wait till we have more information."

* * *

><p>2300 hrs<p>

Karin was smiling slightly as she practiced her juggling tricks with the soccer ball with her feet. It wasn't always necessary, but as a center forward she needed to be able to get past defenders easily. She had the week off before leaving for Germany, and she had no practice for the meantime. She'd seen how professional players in other countries were able to shimmy through defenses by twisting, turning, hopping over and completely up-ending defenders. Pure poetry.

Her good mood was also undoubtedly helped after her date with Toshiro. They'd gone to an amusement park that was located near her club's training grounds, so they had gone there after her day's training had ended. They had, surprisingly, included a football themed prize game where participants had to shoot a football through a hole approximately 6 yards away that was barely bigger than a football to win a prize.

Once the stall owner had recognized her, she'd been jokingly banned from trying. She didn't mind though, as Toshiro gladly stepped up to take the shot, and he did so with ease.

Karin had met Hitsugaya Toshiro a year ago when his soccer team had used the stadium for training. He was a student in the University of Tokyo, studying psychology as his major. He was also the Captain of the University's football team, which was why the Urawa Red Diamonds had opened up the stadium one weekend to let them train there.

The both of them had hit it off pretty easily. Toshiro had a passion for football, although he wasn't interested in making it his full time career. It was a pity though, since Karin thought he showed promise. It helped that they were of the same age too.

Anyway, after their training, he had, quite shyly, asked her out to dinner. She was slightly taken aback, but had nevertheless accepted, and the rest was more or less history. He would often join in her team's celebrations whenever they won a match, unless his exams were coming up. She too knew better than to disturb him whenever he did have any examinations. They lead pretty different lives, but they were still able to find time to spend with each other despite everything.

Karin's musings were interrupted when her door opened. It was Harribel. She was holding a paper bag, although Karin couldn't see what was inside. She looked at Karin with an expressionless face even as Karin greeted her. Then, she spoke in a monotone, "You were following me yesterday." It wasn't a question. Karin was surprised she knew, but didn't deny the fact.

"I was just worried about you," Karin said. "You're just so much different from when I first knew you. You're scaring me. You've changed so much ever since your treatment. What happened to the old fun loving you?" she said.

Harribel smiled, although it was a smile of no humor or emotions. "I'm seeing things in a new light. Everything just seems so… meaningless. What's the point of all these kind of things? They simply don't matter in the whole grand scheme of things."

"That's precisely what's wrong with you! The old Harribel would be off to the latest arts workshop, the latest concert. Where's that old you? Now, you just stay at home and do nothing, and if you do, I don't even know where you go. You refuse to tell me. You've changed, Harribel, and I can't stay blind to that."

Harribel laughed. "Oh Karin, can't you tell? I'm feeling perfectly fine. In fact, I've never felt better in my life." She walked up to Karin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just be patient, Karin. We'll talk soon, Karin… We'll talk like we've never talked before. I promise," she said before walking towards their kitchen. Still feeling preturbed, Karin followed her.

Harribel reached the counter and removed the contents of the paper bag, sending another pang in Karin's heart. It was a Big Mac; Harribel was a vegetarian, and she was completely against the eating of meat, often attempting to force her non-meat eating ways onto Karin. She didn't even eat eggs! This was once again proof that something was terribly wrong with her.

Disheartened, Karin turned away and retired to bed. She considered calling Toshiro to just have someone to talk to, but he was having his exams. In fact, he had already sacrificed his studies today just to spend some time with her, and Karin didn't want to disturb him any further. As she did, her thoughts drifted to the card that strange old man had given her yesterday. She wondered if she should call…

* * *

><p>0300 hrs<p>

The pain wrenched Karin from her sleep. There was a sharp stinging sensation in her left palm, and the sense that she wasn't alone in the room. "Harribel?" she called out. There was no answer.

Terrified, Karin fumbled for the bedside lamp's switch and turned it on. The sudden glare nearly blinded her, but she blinked and looked around the room. It was empty. But she was very sure…

Her bedroom door was open. Then, from somewhere outside, she heard the sound of a door closing. And locking. She looked at her stinging palm again and saw a small puncture wound. There was a small drop of blood leaking from it, but it was shallow, and it seemed to have already begun healing.

* * *

><p>Sunday 1000 hrs<p>

"Midtown Mid-Life Crisis!" the headlines screamed. On it was a shop front that was all too familiar to Ichigo, window glass broken and police tape cordoning it off. Ichigo cringed every time he looked at the headlines. When he'd woken up that morning, he immediately got the paper and began scanning through it, hoping that a description of him wasn't going to pop up.

What he was most worried about was his hair. He usually hid it well, but it wasn't foolproof. Anyone who took the time to look closely would see his orange hair. So he scanned the papers, on the lookout for descriptions he hoped would never surface. In fact, he'd gone down to a convenience store close to his home to buy editions of other newspapers, all in the hopes that none of them had managed to get a proper description from the witnesses.

Thankfully, all the articles were mostly written from the same materials, albeit phrased differently. Without a name and a face to go from, they'd dubbed Ichigo all different sorts of names, although they all had to do with calling him a hero. Some simply called him the 'Capped crime fighter', although he secretly liked the name the _Yomiuri Shimbun_ had given him – the capped crusader.

All the newspaper articles carried on with a brief summary of the incident. It was essentially a recap of whatever he'd heard on television the night before. This time however, the police had been cooperative enough to provide reporters with the caliber of the bullets he'd used, narrowing down the field. Once again, the police had requested that this 'capped crusader' come forward, reiterating that they wouldn't press charges on him.

Their descriptions of him were sketchy but still slightly unnerving. They'd gotten his hair color wrong (red), the football club's crest on his cap wrong (Liverpool) and his age range wrong (early thirties). They did manage to catch his face, but thankfully not his eye color, what he was wearing and his build. The wrong description was at least providing Ichigo with some form of reassurance that they weren't going to figure out his identity.

The rest of the articles included views and opinions by some so called 'experts' on criminal psychology or something like that. Some even argued that someone like him was armed and dangerous as well and should be locked up. That gave him all the more reason not to come forward.

His cell phone rang. He picked it up and checked the display. It was Rukia. Smiling slightly, he answered. "Hey, how's my capped crusader doing today?" he heard her say.

"Oh no… not you too. I hate that name," Ichigo groaned as he face-palmed in exasperation. He could almost hear her smiling.

"Why? I think it's cute! I could even feature you in my Chappy plots," Rukia said. Ichigo could only sniff in protest. That wasn't such a bad idea, but he didn't want to be featured as the 'capped crusader.' "Silence means consent. So you do like that name!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I never said that. You're just imagining things. Anyway, what's up? You're not the type to just call for no reason."

She laughed. "Can't a girlfriend do that? Or is it usually the other way round? Anyway, it's nothing really important. I just wanted to call and ask if you've seen the newspaper articles about you, although judging by your reaction, I suppose you have. I must say though, I think you'll look great with red hair. Maybe throw in a couple of tattoos as well and I'll be sold." As she spoke, Ichigo house phone rang. He sighed but made no move to pick it up.

"I hear your house phone ringing Ichigo. Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"Nah, I usually leave it to the answering machine, since only my clients, besides you of course, call my house phone," he said even as the call was directed to the answering machine. His recorded message came on. "Hi, this is the Strawberry Repairman…"

Once the beep came, a young woman's voice spoke up uncertainly, "Uh, hi. Someone told me you could help me with a problem I have… I was hoping you could tell me what you really do, because I don't know if you can really help me…"

Ichigo's interest was piqued slightly as he leaned closer to hear more clearly. Something about that voice… "Hey Rukia, can I call you back later? On second thoughts I need to pick this call."

"That's ok, I need to go too. I'll see you later," Rukia said before hanging up, allowing Ichigo to jump to the unknown caller.

The caller was slightly surprised when he answered. "Oh uh… I suppose you heard me just now. I have this… trouble that I have with a very close friend of mine, and some old guy gave me a card with your name and number."

Old man… "Did he have white hair or was he wearing anything bright? And have you seen him before?" Ichigo asked, thinking it was probably Ukitake-san or Kyoraku-san that had given this woman his number.

"No, he was bald, as a matter of fact, and old. Very old, and the strange thing is, I've never seen him before in my life," the woman said, which Ichigo found strange. He didn't know anyone by that description, let alone gave out cards.

"Ok, so what's this problem with your friend? She's not missing is she?" After his last missing person case, Ichigo didn't want to take another one for awhile.

"Oh no, she's not missing. There's just… something terribly wrong with her and I don't know what to do."

Normally, Ichigo would have asked for more information, but this time, he was feeling an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, that it was his responsibility to help this woman with whatever problems she was having. His mind was screaming at him to accept, no questions asked. "Ok, so what's this problem you're talking about?"

The woman hesitated. "I believe she has joined some sort of cult… It doesn't seem dangerous yet, but there's something terribly wrong with it and I don't want my friend to get dragged in."

"I see… Well, I can't get all my information through phone. In that case, I'll meet you in person. So where do you stay? So I can pick a location closer to you."

"I'm staying in the _Taito_ district in Tokyo. I hope that's not too far for you."

"No, that's perfect actually. I'm located in _Shinjuku_. Do you know the Four Seasons Hotel in _Marunochi_? There's a lounge bar there. How about I meet you there at noon?" Ichigo didn't know why, but he was getting a good feeling with meeting up with this person.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ichigo was seated on a lounge bar by the window and facing the entrance as he nursed a simple glass of white wine. He didn't know who he'd be expecting, but something was telling him that he would know the person as soon as he met her.<p>

Five minutes went by without anyone registering so much as a blip on his radar. He was beginning to wonder if this person decided not to show up when a woman walked through the front door. She was wearing a simple shirt and jeans, but she too had on a cap, but unlike Ichigo's cap which was worn to maintain secrecy, hers was worn simple as a preference, since Ichigo could see her black ponytail extending from behind her. It was worn forward slightly, such that Ichigo couldn't see her entire face.

Her eyes didn't focus on him just yet; instead they were exploring the entirety of the lobby. Then, her eyes found the bar and Ichigo felt himself growing numb in shock as he recognized the person that was looking straight at him. She looked older, obviously, and her hair long enough to make a ponytail, but he recognized her anyway.

"Oh my goodness, Karin…" Ichigo said to himself as she spotted him and made her way towards him. Ever since his father had told him that Karin was now a professional footballer, he hadn't made any attempts to find her. He did try to follow any snippets of her life whenever she featured in the newspapers, although few of them were on her private life, so he couldn't imagine how she needed his help. Well, she needed the Strawberry Repairman's help, but that was him.

"Karin, I can't believe it. It's you," he said, standing up as she reached him.

Surprisingly, she didn't seem to show any recognition. "Yeah, I'm Kurosaki Karin. Surprising, isn't it?"

Ichigo was confused. "Karin, don't you recognize me?" She frowned as she stared at him. Slowly, recognition and shock began to dawn on her face.

"Ichi-nii?" she asked in shock. She almost seemed like she didn't believe it wasn't him.

He took off his cap, revealing his trademark orange hair. She stared at him silently while he watched her apprehensively; taking in the changes ten years had done to her. Then, to his surprise, she stepped forward and gave him a hug, which he uncertainly returned. "It's so great to see you again, Ichi-nii. I never expected to run into you in here, of all places. I'm so glad that you're alive and well."

"You're… You're not mad? You're not mad that I left?" He asked in surprise as he released her and sat down. She sat on the chair opposite of him.

"Mad? We were never mad at you nii-san. Ok, perhaps I was for awhile, but I was mostly sad that you refused to confide in any of us and chose to run instead. We were worried about you, Ichi-nii, all of us were. I don't hold it against you for leaving, and I don't think Yuzu and the old man will too," she said.

Ichigo didn't know how to react to that, so he was slightly relieved when a waiter approached their table. Both of them looked up as he approached. He stopped right beside their table and stood rigid before saying in a monotonous drawl, "A spear has no branches."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked in confusion. The waiter seemed to snap out of a daze as he twitched slightly before focusing on Karin.

"Huh? Oh, I apologize. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked Karin with a slight bow.

"Uh, just a diet coke will do." The waiter bowed again and left. "I can't really hold alcohol that well," she explained under Ichigo's questioning look.

As they relaxed for a moment, Karin commented, "I can't believe it. I'm here for an appointment to meet someone and I meet you as well."

"So, who are you meeting?" Ichigo asked, knowing full well who she was looking for, but it appeared that she didn't.

"Oh, I'm here to meet someone who calls himself the strawberry repair…" Karin began but trailed off when she suddenly remembered something. "Wait, strawberry. Ichi-nii, are you…"

Ichigo nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>1100 hrs<p>

"There, Onii-san, it's him, I tell you. Him!" Shiroganehiko exclaimed as he slapped the paper in his hands. "See? It says here that he was using a .32ACP caliber mouse gun, which is the same as that guy who we fought against! I'm telling you, it's the same guy!"

Koganehiko sighed softly, careful not to let his brother hear. "They said this guy had red hair. The guy we're looking for has orange hair. And besides, just because he used a .32 doesn't mean it's him."

His brother snorted. "Yeah, red and orange are nothing similar, and I'm sure there are millions of people walking around with a small .32 pistol. They said these people didn't get a good look at him. Are you going to believe the words of a few cowering chickens who probably wet their pants when those gunmen came in? We have to find him, Nii-san, I want him bad."

Koganehiko looked at his brother sadly. Shiro, once extremely well-toned and muscular, had stopped all forms of exercise after losing half of his left arm and allowed a thirst for revenge to govern him. Koga had continued to maintain his physique despite going through tough times but Shiro looked a shadow of his former self, his muscles replaced by a pudgy body that didn't suit him at all.

So, although Koga had decided that it was probably pointless, he'd decided that he would humor his brother if he was still bent on revenge. Still, he admitted that Shiro had a point. Mouse guns were very uncommon so there was just a chance that this unknown 'capped crusader' was the guy who put them out of business. If it wasn't, well, Koga hoped that Shiro wouldn't get too trigger happy.

If it was, then it was just too bad for that guy, because Koga would then gladly join in.

* * *

><p><em>Oops, now Ichigo has popped up on the radar of some people whom he isn't exactly friends with. Oh well, he should survive right? But what about those around him? Or am I just messing with you guys? Slow plot development, but roller coasters start out slow right?<em>

_Oh, I just randomly placed Shiro-chan as majoring in Psychology, cuz that's gonna be my second major (hopefully)!_

_Thought I would just add the red hair and tattoos part for the fun of it. No, once again, there will be NO romantic dramas at all._

_I'm not a vegetarian. Do vegetarians eat eggs?_

_Cryptic phrases for the future are the best! Cryptic scenes as well! There's one of each in this chapter. Can you guess which?_

_Anyway, some extra stuff._

_The brief description I gave of the Semmerling is mostly accurate I think. It's pretty rare though. I think they only make like a hundred a year, because its handmade. Whether Ichigo has to use it or not, who knows?_

_The Four Seasons Hotel in Marunochi exists too, and so does the lounge bar. I couldn't find a layout of the hotel though, so I just imagined it._

_My next update would probably be Thursday, or Wednesday, so watch this space!_

_Anyway... Review! I hope you blue moon reviewers would review too, so I know how most of you guys think of my story! Reviews make the world go round! And me a happier man too!_


	22. Chapter 20  The Ghost Of You

_Hi once again! Hmm... I'm starting to think my starting words are too long, so I'll just reply some of the reviews._

**_Fokker333:_** _I meant apartment roommates. And the way I see it, Karin wasn't violent, except towards Isshin. She was simply aloof, but she could be emotional too, but she didn't show it that often. And thank you for someone finally figuring out what series I was talking about :) albeit with a not so subtle hint. I was hoping to do a central plot, but I haven't figured out how to yet. I have a slight idea, but I'm way over my head atm. Thanks for some of the info you gave me too! :) I'm not going to spoil on the Yuzu part though._

_**kuroneko210:** Thanks for figuring out too! I won't give you any promises or spoilers though, so just wait and see._

_And thanks to the rest who reviewed too! Get your friends to review too, heh. There's some medical related stuff here, but I tried to condense it at best that I could. Alot, so it won't be too dry._

_So, without further ado, here's the next Chapter. Read, enjoy, and Review. Please review!_

_**Disclaimer:** _______I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>____

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 20: The Ghost of You**

Sunday 1400 hrs

As expected, Karin was shocked when she learnt that Ichigo was the person she was supposed to meet. Then again, she probably should have expected it. I mean, who would call themselves a strawberry for no apparent reason?

If it had been anyone else, Karin might have chosen to be more open. After all, she was engaging someone else's services. But this was Ichigo they were talking about. He was quite protective, and she doubted that trait of his would have changed over ten years, so, despite her worry for Harribel, she'd clammed up, skirting around the issue and trying to play down her anxiety.

Ichigo was slightly disappointed that Karin didn't feel comfortable in confiding her problems to him. But he didn't really blame her. Neither did he press her. Instead, he'd written down Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san's numbers down and told her to call them and ask about him. He told her not to ask about what he'd done for them, since his policy included client confidentiality, unless they volunteered the information themselves.

Then, she was free to judge if she wanted his help. If she decided that she didn't need it, he wasn't going to interfere, although he promised that his door will always remain open for her.

After that, they descended into normalcy, talking about old times and catching up with each other's lives. There wasn't much that Ichigo didn't know about Karin's job, and he was proud of the name she was making for herself. He learnt more about how she and Toshiro had met. She wasn't too reserved about that since it was already a known fact that she was dating a student, but Ichigo could tell how much she adored Toshiro from the way she spoke about him.

Ichigo, on the other hand, refused to say anything about his love life beyond the fact that he did have a girlfriend. His reasoning – since Karin might eventually agree to let him help her in whatever problems she had, she was bound to meet Rukia sooner or later, and he wanted to see her reaction.

When she'd asked him what he did though, he hesitated, not knowing whether to lie or not. In the end, he opted for a half truth. "If someone gets into trouble and requires help that they can't get through the police, they come to me and I'll help them the best I can," he said.

"What kind of trouble?" Karin asked.

"Oh, mostly missing people, missing items, nothing really very interesting. It pays well though." It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Before they'd parted ways, Karin suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, I must tell Yuzu and the old man that I met you. They would be so happy to know that you're doing fine!"

At this, Ichigo had to smirk. "You don't have to bother informing the old man. I met him about six weeks back. He didn't tell you guys because he wanted it to be a surprise for the reunion next week."

"What? That stupid man. He's going to regret keeping me and Yuzu in the lurch for so long," Karin protested. Ichigo simply laughed.

Eventually, they parted ways, with the promise to keep in touch, and Karin promised to get back to Ichigo as soon as she could.

On the way home, Karin had placed calls to both Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san and asked about Ichigo, although she didn't mention that he was her brother. As Ichigo had predicted, the both of them refused to talk about how he'd helped them. Both of them had sounded pretty cold when she mentioned Ichigo, but once she clarified that she wanted his helped, their tones changed and they both heaped praise on Ichigo and they both had the same message – she could trust Ichigo with anything, even her life.

Needless to say, Karin was surprised at how her brother had turned out to be.

She got home to find Harribel sitting on the couch and watching television, or more accurately, staring at it. She was expressionless even though she was watching a comedy. "Harribel, are you feeling ok?"

Harribel looked at her. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" she said, before turning away again.

"I'm… I'm sorry for asking. But I'm just so worried for you!" Karin said.

At that point, Harribel turned and gave Karin a very unnerving smile. "You don't have to be worried Karin. I'm at the peak of my health. Be patient, it'll all make sense soon," she said, before returning to the television.

"I bought your favorite vegetarian bento box," Karin said quietly, holding it out for Harribel.

Harribel got up and took it with a simple, "Thanks," her expression and tone neutral. She walked towards the kitchen and Karin once again followed, hoping to get some information from her.

She stuck the bento box into the microwave as Karin asked her, "Did you come into my room last night?"

"No. Afraid I might spy on you as well?" Harribel asked as she punched some buttons.

"Damn it, Harribel. I wasn't spying on you that night," Karin protested.

Harribel turned towards her, a sneer twisted on her lips, but then her expression changed from smugness to wide-eyed terror. Karin was shocked when the rigid Harribel suddenly sagged. "Karin! Oh thank goodness. Please help me Karin!" she said as she staggered against the counter.

"Harribel! What's wrong?" Karin exclaimed as she ran over to grab on to her to prevent her from falling.

"I've almost lost, it's taking over rapidly… It's taking over…" Harribel cried as she clutched her head. "Don't let it take over me, Karin. Tell Iemura-sensei… quick. Why haven't you called him? You have to call him!"

Karin was completely flabbergasted as to what was happening. The fear in Harribel's voice was infecting her as well. "Don't let what take over? What are you talking about?"

"Please, Karin! You have to call Iemura-sensei and tell him it's taking over!"

* * *

><p>1410 hrs<p>

The one formerly known as Zommari Rureaux held onto the bus pole as he serenely surveyed his surroundings. The bus he was on slowed to a halt as it reached a stop. Beside him, a young man bristled past him, clearly in a hurry. He sighed. Before he had been integrated, he'd just been like that young man, rushing around in a busy state, never enough time to just sit still. But now, he realized that all that had been meaningless.

The bus pulled out of the bus bay, only to screech to a sudden halt as a car zoomed past, nearly colliding with the bus. Enraged, the bus driver blasted the horn and gave the retreating driver the international salute. The one formerly known as Zommari chuckled at the absurdity of it – getting angry for something as simple as driving.

He couldn't believe now that he had been victim to all this chaos, all these negative emotions that would just get people nowhere. As he surveyed the streams of hosts walking along the streets, driving their cars, he thought about how fruitless all their jobs would be. I mean, who would need to run a business or drive a car once the Great Inevitability began?

The new Zommari looked forward to the new World. Of course he should, since he would be the forerunner in welcoming the new world, unlike the old Zommari, who had been so terrified he'd nearly tried to kill them.

Then, a sudden tingling sensation jolted him. He tensed. Something was wrong. He could sense where the others were, but where was the one who would soon be formerly known as Tia Harribel? He could sense her just seconds ago, but she'd disappeared from his senses – gone without a trace! He was just about to pass her house. He had to go there!

In alarm, he jammed the stop button to signal that he was getting off. There was no telling what had happened. What if she was gone? They needed her, or it wouldn't be enough! This wasn't in the plan. It could ruin everything!

* * *

><p>1410 hrs<p>

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Harribel suddenly stood up and drew away from Karin, leaning against the counter and breathing heavily.

"What… What happened?" she asked.

"I… I don't know," Karin said, completely stupefied by this sudden change in mood. "You suddenly weakened and collapsed onto the counter, and you kept repeating 'It's taking over, it's taking over.'"

Unease and shock flickered onto Harribel's face. "Did I say that? But I don't remember doing so. I would surely remember something like that."

"But you did!" Karin exclaimed. "You looked terrified, and you were screaming at me to call Iemura-sensei." She paused for a while. "Maybe I should call him. Perhaps you're having a relapse or something."

"Absolutely not. Why would I want you to call Iemura-sensei? I told you, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing happened. I've never felt better." Harribel scoffed.

"Harribel, please! Just let me call him and ask him to do a check," Karin said, placing a hand on Harribel's arm. The more she pleaded, the more worried she became. Although she'd never seen the film, she'd heard about the story of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and this split personality of Harribel's was exactly like that, minus the potion. She felt her throat tighten in anxiousness.

Harribel shook off Karin's arm. "For the last time, I don't need to see Iemura-sensei. Just leave me alone-" she said before pausing. "Wait, I hear someone coming."

Harribel slipped past Karin and headed for the door, Karin following. Before she was halfway there, the door swung open, and Karin instantly recognized the muscular dark skinned man who'd welcomed Harribel in that house on Friday.

"How did you get in?" Karin blurted out.

The man's eye flickered towards her before flicking away, making Karin falter slightly. His eyes… They were so cold… Neither he nor Harribel bothered to answer Karin, although she saw something metallic in his hand – it was a key, and the notion that Harribel had given him a key was making her queasy.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" He asked Harribel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Her gaze turned towards a rooted Karin before returning back to the man. "It was just a… seizure." They both looked at each other for a few seconds before she turned towards Karin. "This is Zommari Rureaux. A friend." Both she and Zommari stared at each other before she said again, "We're going for a walk."

Something inside Karin was screaming at her to stop Harribel. She had the horrible premonition that letting her go with this man was going to permanently take her away. "I'll come along," she said.

"No," Harribel said. "We need to be alone," and without even a goodbye, the both of them walked off.

Karin felt dejected and so untrustworthy that Harribel refused to even say a goodbye. Disheartened, but realizing that it was pointless to argue, Karin turned away. Mingled with sadness, her thoughts turned towards Ichigo, as well as the commendable praise Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san had heaped on him. Reaching a decision, she pulled out her phone.

She had a few calls to make; first to Iemura-sensei, then to Ichigo. There was something wrong with Harribel's brain for her to have two such distinct spilt personalities, and Iemura-sensei was her oncologist who had worked on her. He had to know what was going on.

And Ichigo. Could she trust him with Harribel's life? It looked like she didn't have any other choice. Damn it, she hoped he would be able to do something.

* * *

><p>1800 hrs<p>

As Ichigo turned into the street Karin had given him directions to, he found her waiting with someone unfamiliar. The man looked to be in his late forties; he was wearing glasses and had swept back blond hair. They both got into the car as Ichigo pulled up beside them.

"Ichi-nii, I'll like you to meet Doctor Iemura Yasochika. Iemura-sensei, this is my brother Ichigo. Iemura-sensei is the oncologist that treated my friend Tia Harribel for her brain tumor. I called him about her status and he wanted to come along. I talked to him earlier but I'll let him do the talking since I'm not very familiar with the medical terms. Well, I did call Yuzu to get some sort of heads up, but I don't really remember everything."

Ichigo scowled, since Karin didn't tell him that Iemura-sensei wanted to come along. He didn't like having third parties along since that might jeopardize what he was doing. Earlier, Karin had briefed him about her friend Tia Harribel; how she had undergone brain tumor treatment with Iemura-sensei and how it had affected her. She'd also told him about this Zommari person who had unnerved her when he'd turned up at their apartment with a key Harribel had given him.

Not only that, he had had a great deal of influence on Harribel, which was worrying to Karin. He was worried about how this was going to pan out, since cults were generally unpredictable. Some might seem harmless, but they could easily go postal in less than ten seconds. A case in point? Szayel and the temple of loopy monks he was from.

Still, he managed a small smile as he shook Iemura's hand and said, "Sure, why not? But why the need for a house call?" They pulled out of the street and he began driving to where this Zommari guy's house was, the directions given courtesy of Karin.

"I'm concerned over Harribel-san's personality change, and I wish to observe her myself. I've listened to Kurosaki-san's explanation and I'm afraid it may be a side effect caused by the treatment. You see, she's not the only one who has displayed personality changes. I've had a few other patients who had gone through the same treatment before her, and they've all exhibited some personality changes, although most of them were quite subtle; nothing as severe as Harribel-san's."

"Sounds like a pretty dangerous treatment. But what exactly does this treatment do?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't suppose you're familiar with medical terms?" Iemura asked. Ichigo shook his head. "Ok then, I won't bore you with them," he said, which made Ichigo smirk. He kinda liked this doctor. "I'll start from the top. Harribel-san's brain tumor is a rare one, inoperable and resistant against current therapeutic treatments. However, I recently started a trial on a possible cure with a colleague of mine, Aizen-sensei."

"What this treatment does is – I inject the tumor with a special virus, a recombinant strain of adenovirus that has a specific gene from the herpes spliced into it."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Pretending for a moment that I understood everything, you injected herpes into your patients?"

"Not the herpes virus per se. Hmm, how do I simplify this… It's not the whole herpes virus, just one section of it combined with the adenovirus. Anyway, when the injected virus meets the tumor, it does what all viruses do – inject some of its DNA into the tumor. So, the tumor now has a tiny bit of herpes virus in its DNA. Now, no medication can cure tumors, but there are medications that kill viruses. One of them is a drug called ganciclovir. It attacks and kills the virus gene, and since the tumor now has the virus gene inside it, the drug can kill it as well. So, after injecting the virus, we eventually flooded Harribel-san with high doses of ganciclovir."

"Wow… sounds complicated," was all Ichigo could say. His brain was reeling slightly from the onslaught of information. "So is Harribel-san completely cured?"

"No, tumor cells are very tough. She'll probably still need a couple more treatments before she's fully cured."

"So you think there's a possible link between your treatment and Harribel-san's personality change?"

"Yes, although I really hope not, as it might lead to malpractice suits against me. That's not fair especially since I didn't breach any medical procedures. Which is why I want to come along," Ichigo nodded and didn't comment further, taking the time to digest the information.

Night had settled by the time they reached what Karin assumed was Zommari's house. There were lights on, but there seemed to be no activity inside. The three of them got out and Ichigo led the way towards the house, or more specifically, the window. He motioned to Karin. "I won't know who Harribel-san is, so look through the window and tell me if she's in there."

Karin didn't like it much, since a nosy neighbor could easily report them for an intrusion of privacy, but she complied. She crept up to the window and looked through. "There, she's in there, I see her, along with a whole group of other people."

As Ichigo approached her, Iemura came up behind Karin and peered over her shoulder. Then, to their surprise, he gasped in shock. "No way… How is this possible?" he whispered as he drew away from the window.

"What's wrong, Iemura-sensei?" Karin asked.

He shook his head in reply. "Something is wrong. I recognize everyone in there, all 8 of them. They're all patients of my treatment."

"What?" the siblings were shocked by this newest development.

Then, Iemura suddenly walked towards the door. "Wait, Iemura-sensei. What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on," he said, and before Ichigo could stop him, he had already rung the doorbell. With no other choice, Ichigo and Karin stood behind Iemura and waited for the door to be answered.

The door opened, and it was none other than Zommari. "Iemura-sensei! What a pleasant surprise," he said with warmth, although Ichigo could see that his warmth did not spread to his cold eyes.

"Zommari, what is the meaning of this? Why are all of you gathered here? There was supposed to be patient confidentiality. How did you all meet? Did any of you come snooping in my office-"

"Oh, nothing like that sensei, I assure you. It's quite simple actually, sensei. We all met by accident. This is just a… call it a support group, for the ordeal we've gone through.

"All of you?" Iemura asked skeptically. "In that case, may I come in?" he said, taking a step forward, but Zommari's huge frame blocked the entire door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sensei. We're in the middle of a meeting right now and we do not want to be disturbed."

"Where's Harribel?" Karin said. "I want to see her!"

"Harribel will be home later. Right now, please leave us alone," he said as he closed the door.

"No!" Iemura cried, and he raised his fist to bang the door, but Ichigo caught his wrist before he landed the first blow.

"I don't believe that will get us anywhere," he said. Iemura resisted for a moment before complying.

"So what now, Ichi-nii?"

"We leave. If we stay, we can get arrested for trespassing. Let's regroup and figure out how to deal with this."

* * *

><p>2000 hrs<p>

"What happened back there, sensei? Zommari said they met by accident. Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure. It's not supposed to be. The chances are astronomical, and seeing as all eight of them were given the same viral strain…"

"What?" Karin exclaimed. "The same strain? What so special about this strain?"

"Um… well, you see…" Iemura's voice croaked as his words seemed to dry up. This sent a chill down both Ichigo and Karin's spines. "Well, after receiving complaints from the patients' families, I went back to check the strain. It had… mutated into two separate strains."

"Is that common?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's not. In adenoviruses, it's supposed to be unheard of. With two separate strains, one of them is immune to ganciclovir, so…"

"You're saying that Harribel and all the others in there have a mutant virus loose in their brains?" Karin asked. Iemura nodded, causing Karin to groan.

"Is that bad?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea. Adenoviruses usually cause mild infections, but nothing too severe. But don't worry!" he said quickly. "I'm trying to find a cure as quickly as I can. I will notify the Japan Association of Public Health first thing tomorrow morning. If I can get a cure, they can get Harribel-san and the others to take it, which should be able to cure them of the mutant strain, I hope."

"How does notifying them do anything?" Karin asked.

"It's standard procedure, actually. They're supposed to monitor the progression of any new clinical trials like mine, and provide assistance as and when it is needed."

"You better be sure. If not, we'll be paying you a visit this time," Ichigo said.

After they'd dropped off Iemura, Ichigo drove Karin back to her apartment. She was silent for most of the way until Ichigo spoke to her. "Hey, Karin, are you ok?"

She looked at him tiredly. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, just worried, that's all."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Harribel-san will be fine. Perhaps Iemura-sensei will pull through. He seemed generally open with us, which is pretty rare. Although, I couldn't help but feel that he's hiding something," he said.

Karin was silent for a moment. "Hey, Ichi-nii, do you think there's else bigger going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I didn't imagine anything. Harribel was nearly in tears when she spoke to me, when she said that 'it' was taking over. What did she mean by that?"

"Let's not speculate right now, Karin. Maybe there is something else going on, maybe there isn't. Let's just wait and see, shall we? In the meantime, let Iemura-sensei find a cure for Harribel so you can get your old friend back," Ichigo said. This time, Karin did not offer an opinion.

They reached the building Karin stayed in, some 10 minute drive from his house. He turned to her. "Take care, Karin. And don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this."

Karin nodded. "Thanks Ichi-nii. I'm really glad I met you again," she said before leaving. Ichigo watched her with some slight sadness. She seemed extremely down, which was extremely unlike her. The only time he'd ever seen her in a worse state was when their mother had died. _'Don't worry, Karin. I'm here to fix this. That's what I do.'_

* * *

><p>Monday 0900 hrs<p>

"Relax, Shiro. Thrashing the newspapers isn't going to help you find him," Koga said wearily.

Shiroganehiko was right now hungrily pawing through the day's papers, trying to see if there was any new information on this 'capped crusader'. He wore his scowl on his face as he skimmed through each article, and he was getting angrier by the second. In an attempt to humor him, Koga was also flipping through another paper branch, seeing if he could find anything.

"Grr… Nothing at all! Six hostages, a whole lot of customers, and none of them got a good look at this guy. What're they all, blind? Do you have anything?"

Even Koga had to laugh at what he was reading. "There's lots of rubbish by 'experts' about the personality of the unknown shooter." He was amazed at the tripe these 'experts' could come up with without even speaking to the shooter. "But if you're talking about a sketch or something, there's none."

"Shit! I'm telling you, onii-san, this is our guy!" Shiro said as he grabbed the paper and tossed it aside angrily. "That's it, I don't care. I'm going to find that guy."

Koga didn't like where this was going. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple. He was at Tokyo Midtown, so that means he must live in one of the nearby districts, maybe Shinjuku or Shibuya. So, I'll simply search the area and I'll eventually find him!"

Koga nearly groaned audibly at this suggestion. It seemed as though Shiro's brain had been affected after months of idling. "Before I even agree to that, are you aware of how big and populated those two districts are? And that's just Shibuya and Shinjuku. How are you going to find him?"

"I don't care. I'll find him eventually even if I have to travel in a wheelchair!"

This time, Koga did sigh audibly. It seemed as if the thought of revenge had really messed up his brother's thinking. Although… A thought just occurred to Koga. Maybe after a few days of fruitless searching, Shiro would get bored and maybe finally realize that his drive for revenge was actually meaningless. They were never going to regain their former glory.

But then again, Shiro was a loose cannon. Who was to say that he wouldn't start randomly shooting people on the streets? Koga groaned inwardly. He was going to regret this. "In that case, let me help you as well. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Thanks onii-san. I knew you'll see things my way.

Koganehiko could only sigh and wonder what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>0900 hrs<p>

"Well, someone sure seems very tired today," a voice said, pulling Karin from her sleep.

"Wha…" Karin said sleepily as she looked around groggily. She got a start when she saw Harribel sitting by her bedside with a smile on her face. "Uh…" She was still feeling slightly out of it, after she'd had a strange dream last night. Actually, it was more of a broken recorder in her head. She kept hearing many voices calling out her name, although she couldn't see anyone. Once, she thought she'd heard Harribel as well, but she couldn't be sure.

In fact, her whole body wasn't feeling too good. She felt chilly, and her body felt achy. It felt as if she was coming down with something, which was rare. She usually didn't get sick.

She looked at Harribel. Was that a smile on her face? This didn't seem like the second Harribel. So was this her old personality, or was this a third personality emerging?

"Would you like some breakfast? I made some eggs earlier," she said in her strange cheery voice, and Karin sighed. It appeared that Harribel now had a third personality, and the eggs were proof. Her vegetarianism went as far as her not even wanting to touch any meat products, which included eggs, so the old her would definitely not have made Karin anything with eggs in them.

"No thanks, I'm not really feeling too good," she said. Harribel just smiled at her, which forced Karin to sigh as she said, "Look, Harribel, I'm sorry about barging in like that yesterday. I was really worried sick about you! If it was just a support group, why didn't you just tell me? Why the need to be so secretive?"

Harribel patted her on the arm. "Oh, don't worry Karin. Like I said before, it'll all make sense soon."

"How?" Karin asked.

"Oh, it will come from within…" she laughed, although her voice suggested no amusement in it.

Karin looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure you're ok, Harribel? Iemura-sensei said that the virus in you has mutated. That could be bad."

"I've told you before, Karin. I've never felt better in my life. You don't have to be worried about me."

"Well, you're my best friend and roommate! How can I not be worried when you have a mutated virus inside you that could give you… Aids or something." She got up shakily, getting a bit of a headache as she did. "In fact, I won't rest easy until I know the virus is completely gone. Iemura is working on a cure to kill the mutant virus as we speak. He's notified the Japan Association of Public Health and I believe he'll have a cure up pretty soon."

At this, Harribel's smile dropped. "Kill the virus, even though it has done nothing to me?" Karin nodded, and Harribel leaned back on her chair, staring into the distance, thinking. Karin just sat there and wondered what she was thinking about.

She looked at Karin for a moment before asking, "Hey Karin, who was that man with you yesterday, besides Iemura-sensei?"

Karin frowned at the completely abrupt shift in topic. Harribel hadn't come to the door yesterday; that Zommari character did, so how did she know Ichigo had been there? Still, she dismissed it as she said, "Oh, that was my brother, Ichigo."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Harribel said serenely. "There isn't much of a family resemblance."

"Well, there is actually, but he has orange hair, and that usually takes away the focus from his face, which usually make people assume we aren't alike."

"Is that so? Well then I'd like to meet him. I wonder how alike he is to you."

Karin pondered this for a moment. This would be an opportune time for Ichigo to find out more about Harribel and see if there was anything amiss. Also, she could spend some time with her brother to make up for the ten years of absence. "Sure, why not?"

"Why don't we invite him over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, that'll be great," she paused to consider something else. "Hey, Ichigo's seeing someone as well. Do you want him to bring her as well?"

"Sure. The more the merrier," Harribel said. Karin smiled despite her sudden premonition that things were going to go south very soon. But then again, Ichigo had been unusually sneaky, refusing to tell her the name of the person who had stolen his heart. She really wondered if it was someone she knew, but try as she might, she couldn't think of any possibilities.

Well, tonight was probably going to be interesting in any case.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so more strangeness occurs. Yay! Anyway, I condensed the medical condition to something extremely simple, so I hope it still retains accuracy and clarity. It's a necessity.<em>

_Medical research results need to be presented somewhere right? I have no idea where, so I had no choice but to go with something more simple._

_Personally I don't think medical researchers/doctors would reveal too much to third parties, but I needed that out of the way or else it would drag too far._

_So apparently, Harribel is a vegan, not a vegetarian, but I'm too lazy to rephrase that part :P_

_Anyway, I'll be updating again on Monday. My next two weeks are gonna be real busy, and I might lose my voice come May :/ _

_But you know... Review! Recommend, or... something. Review!_


	23. Chapter 21: Dirty Little Secret

_And I'm back. With yet another chapter. I'm uploading this in the morning for me, cuz I wanted to try uploading at a different timing to see what happens._

_You know, there's a real disadvantage of being an Asian - it sucks to see people doing better than you and having to grudgingly admit it, even though you know you're not as good, lol. Same thing though; I'll keep the comments here to a minimum._

_ **Fokker333:** I'm not a medical student though, sadly. Wanted to be a doctor, but that ambition disappeared. Would it have made a difference if it was just part of the virus? Not the whole virus. Anyway, regarding Rukia, not gonna say anything yet, so wait for it._

_**Say-theLastWord:** I'm glad you like it. Since you were recommended, recommend my story too! :)_

_Meh... only 4 reviews? No fair :(. Thanks to those who did though, but it's ok. I'm not going to whine... Oh Come On! :( Reviews please!_

_Anyway, the plot shall thicken in this chapter. So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and please review!_

_**Disclaimer: **________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 21: Dirty Little Secret**

Monday 0930 hrs

"Oh hey Karin, what's up?" Ichigo said as he took the call away from the bedroom. He listened to her proposal for him to come over for dinner tonight. Since he hadn't exactly formerly met Harribel-san, this could be a good time to kill two birds with one stone. He could learn more about Harribel as well as monitor her for any strange symptoms, since according to her, Harribel was now exhibiting a third personality, which was more like her old one but so unnatural it was as unnerving as her second one.

"Oh and is your girlfriend free tonight?" Karin asked.

Ichigo glanced back towards the bedroom. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said, turning away. "You want me to invite her along?"

"Definitely. I want to know who has been stuck with the horrible task of knocking some sense into you. Uh… I suppose I can't get you to tell me her name?"

Ichigo grinned. "Nice try, but nope. Besides, you'll find out tonight. Oh and will you be inviting your boyfriend along as well?"

"Toshiro? No, unfortunately his exams are in a week. He already sacrificed last Saturday to spend time with me, and I don't want to disturb him further. But don't change the subject, Ichi-nii. Is it someone I know?"

"Well, you fell short on that one," Ichigo chuckled, which made Karin frown. You rarely heard that from Ichigo. "But whatever. I'll be there. See you tonight, then," Ichigo said before hanging up. He yawned, bring a hand to his chest and absentmindedly traced the scars on his chest, beseeching him to never forget the otherworldly forces that had threatened to tear him from the one he loved.

Turning round, he went back into his bedroom, stopping besides his bed to admire the shape of the small figure still lying asleep under the covers, her head the only visible part of her body. Thankfully both of them had very flexible working hours, as long as they got their jobs done. Her hair was slightly ruffled, but her trademark strand of hair still somehow managed to stay in place. Last night, he'd asked her why she didn't just clip it or get rid of it, to which she blushed and said that she'd wanted to back in high school, but then he told her it looked nice on her, something he didn't remember doing.

But that didn't mean that his view was any different. As he slipped back under the covers, he couldn't help but remark silently at how beautiful she looked despite her slightly messed up hair. Light streamed in from the window; the darkness he used to like shrouding his room in was not a necessity any longer. Drawing closer to her, he inhaled deeply, nuzzling his face softly into her neck. Rukia shivered slightly and stirred at his touch. She turned to look at him. "Ichigo… What time is it?" she asked him sleepily.

"It's almost ten, you've slept enough," he said, giving her a kiss, but she simply snuggled closer to him, and he responded by stretching out an arm to pull her closer.

"Five more minutes…" she said with her eyes closed, making him smile slightly as he watched her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Ichigo said, "Hey, Rukia…" he said. She grunted in reply to signal that she was listening, even though her eyes were still closed. "You remember that call I got yesterday morning when we were talking?"

She raised her head to look at him curiously. Ichigo normally didn't volunteer much information about his fixes. He was willing to tell her, but only when she asked, and he usually didn't mention names. "Yeah, was it another job? What did this person want?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it was for another job, but no, it's nothing dangerous. She wanted me to check on her friend who she believed was joining some sort of cult. It's not a cult, really!" he added hastily as Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "It was more of a harmless support group for cured patients of terminal diseases. It was nothing, really!" he said as Rukia eyed him dubiously.

"But that's not the important part. You'll never guess who the person was," he said as he broke into a smile. Rukia raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "The caller was Karin."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! Karin? Seriously?" she echoed back." Ichigo nodded. "Oh Ichigo that's great! So what did she say when she saw you?"

"She was shocked of course, but her overall reaction was milder than I expected. I was surprised when I saw her too but I already knew I was going to meet them again during the reunion. She didn't know that though, which added to the shock, but she took it quite well. She said that she wasn't angry that I left."

"So how was it talking to her?"

"Pretty much the same as when I bumped into you, minus the yelling and screaming at me. We had lunch and caught up with each other's lives. Oh and she invited us over for dinner tonight, so you can meet her as well."

Rukia now had her full intention on him. "Really? That's great! I can't wait to meet her again," she said in eagerness, ignoring the dig at her. But then, her face fell slightly. "But what about her problem with her friend and the cult?"

"That was one of the reasons actually. The friend she's referring to is actually her roommate, so I can also meet her and see if there's anything worth worrying about. The other reason was that she wanted to get to know, according to her, the person who stole my heart," he finished off with a grin.

"What? You didn't tell her about me?"

He shook his head. "No, I merely said that I have a girlfriend. I want to see her reaction when she finds out it's you."

Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, that would be fun to watch," she said.

"I know. Come, enough lying down already. Time to get out of bed," he said as he made to sit up, but Rukia caught his hand. He turned to her, and she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why hurry?" she said. "We have lots of time." Ichigo blinked, then his mind clicked, and he grinned back.

* * *

><p>1600 hrs<p>

Back when she was younger, Karin had branded her twin sister as being insane when she had suggested that she pick up some cooking tips. But Yuzu wouldn't hear of it. She said that it might be useful to her in the future. Karin wanted to flat out refuse, but she couldn't simply shut out her twin sister and hurt her feelings, so she had grudgingly sat through the whole ordeal.

When it was done, Karin groaned in relief that the torture had ended, although she did manage to pick up some stuff. She would never admit that to anyone though. Right now though, she was grateful for it, as she began preparing the food. It was nothing like what Yuzu was capable of, but it was decent at the very least. It helped though, on days when she had no training and was too lazy to eat out.

Karin was excited, and who could blame her? She hadn't seen Ichigo for ten years if you didn't count their chance meeting. She couldn't wait to see who Ichigo's better half was. She was sure it was someone she knew, yet she couldn't phantom who the culprit could be. She smirked as she imagined Ichigo's face when he found out she could cook. However, that smirk was wiped off pretty soon when she remembered the other purpose for his visit. _'Harribel, what's going on with you?'_ she thought with a pang.

Eventually the doorbell rang, and Karin went over to the door and opened it. There stood Ichigo in all his orange-haired glory; a smirk on his face to boot, and he was holding hands with – a beaming Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hey Karin! Long time no see," she waved at her cheerily, and Karin's jaw dropped. It had been ten years, but there wasn't much change in her height, and her hairstyle looked pretty much the same, albeit shorter than she last remembered. This of course surprised Karin, since she, Yuzu and the old man had lost contact with her after they'd moved to Tokyo. Karin had considered Rukia as a possibility, but she didn't even know where she had gone. Until now.

Karin was stunned for a few seconds before she found her voice again. "Rukia-chan, I don't believe it. You're Ichi-nii's girlfriend? I mean, if the circumstances were any different I probably won't have been that surprised, but how did you guys even meet, let alone get together in the first place? And for how long?"

"Well, we met about six weeks ago, but it's kind of a long story, why don't we talk about it later?" Rukia said with a grin. She'd always been able to get along well with both Karin and Yuzu, although she found it weird that Karin was now taller than her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Come in!" Inside, they found Harribel standing by the table and watching them. Karin introduced both parties to each other. "Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, this is Tia Harribel, my roommate. Harribel, this is Ichigo, my brother, and Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia greeted her cheerily, Ichigo did so somewhat dully, while Harribel greeted them warmly before turning away.

Rukia nudged Ichigo in slight annoyance. "Ichigo, be nice!" Ichigo simply grunted in reply.

"She seems normal enough," Ichigo commented to Karin as Rukia began walked off and began exploring the flat, although he'd noticed that the warmth in her voice did not extent to her eyes and her facial features.

"You didn't see her first personality change. She may look like it, but she was much more sociable and warmer than that before her treatment. The old Harribel would've dragged Rukia-chan away and talked her head off. In fact, even when she was diagnosed with a brain tumor, she never lost her spark and colorful outlook of life."

Karin sighed. "It's like the treatment simply swapped the old Harribel for a replacement, and now it has tried to mix the two together," Karin said, which was the truth. Back when she'd known that she was ill, Harribel had literally shrugged and carried on with her cheerful approach towards life; the only sign that she was ill was a slight weakening of her posture.

Ichigo nodded as he thought about this. "Ok, maybe I'll talk to her later, see if there's anything amiss. Is she expected anywhere later?"

"Not that I know of, but nowadays she leaves and returns without warning, so I can't be too sure, even though she did say she wouldn't be going anywhere."

"Ok. Let's keep things normal for now, and judging from the look on Rukia's face, I suppose I better not deprive her of the chance to catch up with you and feed you with horrible stories about me."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "And you're ok with that?" Ichigo merely shrugged. "Wow… I don't believe it. Rukia-chan has you whipped pretty good, Ichi-nii."

He scrunched his face. "Yes, it seems that way."

* * *

><p>1815 hrs<p>

The next hour was spent with the three of them reconnecting together, or more of Rukia and Karin, since the siblings had talked the day before. Rukia was pleased to know that Karin was attached, and was looking forward to meeting her beau. Karin in turn was surprised to know that Rukia was one of the writers of 'The Adventures of Chappy the Bunny', since it was popular with some of her older team mates' kids.

When Karin asked how they'd managed to meet and how they got together so quickly, the couple gave a seemingly detailed version on how they'd met – at a charity organization, not a complete lie (Karin remarked at how cliché that sounded), but unknown to her, they both gave a watered down version of how they got together. Besides, they reasoned that Karin wasn't going to believe them if they told her about the Hollows.

So, they simply opted for a simple but cheesy explanation – Ichigo saved Rukia's life (they didn't go into detail), and they both realized how much they'd missed each other; they felt more complete together, and the rest was history. In fact, the both of them had secretly wanted to hurl at how horrible the condensed version sounded. Karin, on her part, accepted the explanation but didn't go swooning about it, which was something Yuzu was more likely to do.

Eventually, the focus moved to Ichigo, at his expanse. There wasn't much that Rukia didn't already know about Ichigo's childhood so she ended up feeding Karin with more stories about Ichigo, including their many antics back in their school days, which forced Ichigo to lapse into an irritable pout as Rukia and Karin carried on laughing at his expanse.

In actual fact, Ichigo attention wasn't fully on his sister and girlfriend. Rather, half of it was focused on Harribel. At first, she kept to herself, but eventually, she joined them, at least in body. She sat on the soda opposite Karin and simply sat there, smiling blankly, occasionally observing the two newcomers but not speaking unless someone directed a question at her. Ichigo admitted that this was kind of strange, but there was nothing that warranted attention so far.

Then, after awhile, she suddenly got up, drawing the eyes of the other three, and headed for the kitchen.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, Ichigo got up. "Hey guys, I'm a little thirsty. I'm going to get some water," Ichigo said, loud enough for Harribel to hear. Both Rukia and Karin, who were both aware of him true intentions, merely nodded at him and resumed talking,

Ichigo found Harribel in the kitchen, pouring herself another cup of coffee. In the evening? Who drinks coffee in the evening? Nevertheless Ichigo took a glass and poured himself some water. They both stood there in silence, drinking their respective beverages.

Ichigo was desperately trying to think of some ice-breaking topic they could discuss. He then noticed the toned muscles on her arms. There it was – a topic. "So, Harribel-san, do you work out?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you go to the gym often?"

"Oh," she said, her voice suddenly becoming more airy. "I used to, but I've realized now that none of this really matters. All those things I used to do; they're all meaningless. I mean, our bodies grow old and we die. There's no need for any of this recreational stuff."

Ichigo blinked. This was now bordering on slightly weird. Just then, Karin entered the kitchen, carrying a cup of coffee. _'Where did she get that?'_ Ichigo wondered vaguely. And what was it with them and coffee? "I forgot to drink this, so I'm just going to heat this up," she explained under Ichigo's curious look.

She stuck it in the oven and pressed the 'reheat' button. It whirled into life, and almost immediately, a crash drew both Ichigo and Karin's attentions, followed by a desperate wail, "Karin! Damn it Karin why haven't you done anything?"

Her cry was so desperate, so full of nothing but terror that Ichigo nearly dropped his cup as well. She was staring pleadingly at them, all earlier aloofness gone to be replaced by complete and utter panic. "Karin, I'm losing! I can't hold out much longer! Pretty soon there'll be nothing left of me. You must help me Karin!" Harribel wailed, her voice rising to a scream. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, HELP ME!"

And then her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Karin and Ichigo both yelled, "Harribel!" and "Harribel-san!" respectively and started towards her, but Rukia, who must've entered behind Ichigo, was already there.

"Quick, let's get her over to the couch!" she said. She took hold of one arm and Ichigo the other and they brought her out of the kitchen and settled her onto a couch. As soon as they sat her down, she stirred.

"Unh… What happened?" Harribel said as she pressed a finger against her temple. They all watched her anxiously.

"You had another seizure again, Harribel. This is the second time in two days. There's really something wrong with you, you need to go see Iemura-sensei!" Karin said.

"For the last time, I didn't have a seizure!" she said as she got up, shaking Rukia off, who was still holding on to her arm. "And I don't need to see Iemura-sensei!" She took a step forward, but stumbled slightly.

Karin cried out, but Harribel raised a hand to stop her. "I'm fine," she said in a tone that said finality. "Just give me some space." All three of them stepped back, but Rukia was still the closest to her.

Her eyes still closed, her face strained, Harribel stuck her hand into her pocket as she said, "Karin, could you please ask Ichigo-san and Rukia-san to leave? I need to be alone for awhile."

The three of them stood there in surprise. "But-" Karin began, but Harribel cut her off.

"Please, Karin. I need to be alone."

Karin opened her mouth to protest again but stopped when Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him. She looked back at Harribel defiantly for a moment, before her face fell. "Do you want me to leave too?" she said sadly.

"Of course not, this is your house too," Harribel said before turning to walk off.

As she did, she brushed past Rukia who suddenly jerked and exclaimed, "Ouch!" before she stared at her left arm. Surprised, Ichigo moved towards her and looked at her arm as well. "Something scratched me," she said, and true enough, there was a thin red line on her arm; a small drop of blood oozing from it. Ichigo frowned as he turned to look at the disappearing Harribel, who hadn't turned back when Rukia had exclaimed in pain. He noticed that one of her fists was half clenched.

He turned to Karin, and felt a huge surge of sadness and concern as he saw the lost look on her face. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix this," he whispered to her. She didn't respond, but he could feel her body shaking slightly, and it pained him to no end.

He released her as Rukia came up and gave Karin a hug as well. "It was nice meeting you again, Karin. Don't worry, everything will be fine," she said.

This time, Karin managed a slight smile. "Thanks Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way."

"Tell you what Karin. Let's go see Iemura-sensei tomorrow. He's had the whole day to make progress, so maybe we can get something out from him. If not, we'll make him speed up."

"Thanks Ichi-nii. It was great seeing you guys again," Karin said as they walked towards the door. They bade their goodbyes, a depressing, melancholic mood descending on the trio as Ichigo and Rukia left, the dinner all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>1845 hrs<p>

The setting sun bathed the sky in orange as the two young adults made their way to Ichigo's car. Ichigo was silent, and Rukia understandably did the same. As they climbed into the car, Rukia's eye caught something. She prodded Ichigo lightly and he turned to her. Noticing her staring somewhere else, he turned around and followed her gaze.

There, standing half hidden in the shadow of an alleyway was a woman with short, purple colored hair. Ichigo frowned. The woman looked familiar. She appeared to be staring at the building they'd just left. He looked back and forth between the building and the woman. On this side of the building, there were only a few windows that had their light on. Following the woman's gaze, he narrowed her stare to only one possible floor, and unfortunately, that was Karin's house, since each floor had only one flat.

"Ichigo," Rukia's urgent hiss drew his attention. He turned and saw her looking anxiously at him. Then, she pointed in 4 separate directions. "There are a few more," she said. He scanned the area, and to his immense discomfort, he saw another 3 men and one woman, some hiding while the rest out in the open, staring up at the building. He didn't need to follow all their gazes to know they were all staring at the same spot – Karin's flat.

Something was horribly wrong here. And then it clicked. He'd seen every single one of those men and women at that dark skinned guy's house. But what was his name again? Zom something? He related the information to Rukia, who frowned. "Should we do something?"

"No, they technically aren't doing anything wrong. Let's wait awhile longer," he said as he saw a shadow appear at the window all 5 of them had drawn a bead on. He couldn't leave just yet, not with Karin still in there.

Then, the shadow disappeared, and minutes later, Harribel emerged. The five men and women broke their gaze and gathered together, walking off once Harribel had joined them.

Ichigo took out his phone and called Karin. "Hello, Ichi-nii?" she answered in a stiff voice.

"Hey Karin, I just saw Harribel leaving. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Even through the phone, her voice sounded thick and heavy with emotion.

"Would you like us to come back up? We can talk if you want to," he said as he looked at Rukia, who nodded her head, signaling that she was game with that as well.

"Not tonight, Ichigo… Maybe tomorrow. It's been a long day and I feel tired. I'll talk to you when we go meet Iemura-sensei tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're ok, Karin?"

"I'm fine Ichi-nii. Please don't come up. I'm perfectly fine." The last word came out in a sob, and it tore through Ichigo's heart to hear his sister break down this way. The only time he had ever remembered her crying was at their mother's funeral. She was emotionally distressed, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Karin…" he said, but she had already hung up. The phone went silent but he kept it pressed to his ear in stunned silence. Then, he gave a deep sigh and slumped backwards in his seat, his eyes closed and his hands drooping lifelessly by his side.

As they sat there, Rukia reached over and laced her fingers into his hand before transferring it to her lap and covering it with her other hand. She gently stroked his hand as they sat there in silence.

"I can't stand this," he said.

"We'll find a way, Ichigo. Nothing is impossible."

"She almost never cries, Rukia. She never ever lets someone know if she's feeling down. She's hurt, and there's nothing I can do to help. I'm supposed to help fix things, yet I can't even fix this."

"You don't know that for sure Ichigo. Sure, Karin is distressed, but she needs encouragement now more than ever. You can provide that for her. You were there for me, so be there for her. There's got to be a way," Rukia scolded lightly.

"I don't even know where to start," he said quietly. Rukia didn't reply. She wanted to help as well, but she too didn't know where to begin, and it pained her too to see the two emotionally strongest people she knew be reduced to this.

Letting go of his hand, Rukia leaned over and placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek, turning his head as she gave him a reassuring kiss. He returned it almost immediately, but she could tell he wasn't really into it.

Eventually, they broke the kiss, but Rukia didn't pull back, her face inches from his, staring at those two amber eyes she fell in love with, now dead with emotion. "Come, let's go home. Maybe things will look up tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," he said as he drove off, but Rukia could tell he doubted that things would take a turn for the better.

But then again, so did she.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

1000 hrs

"Are you feeling any better?" Ichigo asked Karin as they entered the Medical Research Institute of the Tokyo Medical and Dental University. When Ichigo had returned home yesterday, he had placed a call to Iemura-sensei after getting the number from Karin.

When he finally got hold of him, Iemura was slightly reluctant when Ichigo had requested an appointment with him along with Karin. He had taken note of this, as it seemed like Iemura was probably trying to hide something. Then again, he had dealt with this kind of people before. So he kept on pestering, and eventually Iemura relented. So now he and Karin were in the Medical Research Institute where Iemura was working. Rukia wanted to come along, but earlier, she called Ichigo to inform him that she wasn't feeling too good. This place was used since his treatment was still currently on trial, and not one of the more famous research centers.

"Yeah, I guess so," Karin said. Ichigo looked at her. She did appear fine, but she looked like she hadn't slept well. He decided that this wasn't the best time to bring up Harribel, so he dropped the subject. He was still extremely concerned about her though.

They approached the secretary, who confirmed their appointment with Iemura, and she told them to wait while someone came to fetch them.

It was five minutes before someone finally did. A tall, smart looking man with brown hair and black square shaped glasses emerged and approached them. He was wearing a white lab coat, so Ichigo assumed that he was one of the researchers here.

The man smiled and extended his hand as he approached them. "Hello, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo. Iemura told me you would be coming," he said warmly. Ichigo hadn't wanted to use his full name, but since he was introducing Karin as his sister, it didn't really matter.

"Yes, and I suppose he told you about our reason for visiting?" Ichigo said as he took the man's hand and shook it. Just as he did, he suddenly felt a warm, itching feeling coming from his chest. At the same time, a flicker of... something flashed across the man's face, but it disappeared just as quickly. Releasing the man's hands, Ichigo placed a hand to his chest, automatically tracing the scars he had on his chest. Strangely, they felt warm and ticklish.

The man didn't seem to have noticed Ichigo's behavior though. "He did," the man said before turning to Karin. "Then you must be Kurosaki Karin." Karin nodded in reply and shook his hand. "I'm sorry to learn about your friend's troubles. I assure you that we are doing the best we can to reverse this unfortunate development." He turned round as he spoke, "Iemura is currently busy. I will take you to his office. Oh wait," he chuckled as he turned back to them. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Iemura's assistant in his clinical trial, Doctor Aizen Sosuke."

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, if you would follow me…" Aizen said. He led them down a few corridors and deeper into the research facility. Eventually, they reached a door that had the gold colored nameplate with the words 'Doctor Iemura Yasochika' on the door.

Aizen ushered them in. It was a fairly big office, but the decorations were simple, and the place was well maintained. It appeared that Iemura had placed emphasis on cleanliness, which was pretty rare for doctors, as his desk, as well as the room in general, was free of any unnecessary clutter.

"Please wait here while I inform Iemura of your arrival. Oh, and Ichigo-san, may I have a word?" Aizen said. Curious, Ichigo turned to him. "I'm surprised to meet someone who has been marked. You'd do well to be more cautious in the future, or you might attract unwanted attention. That, and her as well."

Ichigo frowned. "Her? Are you talking about Karin? And what do you mean marked? What are you talking about?"

Aizen looked at him as his smile curled slightly. Something seemed to flash across his eyes, but when Ichigo looked again, it was gone. He raised his left hand up, his palm facing Ichigo, curling his middle three fingers to resemble claws and closing his pinky and thumb. Then, he drew the three fingers slowly across his chest as he stared at Ichigo with a strange smile on his face.

Ichigo just frowned deeper. "What's that? Some sort of secret doctor's greeting?"

Aizen laughed, the warmth in his voice reappearing. "You're amusing, Ichigo-san. Amusing, but forgetful. How easily we forget. How easily indeed. Now if you'd excuse me, I must find Iemura," he said, turning and leaving a bemused Ichigo staring after him.

* * *

><p><em>Meh. Nothing much to comment from here onwards. Had half a mind to drag out the reunion, but that would've taken too long.<em>

_The whole 'Karin can cook' part doesn't really sound too in character, but somehow I see Yuzu trying to teach Karin while the latter would listen so as not to hurt her sister's feelings. It's really just a random addition though. _

_The Tokyo Medical and Dental University exists. Japan also has a Cancer Research institute, but it's located in Kyoto I think, so that's way too far. _

_No plot holes anywhere? In that case, review please! Even if you don't like to. :) Depending on reception, I might post on Wed evening or Thursday morning based on the site's timezone._


	24. Chapter 22: You Found Me

_Hi! Well, I'm back in the evening once again (it's morning for me). Comments. There are none, except some replies._

_**fokker333:** My timezone is GMT +8. I suppose its ard 12 hrs ahead of yours. As I mentioned before, Toshiro is only playing a minor role, so there won't be much of him. You could say that the gesture was missed because Ichigo was distracted. To be honest, I don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote that the woman had purple hair :P. Too late to change that so just go with that. It's not Yoruichi though._

_Hmm... Well, I can't see much change by changing posting times. What I did notice was that the hit count took a slight hit ever since I swapped the romance genre for suspense :/. Can't say it wasn't expected though :P._

_But anyway, thanks again to those who reviewed, and I hope anyone reading my fic would be kind enough to spare a few minutes to tell me what you think by reviewing! :)_

_Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and review! With a nice 'Please' thrown in too._

_**Disclaimer:** _________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>______

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 22: You Found Me**

Tuesday 1020 hrs

"All I can say is, be patient," Iemura said as he leaned back and spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "We're doing the best we can, but there's no such thing as miracles. You can't expect a cure overnight."

This office wasn't unfamiliar to Karin. She had been in here before with Harribel whenever she could. She hadn't always been free of course, since she had her training to settle, but her manager had been understanding enough. _'In fact,'_ Karin thought with a pang. _'I remember her infectious joy when Iemura-sensei had said that the trial was a likely success.'_

Aizen had returned with Iemura a short while after leaving them. Iemura had looked slightly flustered when he'd entered, but it had quickly disappeared once he began talking. Aizen was sitting slightly behind him while Iemura addressed her and Ichigo.

Iemura swore that he had already contacted the Japan Association for Public Health, and that he was also desperate for their help.

"But Harribel is getting worse every day," Karin said as calmly as she could, although she was still extremely worried.

"I know, but my trial is not the only one they are handling. You can't expect them to get back to me that quickly," Iemura said as he glanced at Ichigo. In fact, he had been doing that a lot, and Karin really couldn't blame him.

As soon as Aizen had returned with Iemura, Ichigo had told him that his sister had some questions to asked and had promptly clammed up, just sitting there and staring at Iemura. Actually, he looked slightly troubled, but Karin couldn't phantom why. Still, his basilisk-like stare seemed to be unsettling Iemura.

Then, all of a sudden, Ichigo jerked to life. He slapped his hands on his thighs as he stood up. "Well, I guess that's all there is then. I'm sorry if we've wasted your time, Iemura-sensei," he said as he stretched out his hand.

Iemura's face flooded with relief as he stood up and took Ichigo's hand and shook it. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sure we'll have this settled soon."

"One question though," Ichigo said. "Why are you lying?"

"What? What are you-"

Before anyone could react, Ichigo jerked forward as he shifted his grip on Iemura's hand. He grabbed hold of his thumb, and he began twisting it. Iemura cried out as he buckled, but Ichigo didn't let up.

"Ichi-nii, stop it! What are you doing?" Karin cried.

"Please, Ichigo-san, calm down, let's not resort to violence." Aizen said.

"I apologize for the strong arm stuff, Karin, Aizen-sensei, but we're a little short on time, so this is the only way."

"Aizen! Call security!" Iemura gasped. His face was now also twisted in pain as he attempted to get Ichigo to release his hand, but Ichigo was too strong for him. Instead, Ichigo grabbed his other hand in a similar fashion as well.

"I won't recommend doing that," Ichigo said to Aizen. "Sure, the police will come, but by the time they do, I would've dislocated both your thumbs and rotated them 360 degrees around. You're a doctor, you calculate how long it takes for you to heal, if ever. Imagine, living like a lower life-form without opposable thumbs. How pathetic."

Karin couldn't believe how Ichigo had transformed within mere seconds into a frightening force that was threatening with the promise of violence and staying calm throughout. She started to speak, but Ichigo wasn't finished.

"Truth! You didn't call the JAPH right? Not even once, am I right?"

Iemura's face was contorted with pain as he attempted to relieve some of the pain, but eventually, he nodded. Shock registered on both Karin and Aizen's faces. "What? Are you serious?" Karin said as she stepped up towards Iemura. "Explain, or I'll assist my brother in breaking the rest of your fingers!"

"Ok, ok, but release my hand, please?" Iemura wheezed.

Ichigo released Iemura's hands but moved his chair closer towards him, unsettling Iemura with his close proximity. "What're you waiting for?" he said.

Iemura took a deep breath and said, "The virus didn't mutate. It was a contaminent."

This time, Aizen's shocked voice spoke up. "What? Why wasn't I informed of this? Oh no, this is bad…"

"What's wrong if it's a contaminent?" Ichigo asked.

"If it was a mutation, we're not to be blamed. But if it's a contaminant, it means that we're solely responsible. Somehow the cultures that we used were contaminated. Yasochika, how did this happen?" Aizen said in worry.

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm still baffled as to how it happened. There was a security breach even though only authorized personnel are allowed to handle the cultures."

"What? How's that possible?" Karin said.

"Frankly, I have no idea. They were kept under lock and key and the only ones who know the combination are me, Sosuke, and 3 other researchers."

"Could it be any of these other researchers?"

"No, it's not. The last time the cultures were signed out was a few months back, signed by someone by the name of Sozen, and we don't have anyone by that name in our staff."

Ichigo frowned. Something about the name… "Does that name ring a bell?" Ichigo said as he turned to Aizen. He shook his head. Ichigo turned back to Iemura. "So what does this Sozen guy hope to achieve with contaminating the virus?"

"That's what I've been asking myself. I mean, what would someone hope to achieve with contaminating cultures used to fight brain tumors? Also, it doesn't seem to be causing any symptoms to those infected other than personality changes. And from what I've learnt, it seems like it's blood-borne, which means that it can only enter other people through blood. Not only that, there seems to be virtually no immune response to this contaminant, as far as I can tell. If only I can get a sample of blood…"

At that, Karin suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She looked at her palm. The puncture wound she'd received in the middle of the night seemed to have healed, but could something have entered through it?

"We need to inform the JAPH about this, Yasochika, they can provide us with more resources to handle this problem. They can work on it the same time as we do." Aizen said.

A look of protest emerged on Iemura's face, but before he could say anything, Ichigo interrupted. "You'd better do it, Iemura, and attempt to salvage some of your reputation. If you don't, I can always make the call. I wonder how they would react when they start investigating and find out that you refuse to report a contaminant."

At this, Iemura paled, before he nodded his head numbly. As he placed the call to the JAPH, Aizen excused himself to begin work on finding a cure for the contaminant while Ichigo and Karin stayed to ensure that Iemura made the call. Once he had connected through, he was given instructions on how to mail a sample to the Japanese Foundation for Cancer Research.

As they followed him and watched him prepare a sample for mailing, Iemura kept protesting, insisting that he was Harribel's best hope. Ichigo would just glare at him and he would shut up. Karin on the other hand remained silent, because she didn't trust herself to speak.

She knew how important it was to get Harribel cured as quickly as possible, yet for some strange reason she kept receiving sudden impulses to stop Iemura from sending the sample. It was almost as if her brain was trying to stop him from getting help. Also, her mind was on the puncture wound she had received. It was probably Harribel that was responsible, but why would she do something like that to Karin? And was Karin now infected with the same contaminant Harribel probably had?

Something else was nagging at her too, but she wasn't sure what it was. She was sure it had something to do with Rukia, and perhaps something to do with this virus, but her mind just wasn't thinking straight right now.

Eventually, the sample was mailed and after agreeing to try and get a sample of blood from Harribel, which would help Iemura greatly in his tests, as well as agreeing to maintain confidentiality, Ichigo and Karin left, having gained more questions than answers from their visit to see Iemura.

* * *

><p>1100 hrs<p>

'_This is ridiculous,_' Koga thought. He was definitely regretting his decision to follow his brother around in his desire to find this unknown shooter, whom his brother kept insisting was the guy they were looking for. As suggested, they'd combed the streets in search for this elusive character.

The only reason why Koga accompanied his brother was because Shiro was so blinded by revenge he couldn't see just how pointless his suggestion was. He was a walking, wired block of C4, liable to blow up at any moment. He wanted Shiro to get bored and finally realize how stupid it was to comb the streets for a person whom they couldn't even be sure lived in Tokyo. Unfortunately, the only one getting bored to tears was Koga himself.

So far, they'd combed the streets yesterday, to no avail of course, but Shiro hadn't lost even a bit of the fervor in his eyes. Right now, it was Koga's turn to drive, and he wasn't entirely happy about it. He was driving slowly, probably hoping that doing so would cause time to move faster, but so far, it appeared to be doing just the opposite. _'The only good thing is that if we do find him, he'll be easy to spot,'_ Koga mused.

All of a sudden, his brother suddenly grabbed his arm. Koga jerked in surprise as his brother hissed, "Onii-san, look! Over there!" Shiro was pointing somewhere up ahead, with a strange hungry look in his eyes, and Koga followed his gaze. "That man over there!"

At first, he saw nothing remarkable, just a couple walking out of some huge building. It was a university of some sorts, since they'd already driven past this area before, but the name escaped him. The man was tall, while the woman was about half a head shorter than him. A flash of orange…

Koga leaned forward as his mind snapped into an alertness he'd never felt for a long time, giving him a headache. As they drove past fairly slowly, he watched as the man said something to the woman as he pulled out a cap and wore it. He seemed to be making extra effort to tuck his messy hair under his cap, but the damage had already been done.

"Did you see that, Onii-san? It's him! It's that bastard that ruined us! I told you this would work out!" Shiro practically yelled at him as he turned into a side street. Koga was still in a bit of a shock, but he did not question this turn of events. I mean, how likely was it that there was another man with bright orange hair like their quarry? Right now, there was no point in wondering how they had been lucky enough to find that one needle in the haystack. Now that their target was acquired, this was a whole new ball game.

He turned off the engine, must to his brother's indignation. "What are you doing? Why are we stopping? We'll lose them!" Koga rolled his eyes before responding with a rap on Shiro's head.

"Idiot. Has being out of practice for so long caused you to forget all your training? We'll look too conspicuous. I don't see them walking to any car, so we'll have to follow them on foot." He shook his head as he alighted from the van. This was one of the reasons why he had no choice but to follow. His brother didn't seem to be thinking very rationally right now.

So, they began tailing the man and the woman. Koga supposed that they didn't stay very far since they were walking. As they followed, he glanced at the facility the man had emerged from, and realized that it was a university cum research facility.

"What would he be doing inside a university? Studying?" Shiro asked.

"Possible, but I highly doubt it. He has no books or anything with him. I suppose he was visiting the research facilities."

They followed silently for a few moments before Shiro spoke up again. "Do you think he has cancer, since he was visiting a medical facility and all that?"

Koga considered this. "That's not entirely impossible I guess, but if that were true, maybe we shouldn't kill him, since he would be dead soon enough."

Shiro shook his head. "No. I want to be the one who signs his death sentence. He must die by my hands," he said, his voice rising slightly, forcing Koga to try and calm him down in case someone overheard them.

They followed at an even pace, all their years of training returning as they followed the man stealthily, managing to avoid detection. They did have one close shave though. Once, the man turned around to scan the area behind him, causing the woman to stop and look at him. Thankfully, just at that moment, both brothers had joined a small crowd waiting to cross a traffic junction, and were able to blend in. The man scanned the area, his gaze lingering on the crowd, but he eventually turned round and carried on walking. They watched as he put an arm round the woman as they carried on moving, as if it was a form of protection.

"Do you think that's his girlfriend?" Shiro asked again. Koga just gave a noncommittal shrug.

Eventually, they stopped outside a fairly nice looking apartment building before the man and his assumed girlfriend entered it, allowing them to get closer. They watched as the lift they assumed he was in rose to the 5th storey before stopping. "Great! Now we know where he's staying! Let's go-" Shiro said, forcing Koga to stop him again.

"We don't know this is his girlfriend's house or his house."

"Does it matter? Now that we have a location, we can use it! Let's bomb the place! If this is his home, we can kill him! If it's his girlfriend's, he'll know that we're on to him and will be running scared until the day we put him out of his misery!"

Koga stopped to stare at his brother. He supposed Shiro had a point. However, they had the building's structural integrity to consider. He didn't want to use a bomb big enough to destroy the building, just one particular floor would do; that would cause too many innocent casualties. But then again, this building looked fairly new, so maybe it was more structurally sound than some of the other more dilapidated buildings they had passed along the way.

"Ok," he finally said. "Let's go. We'll come back later with the load."

Shiro smirked with glee. "Good! Let me do it! I want to be the one responsible for his death!"

* * *

><p>1125 hrs<p>

"Is Harribel home?" Ichigo said as he ducked behind a curtain and looked out of the window. He scrutinized the crowd below but found no one suspicious.

Ever since they'd left the Medical research institute, he'd had a feeling that they were being watched, but he couldn't single out any possible suspects. He'd tried a more direct approach when he'd spun round to scan the pedestrians and even the cars, in an attempt to warn whoever was following him that he was on to them. It didn't work though, and the watched feeling persisted until now.

Karin sighed, which drew Ichigo's attention. "No, I don't think so. She didn't return after leaving last night. I have no idea where she is now." Ichigo could hear the anxiety in her voice, and he seethed softly. If things didn't look up soon, he was going to pay Iemura another surprise visit, this time without a leash to hold him back.

Just then, they were interrupted by a rustling sound at the door. The lock clicked, and the door opened to reveal Harribel, carrying a McDonalds paper bag.

"Where have you been?" Karin asked at once.

Harribel simply smiled at Karin serenely. "Out," was all she said before walking away. Ichigo watched as another flash of worry crossed Karin's face as she instinctively followed Harribel as she entered the kitchen.

As Ichigo entered, he saw Harribel inspecting something in her hand as she stood near the microwave oven. It looked like a burger container. "What are you doing?" He heard Karin ask.

"This is only slightly warm. I better fire it up for a bit," Harribel said as she placed the container in the oven. She punched a few buttons and pressed start.

At once, her entire expression slackened and she stood there, rigid but swaying slightly. "Harribel?" Karin asked uncertainly.

A familiar setting was playing out again, only slightly different, as Harribel began leaning against the counter, a hand massaging her temple. She was mumbling, but only a few coherent words could be heard, as if she was having trouble stringing two words together. "Karin… I… We… no… can't hold on… I'm almost gone-" And then, the microwave chimed.

Harribel blinked and the strange smile reappeared on her face as abruptly as before. "What?" she asked both Ichigo and Karin, who were both staring at her strangely.

"Um, Harribel-san, do you remember what you were just doing?" Ichigo asked, something clicking in his brain.

"I was reheating my burger. In fact, I think it's done. Why?" She asked as she removed the burger from the microwave and headed for the living room.

"Nothing..." Ichigo said as he moved past Karin, who was still staring at Harribel strangely, towards the microwave. Harribel's attitude had changed the second she'd turned on the microwave, and she seemed to change back once the reheating was finished. Could the microwave be doing something to her? Ichigo's mind suddenly flashed back to yesterday; where he remembered that Harribel had suddenly collapsed when Karin had turned the microwave on to reheat her coffee.

Ichigo leaned closer to inspect the transparent microwave door. At first, it looked ordinary, but then he spotted a slight hairline crack on the screen door. He pursed his lips in thought. He remembered that microwave ovens used that to heat food – microwave radiation. Could they be affecting Harribel somehow? But it was a form of radiation. Wouldn't that be dangerous? "Hey, Karin. Do you mind if I take a look at this?" Ichigo asked, gesturing at the microwave.

"What? Oh, sure, Ichi-nii," Karin said without looking at Ichigo. She was still watching Harribel apprehensively.

Ichigo punched in a few numbers on the microwave and started it. The soft whirl of the microwave started up as Ichigo turned his attention to Harribel, who was sitting in the living room and eating. It didn't seem like she was getting affected. Or was it simply the proximity? Ichigo stopped the microwave and opened it, before closing it almost fully, leaving a slight opening. Then, making sure he reset the timer, he called out, "Hey, Harribel-san, could you come for a moment? There's something wrong with the microwave."

There was some shuffling in the living room before Harribel walked in, still wearing that creepy smile of hers, her burger still in her hand. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

Ichigo gestured at the microwave. "It doesn't seem to close, and the buttons aren't responding."

Harribel gently nudged Ichigo aside as she inspected the microwave. "What are you talking about?" she said as she opened and closed the microwave door, slamming it shut. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it," she said as she pressed a few numbers. "See?" she said as she pressed the start button.

At once, the burger slipped from her hand, and she lost her smile, only to be replaced by the slack look as she stumbled again. "Yes… Yes, this helps…"

"Harribel! It's happening again. Ichi-nii, what's happening?"

"Easy, Karin. It's the microwave. It's doing something to her."

"Then what are you waiting for? Stop it!" Karin said as she started towards the microwave.

"No… Wait," Harribel gasped. "Leave it on… The virus… The virus… "

"Listen to her, Karin. It seems to be snapping her out of whatever spell she's under."

Karin gripped Harribel by her arms. "What about the virus? Is it doing something to you?"

Harribel opened her mouth to speak, but her tone changed; flatter and infinitely more sinister. "**We will not speak of this!**"

"We? Who's we?"

Her voice changed again, back to its old self. "No… that wasn't me… Don't listen to it… That was the virus. It's changing me."

Ichigo was now leaning forward; urgency in his voice, while Karin appeared shocked and scared as she backed slightly. "How is it changing you?"

"It's… taking over… my mind… controlling…" she shook her head vigorously. When she spoke again, her tone turned flat again. "**No! We will not speak of this!**"

Harribel shook her head again as she sank to her knees, sweat dripping from her face, teeth clenched tightly together as she appeared to be waging a war in an attempt to control... whatever it was that was controlling her.

Karin had backed against the wall, fear clouding her face as she watched on and Ichigo really couldn't blame her. "Harribel! What's happening to you?" she practically screamed.

"Eaten alive… being eaten alive… They're winning… I'm losing… Less of me, more of them…" Harribel said.

"Who, Harribel, who?" Karin yelled.

The microwave dinged again. Harribel immediately sagged as her face now took on a blank, vacant look. "Shit…" Ichigo murmured, and he quickly punched in some random numbers before starting the microwave again.

The effect was instantaneous, as Harribel suddenly tensed again and began chanting, "_E pluribus unum! E pluribus unum! E pluribus unum!_" It was like she was chanting a prayer over and over, except Ichigo couldn't be sure which Harribel was responsible for it.

"Harribel! Stop, please! Stop it!" Karin said as she rushed towards her roommate, desperation clinging to her voice, and yet, Harribel didn't stop chanting.

Just then, Ichigo heard the front door burst open. He turned and saw Zommari striding towards them. "What's going on here?"

"Hey, who allowed you in here?" Ichigo said to the dark, muscular man as he started forward.

Zommari looked at him with disdain and raised his hand, where he had a key dangling from his finger. "I have a standing invitation," he said simply before walking over to Harribel and Karin, where Harribel was still chanting softly.

Wordlessly, Zommari reached behind the microwave and unplugged it, shutting off the whirl of the oven. At once, Harribel sagged, her eyes lidded and her breath heavy. Zommari went to her, slowly helping her up and out of Karin's grasp.

His actions made Ichigo frown. Both he and Harribel were infected by the same contaminant. So if Harribel was affected, then why wasn't Zommari affected? So much for the theory that the leaking microwaves from the cracked oven was affecting Harribel.

"What… Where…" Harribel said.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm here. It's ok. We're all here…" Zommari said.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Ichigo said.

He raised his eyebrows at Ichigo before turning to Harribel. "Should I get my hands off you?"

"No… You don't have to."

He started leading Harribel out. "Let's get you out of here. This place isn't healthy for you."

"No, you can't leave," Ichigo said, moving to block the doorway.

Harribel glared at Ichigo and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! You're the enemy! You're not wanted here. Get out!"

"Harribel, please!" Karin said.

Harribel ignored her pleas, and said, "He may be your brother Karin, but I don't want to see him here when I return or I'm calling the police."

Ichigo didn't want to move, but he realized that arguing right now was pointless, so as Zommari approached him while still half supporting Harribel, Ichigo had no choice but to step aside.

As he moved aside, Zommari brushed past him, and Ichigo felt something sharp scrape against his hand. He glanced down and saw a fine scratch. There was a small drop of blood there as well. Where did that come from? Ichigo glanced at Zommari's retreating back, but his hand was hidden in the coat he was wearing.

Dismissing it as nothing serious, he turned to Karin as the door closed. She had a sad, lost and confused look on her face. "What the hell was that?"

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. It seems as if the microwave had something to do with it."

"What? So she changes every time she goes near a microwave? I find that quite hard to believe."

"I don't mean a microwave per se. This microwave happens to leak," Ichigo said as he traced the crack he'd found earlier in the microwave door.

"So… radiation?" Karin asked.

Ichigo could only just shrug. "I suppose so, but that doesn't explain why that Zommari guy wasn't affected. In fact, he's high on the list of things that don't make sense. If Harribel really was affected by the microwave radiation, why didn't Zommari react the same way? You also said he showed up after Harribel-san's first collapse. He pops in again this time. But how did he know that there was something wrong with Harribel? Do you think he has the place bugged?"

Karin shuddered slightly as she rubbed her arms. "Don't say that, you're giving me the creeps."

"And what about the virus changing her? Nothing about this makes sense Karin."

Karin looked miserably at Ichigo, which saddened him slightly as well. "I… I really don't know, Ichi-nii. With what little I remember from helping the old man, I don't see how a virus could addle her brains to this extent."

"Maybe we should pay Iemura another visit."

"Sure, ok, but not today. I mean, we just left that area. Maybe we can go tomorrow or something. I don't really feel up for it."

They were silent for a moment. "Hey Karin, will you be fine staying here? I really should go. I don't want to get you into trouble if the police come."

Karin nodded vaguely. "Sure, Ichi-nii. I'll call you again if necessary."

Ichigo really didn't want to leave Karin alone, especially with two potentially dangerous people, but he also didn't want to cause her any more trouble if Harribel did call the police, so reluctantly, he gave her a reassuring hug before leaving.

* * *

><p>1215 hrs<p>

"Hey Rukia, I didn't hear from you all morning. How are things at your end?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing much; just feeling slightly queasy. I might be coming down with something. I hope not though. So how did your visit to Harribel-san's doctor go?"

"Hmmph, that man was a scumbag. I can't really tell you what he did, but suffice to say that he lied to us, so we had to force the truth out from him."

There was a pause. "I hope you didn't do anything violent."

Ichigo had to smirk at that. "Relax, I didn't. Just had to… twist a few bureaucratic fingers to get things done. Hey, could you do a check for me on something?"

"Sure I guess. What's it about?"

"Help me do a check on non-ionizing radiation. It has something to do-" there was some coughing at the other end. "Hey Rukia, do you want me to come over?"

"That depends. I don't really want you to come over in case you catch whatever I'm getting, but you're not going to listen, are you?"

Ichigo laughed. "No, no I won't."

"Then I'll see you later then. I'll see what I can find," Rukia said as she hung up. Ichigo did the same – then paused. That feeling of being watched; it was back again.

This time, Ichigo didn't bother looking round. He'd had that same feeling as he walked Karin home, but he'd picked out no one. That meant that he was either being too paranoid, or the person following him was extremely skilled.

He headed for the nearest train station, making sure to keep his walking at an even pace. He adjusted his cap, casually glanced through the windows of the sports shop he'd just passed, all the while not risking a glance back.

As he stood at the train platform, making sure to stand right at the very front, he glanced casually around. It wasn't lunchtime yet, and the crowd wasn't as bad as a typical morning or night rush-hour traffic. Yet while the watched feeling persisted, he couldn't seem to spot anyone suspicious.

A few minutes later, the train came drifting into the station. Ichigo waited for the rest of the crowd to get in before he got on, standing as close as he could to the entrance. As the doors began to slide shut, Ichigo immediately hopped backwards, out of the train and back onto the platform, mere moments before the doors slammed shut, leaving him as the only one waiting at the platform.

As the train began accelerating out of the station, Ichigo watched the faces of the many commuters flashed past him, still on the lookout for anyone suspicious. He was tempted to flip the international salute to whoever was following him. Yet, no one suspicious registered on his radar.

Shrugging, Ichigo leaned against the wall, waiting for the next train. He didn't know if there was really someone following him. If there was, they probably weren't looking to invite him for dinner. He couldn't afford to lead them to Rukia's house as well, so it was a necessary precaution.

As he sighed and pondered his next move pertaining to Karin's problem, something caught his attention. That watched feeling; it was gone.

* * *

><p>1230 hrs<p>

Koga was surprised when his brother called back so quickly. "Hello?"

"I lost him," was all he heard.

Koga frowned. Shiro was one of the best at tailing without getting detected. "How did that happen? Did he see you?"

"What do you take me for? I still remember what to do. Not once did he even look at me or glance in my direction. I swear, that bastard has a sixth sense."

"Never mind. We'll proceed with the original plan. Come back now. You have a delivery to make."

* * *

><p><em>Special Delivery! Yep, that should be the last of the minor medical jargon. It really works in strange ways :_

_Things are turning stranger by the second o.o_

_Oh by the way, I won't be using any OCs, if you manage to catch my drift._

_E pluribus unum - Can be translated as One from many. I think it's printed on all US coins and used in other places as well._

_A bit too coincidental that the two jokers managed to find Ichigo, don't you think? Like I said, plot advancement, even though it is a little flimsy._

_Hmm... Nothing more to add, except that I'll probably post again on Monday morning. (Site time = Sunday evening)_

_So once again, would you guys be so kind as to press the 'Review button below? Appreciate it! ... Review!_


	25. Chapter 23: The Catalyst

_I'm back. Once again, 3 f-ing reviews only? Sigh, just my luck I suppose. And I was hoping it was caused by a failed email alert. Oh well, what else can I do besides griping?_

_Now, I'm thinking about what to write after I finish this story. Probably a canon-based AU of sorts. More Bleach and IchiRuki of course, but right now all my ideas have gaping plot holes in them. I'll still continue this series, but if I think of something else, I'll write that instead. I don't like to have too many stories open at once. I hope to at least finish this story before I start school though._

_Hey, maybe if any of you readers have an idea but are to lazy to write it, maybe I could take it up! Just a suggestion though._

_**fokker333:** Eh, i was supposed to write that it was a security breach and a subsequent cover-up, since it would spell trouble for Iemura, but I guess I forgot about it. And don't worry, I'm not going to switch genres for the sake of it. I don't mind any story that has my fav pairing even if its not a main focus. No horror, drama or angst though. It was just a whine of mine.  
><em>

_Nothing else... So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy and review. Getting tired of asking though, so if you decide my story is worth the effort, by all means review. It'll be really appreciated._

_**Disclaimer:** ________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 23: The Catalyst**

Tuesday 1315 hrs

It was times like this that Rukia was glad she wasn't doing a typical 8 to 5 kind of desk job. As long as she turned in her work whenever necessary, her editor and director didn't need her to report to the office, and today was one of those days.

That was a good thing though, since she had woken up feeling slightly off-color. It had first started out with a slight headache and aching back. Not only that, she occasionally thought she heard whispering inside her head, yet when she tried to focus on the imaginary voices, they'd disappeared. Shrugging it off as something not worth worrying about, Rukia took a couple of aspirin and began her morning routine.

However, the painkillers didn't seem to have any effect. The headache and body aches didn't go away, although she no longer heard any whispering, and she'd felt tired and clammy the whole morning. She tried to concentrate on her work, but had found her bed way too inviting. Eventually, she gave up and went to take quick shower. The cold blast of water managed to wake her up and she felt better after that.

She knew it wasn't going to last though. Thankfully, Ichigo had called at that point, giving her something to do that didn't involve work, since she doubted that she could concentrate today.

When Ichigo finally arrived, Rukia's head was finally feeling clearer. Not by much though, but there definitely seemed to be some improvement.

"Hey Ichigo," she said as she opened the door to find her boyfriend standing there with a plastic bag in his hands.

"You feeling any better?" Ichigo asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually feel better than I did earlier. But still, be careful. I don't want you catching anything. Come, I'll show you what I've found so far," she said, gesturing behind her.

"So what exactly is wrong with Harribel-san?" Rukia asked as they sat in front of her computer.

Ichigo paused for a moment, wondering if he should bring Rukia in on the loop. Eventually, he decided to go ahead, since she'd already seen Harribel's personality change before. "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. I mean, I've never seen anyone with this kind of split personality before. The changes are so abrupt, it really seems like she has two people living inside her. The weirdest part is, it appears to be caused by microwave radiation."

"Was that why you asked me to research on radiation?"

Ichigo nodded. "As you know, Harribel had a brain tumor. The treatment she underwent basically flooded her brain with viruses that can be destroyed by other drugs, taking the tumor along with it. However, there was some… mutation, and this new virus seems to be doing something to her. The microwave that Karin has is leaking. Every time Harribel was close enough to an oven, her personality change would take effect. Unfortunately, we have no reason to believe that the virus in her tumor is affected by this."

Rukia shivered slightly as she listened to Ichigo, a slight chill suddenly spreading through her body. It seemed that her illness was rapidly returning, but she did her best to hide it from Ichigo. She didn't want him to worry, considering he already had a lot on his plate. So, she steadied herself and began relaying everything she'd found to him.

"I'll skip the scientific parts, since I suppose they are unimportant. But microwaves are a form of non-ionizing radiation; its main effect is heat. The only known long term ill effects on humans are cataracts and it may cause sterility in men."

Ichigo made a face. "Then I better not stay too close to one. Nothing about brain tumors?"

"No, but here's something interesting," Rukia said as she pointed at the screen. "I received a lot of hits involving the central nervous system, from things like memory loss to mind control. I don't know how accurate they are though."

"The virus is located in her brain," Ichigo said.

"Which is the heart of the central nervous system. So it would seem likely that the virus is disrupted by microwave radiation," Rukia finished for him.

Ichigo pondered this for a moment. "Unfortunately, there's one problem with that theory. This man that entered the house while she was in the process of one of these personality changes definitely has the same virus in him. The problem is, he wasn't affected by the microwave radiation. In fact, he walked right up to the microwave and unplugged it. Any theories?"

Rukia shrugged. "None that I can think of. Besides, all these mind-control theories are pretty far-fetched anyway."

They sat there, immersed in their own thoughts, when Ichigo's phone began ringing. He picked it up and turned away while Rukia watched him. "Hello, Karin? Yeah I'm with Rukia right now…" He listened for a short moment before he exclaimed, "What? And you just let him in? Ok I'll come back now."

Ichigo hung up and turned to Rukia. "There's something fishy going on at Karin's place. I need to go and see what's up."

"Is it the cult thing?" Rukia said, swallowing as her throat began to itch, trying her best not to cough.

"No, but it's something else that's screaming danger. I need to-" He was interrupted when Rukia suddenly bent over and lapsed into a huge coughing fit. "Rukia!" He checked her forehead. "Damn, you're burning up. But I can't…"

"I'm fine, Ichigo. All I need is a rest," she said with a strained voice as she tried to string a sentence together without coughing. Her body began heating up and she started breaking out in a cold sweat. She leaned against the table as her knees began to feel weak, but Ichigo was there by her side before she collapsed.

"Yes, you definitely need to. Come, go lie down on your bed. I'll get you some water," Ichigo said as he mostly carried her to her bed.

When he came back with a glass of water and some aspirin, Rukia waved him away, but he was having none of it. "Ichigo, I'll be fine. I already took some before you came," she said as she took the water.

"You did? It doesn't seem to be taking any effect."

"That's because it takes awhile. Don't make me repeat myself. I'll be fine; go settle whatever issue you have with Karin," Rukia said with a faint smile as she tried to play down how horrible she was feeling right now.

"I can't just leave you here like this," he protested, which made her grumble in annoyance. The speed at which she had gone from fine to a sick wreck was making him slightly nervous. Rukia wasn't one to get sick easily, but when she did, it was pretty serious. Still, this was the first time he'd ever seen her turn violently sick in the blink of an eye.

"How about this? I'll call Nee-san over. In fact, why don't you do it? Or you're going to assume I won't do it."

Realizing he couldn't win with her stubbornness, Ichigo called Hisana. Thankfully, she was home. He watched Rukia shiver vigorously before taking refuge underneath her covers as he relayed her illness to Hisana. She agreed to come over immediately. While he waited for Hisana to come, Ichigo tried to put some sense into everything that had happened today, but nothing seemed to make sense. Every time he had a theory, there would be something else that came along to shoot it down. It was extremely confusing.

Once Hisana arrived, Ichigo headed home to fetch his car first, since he didn't feel like riding the train.

* * *

><p><em>A while earlier<em>

1230 hrs

Karin was lost in her own thoughts when the bell rang. She frowned. Who could that be? It couldn't be Harribel; she had her own key. Ichigo? But he'd just left.

She looked through the peephole to see a large man wearing coveralls. "Yes?" she said.

A voice filtered through the closed door. "Nippon Telegraph and Telephone Services. We've got reports of telephone lines having trouble with incoming calls all through the building. Are you having any problems?"

"No, I don't think so." Incoming calls? How would she know if an incoming call came through?

She reached for the door, then paused. She'd heard of tales like this – robbers or rapists posing as servicemen, who would… Well, their MO was mostly the same.

Making sure the chain was in place, she unlocked the door and opened it a few inches. "May I see some ID?"

He flashed her a warm smile. "Sure, no problem," he said and removed the badge that hung on his coveralls and held it towards the door to let her get a good look. It seemed authentic enough, and the photo was of a man who was slightly smaller, but had that same warm smile the man in front of her was wearing.

"I suppose that will do," Karin said, and she unlocked the door and allowed the man to enter.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but please understand, we're having some problems throughout Tokyo, and if I don't do this today it could be another week. I think our competitors are trying to sabotage us," he said with a laugh, which also made Karin smile.

"Ok, I suppose there's no problem."

"Thank you. It'll only take a couple of minutes," he said as he stepped in. As soon as he did, Karin suddenly wished she hadn't let him enter. She hadn't noticed it when he was outside, but now that he was inside; his warm smile did not extend to his cold, hard eyes, which seem to hold some sort of zealous gleam in them. He seemed tense and something about him seemed to scream danger. His eyes darted here and there, almost as if he was searching for something.

But when he spoke, it was in a businesslike tone. "How many phones do you have?"

"Three," Karin said, trying her best to stay calm. "One in the kitchen and two in the bedrooms."

He placed his tools on the counter and it was then that she realized that he was wearing an oversized left glove. Only his left. "Ok, so I'll be working on this one," he said, gesturing to the phone in the kitchen. "All you need to do is to pick up any of the other phones and keep talking through it. Don't dial, just talk about anything, it doesn't matter."

She picked up the phone in her bedroom and began counting to a hundred. Moments later, she heard the phone come off the hook before the man called out, "That's perfect, just keep doing that."

Through the receiver, she heard the sound of whistling and some ripping tape, and she wondered what the man was doing. Too bad the bedroom phones weren't cordless. On the bright side, her wallet was sitting beside her bedside drawer, so she knew he wasn't raiding it.

After two minutes or so, she heard a series of beeps before the man's voice came on. "Ok, we're all set."

Replacing the phone, Karin returned to the living room to find the man packing his tools. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Yes. Your phones are doing fine. I apologize for the inconvenience," he said with a smile.

As he left, Karin couldn't help but notice that the man seemed happier, as if he'd been relieved of something. She shrugged. Perhaps this issue with Harribel was making her more paranoid then before.

She wondered what Ichigo was doing. Maybe she'll give him a call and inform him about the lines, just in case something still went wrong with them.

* * *

><p>1400 hrs<p>

"And you simply just let him in like that?" Ichigo exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair, making it messier still.

She shrugged. "He had a genuine Nippon Telephone Services ID. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters, you could have _not_ let him in." He didn't want to go into how easy it was to create a false ID. He would know, since he had a few sitting at home which he used for various purposes. He didn't know why he was feeling so paranoid, but that Zommari guy had a key into the apartment. What if he wanted to do something else like install hidden cameras as well?

"Ok, so what exactly did he ask you to do? Tell me exactly."

"He told me to go into the bedroom and speak into the phone while he worked on the extension in the…" She flushed as she pondered her words. "Actually, that does sound a little dumb."

Ichigo sighed. "Ok, so how long was he alone?"

"Only five minutes tops." She said.

Ichigo rubbed his neck as he looked round. Suddenly, something struck him which sent a chill running through him – Nippon Telephone Services didn't exist anymore.

He moved towards Karin and whispered to her, "Play along with what I say, ok?" She gave him a confused look but nodded.

"5 minutes? I suppose he couldn't have stolen anything valuable right?" He motioned for her to play along.

"Oh, uh… No I don't think so. My wallet was in my room, and it was there the whole time. I don't think I have anything small and of value lying around," Karin said, but Ichigo was only half listening. He began his search for any possible bugs or cameras. Searching for things with the naked eye wasn't exactly his best option; the best would be the bug detector he had on at home, but right now, this would have to suffice. All he needed was just one bug to prove his theory that they were under surveillance.

First, he turned the radio on loud and started with the kitchen phone – an obvious place for a bug, if someone was actually searching for one. He found nothing even after disassembling the phone. A further search of all the lighting fixtures in the living room and kitchen, as well as the insides of the cabinets came up empty as well.

He made a face. Maybe he should try something different this time. So he got down on his back and began sliding on the floor, looking for anything, anything that didn't belong. As he did, an immense feeling of relief washed over him. His muscles, which strangely felt kind of stiff and sore, relaxed, and it felt good.

He glanced at Karin, who was looking at him like he was mad, but she thankfully didn't say anything. He wiggled out of the kitchen and into the living room, checking under the chairs, under the table-

"Holy shit!" Ichigo's saliva drained away as he stared at the object that was taped to the underside of the table. He recognized it immediately – it was a bomb – the size of a brick. Wires were running through it and through a timer attached right next to it.

"What is it, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, but Ichigo didn't answer her. The readout on the timer was dark. Did the battery die or something? Or was it already about to blow?

Then again, it didn't look too sophisticated. It looked like it had been assembled in a hurry. It could be easily disassembled; all he had to do was gently pull it out. He gently tugged the blasting caps he could see protruding from the side. Easy does it… there! As they came free, Ichigo ripped the block from the tape and the timer and rolled away, feeling slightly giddy when he did that.

Karin gasped when she saw the item in Ichigo's hands. "Is that…"

Ichigo nodded grimly while his insides were boiling with anger. He inspected the block and realized it was C4. "Enough plastic explosive to really mess up this building," he said as he reached back under the table and pulled out the timer. "And here's the countdown timer."

Karin staggered into a chair in shock. "No… How's that possible? Who could… who would want…"

Ichigo didn't answer immediately. Using a knife, he severed the wires between the detonators and the timer. The detonators themselves could still cause some damage.

He turned to a still shell-shocked Karin. "I have no idea too. But let's look at the whole picture. You've got two people living here. One of them is acting really strange. The other person and her brother hear the strange one say weird things, then the strange one's cult leader comes to take her away, and he has his own key to do that as well. A few hours later, a phone repairman shows up, and a while after he leaves, we find a bomb hidden under the table. So who could the target be?"

Karin was shaking her head. "No… Harribel can't have…"

"She's not exactly the Harribel you once knew anymore, Karin. Even if she still was, it doesn't change the fact that someone wants either you or me or both of us out of the way permanently." Even those words were causing him to seethe inwardly. Someone was out to kill Karin, and good luck to the person responsible for this once Ichigo got his hands on them.

Yet at the same time, he was worried. Who could have gotten their hands on a block of C4? Something like that wasn't easy to obtain. As Ichigo stared at the block of military grade C4 in his hands, he couldn't help but remember two brothers who he'd been hired to deal with about a year ago. What were their names again? He was sure one of them was called Shiroganehiko, but he couldn't remember his brother's name, nor did he know their family names. They just seemed to go by their given names.

He had been hired by some guy who'd had a friend on the receiving on one of their bombs to discredit them; sabotage their work. Ichigo had done that and more, tailing them back to their warehouse, and had proceeded to destroy it, which included blocks of plastic explosives like the one sitting on the table right now.

Technically, it wasn't hard to build C4; one could find instructions on the internet. Yet the brothers had gained their reputation with their use of military grade explosives, which they were rumored to have stolen from an army shipment. They had been the best in their field, until Ichigo came along. Could they be responsible for this bomb? But that would mean that Ichigo was the actual intended target, and not Karin.

Yet, how was that possible? This wasn't his house, and with every Japanese law enforcement agencies working with Interpol to track the brothers down, they had vanished without a trace, so why show their face again? It just didn't seem possible.

"So what do we do now?" Karin's voice snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts. That was a good question. He looked at the timer. The LED lights had been disabled, and the only reason for that was that the planter did not want the glow of the lights to give away the bomb's position. That would mean that it was set to blow at night, when the occupants were asleep. The question was – what was the exact time?

He turned to Karin. "Would you be ok if I left for a while?" She nodded. He headed for the door before he paused. Was it possible that the brothers were watching this building? He probably should assume so. So, he turned to Karin. "You wouldn't happen to have another way out of the building, like a fire escape or something?"

* * *

><p>1500 hrs<p>

"Hmm? So you're thinking it's the brothers Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko?" Urahara said as he disassembled the timer. They were sitting by the counter located in Urahara's basement, since they didn't want anyone spying on what they were doing.

Ichigo snapped his fingers in revelation. "So that's his brother's name. But that's the problem. My gut's telling me so, yet I don't see how it could be them."

Urahara shrugged. You should learn to trust your gut sometimes," he said as his fingers moved across the timer, rewiring the circuits. Ichigo was no good with electronics. He could use it, but he couldn't do anything about the insides, and since Urahara could handle it, there wasn't any need for him to try.

"There!" He finally said, as the display lit up.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Now let's check the time." Urahara pressed a button on the timer and 03:00 appeared.

"3 am," Ichigo said with a sick twist in his stomach. If he hadn't found this, he would have awoken without a sister tomorrow. "That asshole." So he had been right. This kind of bomb was their signature move, although they were usually more sophisticated than that.

"So what're you going to do?" Urahara asked him.

Ichigo shrugged. "No idea for now," and he really didn't. Right now, his mind was in a bit of a haze. He felt tired and irritable as well.

Urahara was looking at him strangely. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Ichigo snapped. "Just… Just give me a moment to think, could you?" A thought was hovering at the edge of his mind. If he could just – Wait.

Back when he was trying to take them down, he had attempted to do so from a distance, destroying their stash of explosives and make off without them even knowing he was responsible. It hadn't worked though; they had shown up just as he was making his escape and he had to shoot his way out. He'd had to use his Kel-Tec at one point, and the brothers had seen it.

Ever since that Tokyo Midtown incident, papers had mentioned his use of a mouse gun in the robberies, andthey could have easily linked it with his weapon. How they'd found him he had no idea, but that was no longer important. He had to deal with Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko before they got lucky.

"Ok, old man. I need some equipment for when I deal with them tonight."

* * *

><p>Wednesday 0200 hrs<p>

"It's two in the morning Ichi-nii. Aren't you going to sleep?" Karin asked him out of concern.

"Hmm? Oh, I can't. Not now, not tonight I'm afraid," Ichigo said. He couldn't even if he wanted to. There was too much going through his mind right now. He had been waiting in Karin's house since eleven last night. According to her, Harribel hadn't returned the entire day, and it had stayed that way even when Ichigo was here, thankfully.

But he was worried though; worried about Rukia. He had returned back to Rukia's house just before coming here to check on her, only to find that according to Hisana, her condition hadn't improved. In fact, it had gotten worse. Medicine seemed to have no effect on her, so the only think she could do was fight it herself, and that worried Ichigo to no end. As he'd watched her, he could see a pained look on her face and hear a faint whimper coming from her as she'd slept. It'd pained him, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. She looked like she was having a nightmare, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Now, come to think about it, he wasn't feeling too good himself since the afternoon. He'd taken a rest earlier in the evening because the tired and achy feeling had carried on from when he left Urahara's place. He'd woken up not feeling any better, but not feeling any worse either.

He turned to Karin and he saw her jump when she saw two glowing green spots where his eyes should've been, which make him laugh slightly. "Night Vision, Karin," he said as he gestured to the contraption strapped on his head that he'd gotten from Urahara.

Karin looked at her brother. She was a little taken aback to see how bad Ichigo looked. He'd only disappeared for around 9 hours, and his whole body seemed to have deteriorated during that time, and he definitely didn't look good. His face looked pale and pallid, and his usual mild eyes were glassy. At least the bomb was gone; Ichigo said it was now at his place, which come to think of it, she still didn't know where it was.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" she heard Ichigo say.

"How can I sleep?" She said indignantly. "Someone tried to bomb us! How can I sleep?"

"Relax, I'm taking watch. Nothing's going to happen when I'm here, I promise. The both of us staying awake is not going to do us any good. Get some sleep, or you'll crash tomorrow. I'll be fine. I've done this before, trust me," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Karin opened her mouth to protest again, but Ichigo had already turned back to the window. She did trust him; despite only meeting him a few days ago, she'd come to trust the brother she had thought she lost 10 years ago quickly. Well, she definitely needed sleep, and some way to relax as well. Seeing no other choice, Karin left for her bedroom, and fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

><p>0330 hrs<p>

"Damn it!" Shiro swore as he banged the dashboard in anger. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Calm down Shiro," Koga said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm his brother down. He checked his watch. It was 3.30 am, and there was still no explosion.

"That bastard must have found it!" Shiro raged again.

"Calm down Shiro!" Koga said with a slightly raised voice, and Shiro ceased banging on the dashboard, but he still had a raged look on his face. "Think about it. Do you think he'll still be up there if he knew there was a bomb? No, he'll be on his way to Hokkaido by now."

"So you're saying I screwed up?" Shiro said, turning his anger towards his brother.

"I never said that. Look, you've never screwed up before right? But what's different about this particular job?"

"Nothing! It's just another job. I double and triple checked all the connections, the timer and the display, and it was the simplest bomb I ever made! There was nothing fancy about it; I even added two detonators! There was nothing wrong with it. I tell you Onii-san, that bastard found it!"

Koga didn't mention his brother's injured left hand, which he was sure was the cause of the bomb's failure. "So what's so different about this job?"

"I told you, nothing!"

"Then let me remind you why we were the greatest. Every job we did was plain business; no emotions involved. We don't know the people on the receiving end. But the same can't be said about tonight. We knew this guy; we wanted him dead, most of all, you. So let me ask you again. How badly do you want revenge, Shiro?"

Shiro started to protest, but stopped. "Shit… I screwed up, didn't I?"

Koga patted him on the back. "That's alright. It's not over yet. You get out and wait here. I'll go cook something up."

* * *

><p>0430 hrs<p>

Ichigo jerked awake before shaking his head, trying his best to keep his eyes open. He stretched and tried to soothe the aches in his body. He was feeling horrible; he must've picked up a flu or something, perhaps from Rukia. "Shit. What a bad time to get sick," he said to himself.

His body had been roller-coasting all night. First, he'd broken out in a drenching sweat, soaking his clothes to the point that he needed to get a towel to dry off. Then, just when he thought he'd die from dehydration, his body made a 180 degree turn, and his whole body began freezing up, and even the blanket he'd salvaged did little to help.

Too weak to stand, Ichigo had to grab a chair and continue to keep watch. About 45 minutes ago, about ten minutes before he broke in a sweat, he'd spotted a van through his night vision goggles pulling away, leaving a large figure lurking half hidden in the shadows. One of the brothers, he was sure.

He had half a mind to go confront the man, but in the shape he was in, the only person he would be confronting was an old bedridden lady, and even that would be a challenge. So all he could do was wait and wonder what they were up to. Did they know he was watching them? Well, he would have to wait… and see…

The van was back. Jack stiffened and shot upright, earning a headache in the process. He checked his watch. 5 am? Crap! He must have dozed off. Then, as he focused on the van, he spotted a man moving across the road from the building towards the van before getting in.

This was bad. What had that man been doing? Did he set another bomb in the building? A bigger one, perhaps?

The van stayed put. That was a good sign. There was no reason for them to be so close if they wanted to destroy the building since they would get caught in the blast zone. So what had they done? A remote controlled one? But where? His car, maybe? Ichigo had parked it by the side of the road, along with many others. Did they spot him earlier when he'd returned in his car?

Unfortunately, it looked like he would have to go down and check.

That was when another wave of chills slammed into him and he began shivering uncontrollably again.

* * *

><p><em>o.o Imminent confrontation ahead! o.o<em>

_Exploding ordnances are fun to watch, as long as it's done without any harm to people. Or property. Movies tend to overdo it though._

_Some extra stuff._

_Microwaves are harmless in small amounts, but they will cause problems in large quantities._

_Cataracts is the clouding of a person's eye, and it can cause blindness if not treated. No, it's not the hip hop artists featured in that Far East Movement song._

_Nippon Telegraph and Telephone services is one of the main telephone service providers in Japan. It's still going strong though. I wanted a real defunct one, but I couldn't find any._

_A pity this arc doesn't have many nice cliffhanger scenes. Things will start happening in the next chapter, so look out for it! Next update shall be site time Wed mid-morning or evening, haven't decided on that._

_If only my story could influence people to rape the Review button. Ah well, I can't force you guys to, but do review if you can. It'll be greatly appreciated!_


	26. Chapter 24: What Do You Want From Me

_Hi! Finally passed 10k hits a few days ago. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me so far. I will probably try writing another Bleach story after this, but unfortunately all the good plots have been taken. Whatever I decide to write though, it will definitely be a long one; I don't like to rush things, as you can probably tell._

_**fokker333:** I don't really like to juggle. Not even the real juggling. Can't even do it with two of anything :/. But then again, maybe it has something to do with my upload speed. I suppose if I drag it out, I could juggle, but till then, no, not going to. This chapter shall have some action, and the tipping point shall be reached. Not saying anymore beyond that._

_**pokkop14:** I needed a pair of brothers, and Shiro and Koga are Shiba Kukaku's assistants. No other brothers besides the two Grantz Espada/Arrancar brothers, but I've already used Szayel.  
><em>

_Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy and review! A further thanks to everyone who have!_

_Here's hoping that there won't be a repeat of last week, where I had only 3 reviews. Come on! Show some love! The time you guys use to review shall be greatly appreciated!_

_This was done in a rush, so excuse any possible mistakes! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** _________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>______

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 24: What Do You Want From Me**

Wednesday 0545 hrs

"What if that bastard sleeps till afternoon?"

"Then we'll get him in the afternoon," Koga simply said with a yawn. It was still dark, although the sky seemed to be brightening up slowly.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope your bomb does better than mine."

"It will be Shiro, because I kept it simple, and I stayed cool while making it." It was a simple magnetic car bomb; about half a block of C4 sandwiched between a detonator and a large bridge magnet. Earlier, they had seen the man return in a Honda Freed, and he'd parked it right outside the building they supposed he was staying at, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Since his brother's bomb didn't work, Koga had gone with a remote controlled car bomb, attaching it to the driver's side of the underside of the car. When it blew, the C4 would shred the car and leave nothing recognizable of whoever was sitting inside except for a few non human parts.

Koga was taking no chances. As tempting as it was to let the man drive around before blowing him up near some cops or on a main street, there was a high chance that it could backfire. A traffic glitch could put the bomb out of range of the remote, or a stray radio signal could jam the remote. No, it was best to keep it simple and do it right in front of the guy's building.

Movement at the building entrance caught both their attentions, as a man stepped out of the building and leaned on the wall. "Look," Koga said, which was unnecessary since Shiro had spotted the movement as well. "Is that our guy?"

He felt Shiro stiffen besides him. "It sure is. It's that bastard. He looks like shit though, like he's wasted or something."

The guy certainly did look spent as he slumped against the wall, looking left and right, which seemed strange to Koga though. From what he could remember of their confrontation with this guy, as well as when they were tailing him, he maintained a fluid posture, agile and quick. Now, he looked like an old sloth. "Come meet your maker," he heard Shiro say beside him.

Koga pulled the trigger from his shirt pocket. It was black in color and about the size of a cigarette pack, and probably could have passed off as one if it weren't for the small aerial transmitter at a corner and a red metal guard over the trigger button.

He watched the guy slowly step away from the building, digging through his pants pockets as he stumbled forward. _'Please be going for your car keys,'_ Koga though. A keychain appeared in his hands and Koga silently pumped his fist as the man selected a key and stuck it in the lock.

"Give me the button, I want to do this. It has to be me!" Shiro said as he reached towards the detonator in Koga's hand.

Koga jerked it away. "Just wait for a moment would you? We're in no hurry here. He's right where we want him, there's no need to hurry."

"You don't think I know that? Just give me the damn detonator," Shiro said, reaching for it again, but Koga swatted his hands away before turning back towards the man. To his surprise, he saw the man slamming his car door shut and turning back towards the apartment building. "Shit! We missed him! We should've blown him up the moment he got near the car," Shiro said in anger, banging the dashboard again.

Koga shook his head. "No, we shouldn't have, and you know it. The worst thing we could do is blow too early, and he'll just be injured. Badly, yes, but he wouldn't be dead. We won't get another chance after that. Maybe he simply forgot something. He'll be back," he said as he slipped the detonator back into his pocket.

Sure enough, about two or three minutes later, the man reappeared again. Shiro huffed in admission that he was wrong. Once again, Koga took out the detonator, but an instant later, he found it snatched from his hands by an excited Shiro. "Damn it, Shiro-"

"Relax, I know! Don't press it until he's inside. I won't do it too early, I promise!"

Koga didn't say anything, but continue watching as the man opened the car door and just stood there, not entering. A lump formed in Koga's throat. He didn't like this. Something about the whole thing wasn't right. He had a horrible feeling about the entire operation. He didn't like seeing a trigger happy Shiro with the remote, but that wasn't it. The guy was standing there as if he was inspecting something. He glanced round. There didn't seem to be any cars or pedestrians about.

"Yes! Yes! Get in!" He heard Shiro say, which diverted his attention back towards the man, who was finally getting in. As the man slammed the door shut, he heard the guard click open and Shiro shouting, "Yes! Finally you're mine!"

And in that instant, something clicked, and Koga realized what was wrong. "NO!" he screamed as he tried to keep his gleeful brother's thumb from jamming the button.

* * *

><p>0555 hrs<p>

The blast shook the street as the van dissolved in a bright fiery explosion, expulsing a plume of reddish black smoke and flaming debris. Despite being sheltered by the car, Ichigo felt the shockwave slam into him as he ducked beneath the dashboard in case a piece came flying through the windscreen. Good thing his car was well insulated against the sound, such that his ears weren't ringing when he exited the car to survey the damage.

Spirals of smoke were rising from the decimated van. Thankfully, no other cars had been totaled, since the van was parked at least one car's length away from the nearest car. Many of the nearby glass windows and windscreens had been blown apart though, and a cacophony of car alarms rang out, piercing through the silent morning.

A horrible wave of nausea flooded Ichigo, making his knees weak and forcing him to sink to his knees. It wasn't because of the bomb; it was because he was almost too sick to stand. If he'd been this sick a few hours ago, he would never have found the bomb.

He silently thanked that he still had the energy to push himself just a while ago. After spotting the man reentering the van, he had sneaked down into the street via the fire escape of the building, which was located on the other side and crawled along the gutter to his car. His night vision goggles had allowed him to spot the bomb on the undercarriage. It was a simple set-up, so he had removed it with ease before making his way to the van with the help of his goggles.

The night was dark, and the two men inside were relaxing, occasionally watching the building, obviously waiting for Ichigo to come out. They didn't spot Ichigo as he made his way closer to the van. With the aid of his goggles, he'd recognized Koganehiko immediately, although it took him a few seconds to recognize the larger man as his brother, Shiroganehiko.

At that point, Ichigo realized that like it or not, they were too dangerous to leave running around. Thwarting them would be useless; now that they'd found him, they won't stop chasing him. So, he attached the bomb to the underside of their van and crawled away. After that, he'd crawled back towards the car to make his presence known.

He wanted it over and done with, but that was when the first bout of nausea had set, forcing him to return back to Karin's house to try and relief the horrible feeling. When nothing seemed to work, Ichigo gave up and returned back to the car, straining as best as he could.

Ok. So this was over and done with. No more bombers to deal with or for Karin to worry about. Speaking of which… Ichigo looked up, and was relieved to find that Karin's floor had escaped any damage. From where he was, he could see Karin looking down at him anxiously, so he waved to her to signal that he was ok, even though he didn't feel like it.

He sat down, wincing as he tried to clear the migraine that was setting in just as a voice said, "What happened?"

Ichigo turned and saw a man wearing jogging attire staring at the wrecked van as he walked towards Ichigo.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I was walking then the next thing I knew I was flat on my back."

The man looked at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look so good. Are you ok?"

Ichigo shivered. The chills were back. "Yeah I'm fine. Just shaken up though."

"Anyone called 119 yet?" The man said as he looked around, even though Ichigo was the only one nearby. Just then, the faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, answering the man's question for him.

The man looked back at the burning vehicle. "I think I'll go take a closer look."

"I think I'll stay right here." Ichigo said.

People were starting to filter from the buildings and gravitate towards the van, some bravely while others cautiously. Ichigo slowly edged away, not too quickly, not too slowly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Now that the brothers were gone, there was no need for him to watch Karin now. He would still talk to her, but right now he wanted to get home real bad. He was in no state to drive, that was for sure.

Eventually, Ichigo reached the subway. The rush hour crowds hadn't started yet, so the carriage he was in was almost empty. Ichigo slumped onto a seat as another chill shot through him. It felt good to sit down and relax.

'_How the hell did I catch this sickness?'_ he thought. The first person that came to mind was Rukia, but he'd only just visited her yesterday; flu symptoms don't surface that quickly.

Then, a sudden chilling thought struck him. Iemura-sensei had mentioned about the viral contaminant, so an infection, though unsettling, seemed entirely plausible. But in the first place, how did he get it? And besides, didn't Iemura-sensei say that the contaminant caused no symptoms? Ichigo definitely had plenty.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn't think right now. What he needed was a long sleep under as many blankets as he could find.

* * *

><p><span>2 hours earlier 0315 hrs<span>

After being shooed away by Ichigo, Karin decided that her presence would also distract him anyway. So, she decided to heed his advice and turn in.

As she lay there, her thoughts turned to her poor roommate. _'Harribel… What's happening to you?'_ she thought. She wanted to call Toshiro, someone else to talk to, but doing so at this ungodly hour was plain cruel.

_As her eyes drooped, and the room around her faded into the darkness, she found herself floating… No wait, she was flying. She looked behind her. Strange. She was flying, yet there was nothing on her, no wings propelling her forward. Yet here she was, being propelled through a strange hive-like structure, a silver maze of stacked hexagonal tubes stretching away in all directions, as far as the eye could see, an endless sea of them._

_As she moved, she could hear a soft hum all around her, like in was ingrained into the air itself; whispers and hums, all echoing in the same note, yet melodious at the same time._

_Wait… those tubes… They weren't empty. There were people in them, all staring at her, all calling out to her. Strangers, yet she knew them. Millions, yet only a few._

"_Karin…Karin…" _

_She felt like she knew them, yet in a flash, that feeling was gone. Who were these people? Millions, yet only a few._

_And then she saw Harribel in one of the tubes, and she was looking at her, smiling that warm smile she so dearly missed; calling out for her, reaching out for her. Finally, it was the real Harribel. She didn't know how she did it, but she veered towards Harribel's image. _

_But as she neared, Zommari suddenly burst from another tube, clawing for her. Alarmed, Karin swerved away – and came face to face with Harribel. No wait, there were two, no three, no hundreds and thousands of Harribels calling out to her, and the sound was increasing, ringing, deafening._

"_Karin…Karin…"_

_Frightened, she fled, zipping though the hive as fast as she could, turning this way and that, dodging this and that until she came to an opening in the wall. She zoomed through it – and she was in darkness. Cold, lonely darkness. But she couldn't stop. She had to flee from those frightening voices…_

"_Karin…Karin…"_

_Yet they were pulling her back, wrapping a noose round her neck like a leash, letting her free, yet reining her in. Giving her freedom, yet preventing her escape. Then, a flash, void of all colors, and everything ceased. She was floating…_

_Then, as her world upended, she found herself falling back down, down towards the hive. No wait… She was falling back to the hive, she knew it, yet the image she saw was of the Earth._

_She fell._

* * *

><p>0200 hrs<p>

Rukia realized she was lying on a flat surface. Comfortable, relaxing, soft. Her head was elevated… It seemed like she was lying on a bed. But had she been sleeping? It certainly didn't feel like it. She was still tired, achy and hot.

She opened her eyes, sighing in discomfort even through this simple action. From what she could make out through the fuzz in her brain, the room was pitched black. She stretched, trying to relief the aches in her body. It worked, but she got a headache for her troubles.

What happened? For one, she knew she was sick, and it was unlike anything she'd felt before. Sweating uncontrollably for an hour, then shivering like it was winter the next. Oh right, not to mention the thirst. Her throat had been constantly dry, and no amount of water seemed to quench it. When the heat came, all the water she drank seemed to leave as sweat, and when the chills came, she spent all her energy trying to stay warm that she had no energy to even sit up and drink.

The last time she'd been sick, it hadn't been as bad; Ichigo had told her to rest, and she had, but not for long. Waking up every hour from a sudden chill or heat wave; that was no way for a sick person to rest. How in the world did she contract this sickness?

The last thing she remembered was a worried looking Hisana sitting by her bedside, holding out a glass of water. Rukia recalled saying something to her, but she couldn't remember what it was. So where was her sister now? Did she leave?

Rukia sat up and looked around the room. It earned her a bit of a headache but it wasn't that bad. The door was shut, and it was quiet. She shivered. The cold was back again, and just as sudden, but somehow… it seemed less intense than before. The last time it felt like someone had chucked her into a freezer for an hour, but now it didn't seem as bad as before.

"You must fight." A rough coarse voice caused her to jump violently. Her heart shot to her throat as she whirled round for the source of the voice. Then, beyond the foot of her bed, an extremely old man seemed to materialize from the shadows. Rukia could have sworn that spot was empty just a moment ago. He was completely bald except for a long beard, moustache and eyelashes, all white in color.

For a moment, Rukia couldn't see a body attached to the old man's head, but as she looked closer, she realized that he was wearing a black kimono, and he had a thick wooden staff with a huge head, both of his hands resting on the head.

Shocked and frightened, Rukia drew back, trying to get as far away from the old man as possible, even though she knew there was no place to go. The old man looked frail, as if a good kick would finish him off, yet he seemed to radiate an extremely powerful aura. But then again, looks could be deceiving. Ichigo looked like a ruffian, and he still did, but he was one of the most decent people she knew.

"Who… who are you?" she croaked. Her dry throat and lack of speech had robbed her of her voice. "What do you want? And how did you get in here?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. Rukia, you must fight the infection and you must win."

She felt too tired to carry on asking. "Infection? It's just a flu-" she said, forgetting about her cold as she stared wearily at the old man. He looked powerful, yet at the same time, he seemed to exude some form of calm. She sensed no malicious intent from him, which made her relax ever so slightly.

The old man shook his head. "If only it were that easy. It's not a flu. It's a virus, the same one inside your partner and his sister, along with everyone you saw near her house. It is in you too."

Wait… Virus? Was it the same one that Ichigo had mentioned to her? "That's not possible. How did I get infected in the first place?"

"It's spread by blood. Do you remember bleeding?"

"No, I didn't-" Rukia paused as something flashed through her mind. She had been scratched by something as Harribel-san had passed her two days ago. Biting back the many questions she had about the old man himself, she said, "No, wait. Ichigo is infected too? Does that mean I-"

The old man shook his head again. "No, you didn't pass it to him. It was spread to him by another of the infected. He is sick, much like you are."

"Hold on. Ichigo said it doesn't cause any symptoms, so how can the both of us be sick? Karin and Harribel didn't look sick to me."

"You are sick," Rukia focused on the old man again. "Because your body is fighting it. Only you and he can fight it. No one else can."

"Why do I need to? I'm feeling better than I was yesterday."

"That's because your body is losing. Unlike your boyfriend, your resistance is weaker, and you have been infected longer. Listen. Don't you hear the humming in your head?" the old man said. Rukia concentrated. It was faint, but she could hear it, ever so faintly, but it was there.

"The virus is slowly overcoming your resistance. Once it does, nothing would stop it. But fear not, you can still fight it."

Suddenly, a white cat leapt onto Rukia's bed, startling her. "Wha-" she said, as the cat sat down at the foot of the bed and stared at her, and she stared back at it.

"Don't speak. Now is not the time. You must save your strength. You must fight. Sleep, and take the fight to the virus."

Rukia still had a million questions at the tip of her tongue, but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the unblinking yellow ones of the cat. Rapidly, she began to feel drowsiness slipping through her once again. It was almost as if… the cat was sending her to sleep.

As she did, she heard the old man say, "Fight. You two are the only ones. Fight, for each other." Before she could even begin to consider what that meant, the darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>0800 hrs<p>

He was burning up. Ichigo threw off the covers that he had used in a futile attempt to keep warm from the chills that plagued him an hour ago. Now, his skin seemed to be producing its own heat, and he could practically see his sweat evaporating from his shirt. His bed was soaked and his clothes were wet and plastered onto his skin.

He swallowed, and felt his larynx literally scraping against his dry, parched throat. His mouth was parched and his lips cracked. He ran his dry tongue over his lips, trying to moisten them. Didn't really have much effect. He needed something, anything wet.

He reached for the cabinet by his bed, where there was a bottle of water beckoning to him. The only problem was, it was empty. Wasn't it full just a moment ago? Sighing in frustration, Ichigo knocked the bottle away and flopped back onto his damp bed.

He had many delicious, cold, icy bottles of refrigerated water in his fridge, but that was as good as one kilometer away, and he didn't feel like getting up.

He was weak. Very weak. He had absolutely no energy to even get up and get water for his parched throat. The last time he'd felt this weak was when he had been bleeding to death after getting wailed upon by the last remaining Hollow, and the last time he'd had a fever this bad was after he'd been treated; probably an infection of the wounds or something. He had managed to pull through, obviously, but it had been horrible, and he couldn't believe he had to relive it again now.

This sucked. He was sick and sweating away like nobody's business. If he didn't take water in soon, he could end up dehydrated, and even weaker than he was now.

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to steady himself for a try for the kitchen.

"Here," a rough voice suddenly said.

Surprised, Ichigo turned, and saw a bald old man standing beside his bed, who Ichigo was sure wasn't there just a moment ago. He was bald, save for long, white facial hair, and he wore a white haori over a black kimono. He had one hand on the large head of a wooded staff, while the other was hidden.

Ichigo started to ask who the hell the old man was and how in the world he'd managed to enter, but the question died in his throat when something materialized in the old man's other hand. It was, thank goodness, a glass of water.

With renewed energy, he wordlessly, he grabbed it without bothering to consider if it was poisoned and gratefully gulped in down in one shot, then flopped back down on his bed, letting the cool, refreshing liquid flow down his throat.

"More, please," he croaked.

"In a moment," the old man said. Ichigo looked at the man. He looked old. In fact, he looked ancient; definitely didn't look like he should be alive. Then, a white cat suddenly leapt from the ground and onto his bed before it sat down and began staring at him. All Ichigo could do was stare wearily at it. Didn't Karin mention something about an old man with a cat who had given her his number? This was certainly weird. The most common stereotype was an old woman with a cat, not the other way round.

He tried to sit up, but found that he was too weak to even prop himself up.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to-"

"Doesn't matter my ass. This is my place and I don't even know who you are, so how the hell did you get in here?"

"I won't repeat myself twice. You're sick. You've been infected. You must fight it and win."

"Infected? What are you talking about? It's just a simple flu or something."

"No, it is not. It is a virus that is in others as well – your sister, her friend, and your companion as well. It is in you too."

Despite his lack of energy, two of the three people the old man referred to shocked Ichigo to no end. "What? Karin and… Rukia? But how did Rukia get infected in the first place?"

"The same way you got infected as well." Ichigo frowned. Infected with what? Iemura's contaminant? That seemed like the only possible cause, but how did this old man…

"Ojii-san, that's not possible. Iemura-sensei said it doesn't cause symptoms, so why am I sick? And he said it could only be passed by blood."

"And did you not bleed yesterday?"

"Since when? I-" Ichigo paused. Oh no, he did. Zommari. Ichigo had no proof it was him, but he had received that scratch when he had passed. And he remembered – Rukia had received a scratch too when they were over at Karin's house.

He struggled as he tried to sit up. "No, not Rukia, not Karin. I need… to go… find them…" he stammered as he strained against his unresponsive body.

"No, you will not," the old man said in a low voice, but it sounded like an order, and Ichigo found his elbows giving way again as he flopped back onto bed once again.

Despite knowing that he was wasting precious water, Ichigo raised his voice in an attempt to prove his point. "They are both sick. I can't just lie here! I need to do something!"

"You are in no condition to help them. It is a fight only your companion can do alone."

Ichigo still wanted to get up again, but found that he had no energy reserves to draw from. "Rukia? Is that why she's sick? But I don't understand. Iemura-sensei said there were no symptoms. So why are Rukia and I so sick, while Karin doesn't seem to be showing anything? In fact, when did she…"

The old man nodded slightly, his face emotionless. "On Sunday. But unfortunately for her, she can't fight it. None of them can. Only you and your partner can."

"You're crazy. If she was infected, she should be sicker than me, not looking all pink and fine. Don't talk rubbish-"

"I'll say it again, and you better listen well," the old man said in a threatening voice. Ichigo blinked, and decided it would be in his best interest to shut up for the moment.

The old man continued. "The virus will spread and infect many, who will in turn infect many others. It will create war and chaos. Who have been infected? Who hasn't? No one can tell. Man will turn against woman, mother against child, brother against sister. All trust and harmony will vanish. The virus will spread wherever the wind goes. War will break out, creating destruction and fear, as uninfected kill infected, or those they merely believe are infected."

"The infected won't take it lying down too, and will strike from within, spreading the disease. It is unlike your wars, your disasters. The deaths and bloodshed will be nothing compared to this. It will be on a scale so large that no one – _no one_ – will be spared."

"But what's the whole point of this virus? To create war and bloodshed? Who the hell wants that?"

"The Enemy does. Or more specifically, the Adversary."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "The Adversary? Sounds like some video game boss character. Who is that?"

"You know. You've already met him once. He enjoys pain, chaos and bloodshed. He's responsible for this."

Ichigo frowned. He'd met this 'Adversary' guy once? That wasn't a lot to go on. How would he know this guy when he saw him? "Responsible? You mean that 'Sozen' guy who probably sabotaged the virus?"

"It is but a disguise," was all the old man said.

Ichigo shook his head. All this sounded like talk only crazies could come up with. This old man had broken into his home and had started ranting about things Ichigo didn't understand. And would that cat stop staring at him like that? It had been doing so all this while, not even moving a muscle except to swish its tail. And the worst part was, Ichigo did not have the strength to make him leave.

"Here. Another glass of water would help." Ichigo turned and saw yet another glass of water in the old man's hands. He looked back at his bedside drawer and saw that the glass he'd left there was gone. Huh? The old man didn't move from his spot. _'But,'_ Ichigo thought. _'Who am I to resist such a beautiful drink right now?'_ So he grabbed it and drained it instantly.

He licked his now moist lips, trying not to waste precious moisture. "Why are you telling me this? Go to the government."

The old man shook his head. "They can't stop it. Only you and your partner can. Only you two have been equipped. You two must stop the virus."

"Stop it? I can't even stop a moving snail right now."

"Then figure out a way. You must. This is only the start of a war, and as for you and your partner, you two are warriors."

"Me? And Rukia? Hell no. No way I'm letting Rukia of all people take part in any _wars_. Not to mention I don't do armies."

"There isn't an army, and one does not simply join. One must be chosen. And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are one, along with your partner, Kuchiki Rukia, and you are the frontrunners."

Ichigo felt a chill that had nothing to do with his sickness. "How do you know who I am?"

"It doesn't matter. I am always watching."

"The hell it does. I refuse."

"This is not a choice you have. Stop it before it spreads, or everything will perish." At the, the cat suddenly turned and leapt from Ichigo's bed. "I'll leave you now. Fight, or lose. It's your choice," the old man said as he turned towards Ichigo's bedroom door.

The temperature dropped further. Oh great, just what he needed. More chills.

"Ojii-san, who in the world are you?"

The old man paused before turning back to Ichigo. "Who I am, doesn't matter for now. In time, you will know. But know this; I'm watching. I'm always watching."

Ichigo blinked, and the old man was gone. What the heck just happened? Who was that old man? He had no time to think as the chills started a fresh onslaught, just as the phone rang. Ichigo reached for the phone by his bedside with a shaking hand, too tired to wonder who could be calling him at this time, too distracted by the old man's weird cryptic warning.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, taking out the game! Lol, but what was the whole point of the two brothers? Well, you'll find out at the end. You're welcome to guess though.<em>

_What kind of dreams do people have? I personally have experienced nightmares, life-like dreams, 'too good to be true, pinch me,' kind of dreams, and the downright weird ones._

_119 is Japan's police hotline, if I'm not mistaken._

_Anyway, the primary plot shall take a major step forward in the next chapter, which should be out on Sunday evening, assuming I'm not griping about a lack of reviews._

_So, you know how to prevent that! Press the button that says 'Review'! It will be greatly appreciated!_


	27. Chapter 25: Comatose

_Welcome back! It's Monday morning where I am, so it's time for the next chapter! As I said, the plot will take a major step forward, but beyond that, I won't reveal anything else._

_**fokker333:** Although I plan on continuing this series, I really want to try something else. I'm not sure though, so we'll have to wait and see. One thing's for sure, it's not going to be as long. As for Koga, you could say it was a premonition, or a bad feeling. You know how sometimes people say it's gonna rain when it's sunny out, and next thing you know it's raining? Ya, like a premonition of sorts. And why can only Rukia and Ichigo combat the virus? Where's the fun in revealing everything at once? You'll have to wait and see.  
><em>

_**LeEldestHatter:** Thanks for the suggestion, although how it will go, I can't really tell. Maybe a specific direction?__  
><em>

_Like I said, if you guys have any ideas for a Bleach fic (IchiRuki of course, but it doesn't have to be the main focus), throw it at me._

_Without further ado, here's Chapter 25. Read, enjoy and review! Cuz that's how it works. You must read it first, and if you enjoy it, you're obliged to review. Right? Appreciation and gratitude will be passed all round!_

_**BOLD Words:** The Unity speaking. Read on to figure out what that means._

_**Disclaimer:** __________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>_______

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 25: Comatose**

? hrs

Rukia awoke with a start yet again. She sat up immediately and looked around. She was still in her room, but it was still pitch black. Was it still early in the morning? She could have sworn she had been sleeping for a long time. So… What time was it? Rukia looked at the LED clock by her bedside. It was 1:30 am. She frowned. That couldn't be right, she had woken up earlier at 2 am, so how could it be 1.30 now?

1:29 am. What in the world? The time just moved backwards. How was that even possible? She looked round the room. Then, something caught her attention. She wasn't feeling chilly or hot or anything of that sort right now. In fact, she felt completely alright. No body aches or headaches to speak of. Her illness sure did disappear fast. So why did that strange old man say that she had to fight the virus when it was gone so easily?

Was that strange old man still around? How had he gotten in anyway? Come to think about it, the room looked strangely dark, or more specifically, darker than usual. She could see the drawers next to her bed, and she could barely make out the table right next to it, but beyond that, it was complete darkness. She could still see the outline of her door though, but the rest of her room, not to mention her light blue colored floor, were completely pitch black.

She pulled off her covers, and started to get out of bed, but then she paused. Something seemed off. Her mind was screaming at her to not set foot on the floor. She looked down. All she could see of her floor was darkness, and it wasn't the sort of darkness normally associated with night. The darkness seemed opaque and even darker than black, as if it was even possible. It looked as if her floor had been replaced with a void.

Her heartbeat steadily rising, Rukia drew back slightly. But what was she so afraid of? She willed her body to move, but her mind just wouldn't let her. _'Oh this is stupid,'_ she thought, but still, she edged to the side of her bed and allowed her legs to hang over the side, deciding in her mind to confirm that the floor was still actually there, and she wasn't just being stupidly paranoid.

The only problem with that – her feet were now hanging over thin air, when it should have already made contact with the floor. Ok now things were really going off the strange scale. Despite her height, Rukia's feet could reach the floor when she was sitting on her bed. Getting badly unnerved now, Rukia shifted as close to the edge as possible, all while stretching out her legs to determine if she could touch solid ground.

Her feet seemed to hover over nothing but thin air. It was as if the floor had disappeared, and her bed and any other furniture seemed to be floating above a black void, and where it led, Rukia really didn't want to know. Now, she was torn between staying on her bed, or getting off it. _'It seems like such a stupid thing to ponder about,'_ she thought, but there was no denying the slight panicking vibe she was receiving from her brain. What the hell was going on?

Deciding to prove once and for all that this was just some strange unwarranted fear of hers, she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her clock, which was now reading 1:27am. Unconsciously, she drew her legs away from the edge, as if afraid that something might burst from the darkness as grab her. Then, she hesitated for a moment before releasing the clock and waited for the thud sound of it to hit the floor.

It never came. The clock dropped to where the floor supposedly was and disappeared, almost as if the darkness had indeed swallowed it. There was no sign of it any longer. Slinking further away from the darkness, Rukia could only wonder what in the world was going on. She could still see the outline of her bedroom door, tantalizingly close but right now, it felt like miles away.

Her heartbeat shot up, her breathing shallow. Any effort she made to calm herself was reversed, raising it even further.

She pondered her next move. Was this all just a bad dream? She could still remember the words that strange old man had said. Take the fight to the virus. But what in the world was that suppose to mean?

Maybe this really was just a bad dream. Maybe if she fell back to sleep she would wake up and everything would be back to normal. Hopefully? Deciding that this was the best course of action she could take, Rukia lied down again, trying her best not to think about the dark void that was beckoning to her just a few meters away. She closed her eyes-

And found herself lying on a cold hard surface. And staring up at a cloudless night sky. Rukia sat up in shock, feeling instead of seeing, the gentle swaying of the waves. She was on a the deck of a large ship now. It looked like a large cargo ship, but it seemed pretty empty. It also seemed pretty familiar…

A shock jolted her when Rukia finally realized where she was. Frantically, she scrambled up and looked round in horror, but there didn't seem to be any movement. She was back on the madman's ship, the one with all the Hollows. But how could it be? How did she get here?

She looked towards the horizon, or what she could see of it. They appeared to be on open sea. The entire place was dark, illuminated by the faint glow of ship lights, made all the more translucent with the slight mist settling in. She couldn't see the telltale signs of lights from the buildings in Tokyo, so they seemed to be pretty far out. She could hear the slight rocking of waves, but from her vantage point, she couldn't see the water.

Slowly backing away, Rukia looked around. The ship seemed to be deserted, although if they were out in the open sea, she surely couldn't be alone. The air seemed still and silent – almost solid; no wind or breeze to speak of.

She looked round, contemplating her next course of action, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for any possible movements, preferably not that of a frog-like monster. She'd only seen it properly once but its form was likely to remain ingrained in her mind for a long time. So should she stay put, in what was obviously a dream and wait to wake up, or move and try to find out a way to get off? Either way, she definitely did not want to enter the ship, for fear of the possibilities of Hollows lying in wait.

Rukia took a few tentative steps forward, afraid that the hull would collapse under her light weight, considering the possibility of jumping into the water to wake up. What was that movie called again? Deception or something like that.

The tangible silence was deafening as Rukia moved around cautiously, trying to find a way out, even though she didn't really know what to look for. The deck was fairly flat and empty, except the weird building towards the stern which she assumed housed the ship's bridge.

Dread seeping through her, afraid of what she'd find, she moved cautiously towards the bridge. At first, nothing seemed amiss, but as she neared the door, it suddenly flew open! Her heart pounding violently, she leapt back in shock, nearly tripping over in the process as she staring at the inky darkness through the doorway. She watched in trepidation, but nothing emerged.

Just as she started forward, a figure came staggering out a few steps before collapsing to its knees. Taken aback, it took awhile for Rukia to recognize the person as-

"Ichigo!" She screamed in surprise as she recognized the orange hair that was matted with red. She rushed towards him, only to see that he was cradling something in his arms as he knelt there, panting heavily. Everything came to a standstill when she saw who it was in his arms.

She was staring at her own dead body.

She… No, it was in a devastating condition. She couldn't think of the body as herself. Its eyes were wide open, a look of terror etched in them. A line of dried blood trailed from the mouth, and there was a huge laceration at the side of its throat, held only by sinews of muscle. Its arm hung loosely by the side, entirely drenched in blood, and the shirt it was wearing was torn, revealing multiple tears and lacerations, carved up like some sick work of art.

Bile rising to her throat, she looked at the body's lower half, only to turn away, unable to look at it, or more accurately what was left of it. How was she standing right there, looking at her dead body?

A horrible gut-wrenching sob issued from Ichigo, whose face was covered as he look down, his body shaking silently.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, dropping down beside him, torn between horror and worry, trying not to look at her mangled doppelganger and trying her best not to be sick.

"I'm sorry. I… I couldn't save you Rukia, I'm sorry" he stammered out. He didn't appear to have noticed that Rukia was standing alive right before him.

"What are you-" Rukia said, but was cut short when he looked up, straight at her. His face and hair were covered in blood, and he had one long gash on his forehead, where blood appeared to still be freshly flowing from.

"I was too weak, Rukia. I couldn't protect you from them. You don't deserve this," he said in despair, and despite knowing she was alive and kicking, Rukia couldn't help but feel her heart tear from his strangled voice.

A loud crack echoed behind her, and Rukia whirled round to see a trapdoor sailing through the air before disappearing over the ship, clearly broken off its hinges. Then, her eyes widened in horror as a shape emerge from the hull. It was a Hollow, as big as the one they'd encountered at the docks. Before she could do anything, it turned its red eyes towards them.

Horrified, Rukia turned back to Ichigo – and found that the body he was holding had disappeared. He was still kneeling, his fists clenching the fabric of his jeans as he shook silently.

"Ichigo, it's back, we need to go now!" Rukia said in desperation as she stood up and tried to get Ichigo to stand as well, but he swatted her hand away.

"No! Go without me! I can't protect you, Rukia. Leave me here! I can't protect you if they come for you!"

"Ichigo! Stop this! Let's go!" she said as she glanced back at the Hollow in terror, but it hadn't moved from its spot. "Come on!" she stressed.

"No, Rukia. It's the least I can do. If I can't protect you, at least I can buy you time," Ichigo said, still staring at the floor.

"Stop it Ichigo. Let's go, please!" Rukia was now in tears as she listened to the hopelessness in his voice, something she had never heard in her life. She began tugging on him as she watched the Hollow, but Ichigo stayed still. "Don't do this Ichigo, I'm still here. I'm not going without you!" Her eyes widened in terror as the Hollow began moving towards them. Her tugs became more forceful, more desperate, but still Ichigo didn't move.

"Move you idiot! If you're not going, I'm staying with you! Let me help you!" she screamed, but a flurry of movement caught her eye. She whirled back to the Hollow to see that it had pounced, its talons unleashed and its mouth opened in a snarl, revealing a black nothingness through its mouth.

Having no time to scream, Rukia watched as the black maw rapidly closed the distance, bracing herself for the pain as the maw grew larger in her vision-

And found herself floating. Not in the air, but in complete darkness. At least, she thought she was. Her feet could find the reassuring purchase of solid ground, yet there was no ground. She felt light-headed, but she wasn't in the air, more like floating in limbo. The ship, along with Ichigo had disappeared, and the pain she was expecting didn't come.

"Ichigo?" She whispered in fright. Where was she now?

She looked round. There was – nothing. Completely nothing at all. But wait, there was a light, a faint ball of light, directly above her. It seemed so far, yet it didn't seem more than a few meters above. Was it dangerous? Should she touch it? Or wait? Or get as far away from it as possible? She reached out, but it seemed to enlarge, travelling towards her, and she almost feeling the light solidify as her fingers came into contact with the orb of light. She jerked-

And shot out of bed, her breath labored and her clothes completely drenched, her eyes wide as she looked round wildly, only to cry out in surprise as sunlight flooded her face.

Raising a palm to block it, she looked round in fright. She was back in her room, and daylight flooded through her windows, bathing her room in glorious light. A hand clutched her chest as she tried to stable her breathing as she looked round.

Her room looked normal. The floor was still intact, and her clock was still sitting innocently by her bedside drawer, its display reading 8.15. There was no sign of the old man or his cat.

She sat there, blood still pounding through her brain. So it had all just been a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. It felt unreal and terrifying, and… she didn't know how to describe it. And worst of all, this wasn't a nightmare she was going to easily forget.

She couldn't help it. A tear ran down her face as she recalled how helpless Ichigo had sounded, and not to mention seeing her own self dead in his arms. She had a rough idea of how Ichigo would have reacted if she got hurt, and despite knowing how much he cared for her, she felt slightly affronted that she couldn't do anything for him, even in her dreams.

Rukia swallowed, and felt her throat burning. She felt slightly weak, but she no longer felt her temperature slipping to extremes, nor the deathly thirst and migraine it came with. Was she cured? Had she beaten the virus? It seemed like she had; she couldn't hear any buzzing in her head any longer. She wondered how Ichigo was combating the virus… Ichigo!

She immediately reached for her phone. That old man had said Ichigo was infected with the virus too, whatever it was. She had to go see him! She still felt slightly weak, but this wasn't the time to lie down.

Ichigo answered after a feel rings, and his voice sounded horribly dead when he spoke. "Hello?" he croaked.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" she said in relief.

"I've been better. How are you holding up?" he rasped.

"I'm feeling better, but how about you?"

"Che, mostly everything you had. Fever, delirium, not to mention hallucinations," he said. Despite knowing that she wasn't responsible for passing it to him, Rukia still felt slightly guilty.

"Do you want me to come over?" she asked, even though she was already getting dressed as fast as she could, the weak feeling definitely hindering her.

"Yes, definitely."

"In that case, I'm on my way," she said, just as her bedroom door opened and Hisana poked her head round, nearly frightening Rukia out of her wits in the process.

* * *

><p>0800 hrs<p>

Karin jumped when she heard the door lock click open. She still felt a little tired after what had happened this morning. She managed to drift off to sleep eventually, but she hadn't slept for long, waking at five only to see that Ichigo was still up.

He looked pale and sick, but he had told her to stay away from the windows and not to worry about a loud noise before leaving. And then, a while later, a van exploded on the streets below.

She was horrified and worried for him, so she had rushed to the window, only to find him looking back at her and waving, as if exploding vans were a regular occurrence for him. After that, to her surprise, he had walked off. Stumbled, actually, instead of coming back up.

So, thinking he was finally back, she moved towards the door, only to find Harribel stepping through the door, along with Zommari and 6 others she recognized as being part of her 'support group'. The cult.

"Hey Karin, I've brought some friends over to meet you," Harribel said.

Deciding to ignore the fact that it was extremely early, Karin swallowed and smiled weakly. "That's… nice." Truthfully, they didn't look all that hostile. They were smiling amicably at her, yet there seemed to be something malicious hovering above, but not in them.

"I was worried about you," Harribel said as she took Karin's left hand and held it in both of hers. Immediately, Karin picked up a strange humming sound in her head that sounded like Harribel's voice.

"Why?"

"Oh, the explosion of course. When I heard it had happened right next to our building, I was worried about you. I know only two criminals were killed though, but I thought you might have gotten traumatized by the incident, so I brought along my friends to keep you company."

At that, Zommari stepped forward and held out his hand. "I believe I may have seemed hostile at first, but I hope to make amends," he said.

Karin looked at his hand hesitantly before extending hers. Then all of a sudden, he reached out and grabbed her hand, and the hum in her head grew louder.

"What the… What are you doing?" Karin exclaimed as she tried to snatch her hand out of Zommari's grasp, but he was way too strong. All the while, the humming started to get even louder. "Let go!"

"Relax, Karin. You'll be just fine, trust me. You'll be just fine," Harribel said while smiling reassuringly. She too didn't let go of Karin's other hand, trapping it between both of hers.

Karin watched in horror as the other six members stepped forward. One woman grabbed Zommari's free hand as he held it out, and she in turn held out her other hand for someone else to grab. The humming increased with each additional member. Six times a new addition was added, six times the volume increased, until it was now roaring through her ears, blocking out all other sounds, and sending her heart panicking, thrashing, trying to wring free of her rib cage.

As she watched with deteriorating strength, she watched as Harribel released one of her hands to join with the last person. They grasped each other's hands, closing the circle-

And the humming stopped. Karin found all feelings, all sight, vanishing as peacefulness and tranquility washed over her.

**There, that wasn't so bad was it?** Spoke a soft, soothing, genderless voice. It seemed to be in Karin's head, yet it seemed to come from all around her. **Isn't this the greatest feeling you've ever felt?**

Karin smiled as she nodded in agreement. This feeling of belonging, of being together, of being one, it was absolutely breathtaking.

Then, her vision returned, allowing her to view the other eight members, all watching her, all welcoming her as one of them now.

'_So this is what Harribel felt_,' Karin thought.

**Yes, it is. But right now, you can only experience it through touch, as you haven't been fully integrated into the Unity. The one who was Harribel had this issue too but she's now one of us.**

Questions sprang up in Karin's mind but she didn't bother about them, choosing instead, to bask in the peace. All the worries and concerns about Harribel's condition, about Ichigo's safety, vanished. In fact, what was she so worried about again? She couldn't remember. **No worries. That is how it should, and will always be.**

A small alarm rose in Karin's head, but she disregarded it for a more pertinent question. "Who are you?" she asked aloud.

**The Unity. It is all of us. We are united as one. We are linked beyond all possibilities. We know each other more intimately than ever possible. Every emotion, every thought.**

"Wait, you can read each others, my mind?" Karin asked with a twinge of fear. This was crazy. This couldn't be real.

**Don't be afraid,** the voice soothed. Instead, it did just the opposite, and Karin now felt terrified. They could read her thoughts and feelings!

She started to struggle slightly, but the voice spoke up again, washing her with peace yet again. **You don't have to fear the Unity. We are one family, and you are our sister.**

"But how did I even-" Karin said, and then she realized. It was the virus. The contaminant that Iemura-sensei spoke to them about. So that meant that she had been infected by Harribel. "Why was I infected?"

**This is not an infection. Look at the good, instead of bad it has done to all of us? Our brains are all repaired and cured, linking our minds into the Unity! You were following the one who was Harribel, spying on her.**

"I wasn't spying on her, I was merely concerned!"

**We know. We could sense your concern. But we also feared that your actions could turn into interference. Since we're in a delicate stage of development, we chose to bring you into the Unity as well.**

"But I wasn't asked. You have no right!"

**It was never a matter of if, Karin. It was only a matter of time. We're the future, Karin. This is just the beginning of a new world for humanity. What you are seeing – this is where the birth of the new world will begin. And you will be a part of us when the Big Bang occurs. We'll gather more and more minds to the Unity-**

"Gather? How?"

**By entering their nervous systems, just like you.**

"Without asking for their permissions? How can you force them to join?"

**We know what is best for men, Karin. The Unity is the future. When left to their own devices, men choose the things that harm themselves the most. Money, long life, power. Each looking for their own personal benefit. They end up creating countless wars, countless wastages, countless loss of precious lives that can be used in something much more efficient. No matter how advanced humans are, it doesn't fix the basic flaws in human nature – violence, hatred, superiority.**

"And you can expect to do better?"

**Of course! Imagine a world where all minds are united. There will be no differences in race or gender, as all minds would now be equal.**

Karin's vision blurs as a scene is placed in before her eyes like a holographic screen; she could still see the others, but she could also see a vision – a sunny landscape filled with fields of wheat and corn. All the fields were tended to by people of different genders, different races, yet they smiled and worked in tandem, flawlessly, all with smiles on their faces.

She blinked. The vision changed to a factory where workers operate weaving machinery and clothing production lines, all with contented smiles on their face. Then, before she could see more, the vision changed again. There was now a cluster of buildings, like a semi-urban town with people on the streets. Though no one was smiling, no one looked unhappy either.

**This is the future. A world where hate and animosity disappear because every thought and feeling is known. Every lie will be exposed, but no one will have to lie, because no one will be a stranger to everyone else, because we are all one. No one will be excluded. Won't that sound wonderful?** The Voice said.

"That's not wonderful at all. That's a freaking hive," Karin said.

The Voice did not answer as there was a long pause. Then, it spoke up again. **We see. You are not ready for full integration. But you will be in a few days, Karin. You will learn to appreciate us as the right way, just as you will come to appreciate the Great Inevitability. **

The voice seemed to bristle with happiness. **We really have Iemura-sensei to thank. We owe him so much but then again… perhaps he knows too much. **

Immediately, Karin's thoughts returned to the oncologist, and what he had told her.

**You could have done your part for the Unity. You could have stopped Iemura from sending the samples, since they weren't in our best interests, but you wouldn't listen.**

Wait… Karin suddenly remembered her unexplained doubtfulness of the entire situation. For a moment, she had wanted to stop the entire procedure. "You were influencing me?" Karin was feeling terrified now. Her thoughts were no longer private. How long before they won't even be hers?

**We were merely trying to let you see our side of the story. You see, free will is the problem. You shouldn't have to worry about that. You don't need to worry about your will or our will. There will only be one will; it's so much simpler. We are inevitable.**

"What if Iemura-sensei finds a cure? What would you do then?"

**He will not. He does not have enough time.**

"Yes he will. You are just transmitted by blood! How do you expect to infect everyone? It will take you years. He will have lots of time." Karin was shocked as a wave of gleeful anticipation washed over her, forcefully shutting off her fears and subjecting her to a surge of pleasure, which she knew was wrong, but it just felt so good.

**That's not true! Just watch! We'll prevail and sweep across the world. And you will be part of it all!**

"No way! Even if Iemura-sensei can't stop you, somebody else will!

The Voice began laughing. **Are you speaking of your brother? How can he stop us when he will soon be one of us? Along with his mate, the two of them will be valuable additions to us.**

A stab of fear shot through Karin. "No! Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan! That's not possible! How?"

**Evening two days ago and yesterday morning. They seemed too capable and resourceful so the ones who were Harribel and Zommari scratched them with a pin dipped in our blood.**

Karin stared at Harribel in horror. "No, Harribel… How could you do this?" she asked, but Harribel simply stared at her, her smile no longer on her face. She didn't speak; instead, the Voice spoke up.

**It was a necessary step. Besides, it is inevitable. They would become one of us eventually. Wouldn't you prefer if they were part of us now?**

"No!" she screamed. Karin wasn't going to accept that. She started struggling with renewed vigor, finally managing to twist her hands from Harribel and Zommari's grasps. Shocked, the Unity allowed her to break contact, and along with it, the peace and belonging she felt, only to be replaced with despair and anguish.

Her vision blurred, and dark splotches expanded before her eyes, slowly submerging and engulfing her.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... Comments... I have none. Oh wait, I do.<em>

_About Rukia's dream, I don't know. Dreams don't make sense sometimes. You could say that in all three scenes she had to stay. Moving would be akin to running away, and leaving her body open to the virus. Or something like that. I hope that part was ok._

_A hive mind. Well, with that, guys can read girls' minds. Won't that be something. Of course, the opposite will probably get us killed, if you know what I mean :P It's the sad truth even for me, even though it's not something I'm proud of._

_I can't force anyone to do so, but I really hope you guys can review, even if it's not something you usually do. Many thanks if you do!_

_Next update shall probably be as scheduled - Wed evening site time._

_So... Review! Again! Would saying please help?_


	28. Chapter 26: Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

_Well, here it is again. Chapter 26 on schedule. This chapter is longer than usual, but I needed to finish one particular scene. Hope you enjoy that part. To find out what I mean, read on!_

_Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you guys can keep on reviewing, and recommendations! That would really be great._

_Meh, I have an idea on what I want to write next. The only problem would be where I'll end it. It'll definitely be long though. I hope my muse survives till then..._

_So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy and review! It's time to start the process. It's like Dead Space 2 :P Follow the steps._

_Step 1: Crawl to your computer, load and read my story :)_

_Step 2: Ok there's no needle in your eye, but you get enjoyment of my story as a substitute!_

_Step 3: Review!_

_Follow the steps, and everyone comes out happy... Ok, that's enough._

_**Disclaimer:** ___________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 26: Dreams Don't Turn To Dust**

Wednesday 1000 hrs

Karin eventually came to with Harribel sitting next to her and holding her hand. She wanted to ask what happened but Harribel answered even before Karin could utter a word.

"You passed out."

Karin looked round uncertainly. "Where are the others?"

"We… They left. They had something to attend to."

Karin frowned. Did all that really happen? Or was it just a dream or an illusion? Karin winced as a headache crept into her brain.

"'It really happened. It wasn't a dream."

Shocked, Karin wrenched her hand from Harribel's grasp, covering it with her other hand as if protecting it. Harribel just sat there and watched her blankly. She could read Karin's mind. And was this even Harribel to begin with? It felt like some sort of horrifying sci-fi movie. And she was right smack in the heat of things. And what was that strange feeling she was getting?

"We know how you feel, Karin." Harribel said.

Oh right, so that was the feeling she received. It felt like her mind was no longer hers alone; she had surrendered sovereignty of it. Was she just imagining things? "Do you? I doubt that," she said with a flicker of anger.

Harribel shook her head. "No, we know. Fear, uncertainty…"

"Do you now? How about anger and betrayal, Harribel? You were my roommate and best friend, and yet you did this to me. I don't even know who you are any longer."

"You'll thank us soon, Karin. In a few days time, you'll become one of us, and then you'll thank us for that little prick in your hand."

Karin glared at Harribel in defiance. "Never! It's bad enough that you infected me, but you infected Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan as well. I'll never forgive you!"

"But you will! And so will Rukia-san and Ichigo-san. In a few days time, you'll see what we're talking about."

"A few days? How is that possible? It took you much longer than that."

"It's a mutation in the virus. Now, it spreads much faster through a host's body." At this point, Harribel's face lit up with glee. "Pretty soon, it'll be-"

"I want nothing to do with this stupid Unity! You can go stick it somewhere where the sun doesn't shine!" Karin yelled. She glared at Harribel while the latter just stared expressionlessly back.

"We've been where you were before Karin. The one who was Harribel was frightened as well. She fought, but she didn't know that there was nothing to be scared about. Now that she's fully integrated with us, it is such a wonderful feeling; it's beyond description."

"Where are you going with this, Harribel?"

"We showed you. A transformed world."

"Transformed? But there were still factories, buildings. What do you mean by transformed?"

"It's not what you saw. It's what you didn't see. Do you recall seeing cattle farms? Congested streets? Industrial smoke polluting the skies? The Unity will change the way we live! Humans will have a healthier lifestyle and live in a healthier environment. Gone will be the animal farms that require tons of acres of corn or grain just to maintain, where it can be used as food for humans!"

"What? So you're saying we'll just be reduced to a race of vegans?"

"No no, wild animals can be caught and consumed, but there will be no more animal farms. They are way too inefficient. So it's much more efficient to simply eat the grains directly. There will be no need for travelling within the Unity. You are everywhere everyone is. As such, the environmental benefits are enormous. Clothes, food, materials will still require the use of railways and ships, but people have no need to travel on them."

"Then what about the industries you showed me?" Karin asked, feeling extremely fatigued with everything Harribel was telling her.

"Only certain industries; clothing, agriculture, housing. There will be no need for business or trading industries. What's the point? Everyone will have an equal share. No family, big or small, shall go without housing or food or clothes. What more do they need?"

"Then how about entertainment? Sports? Art and literature?"

"What for? No one will have a need for these things. After all, what practical purposes do these things bring? Whatever talents you wish to express can be immediately appreciated by the entire Unity."

"Then what about feelings? What about love? These are the things that make humans what we are. We feel. Are all these things gone as well?"

Harribel gave her a confused look. "Love? Feelings? The Unity is complete. It is love, bliss and acceptance that increases every time a new mind is added. Everyone rejoices when another brother or sister joins. No one needs love outside of the Unity. The need for Love and Feelings isn't necessary for the human race in procreation."

At this point, Karin was on her feet and slowly backing away from this… this puppet that had taken over Harribel. She was angry at the ideals that were spewing from this, this _imposter_, yet, at the same time, where was the Harribel she knew and loved? She was terrified and confused. Was the real Harribel still trapped inside this shell that was once hers, trying desperately to regain control?

"That's not a human agenda, Harribel. That's a viral agenda. It searches for more hosts to assimilate, to add to its collection and multiply. It is a parasite. It's wrong!"

Harribel was looking at her with sympathy, following her. "You don't understand, Karin. An outsider cannot possibly understand the Unity." She reached out, but Karin backed away even further.

A wave of nauseating tranquility flooded her, and Karin felt like she was moving in cement as she moved towards the microwave. She knew what the Unity was doing – forcing itself through her mind influencing her thinking. She was angry and disgusted.

"Oh, I understand perfectly; The Unity is the virus. It's taking over your brain and imprinting the same viral message in all your brains – exist to multiply, and nothing else. That's the virus way of thinking, and that's what you're telling me." She shook her head. The peacefulness was mind-numbing now, hazing up her thoughts and deadening her movements.

"The Unity is a sterile existence, Harribel. All humanity will be is just a mass of nothing; just healthy people in a healthy environment, where we simply breed like rabbits. There are no more livestock Harribel, because we become livestock, and I refuse to live like that!" She finally reached the microwave, pressing random buttons before pressing start.

Almost immediately, Karin's mind cleared up and her limbs grew light again. She sighed in immense relief. "Thank goodness!" she said. "Now we can talk."

But Harribel just stood there, shaking her head and smiling sadly. "It's too late, Karin. I have already been fully integrated. The old me is no more, and that won't work on me."

Karin could only stare in shock as Harribel carried on. "The Unity doesn't understand why, but the microwaves interfere with those that are incomplete in integration, rendering the Unity blind to you. However, it is only temporary. Once you are fully integrated, nothing can stand between you and the Unity."

Karin was stunned. Her best friend was no more, replaced by this drone. The old Harribel was as good as dead, and only her body was left, filled by this… zombie. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at Harribel, but she blinked them back, refusing to show any weakness.

Harribel wasn't fooled though. "Don't cry Karin. I've never felt happier. And so will you. Within a few days, you'll be changed. It's inevitable, Karin. There's no fighting it, so you shouldn't try. The battle is already won. And as for this," she said, reaching behind Karin and unplugging the microwave before sweeping it off the counter where it smashed on the floor. "Don't waste your time."

Immediately, Karin could feel something invading her thoughts once again.

Just then, the phone rang. They both stared at it for a few seconds while it rang before Karin moved to pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Oh Karin! Thank goodness you're around. It's Ichigo. He's sick!"

"He's sick?" Karin echoed. Then, her gut clenched when she remembered something else. Rukia had called in sick the other day when they went to visit Iemura-sensei. Could she be… "Rukia-chan, then how about you? Didn't you say you were sick yesterday as well?"

"Oh, I was, and let me tell you, it was the worst feeling ever. Every single symptom related to an illness; you name it, I experienced it. And it was ten times worse than a normal one. I also had a horrible nightmare, but let's not go into that for now. Ichigo looks like he's in a worse state than me. His temperature is close to 42 degrees. He's basically experiencing everything I had, only much worse. He's delirious and alternating between chills and drenching sweats, even though his temperature hasn't gone down. He's hallucinating too, seems to think I'm an old man with a cat."

Concern filled Karin, even though she didn't notice that not all of it was hers. "How's he doing now? Do you want me to come over?"

There was a pause. "Um… yeah sure. I'm doing my best to help him, although it doesn't look that good at the moment. I can't really hear him because his speech is slurred, but he says it has something to do with the virus. He used the word 'the'. Is it that virus in your roommate? I think I caught it too, but I think the worst is over."

Karin glanced at Harribel and could see and sense uncertainty and worry coming from her. "I think it is. Look, I'll talk to you later. I'll be right over – wait, I don't know his address." Rukia gave it to her; it wasn't too far away. "I'm on my way."

As Karin hung up, Harribel said, "Your brother is sick. His mate is no longer sick." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Yes, and no thanks to your virus."

"But… that's not right. The virus isn't supposed to make one sick. It's supposed to bypass one's immunity system"

"Well, it looks like Ichi-nii is putting up a roadblock, and from the sounds of it, it looks like Rukia-chan has already gotten rid of it." Harribel just stood there without answering, her eyebrows knitted, as if deep in thought. Karin could feel uncertainty radiating from the Unity as well. Changing her clothes, Karin gave Harribel one last worried look before leaving.

* * *

><p>1215 hrs<p>

"Perhaps you should call a doctor," Karin suggested as she and Rukia sat in Ichigo's living room.

Rukia smiled lightly. "I would, but that idiot refuses to let me call for one."

Karin frowned. "Then how does he treat himself anytime he gets ill?"

"Oh, he has a doctor he always goes to, but apparently she's out of town. Hence, no calling. It's a stupid mentality, really, but I'll listen to him for the moment. If his condition doesn't improve, screw him and his secrecy; I'll call a doctor."

"I really hope he's ok."

Rukia responded by moving closer to Karin and giving the young woman a hug. "And so do I," she said.

Karin looked at Rukia. She definitely looked tired and haggard, probably due to the fact that she herself had just recovered from an illness which was probably caused by the virus. Yet, she could still see the anxiousness on her face. "Rukia-chan, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Definitely. Well, I do feel a little tired and achy, but I suppose that's because I hadn't slept well due to this illness. I'm quite sure I've recovered though; I'm no longer feverish, nor am I getting the chills and sweats Ichigo is getting right now."

"But his seem pretty extreme," Karin commented. When Karin arrived, she found Ichigo sleeping, although he had a pained look on his face. According to Rukia, he was in the middle of one of his sub-zero chills when she'd arrived, and she'd already changed his shirt twice from the sweating.

"I have no answer there. I don't know if he experienced it, but there was also this weird humming in my head that eventually went away."

Karin stiffened when Rukia mentioned the humming, although Rukia didn't appear to notice. She remembered hearing that humming noise soon after getting pricked, and it appeared that Rukia did to. So why had Rukia fallen sick while she hadn't?

"And how about you? Did you get sick or anything?" she heard Rukia ask.

"No, why?"

"What exactly is this virus Ichigo was talking about? He was mumbling something about you having the virus as well." Rukia asked.

Karin sat up straighter. This was the perfect chance to fill Rukia in about the virus. The fact that she heard a humming sound made certain that she had been infected by the virus but had somehow recovered. The only problem was that Rukia was still ignorant about the virus, so that had to change. What Rukia could do about it, Karin didn't know. But she had to know what they were dealing with. _"I'm not really sure, but I feel fine. I don't really think it's that important."_

Wait. Those weren't the words that she wanted to say! What the heck was going on?

Rukia frowned. "It sounded pretty important to me. Ichigo kept repeating it."

"_Perhaps he was just hallucinating or something. The virus isn't supposed to cause any symptoms. Iemura-sensei said so."_ There it was again! Those weren't the words she wanted to say. Karin was starting to panic slightly. She tried to speak again, a bead of sweat forming as she tried to talk, but her mouth wouldn't respond.

Rukia didn't seem to notice. "Maybe…" she said.

This time, Karin felt an infinitesimal tug in her brain, and a nanosecond later, a question leaped out before she could stop it. _"Did you ever get this sick before?" _Now she realized. The Unity was controlling her voice!

"Me? No, not as far as I can remember. I did fall sick about 5 weeks ago, but it was pretty minor compared to what I got yesterday."

As Karin struggled internally to stop herself from speaking, she blurted out, _"Then how about Ichi-nii?"_

"This sick? Yes, once," Rukia replied.

Karin couldn't stop herself! "When?"

"Oh, about 5 weeks ago. In fact, I think it is worse this time. After…"

Karin tried to clamp her mouth shut, and succeeded, but not before she said, "After what?"

Rukia hesitated for a moment. "I don't think I should really go into that. Maybe if Ichigo wants to tell you, he would."

Now Karin wanted to know what Rukia was talking about, yet she didn't want the Unity to hear it as well. She could sense fear and uncertainty in the Unity. How had Rukia stopped the virus? And why could Ichigo fight it as well? She fought to regain control of her voice, to the point that she had to squeeze her eyes shut in her desperate attempt to do so.

"Karin, are you alright?" Rukia asked in concern.

And suddenly, the pressure was gone. She sat there breathing deeply for a few moments before finally speaking, even though she could tell that all the Unity had done was just loosen the leash. It was still waiting in silence. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache after this whole situation."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, both worried for Ichigo, almost as if – Karin shook her head, refusing to let any morbid thoughts invade her mind. Then, Karin was slightly surprised when Rukia place her hand on top of hers. She turned to Rukia, who had a reassuring smile on her face, even though her eyes betrayed the worry she felt too.

"Don't worry, Ichigo is crazy tough. He's not going to let something like a virus take him down; he'll die of shame," she said, which made Karin laugh. Rukia stood. "Let's go see how he's doing," she said as she got up.

As expected, his condition had made no headway. The chills hadn't left, as he was still shivering under the covers. He had a frightened look on his face. Rukia crouched slightly as she swept the hair from his face, trying her best to comfort him while Karin looked on. "Hmm… he's still burning up," Rukia commented softly, although Karin could still hear her.

As she watched, Karin suddenly felt renewed pressure in her brain. The Unity was back, and it wanted answers. "Are you planning on staying here in the meantime?" Karin asked.

"Of course I am. Someone needs to take care of him," Rukia said. Then, she turned to Karin. "Tell you what. Why don't I go get some lunch for the two of us? And maybe something for Ichigo as well if he wakes up; or I could throw in some herbal tea as well. Will you be fine taking care of him?"

Karin shrugged. "This was normally Yuzu's task, but I'll manage," she said with a smile.

Minutes later, the second Rukia left, Karin felt the pressure ease up. She could still sense curiosity from The Unity. It wanted to know how Ichigo would handle the virus, but it probably realized it could only watch and wait. It couldn't observe Rukia since she appeared to have recovered, but Karin could sense that The Unity still wanted to observe Rukia as well.

A wave of sadness washed over Karin as her thoughts drifted to Harribel as she watched Ichigo. How had it been like for her, losing the fight with the virus little by little? At least Karin was aware that she was fighting the virus. Harribel probably had no idea, writing off the alien feelings as being the aftereffects of the tumor treatment until it was too late.

The body of Harribel no longer contained the old her. That thought frightened Karin to no end. Would she end up like this as well – someone who had turned into a viral zombie? She needed to find some way to stop the virus.

She really hoped that Iemura-sensei was truly working on a cure. Perhaps she could send him some of Ichigo or Rukia's blood. If their immune systems could combat the virus, their blood could be used to find a cure.

Her excitement died almost immediately though. The process would be way too lengthy. Even if a cure could be found, she would've been a fully integrated member of The Unity by that time.

She sighed. With nothing to do, Karin looked round Ichigo's room. It was fairly tidy; she wonder if it was her brother's own doing or had Rukia forced him to do so? She smile at that thought.

Something caught her eye. On his desk was a fairly old computer model, but next to it, she saw a silvery object. She stiffened when she finally recognized the object. It was the timer from the bomb he'd found in her house, recognizable by the wires he'd cut snaking from the casing. The only difference was that the timer was lit. Now, the only question was – where was the bomb itself?

Movement on the bed drew Karin's attention. Ichigo was now tossing back and forth, moaning, mumbling, whining. He had a terrified look on his face.

Karin watched him anxiously, wondering what sort of nightmare could be scaring her brother that badly. She grasped his hand, hoping to somehow channel some form of comfort to him.

* * *

><p>1115 hrs<p>

Ichigo looked up as he heard a cough. Turning in that direction, he saw people backing away from a girl a few check-out lines away, giving her a wide berth.

"Sorry, it's just a cold," the girl said, her voice slightly muffled by the surgical mask she was wearing. Everyone was wearing one, including Ichigo. He loved the style – in addition to a cap, no one would be able to recognize him.

The store was packed. A shipment of food managed to come in today and people were buying up as much as they could carry. Ichigo left Rukia back at his apartment where she would be safe from infection while he went out to get food. His cart is loaded with food – corn, carrots, mushrooms, some cabbage, even a can of beans. He even managed to snag a small packet of rice along the way, nearly coming to blows with another man in the process.

He was happy with his finds today. He and Rukia still had quite a fair amount of food stored, but they could never be too careful. Food shipments were rare and sporadic these days, what with looters hijacking food trucks for themselves, so he didn't know when the next shipment would come. It was best to restock even if they didn't need it.

"She's one of them!" Another woman standing behind the girl cried. "I saw her lift the bottom of her mask before she coughed!"

The girl's eyes widened. "No! It's just a cold, I swear!"

"I saw her too!" Another man said, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "She pulled the whole mask halfway off her face!"

Murmurs of agreement rose from those closest to the girl as they backed away further. The girl continued to protest, but she'd already been tagged twice. Protesting wasn't going to change her fate.

Seeing that this was going to get ugly real quickly, Ichigo angled the cart out of the line, heading towards the rear of another one. But he passed that too and kept on edging slowly towards the exit, all while watching the drama enfold.

A security guard with a 'don't mess with me' look heard the commotion and headed for the girl. He was armed and had a testing kit in hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" The guard asked.

The cashier for the line the girl was in pointed at her. "They said she coughed with her mask off. On purpose."

"Is that so?" The guard turned to the girl. "Well in that case, I need a sample of your blood."

"It's just a cold!" the girl said as she backed away, clearing a path behind her. No one wanted to get near her.

"If it is, you can carry on – after the test," the guard said as he cautiously approached the girl. Ichigo noted that the guard did not mention what would happen if it wasn't just a cold.

The girl began looking around wildly. Suddenly, her face hardened. She ripped off her mask. "No! No blood tests! We spit on your blood tests!"

She charged through the crowd around the counter she was at and began spitting, not at the blood test but on people. Panic ensued, as the shoppers closest to the girl starting screaming and trying to flee, but the place was too packed; there was no place to run. The security guard had his pistol drawn but he couldn't fire. If he did, he would graze a lot of innocent bystanders.

Suddenly, something appeared in the girl's hands as she leapt onto the counter – a small butterfly knife – and Ichigo knew what was coming next. And so did everyone else.

"She's a kamikaze!" Someone shouted, and full panic set in. Ichigo was fairly close to the exit by that time, and he watched as the girl pointed the knife at her neck, and rammed it deep into her throat and ripped it sideways. Then, she threw her arms wide, tilted her head back and began spinning around. A scarlet stream burst from her throat, like a geyser spewing out gas and spraying everyone in a five meter radius.

She looked like a twirling dancer, if it weren't for the copious amounts of blood spewing from her throat. It was brief though, as her legs buckled and she collapsed onto the floor, a sunken pallid figure lying in her own blood.

Even as the dance was finished, the audience was still in chaos; those trapped at the counters kept pushing towards the back of the store, trying to get as far from the blood as possible. Those who were just entering did an immediate about turn and rushed out. Ichigo, already close to the door, opted to leave without paying, not that it mattered anymore.

A few months ago, this scene would have horrified him to no end, yet now… he felt nothing. He already had the privilege of witnessing four other kamikaze deaths, so this to him was nothing.

The Hive's MO was pretty much the same – find a crowded area and get a vessel to spread the infection – a cough, sneeze, or a little saliva on vegetables, so easy to do so ever since it became an airborne virus. And if the vessel was caught red-handed, he or she would go down in a glorious fountain of blood.

It didn't care if it had to sacrifice one or two of its members, so long as it had the chance to infect dozens more.

A while later, Ichigo untied his mask before removing the windbreaker he was wearing and draped it over the cart, making sure that the food, especially the fresh produce, were covered. He couldn't let the food be infected. It was a precautionary measure more for Rukia, since he was immune to the virus. It was nearing winter, and the temperatures were tellingly low, but Ichigo ignored it. Removing his windbreaker also exposed the Glock he had holstered at his waist. Then, he kept on moving.

It was dark and cloudy, bringing about a sense of bleakness as Ichigo carried on walking. He still had his car, but petrol was hard to come by as well, so he was better off walking. He sighed, wishing the sun was out, but the weather seemed to reflect the desolate mood that had set on not only Japan, but the entire world as well, ever since the infection spread to most of the rest of the world. In fact, Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the sun.

The streets were deserted, which was a good thing, especially with his load of food. Yet, he couldn't afford to relax just yet. He'd heard cases of people getting jumped for their food, which was another reason why he didn't want Rukia going with him, even though he was sure she could take care of herself.

A while ahead, he saw someone he recognized – an acquaintance moving his way. Ichigo didn't remember his name, even though he'd probably heard it a few times.

"Hey," the man said with a grin, nodding towards the cart. "Leave anything for me?" There was no way he could miss the Glock that Ichigo had holstered. Sure, the man was a friendly acquaintance, but in these times, one couldn't be too careful. People could get desperate.

"Plenty," Ichigo said. "But you might want to wait awhile. A kamikaze just visited the place."

The man grimaced. "Damn! Not again. They don't know when to quit do they? They know we've got the vaccine but they still keep on trying."

"Well, just because they've got lots of brains doesn't mean they're smart."

The man didn't comment on that, and Ichigo couldn't blame him. Despite the medical sector glorifying the vaccine, rumor was the hype was only temporary, and that it wasn't as effective as thought. Some even said that it was a ruse by the infected to infect even more people. The government countered the rumors by saying that they were lies spread by the infected to cause panic, but no one knew who to believe. The only thing that was working at the moment was the blood test which determined if you were infected or not.

"Well, I suppose I should go down and wait for them to clean up before going in." The man waved goodbye and Ichigo mimicked his movements, watching as the man walked off. Once he was sure the man wasn't going to spin round and jump him, Ichigo resumed his walk back. A few months earlier, he would have laughed at his own paranoia, but now? It was a way of life.

No one knew who to trust anymore. As days went by and more and more got infected, he could literally feel the threads of the social fabric tearing bit by bit. Trust was a thing of the past, because anyone – your best friend, your relatives, your family, could be carrying the virus as well. And less than a few days after that, they would join the ranks of those dead set on infecting you as well.

Compassion – a trait no longer applicable in life. Sure, you could feel sorry for the victims – after they were dead.

That was why he couldn't have Rukia going out, even if she protested and resorted to hitting him. So far, she'd managed to avoid getting infected, but how long would that last? Ichigo wasn't too worried about himself since he was immune, and Rukia knew that, so he was afraid she might just take it upon herself to leave so as to prevent herself from becoming a burden. It was a hard way of life, but it was necessary. He couldn't lose her again.

Ichigo sighed as he reminisced how the deterioration of society had taken just a mere few months. First, the virus mutated into an airborne virus, and the original Hive mind fanned out from Tokyo, spreading across Japan and infecting the many tourists, allowing it to spread beyond Japan and to the rest of the world. Tens of millions were infected and integrated by the time anyone realized it existed, and despite the combined efforts of every government, it still wasn't enough.

It was hard on Ichigo too. First, a few months ago, Karin reentered his life, but just as quickly exited it, travelling with the rest of the Hive's vanguard and spreading the virus, refusing to answer his calls and disappearing without a trace.

He tried finding her for a few days, but as Sunday loomed, he suddenly remembered the reunion with the old man and Yuzu, and that Karin would be there as well. Horrified, he tried to contact them in an attempt to get them out of there, but the old man had joyfully answered the call, saying that Karin had come over along with the rest of her friends, and it was at that point that Ichigo knew his family was lost.

Now, months later, it was still hard to stomach that they were now part of the Hive that was destroying humanity. Rukia too got hit hard, as Hisana and Byakuya disappeared soon after that, probably as part of the Hive as well. Now, all they could do was survive.

Eventually, Ichigo reached his home without anymore incident. Somehow, he managed to drag the cart up to his floor, since the elevator wasn't working. He knocked on the door and waited for Rukia to answer it. He had a key, but she'd been getting edgy these days, so he figured he should go easy on her nerves and knock instead of barging in.

He saw a shift of light through the peep hole, and knew she was looking through it. Seconds later, he heard the door unlock to reveal a smiling Rukia. "Hey Ichigo, I hope you got something good," she said.

However, Ichigo wasn't fooled. Immediately he could tell that something was wrong. Her posture was stiff and her eyes looked watery and troubled, like she had been crying.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked in, removing his weapon and placing it on a cupboard as she closed the door.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong," she said. Ichigo turned to look at her but found that she was still standing by the door, her back facing him and her hand still on the handle even though she'd locked it already.

Moving to her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her round. She looked down, refusing to face him, so he placed a finger on her chin and gently tilted her head up. Her face was impassive, but her eyes showed hopelessness and fear. "Rukia, don't do this. What's wrong?"

Rukia looked at him for a moment, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "I… I'm…" She didn't finish. Instead, she looked downwards again.

"Rukia…" Ichigo shifted his hands to grab both of Rukia's hands, cupping them together with his larger hands. "Come on Rukia, look at me. Did I do something wrong? I told you I'll always be here right? We'll get through this, even if it's just the two of us."

"It's… You'll be…" she squeezed her eyes shut with a pained expression, and a tear rolled down her cheek, which Ichigo wiped off. She opened her eyes and looked at him in despair. "You're wrong, Ichigo. You'll be the only one left."

"What are you-" Then his eyes widened. "No… no it can't be…" Dread pooling in his stomach, he lifted Rukia's left hand and looked at her open palm. There it was – a small, fresh pin prick of a wound that signaled that she had just done a blood test. He turned to look at the testing kit sitting innocently on his table.

He looked at her again, his tongue drained of saliva. "No, it must be a faulty test or something, maybe there was something wrong with it," he said, but any glimmer of hope was dashed when Rukia shook her head even before he'd finished.

"I took the test three times. They were all positive."

His heart tore. He must have accidentally brought the virus back without knowing it, maybe some infected food or something. He couldn't accept this. He'd moved her here so that he could protect her; keep her safe. Both their families were gone; they only had each other left. But now…

A sob. It tore his heart yet again. But what could he say? Other than him, no one had beaten the virus yet. He wanted to believe that there was something out there that could stop this, but what? Months, and yet there was still nothing. And now, in a few days time, she would turn into yet another puppet for the Hive, and he would have nothing left.

Wordlessly he pulled Rukia closer to him. She buried her face in his chest, her hands round his back and grabbing the back of his shirt as she cried silently. It threatened to bring a sob to his throat as well. He guided Rukia over to the sofa and they both sat down, an arm round each other. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers, pulling her as close as he could. "We'll beat this Rukia. I don't know how, but we will."

"Ichigo…" she said, and her voice was so tired, so void of hope. "This is different. This isn't something you can fix. The best scientific minds around the world have tried and failed to tackle this problem. Every time they think they have a solution, the virus mutates. What can you do?"

Ichigo had nothing to say. When she put it like that, what could he say? How could he offer her a chance when the big brains couldn't? "I don't know, but I can't just stand by and let them take you away. I have to do something."

He didn't mention that the guilt had pretty much taken over him. He'd brought her here to protect her, but the virus got to her anyway. He was responsible for her fate – one that was worse than death.

"Then do it," Rukia said without a trace of enthusiasm or optimism. "But don't expect me to hope, Ichigo, because as much as I want to, I can't. I'm looking at the end of me, at the end of us. We'll be no more, I'll be no more. My… Our future ends in a few days. If it was death, I could accept that. But this… this is a living death. I just can't… I just can't take it," she said, and the sobs returned.

Ichigo was crushed. Where was the strong-headed Rukia he knew? It was as if the virus was already working its magic in her, draining her, changing her and extinguishing her spark. It was finished, all because he didn't take action to stop the virus when he knew about it back when Karin got infected. And now, he would well and truly be alone. If only he had done something. If only he could say something to make it all go away. But what could he say?

And now, he couldn't even leave her. She'd lost all hope, and there was no telling what a person would do when their whole future goes black without any hope, and worse of all, she knew where he kept his guns. They had lost.

They just sat there, trying to savor each other's touch as much as they could while they counted down the last moments of their lives together, as everything dissolved around them.

* * *

><p><em>Whew. That was long. But it was necessary. I could have split it, but I didn't want to go there.<em>

_O.o How does that end classify? A bit of sad fluff? But what's with the months later part? I'll leave that to you guys to determine, even though it's kinda obvious._

_So... Nothing more to add, so go ahead and follow the steps. Review! It shall be greatly appreciated!_

_Next chapter will be as planned - Sunday evening site time, unless I'm mourning the lack of reviews and throwing chairs as well :P_

_So... Review! Can't force you to, so i shall say please instead. Politeness gets you far, right?_


	29. Chapter 27: Fade Away

_Back again. As scheduled. And trying to fix a hole in my wall from the chair I threw because I only got 4 reviews... Ok, I'm lying. But still... Only 4?_

_Anyway, to all those that couldn't tell, the scene in the last chapter was a dream. Why Rukia was infected in that scene was simply because Ichigo didn't know she was fine. Or is she really fine? Read on to find out._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. This chapter might be confusing, but don't let that stop you! More things will be explained in the next chapter._

_And once again, I hope you guys would take the time to review. Many thanks to those who did. So, Read, enjoy and review please!_

_**Disclaimers:** ___________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 27: Fade Away**

Wednesday 1800 hrs

"Karin, are you sure you're feeling fine? Your voice sounds a little strained."

"Yeah I'm fine Toshiro. Just having a slight headache. The past few days have been a real pain. It could be due to a bit of stress though. How are your exams going?" Karin said. She didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't feel like telling Toshiro her problems. She didn't want him to worry, but somehow, that didn't seem like the only reason.

"So far so good. I haven't had much problems so far. I think I'll do pretty well," he said. "You know, you really should relax more. That's what this week or two is for – calming of your nerves so you can perform better during the games."

"Yeah I know, it's just that… things haven't been going well lately, and it's a real pain," she said as she walked around Ichigo's flat, slowly taking in everything her brother had in his house.

"I understand. Oh by the way, what time would you be meeting your family on Sunday?"

"I'll be going in the afternoon. Why?" She approached Ichigo's desk where the bomb timer was located and began nonchalantly opening the drawers out of curiosity.

"Oh, how about I meet you before we go?"

"You'll be coming along? I thought you have a paper on Monday? I don't want to rob you of your revision time," she said in surprise. As she spoke, she opened the bottom-most drawer and nearly got the shock of her life. Instead of finding pens and papers, she saw the brick sized object Ichigo had found in her apartment – the bomb.

"For some reason, my Monday paper got shifted to Tuesday. That's not a problem though, since it frees up time for me to meet your family. I want to see if your Oji-san is as crazy as you make him sound," Toshiro said, pulling Karin out of her trance.

"Oh you better believe it. He may have mellowed out in recent years, but he's in no way close to being sane," Karin said with a laugh, even as her heart sank. True, she could spend time with the people she loved most, but would she still be her by the time Sunday came? She glanced back at the drawer that held the bomb, which was now closed, and made a mental note to berate Ichigo for keeping something so dangerous in his room. What if Rukia-chan had found it?

"Well, I'm looking forward to-" Toshiro paused as Karin heard voices in the background. "Ok Karin, I've got to go. The football guys are headed out for dinner. I'll call you later."

"Sure, take care," Karin said, even as her heart dropped further. Sighing, she hung up just as Rukia entered, and she stuck a thermometer into his mouth.

"Do you think he's ok now?" Karin asked Rukia..

Rukia kept her gaze on Ichio. "I think… perhaps the worst is over. I think he finally beat it too," she said. "He hasn't started sweating or shivering the past hour, and although his temperature is still high, it's down to around 39 now. I think his immune system finally managed to get the upper hand too. Which is a good thing too, or I would give him a piece of my mind if he succumbed to the virus.

Karin smiled as she watched Rukia cough lightly before stroking his messed up hair in a loving matter, herself still not fully recovered. "Ichi-nii is really lucky to have met you again, Rukia-chan."

Rukia smiled slightly. "Actually, it's probably the other way round," she said, but she didn't comment further, so Karin didn't prod anymore.

It appeared that both Rukia and Ichigo had beaten their own respective illnesses, but what exactly did they beat? There still wasn't solid proof it was the contaminant they fought against, although she hoped that was the case, since it would prove that the Unity wasn't as invincible as it thought. There was still that possibility that it was just a normal virus. Only time could tell.

She yawned loudly, causing Rukia to look at her. "Are you ok? You sound tired. Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Maybe. After everything that has gone on these past few days, I'm surprised I can still sleep."

At that point, Rukia yawned loudly too, which caused the two women to laugh slightly. "Well, looks like your tiredness is contagious," Rukia said. "Tell you what, why don't you head on home first and take a rest? I'll stay here and keep Ichigo company, and I'll tell you when he wakes up. I think I need a rest too."

Karin agreed somewhat reluctantly, but she left all the same. She had some thinking to do.

As she walked, she tried her best to stay awake. She was undoubtedly tired, but she was uncertain if she could sleep, not after what she'd been through today, not after learning that a stupid hive mind known as The Unity was hell bent on erasing her personality, individuality and self.

She felt a sob building in her throat, and seeing no one around, she let it out. _'I don't want to die,'_ she thought.

And that was exactly what integration with the Unity would do to Karin – kill her. Sure, her body would still be living, but all her values, talents, characteristics, everything that made her who she was, would be gone. She would no longer care about music, art, sports, everything and everyone she loved because they would no longer serve the practical purposes of humans in the Hive mind.

She had to see Iemura again – probably first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe he could come up with something, because the Unity was clearly concerned about his participation, so he was her best option on the medical side at the moment.

Come to think of it, Karin hadn't felt the Unity pulling at her thoughts for the past few hours. Was it watching? Or was it preoccupied elsewhere? Right now, Karin could care less, as long as it didn't affect her. She looked up at the sky forlornly, wondering how many more sunsets she would be able to see. Would the Unity try to take over again, or even use her to try and wrest the secret of Rukia and Ichigo successfully resisting the virus?

She had to prevent the Unity from stealing what was hers, and what was her. But how?

* * *

><p>? hrs<p>

_Rukia thought she'd fallen asleep, but now she was walking on the streets._

_Where was she? Somehow she had left the apartment and was now walking. But she didn't know where she was. She was in a nice, quiet neighborhood, but she didn't turn round, somehow knowing where she was going, and which house she was headed for. The ground somehow seemed further away from her viewpoint than she remembered._

_Rukia felt a stab of anticipation as she turns into the walkway of one of the houses. The first floor is dark, but there is a lit window in the second. She walked up the front steps , onto the porch and towards the door. It had a screen over it. Stopping, she reached her hand for the bell – wait! That's not her hand! It's way too big, and the fingers were too thick. Where were her hands?_

_She watched as a finger was raised to press the bell, not with a finger but a knuckle. What a strange way of ringing a bell, and what was this horrible sense of dread she was getting?_

_The door opened, and there stood a man. Wait… she didn't recognize the man. No… His name was Iemura Yasochika. But how did she know that?_

_"Zommari," the man said. "What a surprise."_

_Zommari? Why did that name sound familiar? Then she knew again. It was one of those people of the cult that Ichigo mentioned. But why was Iemura calling her that?_

_"I hope I'm not disturbing you, sensei," she heard herself say in Zommari's voice, "but I need your help."_

_"Oh, well come in then," Iemura said, unlocking and pushing the screen door open. "In fact, now that you mention it, I could also use your help."_

_As she followed him inside, she began wondering: what was going on? Was she having yet another dream? Then how did she get here? This dream seemed so real. It felt like an out of body experience, but she had no idea how to stop it. In fact, it seemed as if she was seeing everything from this Zommari's viewpoint. It looked like she was going to have to ride it out._

_Iemura was leading the way. "Let's go to my study. We can talk there."_

_Rukia's sense of dread increased as she watched herself close in on Iemura's back as she fumbled in her – no wait, Zommari's – coat pocket and withdrawing a slim wire with a wooden handle on each end. Although she's never seen one before, Rukia somehow knew that it was a garrote._

_She was apprehensive about seeing this dream through, but now Rukia absolutely hated it, but she couldn't stop Zommari from crossing his wrists and looping the wire over the unsuspecting sensei's head. She watched in horror as the two hands wrenched back, tightening the wire around Iemura's throat, twisting and locking it in place._

_A grunt emerged from Iemura as his hands began clawing at his throat, as he tried to turn, but Zommari kept a firm and relentless grip on the handles, always making sure he stayed behind the sensei. She could see part of Iemura's panicking face, its mouth open in a silent scream as the face slowly turned blue, his frightened, bulging, bloodshot eyes pleading for mercy, for air._

_Rukia wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She wanted to release the handles, but there was no response._

_Now, Iemura was kicking and spasming, desperately reaching behind him, slamming the both of them against the table, against the wall, doing everything he could to get his assailant to release the handles, but Zommari's body outweighed him by at least thirty kilograms._

_Rukia screamed yet again, but it seemed like only she could hear herself. 'Stop it! Oh God, let the man go! STOP IT!' but her cries went unheeded._

_Eventually, Iemura's legs gave way and he dropped to his knees. Rukia drops with him, directly behind, maintaining the tension on the wire. Iemura's movements slow, his body beginning to sag to one side. But still, the pressure stayed, and a knee is jammed into his back._

_A jerk. Then another, before Iemura stopped moving. But she didn't stop there, keeping the pressure for a few more moments before she relaxes, unwinding the wire and pulling it free._

_Gripping the table, she heaved herself from the floor, staring down at the corpse of what was once a brilliant man. Such a waste._

As she headed for the door, everything suddenly went black and Rukia jerked her eyes open.

"What-" She looked around frantically, her breath released in pants, her body breaking out in a cold sweat. It was awhile before she finally found her bearings. She was back in Ichigo's apartment. Her thoughts were a mess, her brain shorted out, but one thought sprang to the foremost of her mind – What the hell just happened? She'd just dreamt that she had killed someone else in a dream. If that wasn't morbid, she didn't know what was.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, another young woman awoke with a start as well, having just witnessed the same execution, and seconds later, burst into tears in the quiet of her home, her roommate long gone, both in body and mind. She knew exactly what she'd just seen – her subconscious invading another person in The Unity's hive mind instead of the other way round, if only temporary.<p>

She knew that it wasn't a dream. It was real, even as she pleaded, hoped that it was all just a dream. She was there, she did it with her own hands, and she hated herself, hated the Unity for causing her all this pain.

She couldn't return to sleep. She needed to tell someone about this. She needed to act. Stumbling out of bed, Karin grabbed her phone and headed back to Ichigo's house, unaware that someone unaccounted for had experienced the same thing as well, all the while trying to reach Iemura, hoping that he would answer his phone and alleviate her fears.

* * *

><p>2100 hrs<p>

Rukia was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring, since virtually no one knew where Ichigo lived. She was even more surprised when she looked through the peephole and saw who it was.

"Karin, what are you doing back here again? Forgot something?" Rukia frowned as she said this. Karin had a look of wide eyed fear on her face. She was breathing slightly heavily, like she'd just ran a race, and she had her phone clutched in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Ichi-nii, so I decided to come back." Rukia didn't comment at her strange reason. "Are you ok?" Karin asked. "You look kind of worried."

And she probably was. Rukia had spent the past half hour or so trying to calm herself down and convince herself that what she had seen was just a dream. Yet, it had seemed so real, and the fact that she knew what the pale middle-aged doctor's name was, even though she hadn't seen him before, unsettled her. Eventually, she finally managed to convince herself that it was just a dream, but there was still a seed of doubt in her.

"I'm ok. Besides, you look in an even worse state than me. You better come in and cool down; Ichigo is still asleep. His temperature has dipped, although it is still within the feverish range."

"What day is it?" a hoarse voice suddenly sounded from somewhere inside the house. Both women jumped at the sound and saw Ichigo standing just outside his bedroom doorway, leaning against the wall with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He was dull-eyed and looked like he had a hangover, his hair looking even messier than it usually did, and he looked pale, but other than that he looked otherwise infinitely better than he did this morning.

"It's Wednesday, but it's 9pm now," Rukia said, closing the door as Karin entered and headed for Ichigo. He waved her off as he slowly shuffled to the living room before flopping down onto a couch, letting out a deep breath as if he'd just run a marathon.

"I've been sick for a week?"

Rukia sat on the armrest of the couch and placed a hand on his forehead. "No, it's still the same Wednesday, just a little less than a day."

"Ugh. It feels like it's been months."

"You were quite sick for the whole day, Ichi-nii. Your fever didn't let up for the entire day, going over 42oC in fact, according to Rukia-chan, and you were delirious at times," Karin said, sitting on the sofa.

Ichigo gave a weak smile. "You should have seen it from my viewpoint, especially the nightmares I had. You wouldn't have believed them."

"You sound as if that was unique and special. I also had my fair share of nightmares when I was sick," Rukia said.

Karin picked up on that. "Really? You didn't tell me you also had nightmares too, Rukia-chan,"

"I didn't? It's nothing much really, although I could've sworn I did."

At this, Ichigo lifted his head and stared at Karin, as if only just noticing that she was here. "Karin, how did you get in here?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Rukia-chan let me in. I was worried about you Ichi-nii. You looked so sick, it was almost like you were on your deathbed."

"And thanks for cursing me. I feel ok, just… maybe a little weak. And the dreams. Ugh, if you could see it."

Karin shuddered again when Ichigo mentioned his dream. She noticed that Rukia had a slight blank look on her face as well. Should she tell Ichigo about her dream? On the way to his house, she'd tried contacting Iemura at the University. After navigating through the maze of staff, Aizen eventually picked up the call, and told her that Iemura had left at around five, which meant he was probably at home. He refused to divulge his home number though, on the grounds of privacy.

Because of her connection with the Unity, Karin knew where Iemura stayed, so since she had no other option, she called the police, flat out telling them to check on an Iemura Yasochika- sensei because he wasn't answering his phone and she feared, well, that something awful had happened to him.

"You didn't happen to make any coffee, did you?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Rukia.

"Yes, but it has long gone cold, and you really should drink something like herbal tea or something, it'll be more cooling for you since you've lost a lot of fluids, and no, you're not forcing your way out of this one."

Ichigo grimaced. "I've got a headache from caffeine withdrawal. It's not to feed a habit; it's a medical necessity."

"And so is the herbal tea. I told you, you're not getting out of drinking the tea, so don't make me force feed you," Rukia said, although she did it with a smile.

Ichigo smiled with his eyes closed. "You're willing to torture a sick person? You must be more sadistic than I thought. Next thing next you'll be asking me to get it myself."

Rukia laughed and feigned surprise. "How did you know I was going to do that? Alright, alright. On account that you're sick, I'll get you your coffee, but you have to drink a cup of tea first."

As Rukia headed for the kitchen, Ichigo turned to Karin and said, "You know, I think high fever makes you susceptible to strange dreams. I dreamed about your strange-" he coughed vigorously for a couple of times. "Ugh, I think I got sick long enough to last me a lifetime. I dreamt about your strange old man."

Karin frowned. "Strange old man? Oh you mean the one that gave me your name?"

"Yes. I dreamt that he paid me a visit with that Bobtail cat of his."

Karin didn't say anything for a second. Then, with a start she realized… "Ichi-nii, I never mentioned a cat."

"Sure you did. A white cat with different colored fur around its eyes? How else would I have known?"

"Ichi-nii, I remembered specifically not mentioning it. So how did you know?"

"It has to be from you, because that ojii-san's visit was all in my head. Did you notice the double locks on my door? No one gets in unless I let them. Well, except for Rukia, since she has a key, and I doubt she let anyone else in besides you. Besides, that was before she came over. But let me ask," he said as Rukia reappeared with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She placed it on the table in front of Ichigo. He made a face at it, but accepted it anyway, since he knew better than to reject it, sick or no.

"Hey Rukia, did you let an old man into my house?"

Rukia frowned. "No, why? And how did he look like?"

"He looked very old, bald but had the longest white haired mustache I've ever seen. Plus he had a white colored cat. I dreamt that he visited me, and he was going on about how the virus spelt apocalyptic doom for the world. He said that if Rukia and I didn't stop it, the world as we know it would end in bloodshed, death, terror and all that fun stuff. Damn if I know how to stop it though; it sounds like a job for some ghost-buster team or something."

Karin stared blankly at Ichigo, who was busy trying to cool the tea down, under Rukia's threat of feeding it to him not so gently. What he described didn't sound like the paradise that the Unity had promised, although, the end of the world part as they knew it seemed to hit the needle right on the head.

"That's strange," Rukia said. "Some old guy visited me as well, and as far as I know, Hisana-nee didn't let anyone in. He didn't mention the apocalyptic part, but he did say that you, Karin, Harribel-san and I were infected."

Ichigo snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, he mentioned that to me as well. He said something about a war too, and that Rukia and I were the… frontrunners or something like that, whatever that meant."

This was too much for Karin to bear. She gripped the armrest of the sofa as she asked, "He told you two that?"

"Yeah, and you know what's even weirder? I think that hallucination forced me to dream about the virus, some sort of world where civilization is breaking down day by day."

Karin was almost too afraid to ask. "How so?"

"Well, it was based on the idea that the contaminant virus isn't just a random virus. It links all the minds of the people it infects into one group conscious, like a… like a hive mind."

Karin let out an inaudible gasp as she stared at Ichigo in shock. Vaguely, she noticed that Rukia was staring at her strangely, but her mind was too shocked to focus on anyone else but her brother. "What… What did you say?" Ichigo, on his part, didn't seem to notice.

He was describing the Unity to a fault. But how could he know? How could he know that he and Rukia were infected? And Rukia too, she knew that she had been infected as well. Well, for the most part, she seemed to have written it off as a dream as well, but she knew.

"I said a hive mind. Like one formless being was controlling the entire human race."

"Karin, are you ok?" Rukia asked her. Karin then realized that her hands were trembling and forced herself to calm down.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry," she said before turning back to Ichigo. "Tell me about it."

"Well, it took place just a few months from now. We were in the middle of an all out war between infected and uninfected."

'_Yes, a war. That's what would happen if the virus managed to turn airborne, making it that much easier to spread. Thank God it isn't,'_ Karin thought.

Both she and Rukia listened in fascination to Ichigo's chilling, tragic scenario, all the while with a lump building in her throat and her mind in a daze. She listened as Ichigo recalled how he and the Rukia in his dream found out that she had been infected, and the despair that had set in, and was mortified that she could actually feel tears bubbling inside her and threatening for release.

Rukia on her part looked slightly miffed but shocked at the same time when Ichigo recalled up to that point. If Karin didn't know better, she would've thought it was because Ichigo's dream depicted Rukia as being weak and succumbing to the pathetic virus. Probably in those exact same words too. Yet, if Rukia was annoyed, she didn't say or do anything, which was a first, preferring to listen silently.

Back when they were teenagers, Rukia would probably have already dealt Ichigo some serious damage by now for making her sound so weak. In fact, come to think of it, Karin couldn't recall Rukia actually hitting Ichigo even once since they met again. The furthest it got were verbal threats or light insults, but no physical abuse. Not that Karin was missing the abusive Rukia though; the more matured and caring one was a much better change in her opinion. She supposed ten years apart had matured both her brother and Rukia.

Yet, there seemed to be some sort of unspoken connection between the both of them, as if they had been through something that had permanently melded the both of them together. Rukia seemed to put her absolute trust in Ichigo, and support him in any way, and Ichigo on his part knew that she was made of much sterner stuff than she looked.

"Wow, that kinda… sucks. But I don't see Rukia-chan simply sitting there in despair without taking action."

"Yeah well, most dreams have skewed logic. Neither do I see Rukia acting that way," he said as his hand found its way into one of Rukia's, who squeezed it. "But you can't deny that it was a horrible feeling, especially since we were the only two people left from our families. And now that's where the dream gets really weird when it pertains to you," Ichigo said as he reached for the remote and turned on the television. He began surfing channels.

Karin felt her insides clench. "I was in your dream?"

"Not in person, but the dream me was thinking about you as being one of the infected. It wasn't like a revelation, more like something I'd already known for a while."

Karin felt like she was slowly turning into a block of ice. She fought to keep her face straight, aware that Rukia was still watching her in concern. "Is that all?"

"Not quite. I was thinking awful thoughts about you. I imagined that back during our reunion, you were already infected, so I tried calling Yuzu and the old man to warn them, but you were already there, along with a few of your 'friends', and I knew I was too late to save them." He grimaced. "Sorry about that."

Karin fought a wave of nausea at Ichigo's words – the worst part was, that's exactly what she would do, and that was sickening. That's what the Unity would command her to do – infect her family, since they would trust her and not suspect anything. And she would want to do it! Once she was fully integrated, she would become a willing participant in its agenda.

"Karin? Are you alright?" Ichigo said, finally noticing that something was wrong with his sister.

She had to tell him, the both of them. They had a right to know. "Ichi-nii…"

But suddenly, Rukia's voice rang out. "Wait! Ichigo, turn back!" They were both staring at the television screen.

"Which one? Where?" he said, scrolling back.

"The news channel we just passed." Ichigo found it, and-

"Oh shit, Karin! Look at this!"

Karin looked at the screen and saw Iemura's face, obviously a photo, on the screen.

Ichigo turned the volume up as the newscaster spoke. "…on a tip, police found the body of medical researcher Iemura Yasochika in his home just a few hours ago. The cause of death appears to have been strangulation. Police have no motive or suspect at the moment. In other news…"

"What the hell?" Ichigo hit the mute button, but before he could say anymore, Rukia spoke up.

"No way… I just saw him."

"What? Where? And how? You didn't come with us to meet him," Ichigo said.

"I… I don't know. I was dreaming I think, but it felt so real. I don't know how, but somehow I knew who he was even though I've never met him before."

"So what did you dream about?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia was shaking her head with a blank look as she stared at the muted newscaster talking. "I… I dreamt that I killed him." At this, Karin's head whipped round to stare in wide-eyed shock at Rukia, but the both of them didn't notice. Rukia and Ichigo continued talking, but their voices were distant and echoed through Karin's brain.

This wasn't happening. That was the same dream that Karin herself experienced. She'd witnessed the murder as well through her connection with the Unity, and it seemed that Rukia did too, which meant only one thing – Rukia was still infected, not completely safe like she imagined. Ichigo's nightmare was already coming to fruition faster than he expected.

Wait… but there was a problem with that. Karin could sense joy and happiness emitting from the Unity when it first established contact with her. Yet, when Rukia called her to come over to Ichigo's house, she'd sense no anticipation or joy from the Unity, only worry. In fact, the Unity had been oddly quiet so far, and Karin had no inkling from it that a new member had joined their ranks. So, what was going on?

She refocused back on the other two's voices. "… I really have no idea. It felt like I was the one committing the act, but it was done with hands that were most definitely not mine. And this Iemura called me something else too."

"Ok, not that I don't believe you, but it's quite a lot to take in. So what exactly happened?"

Karin didn't hear what Rukia had to say; she didn't need to, since she too knew wasn't a dream. The Unity had murdered Iemura-sensei, and she'd witnessed it too. She had been there, and she could still feel the handles of the garrote against her palms. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I saw it too," she said quietly. There, she said it.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at her. "What was that?"

"Ichi-nii! I'm infected!" She blurted out.

He stared wide eyed at her. "What? How?"

"Harribel did it."

As sick as he was, something fearsome flashed in his amber eyes and contorted his features as he shifted into a horrible scowl. "That bitch! I'll kill her!"

"No, Ichi-nii! It's not her fault! I'm infected, and so are you and Rukia!"

* * *

><p><em>Confusing? I hope not. I read this part a few times through, so I hope it's ok.<em>

_If you need an explanation - Karin can view what other members of the Unity are seeing, and vice versa. But for some reason, so can Rukia. Why? Who knows._

_By the way, I have a couple of facts about Bleach I wanna ask you guys_

_1. Do Pluses lose their memories when they go to Soul Society?_

_2. When did Rukia & Renji enter the Academy?_

_3. Are souls with reiatsu the only ones that need food?_

_Need to clear these up for my next story, so if you can help, either through PM or a review, that would be greatly appreciated!_

_I hope you readers who like my story can review, and a thanks again to those who did. _

_Next chapter will be on Wednesday night again, as usual. This arc will end in 5 chapters after this, plus an epilogue, so look out for it! Thanks to everyone who have stuck with me!_

_Again, review please! Especially since it's nearing the end. They will all be greatly appreciated. And if you could answer my questions too, thanks as well!_


	30. Chapter 28: Hesitate

_Hi! And if you're reading this chapter more than once, Hi again! Warning, long chapter ahead; I needed a cliffhanger._

_Finally I've finished writing this story. I was itching to start my new one, so now I can finally do it! L__ots of stuff will be explained in this chapter, somewhat. Might be a bit dry though, but it's necessary. But don't let that stop you!_

_Hey to all those who have their own stories, here's a question. For all the chapters I post, the first time I edit each doc, FF always bumps the word count up by 200-400 words even without me adding anything. Any ideas why?_

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who answered my questions in the last chapter. I shall be going with the more similar answers, cuz it means that it's a common consensus (sorry **fokker333**!)_

_"Normal Italics" - Karin speaking to the Unity_

_:Italics with colons: - Karin's movement/speech is controlled_

_**Bold: Unity speaking**  
><em>

_So let's not waste more time. Here's the next chapter! Read, enjoy, and Review! With a nice please thrown in as well._

_**Disclaimer:** ____________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>_________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 28: Hesitate**

2200 hrs

Silence met her words. "What? Rukia and I are infected?" he said, looking at Rukia, who looked at him with an equally blank look. "How do you know? And are you sure?"

"Because…" And suddenly, Karin felt a surge within her, and felt an invisible hand clamp down on her tongue, trying to paralyze it. The Unity was back, or maybe it had never gone away, simply eavesdropping but not acting. And now, it looked like it was acting now, ready to stop her from saying anything that might threaten it.

But she fought back, managing to push the words out.

"Because your dream about the Hive mind is true, and so was Rukia-chan's… vision of Iemura-sensei's murder."

"You mean that it was real? That it really happened?" Rukia asked in shock.

"Can't be. I was feverish and delirious."

"No, Ichi-nii. The Hive mind spoke to me yesterday. Harribel, Zommari and half a dozen more of Iemura-sensei's patients are part of this Hive, and I'm slowly getting integrated into it too. They're in my head right now… trying to keep me from talking, but I can… still… resist."

Ichigo stared at her, his expression interchanging between concern, rage and disbelief.

Karin continued. "They killed Iemura-sensei, Ichi-nii. They were afraid he would come up with a vaccine or way to kill the virus."

"And how… how do you know that?"

"Because I was there! I witnessed it through Zommari's eyes, and so did Rukia-chan!"

Now, Ichigo's shocked look shifted to Rukia, but she had other things on her mind. "Wait, wait. Back up for a moment. You guys have been talking about this virus, but I have very little idea of what you guys are talking about. From what it sounds like, I have the virus too, so I have a part in this too."

Ichigo looked reluctant to tell her, but once Rukia leveled a glare at him, he relented. So, he told her about the virus and how it was derived from a contaminant caused by a security breach in Iemura's brain tumor treatment. Then, he proceeded to tell her about Harribel and why he got her to look up microwave radiation.

At this point, Ichigo turned to Karin, intending for her to continue from there. He left out the bomb incident on purpose, since they already had enough on their plate and the threat was long gone.

Despite resistance from the Unity, Karin was still able to fill in both Ichigo and Rukia on everything that had developed, including what she'd experienced leading up to the Unity's first contact with her. They listened with rapt attention as Karin talked, including how they were infected, what the Unity was exactly, how it worked, and the full control it had over everyone else in the Hive except for her. For now.

Ichigo got pretty pissed off when he heard how Rukia had gotten infected, and it took said person a few moments to calm him down before Karin could continue. Then, she carried on talking about that morning's hand holding session with Zommari and the rest of the Hive, and what the Unity had said. Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked that all this had only happened in the space of a day.

After Karin was finished with what she knew at that point, she stared at the two of them incredulously. They were silent but didn't look entirely put off. "Why haven't you said something about how crazy this sounds? Do you guys really believe me?"

The couple shared a meaningful look with each other before Rukia said, "Normally, anyone else, including us, would have assumed you've lost it, but after what we've seen before, it doesn't seem all that impossible, even the fact that an old man can just waltz into our apartments to deliver cryptic warnings to us."

"What did you see?"

"Let's just say that it's something along the lines of the supernatural," Rukia said, but didn't elaborate.

Karin said nothing, so Ichigo spoke up. "So you weren't imagining it?" He was still slightly stunned because it sounded so much like his dream. "They were actually talking to you… in your head?"

Karin nodded. "It wasn't just talking; it showed me images of the future it envisioned for humanity." She refused to think of it as a 'they'.

"And you can't block them out?"

"No. In fact, it's listening in right now."

Stunned silence met her words. "You mean they're here listening to us?"

A sharp throb in Karin's head forced her to bring a hand up to massage her temple. She could still feel the Unity trying to stop her, but she still wasn't too far gone, and she managed to keep it at bay. "Yes," she said, her expression bleak. "Through me. And it's trying to keep me from telling you guys all this."

Both listeners looked repulsed as they shared the same thought – imagining how it would be like to have their minds invaded, violated, dominated and controlled.

"But Karin, you were never sick," Rukia said quietly.

"That's because according to the Unity, the virus is supposed to slip past immune systems and take control before the body even has time to react."

"Then what about the two of us? What so special about us? And why did Rukia manage to see what you saw through this Unity when I didn't?"

"That's what I want to know too. Because…" Suddenly, Karin stopped. She knitted her brows and tilted her head, as if listening for something.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo said.

"The pressure just let up."

"What pressure?"

"The pressure to silence me. It's gone. I think the Unity wants the answer too. You two beat the virus."

"How do you know it wasn't some other virus I picked up? Like a common cold or something?"

"Oh it knows, Ichi-nii. It knows. And it's afraid of the both of you. You're both wildcards; aberrations, a glitch in their plan. I really want to know too, but maybe it's best if you don't say anything."

Ichigo got up unsteadily and walked over to Karin, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Karin, we're related, so if Rukia and I have something inside us that can fight this, maybe you do too. You can test our blood or something."

"But I'm not a doctor or anything! I have neither the knowledge nor the equipment. I do know enough however, to know that the immune system reacts to viruses and attack them. Sometimes it overreacts to simple things like pollen, which results in allergies, but its basic MO stays the same. Viruses like HIV get past by invading the immune system, eventually destroying it. However, doing so opens the host to countless other diseases. The Unity virus on the other hand takes a different approach – co-opt the immune system, leaving it intact to function against everything but itself, and that's what it did to me."

They gaped at her. "How do you know all this?"

She shrugged. "Through years of helping the old man in his clinic, I suppose. It's still sort of fresh in my mind. Yuzu also rubs off me sometimes. Also, the Unity told me about it."

Ichigo sighed and turned away, the pain evident in his eyes. "Why not us then?" Rukia spoke up.

"I can't tell. The only thing I can think of is that your immune system has battled something similar to the Unity virus before."

"Why something similar? Why not something exactly like it?"

"Because if you've fought off something exactly like it, you'll be fully immune, and your systems would've wiped the virus out as soon as it entered. Take chicken pox for example. Once you've contracted it once, you're left with permanent immunity. Should you come into contact with it again, your immune system would recognize it immediately and wipe it out without you even knowing it'd entered your system. Other viruses are different, like the influenza virus. It's constantly mutating into different strains, developing its own resistances, which is why people still get colds all the time. But they don't die from it, since the body can still fight it."

"So is that why both Ichigo and I got sick? Because we weren't fully prepped against this virus?" Rukia asked.

"I should think so. I guess your immune system recognized something in the virus which it had fought, which triggered a response."

"The thing is, the both of us almost never get sick. I'm not sure if I speak for Rukia as well, but I usually don't even get the usual infections," Ichigo said.

"But didn't the both of you get sick a few weeks back? I know Rukia-chan got sick as well, but she said hers was minor compared to yours."

"Oh that," Ichigo said dismissively. "That wasn't a bug; it was from infected wounds."

"Wounds?" Karin's brow furrowed. "Who wounded you?"

Ichigo wanted to say, not who – what, but he didn't think she would understand. Then, it all came together, and he whipped his head round to look at Rukia, who, judging by the widening of her eyes, had come to the same conclusion too.

"Ichigo…" she said, but stopped when Ichigo gave her a barely perceptible shake of his head. Karin was looking between the both of them curiously.

Both of them had long accepted that the Hollows were some sort of alien life form. There was nothing… earthly about them, that was for sure. The only question was – where did they come from? How could they tell Karin about the creatures that had threatened Rukia's family and had almost killed the both of them five weeks ago?

His chest had literally gotten torn apart at the claws of what was probably the last remaining Hollow, and they had become infected, leaving him fevered for days. So, had some contaminant from those things primed his immune system to recognize the Unity virus? That would mean that the virus was related to these alien creatures.

But then again, how did Rukia fit into this picture? She apparently had some resistance to the virus as well, but where did she get-

Oh right. He remembered that Rukia had gotten scratched by that last Hollow too, and she had subsequently come down with a mild fever. He'd always assumed that she had caught the virus from him, and her milder symptoms were simply because of her body's higher resistance. But now, he wasn't that sure. Maybe it was just a less severe infection compared to his. Either way, she also had some resistance to the Unity virus as well, so he couldn't complain.

So, was whatever force responsible for those creatures also responsible for this virus? Was the virus alien? Was that what was going on here? He needed more information, but he didn't know where to find it.

"Ichi-nii, what's wrong?" Karin said, still looking between him and Rukia.

He didn't answer. Could they tell her? Nope, and apparently, Rukia had the same idea too, as he caught the look she was giving him. He really wanted to give Karin an explanation, but their story was even more far-fetched than hers. And anyway, how could he explain when even he didn't understand it himself? Well, he couldn't worry about that now; he had to focus on Karin's problem first.

"It's just a headache. It's really hard to wrap my mind around this." he lied.

"You were going to tell me about some wounds."

"That's nothing special."

She huffed. "Well in that case…" she turned to Rukia. "Rukia-chan, what's Ichi-nii talking about? What wounds?"

"I'm… also not very sure," she said, looking slightly uneasy as she did so. Karin could tell she was lying, so Ichigo cut in before she could say anymore.

"Karin, let's not bother about that now. We can worry about it later-"

"But I'm worried about it now, Ichi-nii!" she said in indignation, her eyes wide. "I won't want to die!"

"Karin, don't say that! You're not going to die!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yes I am! What's me, who I am…" Karin tapped her right temple as tears threatened to spill out. "It's all going to be gone soon. I'm dying inside, and it's being taken over by the Unity. I don't want to go, Ichi-nii. I've got so much left to do!" She seemed to shrink a little, looking like a frightened little girl, nothing like the professional player she was now.

She flopped back down onto the sofa, trembling, drawing inwardly as she wondered how much time she had left. The room was silent, but she couldn't care less, as she leaned forward and closed her eyes, burying her head in her hands

A while later, she felt someone drape a blanket round her. Someone place an arm round her shoulders, and judging from the roughness of the skin, it was Ichigo. Someone else placed a hand on her lap, and she guessed it was Rukia.

"We're not going to let that happen to you, Karin. I won't… we won't allow it. We'll find some way to fix this," Ichigo said.

"You don't know that. You can't say that."

"Yes I can," Ichigo repeated, and the soft, soothing determination in his voice made her look up and stare at his. His amber eyes flashed with determination, and she could almost sense the cold resolve taking shape within him.

They waited until Karin had fully composed herself. In the meantime, they adjourned to the kitchen, leaving her alone to begin discussing their next plan of action.

"So what're you planning to do?" Rukia asked.

"Well… I'm not very sure. I do have some ideas, but it's not really my choice course of action…"

"Are you planning on shooting them?"

"Yes I… Wait, how did you guess that?"

"I found your gun collection, remember?"

"Oh, right," he laughed nervously. A couple of weeks before this whole fiasco, Rukia had stumbled upon his mini-armory when she had come calling while he was cleaning his guns, and had conveniently forgotten to hide it.

She hadn't been too happy about all that potential for violence, and they nearly fought, but Rukia ultimately acknowledged that his handling of weapons was the one reason they were still alive, so she decided to overlook it. She did however deplore him to take a less violent option in his work, and did not know that he was armed whenever they went out until the jewelry store robbery a few days back.

"I'd rather you didn't do anything that drastic, Ichigo. It's way too violent, and you could get incarcerated for that. There has to be another way," Rukia said as she stared at Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. He was still slightly disoriented from his illness but Rukia seemed to be doing fine already. "Trust me, I hope so too. Come on, you know me! I usually don't go for the shortest option, but this is Karin we're talking about. Unfortunately, with her, the rules change. It's just a guess, but I think without Zommari and the others, there will be no ubermind left to control her. As the only surviving infected, she can remain as herself. I hope."

"But we don't know that for sure. What's more, they aren't inherently evil. The way I see it, the individuals are innocent; this Unity is making them do stuff. They're like the appendages used for its dirty work. It's not something they want. You heard Harribel-san – she sounded terrified before she became… what was that word?"

"Fully integrated?" Ichigo offered.

"Ah, that. Before that, she was pleading for help; help that we couldn't give her. I'm sure they all felt that way but they just couldn't tell anyone. They're puppets, Ichigo. Puppets forced to obey the Unity."

Ichigo ran a hand through his head in frustration. "I know that, Rukia, and I honestly would really hate myself if I had to kill them. But between killing the eight of them and letting Karin go, it's obvious which one I'm going to take. I'm her onii-san, Rukia; I'm supposed to protect her. I can't just let her succumb to this. She's counting on me!"

"And that's not what I'm suggesting. I know you want to protect her. So do I. I've gotten infected, so I'm a part of this. She's like my _imouto_, even though she's taller than me, but that's not the point. I'm not going to just sit by as well."

"Wait, now that we're on the subject of you being infected, lets sidetrack for a moment. According to Karin, she can't sense your addition in the Unity which means that you're probably no longer infected. The problem is, I wish to trust her, but I'm afraid the Unity might be listening in, or worse, controlling her. So you said you had a dream right? What exactly did you dream about?"

"It was more of a nightmare actually. I…" Rukia flushed slightly. "I dreamt that we were back on Szayel's ship, and you were carrying my dead body and breaking down about how you failed to save me."

Ichigo knew that she didn't like to come across as being too dependent. "Wait, so you were looking at me carrying your dead body? That's one heck of a weird nightmare."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, dreams or nightmares don't always make sense. Anyway, it had nothing to do with the Unity, as far as I could tell, so hopefully, I'm fine." Just then, Rukia's eyes widened slightly. "You know, I just remembered something. It's one heck of a theory, but maybe I have some sort of one way connection with the Unity? That Ojii-san who visited me said that I had a lower resistance, and the virus could very well have taken over. Maybe it established a one way connection instead?"

Ichigo made a face. "Well, that does sound pretty far-fetched, but you never know. After everything that has happened, I'm starting to think the weirdest theories may actually be accurate, or at the very least, there are things that we will never be able to fully comprehend."

They stood there in silence for a moment until Rukia said, "Are you going to take action now?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I'm in no condition to do anything now. I'll need at least the night to get my legs back. Although, if Karin gets hurt in any way, the gloves come off immediately. But for now, let's go talk to Karin again," he said before returning to his living room, where Karin hadn't moved for the past few minutes.

"Hey Karin, you ok to talk now?"

She seemed to compose herself a little before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok first things first – we need to get some facts. How many people in the Unity now, besides you?

"Eight. Why?"

"Do you know their names and where they live?"

"No, I-" She stopped and cocked her head to one side. "Well what do you know? I do know! I guess the Unity is willingly or unwillingly revealing it to me."

"Great. Write them down and give me the list."

Karin frowned. "What for? What are you planning on doing?"

Ichigo blinked, but otherwise didn't reply. He didn't think Karin would react too kindly to what he had half a mind to do, not that he was guaranteed to do it though; he would have to answer to Rukia as well.

"Nothing violent, if that's what you're afraid of," he said without looking at Rukia. "I just want to know their addresses in case something happens to you and I know where to find them."

"I hope not," she said. "There's been enough bloodshed already."

"Well, no guarantees though. Especially not with Zommari. He seems to be the leader. Maybe-" He stopped when Karin shook her head.

""You have to understand, Ichi-nii, that there is no leader. That's why it calls itself the Unity. It's one mind with many bodies. Do you remember what Harribel was chanting back then? _'E pluribus unum'._"

"Yes – one from many. So that's what she meant?"

"Yes. His body was sent to kill Iemura-sensei. He had no say in it."

"Well in that case, why him?"

Karin opened her mouth, then winced before closing it again. She bared her teeth as if she was in pain.

"Karin! Are you all right?"

"The Unity… doesn't want me to… tell you about this."

Ichigo bit back a roar of frustration, wishing he could simply just grab her and rip out whatever was mauling her mind. But how could he hurt something he couldn't see? Not only that, she seemed to be getting worse. Without a choice, he waited and watched her apprehensively.

"Because physically he's the largest member," she suddenly blurted out, then gasped for a few moments before continuing. "I've regained control now."

"You sure?"

She nodded in slight frustration. "Yes, I think so. They needed a body with the strength to overpower Iemura-sensei, and Zommari was it."

"Then why not just shoot or stab him?" Rukia asked.

"No, too messy. The plan was to leave as little evidence as possible. No noise or weapons, no bullets and bloodstains. By strangling him, little evidence remains, and the separate parts of the weapon can be disposed of in separate locations."

"And they told you all this?"

Karin shook her head, her expression bleak. "No. They didn't have to. I'm connected, so I just know." It was a good plan. Simple, yet efficient. What's more, if the target knew you and didn't suspect you, it was perfect.

Then, something suddenly struck him. "Wait Karin, How about Aizen-sensei? He's part of this too; they might go after him if he carries on Iemura's work."

Karin pondered this for a moment. "Maybe, but right now, unlike Iemura-sensei, the Unity seems to sense no threat from him. Back then, I could sense that the Unity perceived Iemura-sensei as a threat, but right now, it doesn't seem to count Aizen-sensei as a threat."

"But we can't be too careful."

"No, I suppose not. Maybe I could inform you if it starts to consider him a threat?"

Ichigo seemed doubtful but he didn't comment. Then he yawned and stretched, feeling his tense muscles loosening and sighing in relief. "Maybe I could call him tomorrow or something. I'm not really feeling up to it right now. I've slept for most of the day, but I still feel beat. Maybe I ought to sleep it off for night. I need to regain back my energy." He looked at Karin. "Are you alright with going home on your own? Or do you want me to send you back?"

Karin hugged herself as she shivered. She stared uncertainly at Ichigo. "Would it be ok if I stayed here tonight Ichi-nii? I don't feel like going back. Somehow my home no longer feels like my real home any longer, not with Harribel being as good as dead now."

Ichigo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sure, of course." He turned to Rukia, silently asking her the same question.

"I'll be fine, Ichigo. I think I can go home on my own. I don't need you to send me back. I'll be fine on my own."

He looked at her for a moment, wondering if he should take her offer or not. Finally deciding it was a trap to test him, he said, "No, it's late. I don't feel comfortable letting you going back alone. Besides," he looked at Karin. "don't you need to get some clothes for yourself? Rukia's stuff definitely won't fit you."

Despite everything, Karin had to smirk. "Rukia-chan keeps her clothes here?"

Ichigo face reddened just a tinge. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing… Let's go, you need to sleep soon. You look like you'll drop dead anytime soon."

"And thanks for cursing me once again."

* * *

><p>Thursday 1000 hrs<p>

"Are you certain that Zommari is really responsible for Yasochika's death?" Aizen said over the phone.

"He's not responsible; he _is_ the cause of Iemura-sensei's death. The only problem is I can't prove it. I just wanted to tell you because he might come for you next, since you two were both involved in the same project."

"Well, Ichigo-san, you're making it hard for me to believe you, but ok, I'll take note of what you say and be careful."

"Thanks for understanding then. Karin would like to know if there is any progress with finding a cure."

"No, unfortunately, tests have come out negative. Believe me, we're doing our very best, but that's all I can tell you. I apologize, but confidentiality requires that I don't go any further into that. I hope you understand."

"Sure, that's alright. Thanks for your time." Ichigo hung up and stretched as he lay on his bed, trying his best to relieve the cricks in his muscles. Despite the night's rest, he still felt tired. He was feeling better, just not by much. He really didn't feel like getting up for the whole day, but he was nearly starving to death. In yesterday's excitement, he had completely forgotten to eat. Well, at least the return of his appetite was evidence that he was getting better.

Getting up, his body screaming in protest, Ichigo half stumbled to the kitchen. When he entered, a delicious smell entered his nose which brought back waves of nostalgia of the times when he was a teenager. It smelled similar to what his mother used to make back when he was growing up. So imagine his surprise when he saw Karin busy cooking.

He stood there gaping until Karin finally noticed him standing at the doorway. She jumped in surprise, "Whoa, Ichi-nii, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me!"

"You're… cooking? Since when do you cook?"

Karin blushed slightly. "Since Yuzu forced me to learn. I can assure you that I didn't do so willingly, but I couldn't say no to her. I was going to cook when you and Rukia-chan came over for dinner, but I suppose it never got to that." She grabbed a plate and served him. "Here, it's not as good as Yuzu or Mom used to make, but it's passable, I suppose. I figured you'd be hungry so I made extra rice as well."

Too hungry to tease her about poisoning him, Ichigo immediately dug in. His eyes widened as he ate. "Mmm, Karin, this tastes great!" Then, he smirked. "Hoping to impress your boyfriend as well? I never figured you as the homely type."

Her face got redder. "No, I'm not!" she protested. "Besides, it's practical, especially when I don't feel like eating out!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say," Ichigo said with an even bigger smirk, but he didn't comment anymore.

"So did you call Aizen-sensei?" Karin asked as she began eating as well.

"Yeah I did. He was doubtful, but that's not entirely unexpected since we have no evidence. He did say he'll take note though. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no, they haven't made much progress on finding a cure."

Karin sighed. "Well, I was expecting that, but it still hurts to hear confirmation." Suddenly she didn't feel all that hungry. She looked at Ichigo. "You still don't look so good, Ichi-nii," she said.

"Well, I don't feel sick if that's what you're asking, but I still feel horribly tired." and to prove his point, he yawned. "I think I'll go crash again later. I hope I'll never get that sick ever again."

Karin looked down at her food. "I'm still worried for you, Ichi-nii." :_She was immediately startled by those words, not because they weren't what she intended, but that wasn't what she wanted to say. A cascading wave of terror smashed into her.:_

Someone, or something, had control of her voice!

_:Well, that part was true. She was worried about her brother, but the words weren't hers. That wasn't what she wanted to ask.:_

"I told you I'll be fine. I already feel infinite times better than yesterday. Maybe I'll be better after I take another nap."

"What were you discussing with Rukia-chan the other night?" :_her voice said again. Karin was now frantically trying to gain control of her voice.:_

"Nothing much. We just discussed our next course of action, as well as theories on why we aren't infected."

"Care to share them?" :_She could feel herself slowly regaining control, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She ceased her fight for a moment in frustration, but that turned out to be a big mistake, as she immediately felt control being wrestled from her again.:_

Ichigo looked at her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

_:She tried to gesture to Ichigo, to let him know that she wasn't in command of her voice anymore, but her hands remained resolutely on the table.: _"If you're worried about the Unity listening in, it's ok. It's left me for the time being. I think it had to focus its attention elsewhere. I think it's busy with something." _Well, that part was true, but the Unity was listening in as well._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

:'_Lies! Don't listen Ichi-nii,' she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, she felt her head nodding, and desperately tried to stop it. She was curious, sure, but she didn't want the Unity to know it. She tried to stop her head from nodding – and succeeded! She wasn't completely helpless. But she still couldn't reclaim her voice!:_

"I understand if you still have any doubts," her voice said. "Don't give me any details; I won't blame you. But I need to know something. After all, I'm involved in this too. But you're my brother, Ichi-nii. I trust that you know what you're doing."

_:Shit! The Unity was playing the big brother act! Something like that was bound to cause Ichigo to cave.:_

"You're right. I'm sorry," Ichigo said as he down his cup of coffee in one gulp before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I shouldn't keep you out of the loop like that."

"So what your next plan of action?" :_'Don't answer!" she tried to scream.:_

As Ichigo opened his mouth, Karin finally willed her hands to move, and she waved them desperately in the air before her.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stood up. "Karin? What's wrong?"

And suddenly, her voice was hers again. She gasped and sagged into her chair. "Oh Ichi-nii!" she stammered. "That was… that was the Unity! It took control for a few minutes and it was…" She couldn't help as a sob rose to her throat. "It was awful! Damn it! I hate being so weak!"

Ichigo sat back down and reached across to grip her hand. "You're not weak Karin, you're stronger than you think. Hey, you fought it off. Keep fighting, Karin. I have a rough sketch of a plan forming, and you'll know when it's ready. Can you hang in there till then?"

Karin willed herself to calm down before replying. "I think so, but don't tell me anything. Even if I'm in control, the Unity is now a part of me. It will always be listening. If I ever tell you it's focusing elsewhere, I'm not in control."

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you, aren't I? I won't fail you just yet."

She looked up at him, seeing a small comforting smile on his face. "Thanks, Ichi-nii. Now maybe you should go get some more rest."

"I will, thanks for the food, Karin. Once all this is over, I expect to see you help Yuzu cook for the reunion on Sunday," Ichigo said with a smile before he left for his bedroom.

As Karin watched his retreating back, she thought, _'Sleep well, Ichigo. I think you'll need your strength back soon.' _No, scratch that. She was sure he was going to need it all of it. She had an uneasy feeling back when the Unity was controlling her voice. There was that same ecstatic anticipation she'd experienced when The Unity first made contact with her, as well as something else – fear. The Unity feared her brother and Rukia-chan as well. It had feared Iemura-sensei, and look what happened to him.

* * *

><p>1200 hrs<p>

Karin watched the late morning news for any further word on Iemura's murder, maybe of a man that was arrested in suspicions of the doctor's murder, but it wasn't even mentioned. It seemed that he had now simply been just reduced to another statistic, forgotten and not missed. Ichigo was still sleeping, Rukia had called earlier to inform Karin that she was catching up on her work. When she learnt that Ichigo was asleep, she told Karin that there was no need for her to disturb Ichigo, and she would call again tomorrow.

After attempting to force Ichigo to reveal his plans, The Unity hadn't bothered her for the past few hours. It had stayed in the background, far, far away, but it was still there, not that Karin really minded.

Sighing, she headed for the kitchen, intending to get some water. As she stood by the counter, her hand drifted to the side and gripped the black handle of a knife, pulling it out of the knife holder to reveal a wide bladed carving knife. It was awhile before she finally realized what she was holding. She tried to release the knife, but her grip only tightened.

A wave of ice water flooded her. _'No!'_

She meant to scream it out, but her voice remained silent. Her hand lifted the knife and held it up before her, twisting the blade back and forth to catch the light through the windows. She stroked the cutting edge, then touched the point.

**This would do.**

Fear gripped her. The Unity was speaking to her! But how? She didn't have contact with anyone else. She had to be touching them, connected within the circle to hear the Voice. So how-?

And then she knew, and she wanted to scream. She was becoming even more integrated!

**Yes, Karin. You are of us now and we are of you.**

_No please! I don't want this! Please!_

**You will, Karin. The closer you move towards full integration, the more you will welcome it.**

_But don't I get a say?_

**Integration is inevitable. Arguments are futile and a waste of time.**

With the knife in her hand, Karin turned and began walking out of the kitchen.

_Wait, what's with the knife? What are you doing?_

**Your brother must be eliminated. He is a threat to the future, and threats must be eliminated.**

_No!_ Karin tried to dig in her heels, stiffen her knees, slam against a wall, anything to stop herself from moving, but she continued relentlessly on into Ichigo's room, helpless to stop herself as she felt the cold grip of the knife in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! Shit's about to hit the fan!<em>

_Do bear in mind, some of you may not agree or understand the explanations given. There're probably holes all over the explanation. Uh... read it again? If you do, I apologize, but i tried to make it as easy to understand as I could._

_Ok so, I've nothing more to add. We're nearing the end! just 4 more chapters plus the epilogue to go! So, if you haven't reviewed, would be nice if you did now, and if you've been reviewing, don't stop!_

_Next update is as scheduled - Sunday night. Once I churn out 5 chapters for my next story, I'll post that too! Hopefully that one's nice too..._

_Till then, uh, review! It will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!_


	31. Chapter 29: Stolen

_Well, here's the next chapter. That's all I suppose._

_You know, the last chapter was the hardest to write. I had to make sure it was readable and clear enough. I won't go into what I had to do, but I had to reread the whole thing multiple times. And for the reviews I got? Two. Just two._

_Ah, whatever. I don't want to rant any longer. I'd rather you guys tell me the last chapter sucked than keep silent. You can't expect every chapter to be all action. Surely there has to be some point where I give explanations of the plot._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and Review! We're almost at the end. Just 4 more chapters including this one and the epilogue!_

_Also, hope you guys can check out my second story as well - **Death Is Only The Beginning.** I won't say anymore here, but do check it out and review that one too!_

**_Bold Words - Unity Speaking_**

_Italic words - Karin speaking to the Unity_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ____________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.___  
><em>_________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Chapter 29: Stolen**

Thursday 1205 hrs

Try as she might, Karin couldn't stop her body from advancing into Ichigo's room. She tried to scream out, but even her voice was no longer her own. She made no sound, but her words were a sob in her mind. _Please don't do this! Harribel! Where are you? Stop this, please!_

**You're not doing this alone, Karin. We are all doing it. Together, as one. As we will always do everything.**

_But you're not murderers! You are all decent people! You can stop this! There must be some other way! Just spare Ichi-nii!_

**We are one, but he cannot be one of us ever. He cannot be a host, and now he threatens us. He must be eliminated. He has put the One Who Was Zommari under suspicion. Although he hasn't called the police, he may yet do so anytime. If the One Who Was Zommari is taken to jail, he could be hurt, or even killed, and then all our plans will have to be changed. Your brother is too dangerous to be left alone.**

_I can stop him! I can tell him things that will make him stop. Just give me a chance!_

**Nope. Too late. You have told him too much about us. He is not going to trust you.**

She was now in Ichigo's bedroom, standing over him. He lay prostrate on his bed, deep in sleep, completely unaware that it was the afternoon. Karin's hand reversed its grip on the handle and she watched with horror as it lowered the knife point to the forth intercostal space just left of the sternum.

**We're so glad that the One Who Was Edorado is a doctor. Thanks to his medical knowledge, we know the best place to strike to ensure a sure kill.**

_No! NO! STOP THIS!_

But then, her hand was raising the knife high, and her other hand was joining it; wrapping around the first, steadying her aim. She felt her muscles tighten, readying a powerful two armed thrust, fuelled by her football training.

_No! I can't do this!_

In desperation, Karin threw every last fragment of her fading will into her arms, forcing it to stop.

_NO! I WILL NOT DO THIS!_

Sweat burst from her pores as the blade dropped an inch, then stopped, wavering in mid-air, not falling, but not raising as well. It worked! She'd finally stopped it.

**It is futile to resist, Karin. You cannot overcome the inevitable.**

_Oh really? Well that's where you're wrong. I will not kill Ichi-nii! _Karin smirked in her mind. The Unity was getting frustrated with her resistance. Encouraged, she focused her energies into her arms. What felt like years later, her left hand started to loosen its grip on the knife and eventually, it fell away. And then slowly but surely, her right hand, still clutching the knife, sank.

Panting from the effort, beads of sweat appearing on her face, she finally lowered the knife to her side before she could relax.

**A stalemate, Karin, for now. Your love for your brother managed to overpower us, but our love for you will overcome that. It is inevitable. **

_Your love for me? Making a puppet of me isn't love!_

**Love has many forms, and our love for you is pure. We're patiently waiting for you to finally join us in whole Karin. The one who was Harribel fought like crazy against inseminating you with her blood, but she was more completely integrated with us that night then you are now, and we prevailed. And now that she is fully integrated, she, along with everyone else, wants to extend their love to you, and let you join us.**

Karin's heart sank. So Harribel had fought them, but lost. A wave of sadness washed over her as she imagined Harribel attempting to kick and claw her way out as she entered Karin's room, crying out in anguish as she pierced her palm with the pin. But then, a new wave of determination set in. Like Harribel, she was not going to go down without a fight, and this time, she would give the Unity the fight of its miserable existence. And she would prevail.

**It is pointless Karin. This is only a temporary reprieve for you and your brother, since our presence still isn't strong enough in you. You are not ours yet, but by tomorrow you will be more so. And by then, you won't be able to resist.**

_Not if I can help it._

**That's what she said.**

Tomorrow… Tomorrow she would murder Ichi-nii.

She tried to shout out, to wake Ichigo up and warn him, but her voice was locked, her jaws unresponsive. She could restrain her arms but she couldn't regain control of the rest of her body.

Tomorrow… It was like a haunting promise that followed her everywhere.

Tomorrow… It followed her as her body was guided away from Ichigo and to the kitchen, to return it to the knife holder.

Tomorrow… Karin walked back to the living room where she sat down, staring aimlessly at the television, seeing but not watching, screaming out without even making a sound or a whimper.

* * *

><p>Friday 1100 hrs<p>

The rest of yesterday passed in a blur, and Karin couldn't fully remember everything that had happened. True to its word, the Unity left Karin alone for the rest of the day. Well, not exactly. She couldn't regain control of her voice, so she couldn't warn Ichigo about what was happening to her. Her movements were kept on a tight leash – anytime she tried to gesture to Ichigo, the Unity would force her to stop, and it was definitely getting stronger.

True to its word though, it left Ichigo alone for the rest of the day, and it passed by without anymore incidents.

All the while, she felt like she was going insane, but somehow, perhaps as a way to soothe her mind (like that was even possible), she managed to fall asleep last night in Ichigo's guest room. Or perhaps the Unity had made her fall asleep. This morning, she had been awakened by the sound of a door closing.

For one brief, hopeful moment, Karin held on to the possibility that it was all just a dream, a nightmare, that it was all just a figment of her imagination. But as soon as she thought that, her body rose from her bed, despite her desire to sleep in, and she then knew that it was just wishful thinking.

She screamed inside, a wail of terror and despair that remained silent, trapped inside her head as her mouth refused to respond. Her body walked to the kitchen where she found a note by Ichigo. Every second, minute or hour that passed, her body belonged less and less to her.

_Gone to meet Rukia. Be back soon._

_Ichigo_

Since then, she'd been seated at the edge of her bed, staring at the wall for what seemed like forever; hours of doing nothing.

**It's hardly 'nothing,' Karin. You are doing something – further integrating yourself with us. **

She moaned in her head. Even her thoughts were no longer her own.

_You're lying! I don't feel any different from last night._

**We're not lying. We don't have to.**

A fresh wave of panic filled her again, but this time, Karin did her best to rein it in, despite the helplessness of her plight causing frustration to set in as well.

She couldn't just sit by and let Ichigo do all the dirty work. She had to do what she could to help him, even if she was pretty helpless at her end. She had to call Aizen-sensei, tell him about Ichigo and Rukia's reactions to the virus. Maybe he could think of something.

She tried reaching for the phone, but found that, once again, her hand refused to respond.

**No calls to any health agencies or researchers. That would be counterproductive.**

All she could do was sit and do nothing, and it was driving her insane.

_Can I at least read the newspaper or watch TV or something?_

**What for?**

_For something to do? Or to at least find out what's happening out in the world._

**What's happening out there does not matter. Besides, it will all be history. 'That world out there' will begin a new chapter tonight, starting on a clean slate.**

_Tonight? What's happening tonight?_

The confidence and anticipation she could sense resonating throughout the other members through the voice troubled her.

**Oh, nothing. Just something wonderful. We had to wait for the One Who Was Harribel to be fully integrated, and then for the bonds to fully mature. Tonight, it will finally be ready, and the next stage shall commence.**

_But what's this next stage?_

**You're not ready to know yet. When you are more fully integrated, you shall understand. This shall be the one giant leap that will mark the start of the Great Inevitability.**

Karin really didn't like the sound of that. _So what is it? Tell me!_

**When you are ready. As promised, we gave you reprieve yesterday, but now, watch as we remove a threat to the Great Inevitability.**

_What? Ichi-nii!_

**Yes, your brother. We will do what you will not do – disposal of your brother. **

_No! Stop, please!_

**No. Watch. **The Unity said as Ichigo's living room slowly faded from view to be replaced with something else…

* * *

><p>And now Karin is walking along a street. She's crossed a road, her gaze never leaves the back of one man wearing a cap, who is walking on the street. She catches a glimpse of orange hair… and with a start recognizes it as Ichigo, walking approximately a block ahead.<p>

As Ichigo turned a corner, he suddenly stopped and turned round, surveying behind him. Karin immediately makes a quick turn towards the street, stepping between two cars and crossing the street, except that it isn't her body; the arm that swung into view wasn't hers. It was too old and scrawny looking.

Suddenly, the view changed, causing Karin to gasp. She was now looking at Ichigo from a further distance, and at an entirely different angle – she was facing his side. Somehow her viewpoint had instantly changed-

Then with a shock, she realizes what's happening. The Unity was tailing Ichigo with the other members, and had just switched its viewpoint from one member to another. She's now in a man's body – judging from the hairy arm gripping the steering wheel of a car as she watched Ichigo from the side window of a parked car. Eventually, Ichigo turned and continued his walk.

_No! Leave him alone!_

**That is not an option. He is an even bigger threat to us than Iemura-sensei. At least he could be a potential host. Your brother on the other hand can't be one. So, there is no place for him in our future.**

_Please! I beg of you!_

**No. We need peace for the next stage to commence, and we need the eight of us to be together, undisturbed. Your brother is hell bent on stopping us, scattering us. We cannot allow that.**

She had to stop this, but her body just simply refused to respond. Instead, she was forced to watch as the Unity worked in perfect sync, keeping Ichigo visible by at least one member at all time, covering all possible routes, keeping each other in contact, either in a car or on foot, working like a flawless surveillance team. She screamed silently in frustration, but she couldn't do anything.

And then, Ichigo seemed to spot something, and he began heading forward at a more purposeful pace. He seemed to be heading for a small figure looking through a shop window. The figure turned, and she saw to her horror that it was Rukia.

**Oh, how nice. We can now eliminate both threats at once. Your brother's partner is just as dangerous a threat as he is. She has somehow managed to isolate the virus within her body, allowing her to see what we see but not vice versa. How she managed to is… unprecedented and unexpected, and since she is also no longer suited as a host, she will have to be eliminated as well. **

Karin screamed out in frustration, banging her fists against the walls of her flesh prison, a prisoner in her own body.

* * *

><p>1145 hrs<p>

"How're you feeling?" Rukia asked Ichigo in concern as they walked along the street. The sky was completely covered in clouds, and there didn't seem to be many people about.

"Well, after one day of nothing but rest, I definitely feel better. I'm not at 100% yet though. How about you?" Ichigo said as he twisted his body to look behind him.

"Well, you definitely look better. How's Karin holding up?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think she's doing very well. Just yesterday it seemed the Unity had control of her voice, and it was trying to find out our plans and our theories on why you managed to witness Iemura's murder, since apparently the Unity isn't aware about your presence. It's not talking to you in your head or something is it?"

"No, I don't think so. I hope you trust me on that."

"Don't worry, I do," Ichigo sighed. "It's just that… I can see why my dream panned out the way it did. If it had been anyone else, I probably wouldn't have trusted them, which is exactly how my dream went. Trust was simply thrown out the window. The second someone coughed, everyone was clambering for their removal."

"We'll make sure it doesn't come to that then. Speaking of which, anymore news about Iemura-sensei?"

"None whatsoever, since there's no way to implicate Zommari in the killing. In fact, news about him has more or less died down, just like my unwanted shot at fame in that stupid robbery, not that I'm complaining," Ichigo said again as he turned his head once again to look behind him.

Ever since the incident, there had been no more new information on the 'capped crusader,' so the furor over the unknown savior was dying down, not that Ichigo really cared. He only followed it in case someone suddenly published a description of him.

"What are you staring at?" Rukia asked as they entered the _Shinjuku Gyoen_, mimicking Ichigo's actions and looking behind her. The park was fairly quiet for the day; probably due to reports that there might be a thunderstorm approaching.

"I'm not sure. I just have this watched feeling. I had it since I've left home, but I haven't been able to spot anyone."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, lighten up! You need to relax more. You've been very tense ever since you started this job. I know you want to help Karin; so do I, but you're not going to be able to do much if you aren't at a hundred percent and so tense like that. Why do you think we're at the park?"

Ichigo sighed. "I guess you're right. But if this continues or if Karin's condition gets any worse, I might just do something drastic."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that then, but for now, let's just enjoy the moment, shall we?" Rukia said as she slipped her hand into his.

The Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden is a large park in Shinjuku, Tokyo, approximately 58 hectares in area. It was once part of the imperial gardens, but ever since World War Two, where the park was destroyed, its jurisdiction was handed over to the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare and subsequently restored.

The park was popular for its 1500 odd cherry trees, not forgetting countless other species of trees, which would bloom from late March to late April, making it a popular _hanami_ spot. Even though it was no longer spring, the park still hadn't lost any of its beauty or tranquility. Right now, it wasn't very crowded, since it was a weekday, and the weather looked rather dreary.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Ichigo said as he released Rukia's hand and transferred it to her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"Of course it is. A pity it's no longer spring, but it looks even more spectacular when the cherry blossoms bloom. Then again, it usually draws large crowds, and I know how much you dislike crowds."

"I don't hate crowds; they just… make me feel uncomfortable. I never knew such a nice place like this existed so close to my home," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? You've never been here before?"

"Nope! In fact, I don't even remember the last time I've been in a park. I believe it was back when we were teenagers, and you dragged me to a park, unwillingly, I might add."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to do something about that then. I suppose I could drag you here more often," she said as she smiled at him.

"No complains there, if I get to spend time with you. At least this time I'll be a willing participant," Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"A pity though, that I didn't think about calling Karin along. I think this place would help her relax as well, don't you think?" Rukia said.

"Are you kidding? If you were to invite her along, she would decline, since she'd expect herself to be the third wheel. In fact, I can almost imagine her reply – _'Oh no, Rukia-chan, I couldn't possibly come along. You should spend more time with Ichi-nii without my butting in,'_" he said with a voice that didn't sound unlike Karin's.

Rukia blinked at him. "Wow, that sounded a lot like Karin. But I guess you're right though, she has a lot of issues to handle right now anyway."

Ichigo sighed in reply. "Yeah, I really hope she's ok."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll find a way to handle this."

Despite that particular problem hanging over their heads, the two of them spent the next half hour enjoying the scenery, both unaware that time was running out for Karin, or that she was watching them right now.

As they walked, Ichigo was suddenly interrupted by a small squeal from Rukia. He frowned in annoyance and turned to look at her, but she was staring at something off in the distance.

"Ichigo, look at that cute little monkey!" she said with glee, lightly tugging the sleeve of his shirt.

Looking in her direction, he saw what she had spotted – a small monkey infant he recognized as a Japanese Macaque crouching near the base of a tree some twenty meters ahead, busy trying to open what appeared to be a bag of chips. Where it had gotten it, Ichigo didn't really care.

He frowned in slight annoyance, but only managed a small smile at Rukia's reaction to it. "It's just a monkey infant, and a criminal at that, seeing as it has a bag of chips it probably stole from some poor hungry soul. You're acting like you've never seen one before. There's no need to go all immature over it," although he couldn't deny her enthusiasm was cute, and so was the monkey.

"I'm not being immature," Rukia protested, but she detached herself from Ichigo and began approaching the monkey slowly while Ichigo watched on, trying and failing to keep a smile off his face as he idly wondered where the monkey's parents were.

"Watch out in case he attacks you," he called to Rukia, but if she heard it, she ignored it.

The monkey paused and looked at Rukia when she was halfway to it. She was undeterred though, and continued her approach. Ichigo watched with amusement, but that quickly changed to surprise when she stumbled slightly before dropping onto all fours. He raised an eyebrow, thinking that perhaps she'd just lost her balance or something, but when she didn't move, he started forward in concern.

No sooner had he taken two steps when she suddenly whirled round, her eyes wide, and screamed, "Ichigo! Watch out!" as she pointed behind him.

Taken by surprise, he did not waste any time, leaping to one side as he whirled round, just as a knife stabbed the air where he just stood a second ago.

* * *

><p>1230 hrs<p>

And now, Karin was watching from a middle-aged woman's body. The park was open but still had ample cover in the form of trees, so she could easily hide without being seen. She followed the couple for a few minutes, in no danger of losing them since they were walking at an idle speed, slowly admiring the scenery. Well, it looked like Rukia was half pulling Ichigo sometimes though.

Eventually, she heard a faint squeal and saw Rukia pointing at something, although from where the woman was, Karin couldn't hear what she was saying. Then, as she watched, Rukia detached herself from Ichigo and began moving slowly towards a tree.

The woman waited for a few moments before deciding to take action. She began moving silently towards Ichigo, who was so busy watching Rukia that he didn't look behind him. Vaguely, Karin noticed Rukia stumbling to the ground.

'_Turn around, Ichi-nii!'_ she screamed, but no cry is heard.

About twenty meters away from Ichigo, the woman picked up speed, and her right hand pulled out a long slim knife from the coat she was wearing.

_Move, Ichi-nii! Turn around! Run! Just move!_

But to her horror, Karin began to sense a small part of her egging the woman on, eager to watch the imminent demise of a threat to the Unity.

_No! I don't feel that way! I won't let it happen!_

The woman held the blade high, pointing towards the left side of Ichigo's mid-dorsal region, ready to slip it between his ribs and into his heart. She was almost level with him, and Karin helplessly watched as the woman's arm swung back, preparing to thrust it forward.

_NO! ICHIGO!_

"Ichigo! Watch out!" she heard Rukia's voice shout out faintly. But it was enough to warn Ichigo. He sidestepped and spun round as the woman struck, but her thrust stabbed only air. Her momentum carried her forward, causing her to go off balance. Karin caught a flash of movement as Ichigo's foot lashed out, catching her under the chin.

There was a deafening 'crunch!' and a blaze of pain, and suddenly Karin was unable to breathe. It felt as if someone had clamped a vice on her trachea. She could barely see Ichigo moving towards Rukia as pressure built in her chest and black and purple spots appeared in her vision.

She's falling backwards, and she wants to call out to Ichigo, but she's dying…

* * *

><p>1235 hrs<p>

"Come on Rukia, let's go," he said as he helped her up. She was staring in horror at the middle aged woman that was kicking and writhing, flat on her back, the knife at her side and her hands clawing at her throat.

"You… You killed her…" Rukia said.

"We'll talk about that later, let's get out of here first," he said. The park was quiet, but it would only be a matter of time before someone came across the woman. They walked for awhile silently, and Ichigo had to support Rukia slightly as she seemed out of sorts after collapsing.

They left the park without much incident. Eventually, Rukia was able to walk unsupported and she wasted no time in speaking up again. "Who was that woman? Why did you do that?"

"I've never seen her before in my life, although I can guess who, or what sent her," Ichigo replied briskly as he picked up his walking speed as much as he could without leaving Rukia behind.

Rukia immediately knew what he was implying, but still, she said, "Are you sure? That doesn't mean you can just kill her."

"I didn't mean to. I reacted instinctively when I saw the knife and I just lashed out with my foot. I meant to catch her in the head; knock her out, but she pitched forward just as I did and I caught her throat." Inside, he was mentally berating himself. How had he let her get so close? It was probably due to the fact that he still was feeling some slight aftereffects of his illness.

"But still, they're innocent. It's the Unity that's controlling them."

"I know, Rukia, and I hate doing it too, but you remember me saying – none of the strong-armed stuff unless they make the first move, and that right there was the Unity's first move. Being controlled doesn't mean their knives are any less sharp. If that had stabbed me, it would've gone straight through my heart. Besides, I figured it would eventually target us, since we are a threat to it as we cannot be infected any longer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rukia said, but Ichigo could tell she was still in disagreement.

"We'll handle that later, Rukia. You don't like the fact that I have to use violence, and I can't expect your opinion to change overnight, but right now, I'm worried about Karin. What happened back there when you stumbled?"

"I… I don't know. My vision suddenly went white. When it reappeared, I was in the body of a middle aged woman, some distance behind you, staring at your back with a knife in my hands as I moved forward. Just as my vision picked up speed, I found myself staring at the ground, so I just instinctively turned round and shouted your name," she said uncertainly

"So… You were in somebody else's body? It sounds like you had another out of body vision caused by the Unity."

"Yeah, I gathered as much, since I saw my body collapse on the ground as I watched from that woman's eyes."

"Well, if you hadn't, I'll be dead right now. My reflexes still aren't at their best. Your free vision into the Unity's mind is starting to sound like a useful weapon against it. Well, you can't deny that the Unity is playing rough now, and I can promise that it's not going to get a second chance."

"Yes, I see your point. But we better go back and see how Karin is doing," Rukia said.

* * *

><p>1300 hrs<p>

Back at Ichigo's apartment, they found Karin standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for them. She looked frazzled, her clothes wrinkled, as if she'd just slept in them, which was strange since she had other clothes to change into.

"You're back, Ichigo. Where did you go?" Karin asked.

Ichigo immediately picked up on Karin's use of his name instead of her usual method of addressing him as Ichi-nii. He didn't respond to that though. "Someone tried to kill me," he said instead, watching her closely for her reaction.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no! Who?"

Rukia started to say something, but Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and he gave her a barely perceptible shake of the head. "Someone from the Unity club," he said.

"And what happened to her?"

"I revoked her membership," he said. There was something not right here. Karin hadn't asked the standard question – if both he and Rukia were ok. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice Rukia. Of course, all she had to do was look at him to know he was unhurt, since he wasn't cut or limping or anything. But still… he couldn't believe he was afraid to turn his back on his little sister!

He suddenly felt Rukia stiffen beside him. Good, it appeared that she suspected something too.

"Well," he said as he stretched, doing his best not to reveal his expression in case she suspected something. He couldn't say the same for Rukia though, since she had no practice in hiding her emotions unlike him.

"I'm just glad that Rukia is ok, but I'm a little hungry. I hope there's something in my kitchen to eat. Hey Rukia, you want anything?" he said as he headed for the kitchen.

She looked at him in surprise, but he gave her a look to tell her that he knew what she was doing. So she replied, "Uh, I'm not sure. What do you have?" she said as she followed him. Ichigo stepped aside, allowing her to enter before he did, and at the same time making sure Karin remained in his vision.

"What are you going to do?" Karin said as she followed behind Rukia.

He turned to her. "You do realize this means war, don't you?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

"I'm not talking to you Karin. I'm talking to that thing inside you. The Unity is listening, right?"

She looked flustered. "I… I don't know. They haven't been bothering me today. Maybe they were too busy attacking you?"

Yet another strike against Karin. She had always referred to the Unity as an 'it', not as 'they.' Still, he didn't comment on that. He needed ironclad proof. "So you're still in control?"

"Of course," she said.

As much as Ichigo wanted to, he didn't believe that, but he would play it like he was currently doing. The Unity had already revealed their hand, so he knew what they wanted to do, and he couldn't give them the chance. "Great," he said. "But when you hear from them again, tell them that coming after me was a big mistake. They can expect massive retaliation soon. Not in the future; it shall happen today."

There. He'd tossed down the gauntlet. Karin was definitely not herself. He could see some subtle, and some glaring differences in her character, and apparently, Rukia noticed it too.

Right now though, Karin hadn't even looked or talked to Rukia once, and thankfully, she in turn had not tried to get Karin's attention, so he was assuming that he was the Unity's primary target. He wanted it to stay that way. Couldn't have them painting their sights on Rukia.

With that thought in his mind, he turned around to look at Rukia, who had a juice box in her hand and was looking at him anxiously.

Within that split second, he realized that he'd let his guard down by turning his back to Karin. Within that same second, he saw Rukia's eyes widen and she screamed, "Ichigo!" That was enough to get him to turn around, and he saw Karin mere inches from him, a blank look on her face and a meat cleaver in her hand, pulled back and ready to strike at him!

* * *

><p><em>Deja vu much? But yeah, Karin's not going to last much longer. What's going to happen next? Find out next chapter, of course.<em>

_Some extra stuff._

_The Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden is as the name suggests - It's located in Shinjuku. All other facts about it are more or less accurate, although I omitted one part. Apparently you're supposed to pay to go in -.-_

_Hanami is 'Flower Viewing,' where people appreciate the beauty of the flower blossoms._

_The Japanese Macaque is the most common wild monkey in Japan. I wanted to use a rabbit since, well, it's Rukia, but the only wild rabbits are living on some island and not in mainland Japan._

_Anyway, like I said, if you've been reading this story, do check out my other one too. I hope it will do better, if not at least as well as this one._

_I don't know when my next update will be. It might be as usual on wednesday evening, but it might also be next week at this time._

_So, Read, and I sincerely hope you guys can review. Thanks, and see you next update!_


	32. Chapter 30: Up Against The Wall

_Hi again! We're almost at the end, so hang in there! It's gonna get intense! I hope._

**_Bold Words - Unity Speaking_**

_Italic words - Karin speaking to the Unity_

_Again, another shout out to my second story - **Death Is Only The Beginning!** If you haven't checked it out, do read it as well!_

_Nothing more to add, so read, enjoy and review! Nothing makes writers happier than honest reviews that readers spent time to write!_

_**_Disclaimer:_**_ ____________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.______________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>___________  
><em>__________

**Chapter 30: Up Against The Wall**

1310 hrs

Karin stood before Ichigo, a meat cleaver held high and ready to strike. Her face was blank and devoid of emotion. As Ichigo braced himself to parry the attack, Rukia's juice box went flying past him. It scored a direct hit on the knife, and even though it didn't knock the knife clean away, it was enough to make it slip from Karin's grasp and clatter to the floor.

Karin made no move to retrieve the knife. In fact, she stood there frozen in that posture, her knife hand trembling slightly, and Ichigo could see sweat starting to appear on her face.

"Karin?" he said in dismay as he backed up slightly. "Karin, are you there?"

There was no answer, and her eyes remained resolutely blank. Her raised arm quivered again, as if it was at war with itself. That was enough for Ichigo. The bloody Unity had her, and was controlling her to kill him!

"Are you ok?" Rukia whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice throw by the way," Ichigo said grimly as he stepped quickly towards Karin. She just stood there, not reacting to his approach. Quickly, he picked up the knife and tossed it towards Rukia, and she picked it up.

"Ichigo, she's being controlled. How about we use the microwave…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," he replied.

He grabbed Karin's arm as he said, "Come with me," and he began guiding her to the other side of the kitchen wondering why he hadn't thought of this sooner. Her legs were stiff, half-resisting his guidance, but he didn't relent.

Guiding her towards his microwave, he used the heel of his right hand to slam against the door of the microwave oven, once, twice. It cracked on the first try before spider-webbing on the second.

This finally provoked a 'none too favorable' response from Karin, but a response nonetheless. She began to struggle and try to twist out of Ichigo's grasp, but his grip was too strong. "No, Ichigo! Please don't do that!"

He might have reconsidered if she hadn't given herself away by calling him 'Ichigo' and not 'Ichi-nii' like she always did. Might. But as it stood, that wasn't Karin talking, so he didn't believe her one bit. So he held on fast as he punched in a string of nines before hitting the start button.

The oven whirled into life. Immediately, Karin stiffened, then collapsed against him.

"Oh Ichi-nii! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" she repeated a few times. Yup, it seemed like the microwave worked.

And then, Karin broke down. The emotionally and physically strong, independent, no-nonsense Kurosaki Karin both Rukia and Ichigo knew and loved just broke down, clutching Ichigo's shirt as she began to cry, shuddering against him. He held her close as deep sobs wracked her body. The choked sounds she made were so full of fear, so full of anguish, as if she was the sole survivor of some train wreck that had taken the lives of all the her family and friends. The sound tore at his heart.

He patted Karin on the back, letting her cry into his shirt. He looked at Rukia, who looked back at him as she approached Karin, placing a comfortable hand on Karin's shoulder.

She needed help fast, but Ichigo had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>1330 hrs<p>

It took awhile before Karin finally regained her composure. It was a welcomed relief – the sudden removal of the Unity's influence was like emerging from the deepest, darkest void into precious sunlight and fresh air. To be released from its influence – it released a flood of emotion.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ichi-nii," she said as she pulled away from Ichigo, but not too far away. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never lose it that badly."

She turned to Rukia as well. "I'm sorry for the fake me ignoring you too, Rukia-chan" she said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it, Karin. I knew that wasn't you. You really had us worried. We need to something, and quick," she said as she looked at Ichigo.

"This is beyond even my comprehension, Karin. And there's nothing normal about this at all," he said, nodding at Rukia before turning back to stare at Karin. "Are you all right now?"

Karin nodded, even though she didn't really mean it. "Yeah, I think." What did 'all right' mean to her anyway? The normal generic meaning of 'all right' was someone who was in perfect condition – no physical or mental health problems. That definitely didn't apply to her.

"If you mean – am I perfectly fine? No. But if you mean – am I me? Yes. The Unity is gone… for now, at least. But it's winning, Ichi-nii." She could sense it hovering in the background, just waiting to take over anytime.

Ichigo grimaced. "Don't say that Karin."

"But can I pretend it's not? With every passing hour, every passing minute, I seem a little less of me and a little more of the Unity. The virus is slowly taking over me, replacing every part of me; my organs, my brain, everything, with something else, something artificial."

Rukia started forward. "Karin-"

"No, I'm sorry Rukia-chan. Didn't you see me just now? I was on the verge of killing Ichi-nii! If you hadn't warned Ichi-nii, I could have easily killed him by now!" Her throat constricted and another sob emerged as she imagined the blade plunging through her brother's heart; she would be responsible for her own brother's death. No, she wasn't going to break down again.

"You were fighting it, Karin. We could see that."

"There's something you didn't see, Ichi-nii. I was losing. Yesterday, I managed to stop the knife completely, but-"

"Wait. Yesterday?"

"Precisely! That was while you were sleeping, but I managed to stop it completely. Same situation, but I managed to stop it completely. Today was different. It was stronger. You see? This isn't the first time! And it would definitely not be the last. I could only barely stop myself from stabbing you, Ichi-nii. In fact, I was losing! The next time, I don't think I would be able to resist," Karin cried as she remembered her failing will, her failing resistance fading away slowly. Give it another few seconds and control would've been completely wrestled from her grasp.

Both Ichigo and Rukia said nothing, both stunned by how bad the situation was. Just that morning, Ichigo had assumed that there hadn't been much change in Karin ever since she told them about the Unity, but in the space of two days, her condition had deteriorated quickly.

"And the worst part was – some sick, twisted part of me was starting to like it! I was starting to like how your death would be a milestone in the Unity's step towards its Great Inevitability. It sickens me now, but when the Unity is with me… the unconditional love and acceptance, the feeling of being part of something bigger and more important is like a drug; a never-ending drug. And my brain is succumbing to it!"

"But you're ok now."

"Maybe, but I can't spend the rest of my life standing in front of a microwave."

Ichigo's face hardened. "Don't worry. You won't have to. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Karin frowned at him. What was he implying? Then, she understood. "No, Ichi-nii, you can't! You're not a killer!" Despite everything that she knew the Unity was capable of, and even after being put through the wringer, the idea of Ichigo killing its vassals appalled her. She looked at Rukia, expecting her to be shocked as well, but to her surprise, all she saw in the petite woman's face was a slight frown, not the shock Karin herself was experiencing right now.

"Do we have any other choice Karin? We're running out of time; you are running out of time, and I'm not going to let the clock run down till there's no more of you left. We can no longer rely on Aizen-sensei to find a cure. We can still save you now, but what if you've been fully integrated? Would there be anything left of you to save?" Ichigo asked.

"I… don't… maybe… I don't know," Karin admitted.

"And neither do I. So I'm not going to take that chance. This is your life we're talking about. I would gladly kill any perpetrator that attempts to harm you if it means saving your life, and damn the consequences. Heck, I did that for Rukia, and I would do that for you, Yuzu, and the old man anytime, any day, although the old man would have probably driven the Unity mad by now."

Karin's eyes widened at Ichigo's words. "Wait… You did that for Rukia… You killed someone before?" She looked at Rukia in shock, but the look that she received was a mixture of gratitude and acceptance.

"Remember I told you that Ichigo saved my life?" Rukia said. "It's a long story, but maybe we'll tell you about it after all this is over. To put it simply, someone threatened me and the rest of my family, and very nearly killed Nee-san as well. If it weren't for Ichigo, I wouldn't have survived. I might hate myself for it sometimes, but I don't regret that person dying, and I would've done the same if it was Ichigo instead of me."

"And you're ok with him killing many more?"

"If it guarantees your safety, why not? You're like my _imouto_, Karin, as well as Yuzu. I'm not going to sit on the fence, not anymore. In fact, I will help Ichigo in whatever he wants to do, and to quote him – 'and damn the consequences.'"

Karin was speechless, so Ichigo spoke up. "The point is, unless you can think of a better solution, I'll have to do it. It would be so much easier if there was a structure for the Unity's hive mind, some sort of heart that I could strike, but it's in the air; invisible to the naked eye, everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I told you about my dream, didn't I? If this gets out of control, there's no stopping it."

Karin finally found her voice again. "Even so, the Unity had it in for you before, Ichi-nii. But now that you've killed Apacchi, it will really be after you."

"Oh, so was that her name? What's your point?"

"The Unity is reeling from her loss. It wants you dead; it may set a trap for you and Rukia."

Ichigo shrugged. "Then let them come at me. I'm ready for them."

"There're seven of them, Ichi-nii, and they can follow you without you knowing it. They already did that with you in the park, and they can do it again anytime. Think about it Ichi-nii: there are seven minds, each knowing exactly what the others are thinking, what they're doing, and what they're going to do."

"They'll be on my turf. Believe it or not, I have lots of experience doing this."

Suddenly, a thought just occurred to Karin. "Wait. I have another idea," Karin said as another idea came to her. "Get me as far away from Tokyo as possible."

"You mean where the Unity can't reach you?"

"Yes. Given its infancy right now, there has to be a limit to its range. If I can go far enough to where I fall off the radar…"

"It won't be able to find you, so it can't control you. Hell of a possibility, but it's worth a shot," Ichigo said, nodding his understanding. He immediately reached for his phone. "I'll put us on the next flight to Hokkaido. I would send you to Kyoto to stay with the old man first, but until we can determine how far its influence is, we'll have to go to Hokkaido first. But you do realize that I'll still be proceeding with my plan, right? The Unity could still infect more people without you around."

Karin sighed. It really didn't seem like she had a choice.

"Wait," Rukia suddenly spoke up. "Once Karin goes away from the microwave and back under the influence of the Unity, what's to stop her from telling the first cop we come across that we're trying to kidnap her?"

The slight bit of hope that was evident on Ichigo's face disappeared. "Oh, right. Damn."

"We could go by car," Karin suggested. "We could go south instead, towards Hiroshima or any place far enough."

"Yeah, but what's to stop you from crying for help?"

"You could always lock me in the trunk," she suggested. She rolled her eyes at the awkward silence that set in. "I'm serious, Ichi-nii. Bind me, put me in a sack or… something, toss me in your trunk, and take me far away as fast as you can. You can let me out once I'm no longer under the Unity's influence."

"That's assuming if it has a limit. You're not kidding?"

"No I'm not," Karin said with a grim look. "You can't imagine what it's like to feel your soul being engulfed and eaten alive. Once I'm out of range, I can wait for the cure."

"Ok… let's think this through," he said slowly. "Assuming we get as far away as we can by car – to Hiroshima or someplace near there, how would we know if that's far enough?" He pointed to the cracked microwave that was humming merrily away. "I'm not going to buy a single word you say once we're out of here."

"Well, we could always bring the microwave with us," Rukia suggested. "Every time we stop, we could find a place to plug it in and we could test her. If we still need it, we'll keep moving. Hopefully we wouldn't need it by the time we get to Kyoto. I don't really enjoy long car trips."

"Well, now is hardly the time for comfort, don't you think? I don't know, Karin… I don't really like the idea of having you stuck in that small space for hours…"

Truthfully, neither did Karin. But if she compared being uncomfortable over surrendering to the Unity, she knew which one she would choose. "I've seen your car. The trunk is huge. And we don't have much choice either."

"No, I guess not," he sighed. "All right, in that case, I'll need to get some soft rope and something to wrap you in; maybe a quilt or something for some cushioning."

"But that means you're going to have to go out and leave me."

"Don't be silly. Rukia will keep you company. You can listen to her malicious stories about me while I'm gone," he said, which brought a smirk to Rukia's face.

"Don't worry Karin. I'm sure I'll be nice company. Besides, the microwave timer has been set for max. That gives us more than ninety hours."

"But they were predicting storms for today. What if there's a power failure?"

Ichigo waved her off. "That almost never happens."

"But what if it does?" Karin asked. She hated being the wet blanket now, but they were facing an unknown entity in the Unity. There was no telling what might happen if they didn't cover all the bases and the Unity found a way round it.

"I…I don't know," Ichigo said. Rukia had an equally stumped look to the question that Karin posed.

"Well, I'll become the enemy. And I'll lose control and stop being me. We've got to try a test. I need to know how long I've got after the microwave goes off. Even with Rukia-chan here, there's no way she can prevent a power failure."

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Please Ichi-nii! Just for twenty seconds."

"Ten."

"No, twenty, and then you can turn it back on, regardless of what I say."

"… All right. But just for the record, I don't like this," he said, positioning his finger at the 'Stop' button.

"Neither do I," Karin said, "But I've got to know."

"Rukia, why don't you do it? I might have to restrain Karin," Ichigo said, swapping places with Rukia and moving to stand behind Karin.

"Ready?" Rukia said. Karin wasn't, but would she ever be?

"Well then, here goes nothing," Rukia said before she pressed the PAUSE/CLEAR button.

As the oven's hum dissipated, the trio waited with bated breath, all staring a hole at the clock.

"Five seconds," Ichigo said.

Karin felt nothing.

"Ten seconds," Rukia said.

Still nothing.

And then, another hum, vocal instead of mechanical emerged, accompanied by a flood of warmth and love…

**Karin, you're back! We've missed you so much. Did he hurt you? You mustn't let him do that again.**

A flood of disjointed thoughts flowed through her.

**We need you now, Karin, more than ever. Without Apacchi…**

"Fifteen seconds," Ichigo suddenly said.

'_Why is Ichi-nii counting?'_ Karin wondered. An instant ago, he'd cracked the microwave oven glass door open and turned it on, but now it was off. She knew she'd lost time. But how much?

"Sixteen."

He must have started the oven and broken her contact with the Unity.

**That he did, Karin. He took you away from us for a long time. Is he going to do that again? Why is he counting?**

"_I don't know,"_ she spoke in her mind.

"Seventeen."

**Is he going to turn it back on? How long more before he turns it back on?**

"Eighteen."

_I don't know!_ And Karin really didn't. Why didn't she know? Surely Ichigo would have told her, unless he really didn't.

**It doesn't matter. He can't let her turn it on again!**

Karin had to agree with that. This was too good of a feeling to lose. But another part of her, a diminishing part, cried out for her to press the button herself.

"Nineteen." Rukia took over the counting. Karin saw her reaching for the start button.

**Stop her!**

"Wait, Rukia," she said as she reached out to grab Rukia's arm. "Don't-"

"Shit," Ichigo said and he immediately pulled Karin away from Rukia. "Press it. Now," he said. Rukia wasted no time.

**Noo****oo****oo****oo****oo…**

Abruptly, the hum, warmth and love faded, replaced by the cold reality of Ichigo's kitchen.

"It got you, didn't it?" Ichigo asked her grimly.

Karin nodded, fighting back a tide of depression. "That was around twelve seconds."

"Damn…"

"But the strangest thing was, once the Unity came back I had absolutely no idea why you were counting, and neither did the Unity. Eventually, it was obvious why you were counting, but I didn't know when. We agreed on twenty seconds, but the memory was completely gone. It seems like the Unity is blind to whatever that happened to me with the microwave running. Conversely, my Unity self had no memory of what happened either. It's like I'm really two people now."

"So what's next? We could just wait until the storm passes."

Karin shook her head. "No. Now's a good time. They've put you in the backseat for now to settle with later."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" he said, fearing for one terrifying second that Karin was still under the Unity's influence.

"I'm not sure. The Unity doesn't communicate solely with words. Feelings play a major part as well, and at the same time, what you could call _data_ filters through as well. I got the impression that it has put the 'Ichigo problem' aside while it deals with something else."

"Something else? Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the Great Leap, whatever that is. The Unity was going on and on about it, and how the eight already integrated members would bring it about. They were planning to assemble this evening for it. Where, I don't know. However, the loss of Apacchi seems to have thrown a spanner in their works, and the Unity is confused right now."

"Hmm… it's probably in Zommari's house again. Well, I still don't trust whatever the Unity is telling you, I hope you understand."

"Don't worry, I do."

"Well in that case, I think it's time we took action. The first thing we need to do is put you out of range. Once you're safe, we'll stop playing defense."

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him worriedly.

"I should be asking you that. I'll be fine; it's just a couple of errands. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words," Rukia remarked dryly.

Ichigo smirked but didn't comment. "Keep Karin company. Make sure she stays ok and the microwave stays on." He walked towards the door, looking back at the two women. "I'm locking the door. If anyone knocks, it's not me."

As he closed the door, silence fell on the two women. Was that a rumble of distant thunder?

* * *

><p>1445 hrs<p>

The rope had been no problem. Ichigo had found some reasonably soft nylon rope he could use to bind Karin without hurting her. He also had no problem with getting the quilts – a bedding store had supplied those.

However, the bag he wanted to use to hide her while carrying her from his apartment to his car – that proved to be a problem. After searching for a while, he finally settled on a huge canvas bag that would hold Karin with room to spare.

It had started to rain about twenty minutes after he'd left Karin and Rukia behind. Despite his confidence that his apartment wouldn't suffer a blackout, Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as he saw an arc of lightning flash across the sky, branching out like some complex tree branch, followed by the distant rumbling of thunder that was getting louder with each passing flash. He needed Rukia to keep Karin company, and to make sure she didn't do anything stupid as well. Something was causing a huge pit to form in his stomach…

His thoughts drifted to what the old man had said. He and Rukia were drafted into some sort of war, whatever that meant. Frontrunners? Ichigo didn't really like the sound of that.

Someone was responsible for this mess, someone who had contaminated the tumor cultures with something foreign, something alien. The only clue they had was the name the person had written down – 'Sozen'.

This was the part that Ichigo didn't get. This person had gotten through in a security breach, so why would he write down his name? Was he trying to mock the police or something? That old man said that Ichigo had met him once, but who could it be? Somehow that name sounded familiar, as if he'd heard it before, or something similar to it…

A sudden thought struck him, and it was enough to make him laugh. No wonder that name had sounded funny. If he took the 'Zen' from 'Aizen' and 'So' from 'Sosuke', he would have the name on this mystery perpetrator. Cute. Too cute to be true. There was no way in hell Aizen-sensei would sabotage his own work. And seriously; where would he get an alien virus anyway?

His search for a canvas bag had brought him close to Karin's apartment. Maybe he could swing by, see if Harribel was in, and maybe give her a scare or two.

The sky was getting darker and the rain was getting heavier. A chill passed through Ichigo. The rain was nice, yet it brought back memories… memories of his tears mixed with the rain. As he approached Karin's building he saw lights in her apartment. That meant that Harribel was home, or perhaps, the whole gang.

Ichigo parked along the side of the road and waited. If Harribel or someone else from the Unity came out, he'd follow. If not, he'd go in.

After about ten minutes, Ichigo decided to go in. He entered the lobby – only to see a sign on the elevator saying 'out of order' smiling at him. Of all the rotten…

He diverted to the stairwell. As he moved up, he pulled out his Glock and quietly chambered a round into it. He had to be prepared for any possibility, including that of the Unity members rushing him.

He stepped up to the door, and decided to ring the doorbell, just for the heck of it. He would enter even if they didn't let him in.

When no one answered, Ichigo pulled out a credit card. It was defunct and he used it to open locks as a substitute for his lock picking set. Slipping the lock, he eased the door open – didn't want to alert anybody inside, and slipped through, closing the door softly behind him.

All the lights were on, but there was no one in sight. Then, he heard movement in one of the bedrooms. He slid over to the doorway, and saw Harribel packing a suitcase.

At this, his anger flared up slightly. This was the person that had infected both Karin and Rukia, two very important people in his life. She was also part of the group that had tried to kill him. He raised his pistol and angled the sight directly in the small of her back. Maybe, with fewer members, the Unity's hold on Karin wouldn't be as strong.

As Ichigo gently depressed the trigger, he stopped. Rukia's words came back to him. _'The individuals are innocent; it's the Unity that's controlling them…'_

Also, would Karin ever forgive him for killing her best friend?

So, as he stepped through the doorway, he said, "Going somewhere?" without lowering his pistol.

Harribel jumped and whirled round with a gasp. "You! Where's Karin?"

Ichigo smirked. "You don't see her, do you?"

Harribel's gaze settled on the Glock, then she took a deep breath.

"Go ahead. Scream. I dare you," Ichigo said as she opened her mouth. "Just give me a reason and I'll do it. How will your Unity function with only six members, I wonder."

Shock filtered onto Harribel's face, but she ignored Ichigo's question. She paused for a moment, then said, "Where's Karin? What have you done with her?"

'_So they really don't know,'_ Ichigo thought. They'd really lost contact. So why not throw them into even more confusion?

"She's waiting in my car," he said, as an idea formed in his head.

"No! You're lying!"

"I kinda doubt that. She's found a way to kill the virus."

"Impossible!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Believe what you want. That's not my problem. What's with the suitcase?"

"Karin and I are going for a trip."

"Really? That's not what she said. Where are you going? To Zommari's house for another hand holding session? You can forget about it. The Unity's days are numbered."

"No! That's not true! You're lying?"

"Am I? Why don't you come down and see for yourself? You can say hi to your ex-best friend as well."

Harribel paused, then smiled. "You're bluffing. I'm going to call you on that," she said, and she bristled past him.

"Suit yourself," he said. It was raining outside, and it was sure to be dark out as well. That meant that there would be fewer pedestrians on the streets. Maybe he could get Harribel to the car and clock her on the head.

Where he would go after that he didn't know. Maybe he could do the same to Zommari or something? Whatever; he'd make something up along the way.

When they got to the ground floor, Harribel paused, Ichigo still behind her, pistol trained in case she made a run for it. A flash of lightning streaked by, but there was no thunder and the downpour had died to a drizzle.

Ichigo cursed silently. Pedestrians were starting to brave the streets again. That created a lot of potential witnesses. Could he risk abducting Harribel? He had no choice now – he had to play it by ear.

He pointed to his car. "There. Karin's in the passenger seat. See her?"

Harribel squinted through the gloom, then shook her head.

"Come on then," Ichigo said, taking her arm and leading her out of the building. "Let's go say hello."

But no sooner were they out on the street when suddenly, a car passed by, its headlights illuminating the interior of Ichigo's car, making it obvious that the car was empty.

Immediately, Harribel wrenched out of Ichigo's grasp and began screaming. "Rape! Rape!" She backed away from a surprised Ichigo, pointing a finger at him. "Stop him! He tried to rape me! Don't let him touch me!"

Her cries had the desired effect. Heads began to turn their way. Ichigo cursed silently and began to slip away. He had been taken aback by Harribel, and now the spotlight was on him.

"If you want us, you know where to find us," Harribel said in a low and dangerous voice before she started to run away. "Rape! He tried to rape me!" her cries echoing through the street.

Cursing the fact that he'd just gotten one-upped by the Unity, Ichigo walked off in the other direction, making sure to keep his head down. No one had approached him yet, which was a good thing. By the time he doubled back to his car, the rain had picked up again and he was soaked.

He cursed his luck yet again. It seemed to him like the Unity had just issued a challenge to him. Well, he accepted the challenge. But first, he needed some supplies from Urahara.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, for the remaining chapters, I'll probably update once a week only, since I'll be starting school on Monday. Not gonna be free any longer :(<em>

_So how will Ichigo solve this problem? Well, wait till the next update of course!_

_Again, please review! We're almost at the end, so now's a good time to!_


	33. Chapter 31: It Ends Tonight

_I'm actually surprised at the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. Highest I got for this story so far. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter. Personally I did because... Well, read on to find out :)_

**_Bold Words - Unity Speaking_**

_Italic words - Karin speaking to the Unity_

_I can't add anymore here without spoiling things, so read on, and don't forget to review! Oh, and do the same for my other fic too!_

__**_Disclaimer:_**_ ____________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story._______________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>_  
><em>

**Chapter 31: It Ends Tonight**

Friday 1400 hrs

They were silent as they watched the dark sky flash in the distance. Ichigo had been gone for more than half an hour. Rukia had attempted to talk to Karin, and that went well for awhile, but they eventually lapsed into silence.

At first, Karin had wondered if Rukia was actually distancing herself out of fear from her since she had this… lousy thing inside her. Well, she had every reason to fear what the Unity could do, but that didn't stop Karin from feeling a brief flash of anger towards the smaller woman. It wasn't like she wanted this piece of crap that was taking over her body!

But eventually, as they raided Ichigo's fairly well stocked fridge and Rukia began to talk to Karin, she realized that her fears were unwarranted. Rukia's tone was kind and caring, and her eyes reflected concern and some anger, which Karin knew full well whom it was directed at.

Karin shook her head. This whole issue with the Unity was causing way too much stress.

As thunder rumbled – louder this time, she turned to Rukia and said, "Do you think I'll be able to get out of this?"

Rukia looked appalled. "Karin! How can you say that? Of course you'll make it. We still have hope, and to write it off now is not the way to go."

Karin sighed. "I know… it's just that… it really sucks that I have to sit here and wait for something to happen. I want to do something."

Rukia had no answer for that, so they sat in silence yet again. There was another clap of thunder, and it was much louder than the last.

"Do you think my plan would work?" Karin asked.

"Who know? It's not like this is something anyone has encountered before. Anything can happen, and we won't know until we try. But Ichigo is resourceful; if there's a way, no matter how unorthodox, he'll find it."

"Still, I can't help but wish that there was some other solution to this that didn't involve killing people, controlled or not."

"I had the same feeling too. We thought we would have more time to come up with a solution, which is why I wanted Ichigo to relax for awhile as well. Look how that turned out," Rukia said with a humorless laugh.

"Anyway, we didn't expect this situation to have gone critical so quickly, but since it has, we can't afford to sit back anymore. If there is a solution, we'll take it, and we'll worry about the consequences later. One thing's for sure, I know that Ichigo would do anything to make sure you're safe. Hell, he effectively had to go through hell to save me, I'm sure he'll do the same for you."

Karin looked directly at Rukia. "What exactly did he do for-"

An ear-numbing crash of thunder shook the kitchen, causing the both of them to jump and the lights went out.

"Oh no!" They jumped, equal flashes of panic spiking through both of them as the room darkened. "Oh please, not a blackout!"

She had twelve seconds until the Unity seized her again, and she couldn't see the clock.

"Karin! Stay calm! Just stay next to the microwave!" Rukia yelled to her as she stood by the microwave, anxiously boring a hole through it. Then, the overhead fluorescent lights flickered, almost died, then returned to full brightness. But the microwave remained off.

"Hurry, Rukia-chan!" Karin said. The hum was returning.

""Just stay there," Rukia shouted again. As her fingers jabbed the numerical pad, Karin felt it returning.

**Karin! You're still there? Tonight you must-**

Then, as soon as Rukia hit the Start button, the microwave hummed to life, and Karin sagged against the counter, weak with relief. She sobbed, once, slightly ashamed at herself. She hadn't been watching a clock, but she was sure that the oven had been off for less than twelve seconds.

That could only mean one thing; she was becoming more and more integrated. The Unity's contact might've been broken by the microwaves, but the virus was still doing its nasty work inside her.

Rukia placed a comforting hand on her, forcing Karin to bite back her despair and start to think.

"That was less than twelve seconds, wasn't it?" Rukia asked quietly.

Karin nodded numbly. "Yes, it was. But during that time, I felt something. The Unity sounded surprised when it sensed me. And pleased."

"It was surprised? Maybe it didn't know you were still around."

"But that's not the problem. It sounded pleased, and it said something about tonight before it got cut off again. The thing is, the way it said 'tonight' – it was laden with emotion and anticipation about the Great Leap, although I still don't know what that is."

Karin closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she thought, sifting through the emotions that had seeped through her.

Slowly, it came to her… the virus… mutation… the Great Leap…

"Oh Shit!" Karin cried out loud.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"The virus… tonight… Rukia-chan, the virus would mature enough to change itself tonight. It's going to mutate into an airborne strain!"

Rukia's eyes bulged as she realized the significance of it as well. "Damn," was all she said. She didn't need to ask what was next, because that was obvious enough. Once mutated, all the members would fan out to the major transportation hubs – the airports, the train stations, out on the busy city streets, where a cough or sneeze would infect hundreds.

And from there, it would simply be a matter of time before it gained a worldwide scope, and Ichigo's nightmare would become reality!

"Sending me away isn't going to do anything now. It's not going to be enough."

"This doesn't change things much, but we'll have to move faster now. I better call Ichigo and ask him to get back home now. Seriously, what's taking him so long?" Rukia said as she dashed out of the kitchen.

Seconds later, Karin heard Rukia yell, "Shit! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What happened?" Karin yelled in alarm.

"That idiot! He forgot his phone! We can't contact him now!"

"But he'll be back soon right? All he went out to do was get some rope."

"Maybe," Rukia said as she returned to the kitchen. "I hope so. We still have time for now. He shouldn't take that long."

"But there's just one problem. The Unity said it was tonight, but it didn't specify the time. It could be midnight, it could be in the evening." To Karin, one thing was for sure though. She wasn't going to just sit back and let the virus mutate within her. She would rather die first.

But what would that accomplish in the long run? All she would do would be to remove one host for the Unity, but the others would still be able to spread the virus. What then? Sure, Ichigo could stop them once he learnt about the imminent mutation, but would he be able to do anything? The members were going to gather somewhere, but the only place Ichigo knew of was Zommari's place, and somehow Karin sensed that they weren't going to meet there. At which point, Ichigo would be out of time by the time he found the right location.

Karin couldn't allow that. She had to do something.

* * *

><p>1500 hrs<p>

As they waited anxiously for Ichigo to return, Karin now knew what she had to do. It was difficult to think of a solution, but the decision as to who would do it was easy. She was going to stand up to the virus herself.

There was just one problem. Once Rukia hears what Karin had in mind, she was never going to let that happen. She had no choice.

"Hey Rukia-chan," Karin said. Rukia looked at her. "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

Rukia bit her lip, immediately recognizing the problem. "Hmm, maybe I could get an extension cord or something. There's bound to be one around here somewhere," she said. "Hang on, let me go find one. Just wait by the microwave; I won't be long."

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan, but could you help me get a notepad and a pen as well?" Karin called out.

"Sure, no problem," Rukia called back from somewhere beyond the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, she returned with a long extension cord, a notepad and pen.

"Here, it's not far enough to reach the bathroom, but if you add the power cord of the microwave as well, it will be long enough. Here's a notepad and pen too. What do you need it for?"

"Nothing much, just feel like writing some stuff."

Rukia didn't reply as she plugged in the power plug into an outlet besides the oven, turned it on and positioned the extension receptacle right next to the outlet. "Now, I'll try to be as quick as I can. You ready?"

"No, but do I have any other choice?"

"No… I guess you don't." Rukia placed her hand on the microwave's plug. "Just stay right where you are. I'll try to take less than twelve seconds."

"Well, at least I have you around. If it were just me, I'll have a problem," Karin said grimly.

Rukia raised three fingers, dropping them one at a time. On the last finger, she ripped out the microwave plug. As the hum of the microwave died down, it was almost immediately replaced by a warm hum, and the kitchen started to glow. She started to relax-

Then, the warmth suddenly died down, without Karin having to experience the Unity's voice again,. She sighed with relief. "Whew, thanks Rukia-chan."

"Anytime. Now-" Rukia never finished her sentence, for once Karin regained control and Rukia had her back turned, Karin picked up the frying pan that was lying on the stove and sent it crashing into Rukia's head. The effect was immediate; as if she has her strings cut, Rukia dropped to the floor, completely out cold.

Karin immediately crouched down next to Rukia to ensure that she hadn't sustained any head injuries. "I'm sorry Rukia-chan, but this is the only way. I know you're not going to let me go ahead with my plan, so I need to do this before I change my mind."

Making sure that she placed Rukia out of sight and in a comfortable position, Karin straightened up and looked round. She couldn't have the Unity use her to try and off Rukia. She had to be quick because she didn't know where Ichigo was and she couldn't contact him. She had no time to waste.

She picked up the extension cord and placed it on the microwave before she wrapped her arms around the oven and lifted it off the counter. Slowly, carefully – didn't want to pull out the plug – she shuffled her way across the kitchen. When the extension cord was fully extended, she placed it down and did the same for the microwave.

Now, she was presented with a new problem. Even at its full length, it wasn't long enough to reach Ichigo's desk. But there was no other choice. She had to risk it. His desk was still a good ten meters away, where the C4 and blasting device lay. She could probably shorten that distance after taking the microwave's range into account. She needed to know.

But first, she had to blank her mind on what she was planning. She couldn't even allow the Unity to even have a shred of idea of what she was planning.

She took a few steps from the oven. No change.

She took another step… did the air seem warmer? The lights did look brighter.

A little further this time; maybe half a step…

**Karin?** The voice was faint, as if heard through a wall. **Karin are you there?**

Karin jerked back. She'd managed to half the distance from Ichigo's desk after considering the oven's range. She considered running for it, but discarded the idea. If she took too long, the Unity would take control of her again and she would forget why she was here. But she had to try.

First were the timer and detonator that were conveniently sitting on Ichigo's desk. She vaguely wondered what would happen if Rukia knew what that was. If she hadn't seen it before, Karin wouldn't have recognized it too.

Leaning as far as she could without the humming invading her brain, she decided to chance it and go for broke. In one motion, she leaped forward, snatched the detonator and clock and jumped back to the safety of the microwave.

She sighed in relief. Now came the hard part. The block of explosive was sitting on the other side of the desk and in the bottom drawer. She hoped Ichigo had not shifted it from the last time she spotted it.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the chill of fear, she stepped towards the desk again. Almost immediately, the hum picked up again, and a wave of warmth enveloped her again. Pulling open the bottom drawer, she spotted it, and wasted no time in grabbing it.

As she turned and stepped towards the safety of the microwave, the voice returned.

**Karin? Are you there? What are you doing?**

_Doing? What was she doing? She remembered getting something, but what?_

**Karin?**

And then, she was free, as her body stepped back into the microwave's zone. If she hadn't already been moving, she probably won't have gotten back to safety.

As she stared at the block of explosives in her hands, she bit back a sob, but couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. She could feel the terror in her bones. She really didn't want to do this. But she had no choice. They were running out of time.

She allowed herself a moment of self pity before she grabbed the microwave and hauled it back to the kitchen. There, she grabbed a knife from the knife holder and assembled the parts on the kitchen table – the wires, detonator, clock and explosive.

She hoped she could wire it properly. If not there was always the internet.

And after she was done, there would be one last thing to do; the hardest, most painful thing to do, and she would be ready.

* * *

><p>1545 hrs<p>

Ichigo cruised right past Zommari's house on the first drive-by. He'd only been here once, so he missed it. It was dark, but it was still in the afternoon, and the last time he'd been here, it was night-time, so the house hadn't created much impression on him. The downpour didn't help.

After reaching the end of the street, he U-turned and finally found it, realizing why he missed it – there was no sign of life.

A sick feeling of dread welled up in his as he left the car and ran up the walk, pistol in hand. He took a quick look through the front windows. No movement. He tried the back window – same story. A zombie apocalypse had more live activity.

Abandoning his search, Ichigo returned to his car, where he sat dripping in the driver's seat. "Damn it. I've been suckered yet again," he said to no one.

_If you want us, you know where to find us._

Harribel had misdirected him. Or more specifically, the Unity speaking through her did. Why? Were they trying to waste his time? Or…

Oh shit. Karin. They were going to get Karin. And Rukia was with her.

He reached for his cell phone and a dreaded pit welled in his stomach. He had forgotten it, and he knew exactly where he'd left it.

Swearing, he started up his car and gunned the engine. He had to get back quick.

Wait. His door was securely locked; he'd asked Rukia to make sure of that. As long as Karin stayed near the microwave, she wouldn't be controlled by the Unity, and Rukia was smart enough to not let anyone in. They weren't going to get in that easily. Rukia and Karin would be just fine.

So what was this horrible, horrible sense of foreboding he had?

* * *

><p>1530 hrs<p>

"Oh hi Karin! What's the matter?" Yuzu's chirpy voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Nothing much, just wanted to call. Where are you?"

"I'm home, actually. I finished my last paper today. I'm surprised you didn't call earlier to wish me good luck," Yuzu said in a slight whiny voice, and Karin could almost imagine her pouting.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Karin said, which was the truth. In the heat of things, Karin had forgotten to wish Yuzu good luck in her medical exams, just like how Yuzu would wish her luck for her matches. Even though she knew Yuzu was joking, it made her feel extremely guilty.

"It's just that, I've been having quite a few problems myself. You remember my roommate Harribel? Well, it turns out she had a relapse and she's now in a coma. I don't think she's coming out of it. Her Glasgow score is 4," Karin said. She wanted to tell as few lies as possible, but since no one would believe the truth, she'd have to stretch it. Well, the real Harribel was in a coma of sorts anyway.

"Oh, that sucks. How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed."

"Are you still going to come over for the reunion? I can tell Oto-san if you're not, I'm sure he'll understand."

Oh no. The reunion. Karin almost forgot about that. Would she get to see the rest? "No, no, don't worry. I'll be there," she said, even as the throbbing ache in her chest threatened to force her into tears. "Besides, Toshiro said he'll be able to come as well."

"That's great, although I hope we're not forcing you."

"No, don't worry, you're not." Karin paused. "You're at home, right? Is the old man there? Can I talk to him?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on for a moment." Yuzu sounded surprise, since Karin usually didn't look for Isshin whenever she called to escape his goofy attitude.

A few seconds later, Isshin's voice came on. "What's up, my daughter? You want to talk to your old man? You never want to talk to me. I'm so touched!" and he proceeded to sniffle on the phone.

"Stop over-reacting. What's wrong with wanting to talk to my Oto-san?"

There was a dramatic gasp on the other end. "You haven't called me that for years! You've really moved me to tears!"

"Stop it, old man, or I'll push you away again." Despite that, Karin allowed a sad smile to grace her lips as a tear escape her eyes. What she wouldn't do to see her father's goofy grin once more…

"So, what can I do for you? Is it advice on taking it further with Shiro-chan? I remember giving your brother the same advice about Rukia-chan all those years back but he always insisted…"

"Last warning, old man." Karin took a deep breath. "All these issues with Harribel have just made me quite stressed out. I… I just wanted to talk to someone and relief the stress."

There was a pause. "Are you ok, Karin? You sound kinda… upset."

Karin bit her lip. "No, no I'm fine. Could you put Yuzu back on?"

Isshin didn't argue, and a few seconds later, Yuzu came back on. "Karin, are you ok? Oto-san looked worried. He said something about you sounding depressed."

"I'm fine, Yuzu. I suppose it's all this bad luck that Harribel's been having. It makes me think of my own luck. Harribel has no one besides me; at least after Oka-san's death and Ichi-nii's disappearance, at least I still have you and the old man. In fact, I'm sorry I've been cold towards you as well," Karin could hear her voice quavering. It was getting harder and harder to hold back her tears now.

"Why would you say you're sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about!"

"Of course there is. You're my twin sister, Yuzu. You've been with me every step of the way. Even after everything, at least I still have you. And the old man. In fact, I should thank you. You've been my number one supporter all this time, and everything you've tried to get me to do, like learning cooking and everything, have been useful for me and I'm really grateful for you." Unable to hold back for much longer, tears started to roll down her face. Still, she forced herself not to break down.

"You're the best sister anyone's could ever hope for, Yuzu. Don't ever forget that."

"Seriously, Karin, you're scaring me. You're…" Yuzu paused. "You sound very depressed. You're not thinking of doing anything rash are you?"

Karin couldn't take it anymore. She had to end the conversation.

She tried to force a brave front and nearly failed. "Come on, Yuzu, do you think I'm like that? After everything, it just made me wonder about the idea of death. I mean, what if something happened to me on the way to you guys? We never take the time to stop and appreciate the important people in our lives, so I just wanted to tell you guys how important you are to me. That's all ok? I'll see you on Sunday. Oh wait, someone's at the door. I've got to go, bye!"

Without waiting for a reply, Karin ended the call and shut off her phone. Then, she knelt by the counter, allowing her tears to flow freely. Damn it! She really didn't want to do this, but there was no other way. She had to do it. For everyone she loved.

She had no energy left to call Toshiro. Besides, he could always find someone better than her; someone who wasn't a burden to his studies.

She looked at the haphazardly wired bomb on the counter – arranged with help from the internet. The time was set for 7 P.M – an educated guess. From what she could tell, the meeting place wasn't going to be nearby, and the mutation to an airborne strain wasn't going to be instantaneous. She prayed she would be in their midst by then.

Using the pen and paper Rukia had gotten her, she wrote Ichigo a quick note explaining the pending mutation and how she planned on stopping it. She wasn't sure where she was going, but if he could follow her somehow and get there in time, perhaps he could stop her before 7 and find another solution, one that would keep her alive to see tomorrow.

But at the moment, this was the only way.

Taking the bomb, she placed it in her backpack, making sure to cover it with more clutter to prevent the Unity version of her from finding it before slinging it on.

Now came the hardest part. She wanted to put the note in the oven and leave it ajar – the Unity was definitely not going to approach it, and hopefully either Rukia or Ichigo would find it. But doing so would turn it off as well, pulling her back into the Unity's grasp.

'_Isn't there another way? There's got to be an alternative!' _her mind screamed.

No, there wasn't.

Just to be safe, Karin grabbed a butterfly knife she'd seen in one of Ichigo's kitchen drawers and stuffed it in her pocket. If it could cause harm, she wanted it.

Taking a deep breath, Karin pulled the latch. As the door popped open, the hum died down, and Karin shoved the note inside, leaving the door open.

Then, she waited for the Unity to flood back in, and bring her to what she hoped would finally be the end of it.

* * *

><p><em>And I present... My evilest cliffhanger to date!<em>

_Can you believe how horrible I am? If you can't, then I've failed :( But it could be worst. It could be weeks till my next update, just because I want to keep you guys hanging :P_

_But I won't do that. Will I? Only one way to find out. Review! The next chapter should be the finale, so look out for it!_

_Extra stuff: The Glasgow coma scale is a rough rating on the conscious state of coma patients. It tests a person's eye, motor and verbal state. Long story short, 3 is the lowest (deep coma, probably dead) and 15 is the highest._

_So, next update... who knows! Maybe I'll keep you guys hanging :D_


	34. Chapter 32: Blow Me Away

_Well, this is it. The finale! I still have the epilogue but it mostly wraps up here! So it shall be marked as complete. Read on!_

_**Bold Words - The Unity speaking**  
><em>

_Italic words - Karin speaking to the Unity_

_Slightly longer than usual, but I had to wrap it up! Don't forget to review! And now that this story is done, I can focus on my other story! _

___**_Disclaimer:_**_ ____________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story.________________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>_____________  
><em>____________

**Chapter 32: Blow Me Away**

1630 hrs

Ichigo wanted to simply gun his engine, police be damned. But he couldn't afford to get stopped by a police car. He still had an unblemished traffic record and he wanted to keep it that way. One ticket, just one, could be used by people to track him.

Once a police pulled you over, they would take their time to write you a ticket, and probably move even slower if you asked them to hurry up. Nothing short of a woman in labor would force them to speed up. So he stuck to the speed limit, not even willing to test the boundaries, however frustrated he was. Even if there were no police, he still had the slippery roads to content with.

He glanced at the passenger seat, where two vials of BZ innocently sat. It was a military grade incapacitating agent he had gotten from Urahara, although he really did not want to know where the shopkeeper had gotten it from.

His original plan had been simple. One vial would have been enough to down the whole group of seven, but he wanted them down permanently. If not, he always had his Glock as a fail-safe. The problem now was – with the chance that Karin could be in their midst by now, he couldn't use the gas and endanger her life.

Ten minutes later, he finally reached home. Wasting no time, he darted up to his apartment, swearing at the innocent elevator for being too slow and dashing up the stairs instead.

A lead weight plummeted into his stomach when he found his door unlocked. Drawing his pistol, he dashed in, on guard and eyes peeled for the slightest movements.

"Karin? Rukia?"

No answer. He entered the kitchen. It was empty. The microwave was off, the cracked door ajar, paused with hours left to run. The frying pan was sitting on the counter, although it didn't seemed to have been used.

"Karin? Rukia?"

There was still no answer, but he had to try. His bedroom, the spare bedroom, the bathroom, they were all empty. No sign of a struggle. He went back to the door and checked it – no signs of a break in. What in the world? It seemed as if Karin had simply turned the microwave off and walked out. But she wouldn't do that. And where was Rukia?

Then, his eyes fell on a figure lying on his couch. "Rukia!" He rushed over to her. She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed and a blank expression on her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Either that or she was out cold.

"Rukia, get up! Where's Karin?"

She stirred. As she did, she winced and clutched her head. "Unh, my head… Where am I?" She took her time in waking up, but when her eyes focused on Ichigo, she suddenly sprang to life.

"Ichigo! Thank goodness you're back! Karin and I have to warn you about-"

"Not now. Rukia, where's Karin?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about? She should be in the kitchen…" She trailed off. The look in Ichigo's eyes was enough.

"What happened exactly?" Ichigo asked as they headed for the kitchen again.

"I… I don't know. I got Karin an extension cable because she wanted to go to the bathroom, and I helped her transfer the plug. After that, I felt something hit my head and the next thing I knew, you were standing before me."

"Something hit you? Like a frying pan?" Ichigo said as they began searching for clues on Karin's whereabouts.

"…Maybe. I did see Karin fiddling with it earlier."

"Do you think she was under the influence of the Unity?"

"Unlikely. The switch couldn't have taken more than ten seconds. Besides, it wouldn't have just knocked me out. I got the impression that the Unity has every intention of offing me too," Rukia said as she stared at the microwave.

"So-"

"Ichigo! There's a note in here!" Rukia said, pulling out the note inside the oven. It couldn't be clearly seen because of the webbed glass.

They read. Ichigo could feel a cloud of dread descending on them as his tongue turned dry.

The virus… mutating to airborne… the bomb…

"Ichigo, what bomb is Karin talking about?"

"Later. What did she mean by the virus is mutating to airborne?"

"Oh yes, that's what I wanted to tell you about! Karin figured out what the great leap was – an airborne mutation which would allow it to spread much easier! Taking Karin away wouldn't do her any good, since the virus would be able to catch up to her anyway. We wanted to tell you, but you forgot your phone."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. The one time he forgot his phone and everything had to go south.

He darted for his bedroom desk where he kept the bomb. There, he found what he dreaded. The desk drawer where he kept the bomb was ajar; the bomb missing.

Everything made sense now. Karin had reconstructed the bomb and turned herself into a Trojan Horse. She had knocked Rukia out, probably with the frying pan, because Rukia would no sooner turn herself into the bomb than let Karin do it.

His heart constricted as he imagined Karin sitting alone in the kitchen piecing the bomb back together, so desperate that she had to resort to such an act.

He sank to the ground. "No, Karin… Why?" Why indeed. Why couldn't she have waited for him? The three of them could have fought it together! If only she'd just let him!

"Ichigo, what bomb is she talking about?" Rukia asked anxiously.

"It happened on Tuesday. Two brothers who were after me planted a bomb in Karin's apartment, probably mistaking it for mine. I found it and disabled it. I kept it, thinking I could use it in future. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I didn't expect it to be used like this. How she found it in the first place, I have no idea."

"That's not important now. Where would she have gone? How much time do we have left?"

7 P.M. The note said if they could do anything, do it before eight. Ichigo glanced at his watch. It was almost five. He had two hours. But even if he had three days, he had no idea where she was?

"Karin… Where are you?"

"Do anything… But where could she be?" Rukia said, echoing Ichigo's exact thoughts.

They sat there in silence, trying to think of a solution, yet distracted and agitated at the fact that time was running out.

"Wait…" Rukia said. Ichigo looked at her. "I can tap into what the Unity is seeing right?"

"However that works. Go on."

"I think there are things even we won't be able to fully understand. Anyway, what if I try searching for Karin through that?"

"Hell of a long shot, but I'm willing to take any chance right now."

Rukia sat down and closed her eyes.

"Uh, Rukia…"

"Shut up, I'm trying to relax! It's already not easy with time against us."

Truthfully, Rukia had no idea what she was doing. How she was going to 'tap in' intentionally, she didn't know how. The two times she'd looked through the Unity's viewpoint she had been relaxed – sleeping the first time, and enjoying the outdoors the next, both times unintentional. She didn't even know if it was possible, but she had to try.

They sat there with bated breath for the next five minutes. Rukia could hear Ichigo fidgeting impatiently, but true to his word, he didn't speak. She had nothing.

But just when she was about to give up, her vision suddenly turned white…

* * *

><p>? Hrs<p>

_She was now walking on the street. She didn't recognize where this place was. But she knew whose house this was. It was in a prime location – close to the train station. Once the Unity mutated, they could enter from the train station, and the virus would fan out from there – to the other districts, to the airport, to the world._

_She was glad that the one who was Harribel had been waiting for her at the train station. She could sense the eagerness building inside her, and likewise, she too was bubbling with anticipation. This was it. The Great Leap. She couldn't understand why the old her had been so bent on trying to stop the Unity. This feeling of belonging… who wouldn't want something like this?_

_They had reached the street of their destination. It was almost time. In just a few hours, the Great Leap would begin, and with it, the Great Inevitability._

_As they turned into the street, a street sign appeared at the side of her vision…_

The vision swam around her, and her eyes flew open to see Ichigo staring at her.

"I know where they are," Rukia said. "But it's far. We better move now."

* * *

><p>1830 hrs<p>

Out of nowhere, Karin found herself holding a butterfly knife.

**Where did you get the knife, Karin?**

_I… I don't know. I've never seen it before._

She stared at the silvery object in her hand. When she and Harribel had arrived, everyone was ready. The chairs were arranged in a near perfect circle, and everyone else was seated and smiling at them, the anticipation tangible in the air. Once she and Harribel were seated, they would join hands, and the Unity would link all their minds together. In a few hours, this spot would become Ground Zero for the Great Inevitability – a sacred site.

On one of the chairs was a picture of Apacchi, the woman who had attempted to kill Ichigo. Karin could feel sadness at her loss. She had sacrificed herself for the Great Inevitability, and did not get the chance to witness it first hand. No matter. She would be with them in spirit.

As Karin placed her bag beneath her chair, she felt something in her pocket dig into her thigh, and the butterfly knife was the resulting item she pulled out.

**Why did you even bring it here?**

_I don't know. I didn't even know it was there._

**It must belong to your brother. He's such a dangerous man. Now do you see why we had to eliminate him? But by tonight, he won't matter anymore. He won't be able to stop us. Put the knife down and take your seat.**

Karin did as instructed, placing the knife on a nearby drawer.

The knife had to be Ichigo's. After all, she was last at his house. But how on earth did this knife find its way into her pocket? She was glad that the One Who Was Harribel had taken her far away from her brother where he couldn't find her and break her connection with the Unity again.

**We were worried at first that the loss of the One Who Was Apacchi would impair the transformation. We needed a certain amount of mass to implement the transformation, and without the One Who Was Apacchi, we thought it would be delayed. But Karin is now only hours away from full integration, and it's enough for her to aid us in the Great Leap that would lead to the Great Inevitability.**

Karin, along with the rest, bristled with excitement. She could hardly wait for the Great Inevitability.

But first, the Great Leap.

She sat down and joined hands with the One Who Was Harribel on the left, and the One Who Was Zommari on her right, and the sense of Oneness, of belonging overcame her.

She was important; part of something so much greater than herself, something that will transform this world into a paradise, and she would be an integral part of making that possible. She knew that the Unity needed at least three people to gain consciousness, and at least eight to ensure the mutation. And she was that all important eighth person.

The air glowed. Karin closed her eyes but the glow remained, and she felt a giddy whirl as she could feel the virus changing inside of her; rearranging it's RNA sequence such that it would allow it to seek new hosts, new members, through the air.

This was an ecstasy beyond anything she had ever experienced-

"CRASH!" A loud crash broke the silence, like a door being kicked open, and someone shouted.

"Karin!"

A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and began shaking her…

And through the eyes of the member sitting across from her, Karin could see a man standing over her body. It was Ichigo.

A bolt of alarm shot through her as well as the Unity. Ichigo shouldn't be here! He would ruin the transformation… And there was another terribly important reason why he couldn't be here, but she couldn't recall it.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted again. Now, he went for a different tactic, forcing her to break her grip with the One Who Was Harribel, and her vision returned to her own as the contact was severed.

"Karin, can you hear me?"

Karin opened her eyes and turned. "What are you doing here Ichigo?"

His eyes were ablaze, and he spoke through clenched teeth. "That's not important. We're getting out of here."

"**NO!" **The Unity – everyone – was on its feet as they shouted in unison.

And suddenly, Ichigo had a pistol in his hand, and he pointed it past Karin at the members of the Unity.

"Who wants some?" he snarled.

The pistol gave Karin an idea. The knife!

**Yes, Karin! Yes!**

Guided by the Unity, Karin twisted free from Ichigo's hands and snatched the butterfly knife from the drawer. As she lifts it, the voice roared in her head.

**Attack him! Destroy him!**

Egged on, Karin flicked the blade open, ready to attack.

But could she ever attack her brother? No, she couldn't. Not this time, not her Onii-chan. Instead, her body responded in a completely different way.

She bent her arm and pressed the blade to her neck.

**No, Karin!**

"Karin! What are you doing?" Ichigo cried as he blanched.

The Unity tried to force her to lower the knife, but a surge of strength from some well deep within her emotions hidden in some isolated region of her brain flowed through her, and she kept her arm where it was.

_Let me speak! I can make him leave!_

And suddenly, her voice was her own. But nothing else.

"Leave, Ichi-nii. Please."

"No," he said, his eyes still fixed on the knife where it threatened to split her skin. "Not without you."

"Please leave, Ichi-nii, or I swear I will end it right here, right now."

This time, his gaze shifted to her backpack which was sitting beneath her chair. Why was he staring at it? Then, he looked at her again, and Karin could see the fear in his expression.

"Karin, please. Be sensible. Put it down and come with me. Now! It's important!"

**Tell him you'll go with him later.**

"Give me some time here, Ichi-nii, and then I'll go with you."

"It's got to be now!"

Karin couldn't understand it. He was being difficult, but he looked so nervous. But why?

"Later."

He licked his lips and looked past her. "They'll let you?"

Behind her, the other seven voices spoke as one. "Return in two hours and she'll be free to go. You may take her anywhere you wish."

**The further, the better.**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Why should I believe you?"

"It's true, Ichi-nii. I won't lie to you," Karin said. "I won't let you take me, Ichi-nii. I can die now, or go with you later. Your choice."

Karin could see fear and anxiousness in Ichigo's face and hoped he would listen. She didn't want to slice open her throat. It wasn't because she was afraid of death – she would gladly die for the Unity – but it would hinder the transformation.

"All right, two hours," Ichigo said, even though he still looked tense. He glanced at his watch and blanched again. "Holy shit! It's 6:52!"

Alarm flooded Karin. 6:52, why did that time fill her with such dread?

"Go, Ichi-nii! Leave now, and go far away!" Karin said in her own voice, uncontrolled by the Unity. Why did she say that? Why was she getting this surge of urgency to get him away from this place? She couldn't explain it, but he had to leave. Now!

"I'll leave," Ichigo hastily said, backing towards the front door. "But I'll be back at exactly 8:52 and I want to see Karin standing ready at the door. If not…" he let the threat hang as he backed out.

**Excellent, Karin, **the Unity said as she lowered the knife and sat down again.

_We told him the truth?_

**Of course. The Great Leap would be accomplished by then. You are going to this 'World Cup', are you not? You can spread the transformed virus from there to the rest of the world. You'll be our most prized member! **

**You did well Karin. Your brother will unwittingly aid us in our mission. You've turned him into an unwitting ally. We're so proud of you.**

Karin felt extra warmth within her as she basked in their approval, unaware of already revealing their plans.

* * *

><p>1855 hrs<p>

Ichigo stood directly outside the door, boring a hole into his watch. Some distance away, Rukia was standing by the window, watching the group inside so he could signal him to go in once they had settled down. He sincerely hoped that Karin had synced the bomb timer to his clock, which his watch was synced to. If not… he didn't want to know.

He wanted to simply charge in there and start shooting, without Karin threatening to kill herself, since she was bound to put down the knife to resume the hand-holding thing. But she was sitting closest to the door, and taking that into consideration, he might miss some of them as he tried to avoid her. Better let the bomb do the work.

"Ichigo, now!" Rukia hissed.

"Ok, get as far as you can now! I'll catch up with Karin. Move!" he said in a loud whisper. Rukia turned as he yanked open the door and charged in. Moving like a bird of prey, he swooped in, pulling Karin from her seat, then threw her over his shoulder and dashed out of the door. The rest of the Unity didn't react; maybe they were surprised by his reappearance. He didn't care either way.

As such, he didn't see the smiles on their faces as one of them pulled out a phone, punched in a number, waited, before saying, "Hello, Police? I want to report a kidnapping."

* * *

><p>1859 hrs<p>

Outside, Ichigo held on fast to the kicking, screaming, clawing woman on his shoulder as he moved as quickly as he could. "Sorry for the Neanderthal act, Karin, but it's the only way."

He glanced back to check if anyone else was following. The street remained empty. Good. He still had some ways to go before successfully pulling this off. He had to get the both of them away before the bomb blew. In the unlikely event that any of the Unity survived, Ichigo would return to mop up.

He could see Rukia waiting by the car, about 30 meters away. Now all he had to do was get Karin in the boot and take off. They had to be as far as possible when-

There was a deafening roar and almost immediately, a hundred stampeding animals slammed him in the back, sending him flying. He lost his hold on Karin as they hit the concrete pavement. Acting on instinct, Ichigo immediately crawled over to her despite his disorientation and shielded her with his body.

As she shuddered slightly beneath him, Ichigo glanced back. An angry fireball mushroomed in the sky, and with it, hopefully carrying the remnants of the Unity hive.

As debris fell around them, Ichigo could hear Rukia yelling their names. He looked up, intending to ask her to take cover from the falling debris-

And found himself flat on his back again as Karin pushed him off. The sudden movement caused more disorientation and nausea for him as he tried to sit up. He struggled to get up as Karin cried out, "Harribel! Harribel!"

He could see Karin stumbling away towards the inferno that had once been a house. Just then, Rukia reached him and helped him up, and together, they headed for Karin.

She stood standing some distance from the wreckage, staring at it in a daze. Flaming and charred debris lay everywhere; in the streets, on other houses, and the house where Karin had sat in a few minutes ago – gone. Nothing remained of the structure but bits of its foundation.

Water gushed from several burst pipes, the few cars that were parked directly in front of the house were nothing more than twisted heaps of metal, houses on both sides of the wreck were ablaze, and those directly beside the wreck had their walls torn off.

They caught up with her and Ichigo turned her round. "Karin! You did it!"

She jerked at the sudden contact. "Ichi-nii? Rukia-chan? What are you both doing here?" she said, looking surprised.

"Is that you Karin? Are you finally yourself again?"

She nodded, her tear-streaked face reflecting the light of the face. "Yes, but-"

She didn't finish, as Ichigo and Rukia both hugged her simultaneously, barely able to speak through the joy exploding inside them. Karin was back. It was almost too good to be true.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, who confirmed what Karin said. "I feel something unexplainable disappearing from me too. It's really gone. Thank goodness, Karin! We thought we'd lost you forever!"

Karin didn't seem to be listening. "But… but where's Harribel?" she said, pushing back against the two of them. "I have to find her!"

"No, you can't," Ichigo said. "It's too dangerous."

"But I have to," she countered in defiance. "I did this to her!"

She managed to tear away from them and ran towards the wreck, only to be pushed back as a fresh wave of heat hit them. Ichigo wanted to pull her away, take her back to Tokyo, but he knew she would never leave until she knew there was nothing she could do.

Cars and people were beginning to gather and gawk at the scene, and more were arriving on the scene. He could hear sirens in the distance.

That was their cue to leave. He looked round for Karin, and saw her wandering near the wreck, close to a neighboring building that was half consumed by the flames. He motioned to Rukia and they started towards her.

As they hurried over, a flash of white caught Ichigo's eye. He turned in that direction – and saw, to his surprise, Aizen-sensei standing at the very end of the street. He wore some sort of white jacket with black trimmings and a black sash. He was standing pretty far away, but Ichigo could make out his expressionless face.

Before he could stare any longer, someone distracted him. "Hey! Don't go in there," someone shouted at them. "Another one of those propane tanks could blow at any second!"

Propane tanks? What was he- then Ichigo realized they thought the bomb blast was just a gas explosion or something. But Ichigo knew that the house's propane tanks weren't the cause of the blast.

And then, he stiffened as he spotted a large rusty propane tank on the side of the house that Karin stood, half covered by debris, flames licking at it, and he forgot all about Aizen…

"Oh shit. KARIN! GET AWAY FROM-"

The blast was nothing like the first; just a small burst of flame, the noise barely comparable to the bomb blast, but it was enough. It momentarily staggered Ichigo and Rukia, but it engulfed Karin and sent her flying. She flew some distance and tumbled to the ground in a heap.

* * *

><p>1910 hrs<p>

As the onlookers screamed and backed away, time slowed to a crawl for two figures. They stood there, shell-shocked, for all but one second. Then…

"Karin!" they shouted together. Pounding as fast as they could, they dashed towards the still form heaped on the ground, Rukia already in tears while Ichigo, too shocked to even produce them, kept repeating the same word in a moan, his heart stopped and his brain completely blank.

"No-no-no-no-no…"

When they reached her, they saw that her hair was singed and her blouse was scorched, but thankfully her clothes hadn't caught fire. But just as Ichigo was about to send a prayer of thanks, he noticed the blood, and at the same time, Rukia sank to her knees as she said, "Oh no… No, no!"

And Ichigo joined her moments later, because his legs wouldn't support him any longer, as he spotted what she'd seen – a jagged piece of metal half-embedded into Karin's upper abdomen.

His trembling hands reached for the blood-soaked metal shard, desperate to remove it, but he paused, hovering, afraid to touch her and do more damage. Rukia grabbed his hand and said, "No don't, you might make it worse," repeating his sentiments in a choked voice.

At a loss, Ichigo grabbed one of Karin's hands in both of his and gave it a squeeze, desperately trying to reassure her.

"Karin! Karin! Are you okay?" Dumb question, really, but Ichigo wasn't really thinking now.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Ichi… Ichi-nii? What…" Her voice was a distant, faded whisper.

"Karin! Stay with us, help will be here soon!" Rukia said, half-crying as she tried to stem the bleeding without removing the shard.

"Propane tank… It blew up…" Ichigo drifted off.

Karin's gaze lowered to her body and fixed on the shard of metal. "Oh. Crap," she said weakly.

"I can't stop the bleeding!" Rukia cried, her hands soaked with Karin's blood. "She needs a doctor, quick!"

Doctor… Aizen-sensei! Ichigo leapt up and turned in the direction he saw Aizen-sensei earlier – but he was gone.

"No… Aizen-sensei… Where the hell did you go?" Ichigo said in growing despair as he whipped his head back and forth, trying to find the doctor, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Aizen-sensei… he was right there! I swear he was right there! Where the hell did he go?" The sirens were growing louder.

"Forget about him! Karin's losing consciousness!" Rukia shouted, and Ichigo was back by her side in an instant. Karin's eyes were lidded, her lips pale and skin white; she was almost unconscious.

"Karin! Stay with us!" Rukia cried. "Help is almost here. You hear those sirens? You're going to be just fine."

They watched as Karin opened her eyes, looking at the both of them, but she looked like she was struggling to keep them open. "I don't… think so…"

She drifted off for a moment, then returned again. "Ichi-nii… Rukia-chan… The dark… it's coming… and I'm scared."

"No, don't be! You'll be just-"

"Not for me. For the both of you; for Yuzu, the old man, and everyone. It's coming, Ichi-nii. The virus is still in my brain and it's letting me see. The dark… it's coming, and it will consume everything."

"Karin, don't speak! Save your strength!" Rukia cried.

"No, listen. Only a handful of people can and will stand in its way, and you two… are two of them."

"Karin…" Flashing red lights were now on the scene – two police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck, and they could hear someone shouting, "This way! There's a woman hurt real bad here!"

"Karin, help's here. Just hang on a little longer. Just hang on a little longer; we can't lose you. Hang on a little longer and you'll make it."

Her reply, if there was one, couldn't be heard as the EMTs arrived – two men and two women. Their expressions changed from curious to grim the instant they saw Karin, and they leapt into action. They moved aside immediately for the EMTs to waste as little time for Karin. Three of them worked swiftly to transfer Karin onto a stretcher as another spoke on a phone to a doctor at the nearby hospital, updating the situation and asking for a surgeon to be ready.

They watched the EMTs wheel Karin towards the waiting ambulance, but Ichigo caught up with the one that had been on the phone. "I'm coming along," he said matter-of-factly, thinking that he could keep her alive if he was near her by sheer force of will.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's against the rules."

Ichigo wanted to scream at the man, itching to pull out his pistol for emphasis. Instead, he repeated, "Like it or not, I'm coming."

"Even if you were allowed, there's no room, and you'll only get in the way if she goes critical. If you want to follow, take a taxi."

Ichigo backed off. The last thing he wanted was to be in the way.

As the EMTs rushed off, a police officer hovered into view. "Do you know that woman?"

Rukia didn't answer, so Ichigo merely nodded his head, eyes on the ambulance as the rear door slammed shut.

"I need to ask you a few questions," the officer said.

Ichigo ignored him and started walking off. "Let's go quick! To the hospital," he said to Rukia.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Sir, I need some answers before-"

Right now, Ichigo was ready to kill something, and the officer must have seen it in his eyes as he backed a pace. Immediately, another smaller hand grabbed his wrist, and Rukia said to him, "Don't. You'll make things worse," forcing Ichigo to try and calm down.

He held up his hands in a 'peace' gesture. "I'll be going to the hospital, and you can't stop me. If you want answers, ask me then."

He turned and hurried towards his car, anxious to catch up with the ambulance, which now had its lights and sounds blaring through the twilight sky. Rukia followed him, but the police didn't follow; maybe he had more pressing matters to attend to, like herding the spectators away.

The ambulance had a good lead on them, but by going at top speed and weaving through the (thankfully!) light traffic, Ichigo was able to shave the distance between them, and right now, speeding ticket be damned.

The ambulance had a pretty large rear glass screen, and as they trailed behind the elevator, it was through this glass screen that the two of them saw the EMTs suddenly go into a frenzy. One of them leaned over Karin and began rhythmic thrusts against her chest…

"No!" Ichigo shouted. "No-No-NO-NO-NO!" Rukia just sat there, too stunned, too shocked, too speechless.

They couldn't believe it. This couldn't, this shouldn't be happening to Karin, not after all she'd been through. She was one of the good ones. She was younger than Ichigo. She was only 21, damn it!

After a million years, they reached the hospital. Ichigo followed all the way up to the emergency entrance, where a doctor stood waiting. As soon as the ambulance stopped, the doctor entered the ambulance, and Ichigo was out of his car, closely followed by Rukia, and they pressed their faces against the ambulance's side glass. The EMTs probably recognized them and made no move to stop them.

Within that one moment, all time stood still as the doctor shone a light into Karin's eyes.

He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Rukia moaned softly and began sobbing silently, while unreality washed over Ichigo. "No," he said in a whisper as he moved around to the rear to catch the doctor as he exited. "There's got to be more you can do!"<p>

I'm sorry," the doctor said. He was brown skinned and spoke accented Japanese. "She's gone. The steel must have nicked an artery. Only surgery on the spot would have saved her, I'm afraid." Ichigo was stunned.

_Karin…_

He was lost, unable to bear the truth. Karin. Dead. He slumped against the ambulance and closed his eyes as tears flowed freely, a sense of injustice washing over him. His sister had such a promising life ahead of her, yet she would never be able to experience it now.

_Kurosaki Karin…_

The EMTs transferred Karin onto a gurney, covered her in a white sheet and wheeled her into the hospital, but Ichigo stayed where he was. Arms wrapped around him, and he knew instantly that it was Rukia. He returned it wordlessly, and he could feel her shaking as she too cried for the lost of a sister.

He'd lost contact with her for ten years, and found her back a week ago. She reappeared so suddenly into his life, and left it so suddenly as well.

_Kurosaki Karin, his dear sister…_

He couldn't move by himself, but after a few minutes, Ichigo began leading her away – where, he didn't know. Probably his car, since the police would be on their way by now, and he didn't want to answer any questions.

The reunion. It was two days away. Just two days. It was supposed to be a happy time where Ichigo could finally meet his sisters again and reintroduce Rukia, not as his friend, but companion, something the insane Kurosaki family had predicted long ago. But now, Karin's death wiped all that away.

_Kurosaki Karin… Savior of the world._

They were both consumed with loss, and honestly? Ichigo wanted to stay. To hell with the police, and he was sure that Rukia felt the same way. But he couldn't stay. Yet, leaving her here seemed like a despicable act of abandonment, and he despised himself for it.

She had literally saved the world from death and destruction, but what did she get for it? Death. No one was there to celebrate what she had done except Ichigo and Rukia, but she deserved more; her own pedestal, her own plague, so that people would know that she sacrificed her life to save everyone else.

_Kurosaki Karin, his dear beloved sister, and unsung savior of the world, doomed to be forgotten by those she had saved…_

They somehow managed to make their way into the car, and Ichigo drove off. He didn't get far though, and stopped outside the hospital. He couldn't continue, at least not yet.

His sense of failure was overwhelming. She hired him to fix her problem, but he had gotten her killed instead. It was his fault. If only he hadn't listened to her. If only he had proceeded with his original plan. If only he hadn't saved that stupid bomb. If only he'd gotten home sooner. If only he hadn't forgotten his phone. If only…

Ichigo rested he forehead against the steering wheel and sobbed. Next to him, Rukia too was in a similar state of guilt. If only she hadn't stopped Ichigo from proceeding with his original plan. If only she could have helped more.

If only…

They had succeeded. But at what cost?

* * *

><p><em>Well, I doubt many of you expected that. But it was a necessary step. Believe me, I don't like it myself. I actually felt sad when I wrote the last part :P<em>

_But there are so many unanswered questions, aren't there? There's more to it than these two stories actually, but it's long, too long to imagine._

_Unfortunately, I don't think I'm planning a sequel for this. It's way too long to carry on, and I since I've started University (College as the USA calls it) my free time has been drastically reduced, and I wish to concentrate on my other story. But I might still do one-shots about Ichigo doing other fix-it jobs if I ever feel like it._

_I'll tell you more when I post the Epilogue, but despite me killing Karin, I hope you guys won't flame me because of that. I really wanted to keep her alive, but I wanted to pay homage to the original series, so yep._

_Till then, see you for this story's final update!_


	35. Epilogue: You'll Be In My Heart

_Well, a short epilogue to end off this story. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story, and I hope you've enjoyed it._

____**_Disclaimer:_**_ ____________I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Neither do i own the series my story is based on or any group, place or organization mentioned in my story._________________

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fix<strong>

**Epilogue: You'll Be In My Heart**

Sunday 1400 hrs

"You know, when I said I wanted to meet your family again, this wasn't what I had in mind," Rukia said quietly as she stood with Ichigo quietly at a corner of the mortuary hall near Karakura Town.

"Neither did I," Ichigo replied just as quietly. His face was impassive, his tears dried up long ago. "But at least, it's a reunion of sorts for the entire family, including Oka-san."

He glanced back towards the altar, where Karin's body, dressed in a kimono Yuzu had picked for her, lay in a casket. Next to it, a somber Isshin and a teary Yuzu stood greeting people who had come to pay their respects.

Rukia said nothing. She grieved as well, but like Ichigo, no tears came.

Isshin had received the news on Friday night, along with Yuzu. Then, he called Ichigo, who had taken the painful option of not revealing that he and Rukia were the last people to see Karin alive. Right now, he couldn't live with the guilt; that he might have been able to save Karin.

Ichigo met up with his remaining two family members on Saturday, along with Rukia, to make preparations for the funeral – the collecting, washing and preparation of the body, arrangements, the wake itself and the final cremation. It was the very least he could do for Karin; seeing to it that she got a proper funeral. Seeing Rukia that day at least managed to bring a sad smile to Yuzu's face, but even Isshin wasn't in the mood to tease Ichigo.

Through their combined efforts, the funeral was able to be held today in Karakura Town, in place of the originally planned reunion. This was where Masaki rested, and this was where Karin would join her mother soon, way too soon. So for the first time in ten years, the entire Kurosaki family was reunited; not physically, but at least spiritually.

The funeral was a fairly closed affair. Because of Karin's former status as a rising female football star, her death attracted media coverage, but they weren't allowed in. Only friends, relatives and Karin's teammates were allowed to enter and pay their respects. Those living in Karakura Town who knew the Kurosaki family came to pay their respects too.

Ichigo still bothered about his anonymity, so the restriction of the media worked to his advantage. However, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at being relieved that he won't find his face plastered on newspapers. This was Karin! He shouldn't be bothered about how the media might blow his anonymity. What was he going to do, skip the funeral?

The answer was simple. No. He owed her that much, even though there was an investigation going on about the blast. It didn't take a fire inspector two seconds to determine that the blast did not originate from a gas leak. Eventually, they found traces of the bomb and that resulted in a full-fledged investigation.

But now Ichigo didn't care if his face got put on the papers, and his enemies tracked him down. So what? He'll be ready for them.

Just then, Hisana approached the two of them, followed closely by Byakuya. They had arrived along with Rukia a while ago, and they had gone to talk to Isshin.

"Rukia, we'll be over there if you need us," Hisana said, placing a hand on Rukia's shoulder and gesturing towards a table near the altar.

Rukia nodded, and Hisana turned to Ichigo. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ichigo. No one, especially not Karin, deserves to die that young," she said with a slight bow.

Ichigo nodded stiffly, not trusting himself to speak. Then, Byakuya walked up to him, and to Ichigo's surprise, he bowed. "I too am sorry for your loss, Kurosaki. I do not wish to come across as tactless, but neither do I want to repeat comforting words I'm sure you've heard countless time. So, I will say this – don't let this get you down. You'll just be digging a hole for yourself, and I do not wish to see that happen. It will be an insult to your sister."

Of course, Ichigo knew that; he ran away without considering his family's feelings. Still he said, "Thank you… Byakuya-san."

Byakuya nodded, a barely perceptible smile on his face, before he walked his wife to one of the tables, which was empty except for a white-haired young man who was staring at the floor with a stricken look.

Rukia noticed this and pointed him out. "He looks like he's taking Karin's death quite hard."

"Yeah, but I spoke to him earlier. He told me that he had no mood for exams now, but I told him that doing so would be an insult to Karin too, since she wanted him to do well as well." Toshiro had been one of the first few well-wishers to arrive, and after talking briefly to Isshin, Yuzu and Ichigo, he had sat himself down at the table and hadn't moved since.

"That's… real nice of you," Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't comment. He didn't feel like being sarcastic or anything right now. "Besides… If there was someone who should be guilty, it's me."

Rukia wanted to protest, but just then, a rough voice sounded behind them. "There is a time for grieving, but most importantly, be proud of her, and what she'd done."

The two adults turned and saw the same old man walking up towards them, cane in hand. He didn't seem to have his cat with him; perhaps animals weren't allowed in the mortuary.

"How did you get in?" Ichigo asked.

The old man didn't answer; instead he stood in front of them and glanced at the altar. "She is a brave, brave woman. She saved the world untold misery."

"And went through untold misery in the process. How did this happen?" Ichigo asked, struggling to keep his voice low.

"It's because of the war. A war to destroy this world, and as I said before, you two are soldiers, weapons. Likewise, you must be tempered, honed, tested, and trained."

"What war is this?" Rukia asked.

The old man shook his head. "It is not time for you to know. In time, you will. But know this – everything that happens from now on is more or less set in stone. There will be no more coincidences for you two."

He said it with such certainty that it drew chills from the both of them. "Remember, be proud of her. I am. The world owes her a great debt."

Simultaneously, the both of them glances back towards the casket. "You got that right," Ichigo said as Rukia squeezed his arm gently. He could feel tears returning.

"It is a tragedy," the old man's voice said with a trace of regret. "But war is fashioned from tragedies. This isn't the first; it won't be the last. Remember, a spear has no branches."

Rukia didn't react to that last part, and it took Ichigo awhile to realize that he had heard that statement before. But when he turned back to ask the old man what he was talking about, he had disappeared. "What… where did he go?"

This attracted Rukia's attention and they looked round for the old man, but he had disappeared; vanished without a trace.

"Do you think he's being serious?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they looked round, baffled by the old man's disappearing act, but they couldn't see him.

Ichigo had no idea too. "Who knows?"

He stood there, wondering, so many questions in his mind. No more coincidences? A spear without branches? A war? What was the old man talking about?

He thought about his family. Would they ever be the same again? No, obviously not, not without Karin there.

He thought about Aizen, whom Ichigo was damn sure he'd seen on Friday. Why didn't he help? Why was he there in the first place? Ichigo had jokingly managed to link his name with the mysterious 'Sozen,' but had written it off as a coincidence. Was it really? Was there something more to Aizen? Or was he just seeing conspiracy theories everywhere?

And most importantly, he thought about Karin. Of her sacrifice. Of her troubles.

He stood there, haunted by the million questions swimming through his head and the old man's parting words, but more importantly, he was haunted by what he'd done, or didn't do, to force Karin to sacrifice herself. He didn't do enough, and it would haunt him for a while, maybe forever.

He wanted to scream at the injustice she suffered.

* * *

><p><em>Bit of a sad ending right? As I've mentioned before, there're still many unanswered questions. I won't be continuing this story because it'll be way too long, and there's so much more stuff.<em>

_But if you guys want to see the story I've based my fic on, go check out F Paul Wilson's Repairman Jack Series. The original plot is there, and way more intricate._

_Until then, a thank you to everyone who has stuck with me for this story, and go check out my other story!_


End file.
